


Silverlight

by mercyandmagic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Racism, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyandmagic/pseuds/mercyandmagic
Summary: He claims she's merely a physical amusement. She claims he's merely an intellectual puzzle. But Bureau Director Furuta wants to tell her his secrets, and for him, she wants to break her own heart.Maybe two soiled people aren't doomed after all. Furuta/OC, Uihai, Mutsurie, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Chapter One**

**Shame**

 

Greetings, audience! I bring you a tale of Fruit-Chan, whom I dearly adore and pity. As an FYI, this story will mostly focus on the people in CCG after Fruit's appointment, so although Kaneki, Touka, and much of GOAT will be featured, they won't be main characters. But if you like Fruit, the Quinx, Ui, and the Oggai, along with messy romance between messy people, venture on?

Thank you so much for reading! :)

Kannon hadn’t really been morally conflicted when she’d thrown a vase at her father and stormed out despite her mother’s pleas, or when she’d sold herself to pay for her alcohol. In fact, she hadn’t really felt anything at all.

            But now she did.

            And yet she stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. As she approached his office, she pressed the nearly invisible button in her collar and prayed that if there were a God, that God would forgive her.

            She opened the door without knocking, but that was hardly unusual.

            He looked up from his desk with a quick smirk. “What have we here?”

            Kannon closed the door behind her without another word, as per typical. “I had to talk to you.”

            Souta frowned, rising to glide over to her. “Is something wrong?”

            She laughed as he nuzzled the back of her neck. “You’re incorrigible.”

            “I try, my silverlight.” He sat on his desk and pulled her besides him. His eyes sparkled like treasure, and she found herself fighting to stay in this moment.

            “I wanted to make you aware,” she murmured, resting her chin on his chest. “There’s some slander in headquarters. They’re saying you’re a ghoul.”

Souta frowned. Worry over petty rumors wasn’t like her. “What of it?”

“Mr. Washuu-Furuta, would you tell me if you were?” Kannon lowered her gaze.

“Why would you suspect me?” His voice rose, but he wasn’t sure what to make of this yet.

She wore that sweet but no-nonsense smile that would forever disarm him. “You rarely eat and seem ill when you do. You hate ghouls with a passion that only rivals how much I _know_ you’ve hated yourself. Things don’t add up, Souta.”

 _She knows me_. Souta smiled back at her, and despite herself, Kannon felt her lips turn up.

“Yes, they do,” he insisted, nibbling her ear. Nerves misted his innards, but they didn’t matter in her light. “They do because I’m a failed half-ghoul with an artificial kagukan on top of that.”

Kannon’s eyes widened, but indeed one of Souta’s corneas was now black, his irises red. He smiled at her, as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

 _Failed half ghoul…artificial kagukan_ …there were so many layers to the nonsensical truth he’d just uttered. Layers she’d never learn.

“Should I worry about you turning me in?” He grinned. He felt as if he were floating, releasing the weight of each secret into her accepting waters.

She laughed, albeit shakily. Well, perhaps she was just surprised. “I would never hurt you.”

Her fingers gripped his, surprisingly tight. Her tone became desperate. “I love you.”

Souta frowned and opened his mouth, but the door to his office had already flown off its hinges.

Kannon’s lips parted just inches from his. She hadn’t even had the chance to kiss him one last time.

“Get away from her!”

“Souta –”

For a moment, an earthquake rocked his face; he lost his smile. She would never reveal his name on accident.

“Get away!” The Oggai rushed in, sending Kannon stumbling back into Koori Ui, whose hands clamped around her shoulders.

She wanted nothing more than to scream and beg his forgiveness, but she couldn’t. For him, she would break her own heart.

Kannon stood still as a blaze of ukaku, rinkaku, koukaku, and bikaku threw Souta over his desk, onto the floor. She ground her teeth to avoid gagging as they sliced off Souta’s left leg below the knee, and then his right.

Souta sat up, eyes wide and uncharacteristically confused as his hands tumbled to the ground, free of his arms.

There was no point in fighting. Still, this could be interesting – very much so – just another hiccup.

But as a gag was forced into his mouth, Furuta’s red iris landed on her impassive face.

Pain exploded down his nerves, fire far worse than amputation. Forget being bound and gagged and helpless – why? Why?

 _I gave you everything_ , he wanted to scream. And he’d liked it. She’d shown him a fun he hadn’t anticipated.

She’d never loved him. She’d played him for a fool.

Ami’s face drifted before him, shrieking vile curses at his treason, and for once he understood her.

Kannon’s steely eyes devoured his last resolve. Souta choked on his gag and his trust.

If it was the last thing he did, he would wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

 

**Six Months Earlier**

 

“I’d be careful if I were you.”

Furuta’s eyes slid to the woman casually sipping water by his side. “Oh? Do tell what you’re thinking.”

He smiled disarmingly at the woman, who reached out to adjust his glittery glasses emblazoned with the word PARTY.

So she had zero regard for boundaries. This could be fun.

The party buzzed around them, full of perfumed suits and crystalline chatter in a golden room. The wine had washed away the memory of “Kaneki Ken” until he was a mere smear on the stage they’d long all forgotten about.

She pressed her hand over her mouth and whispered dramatically, “Shh, don’t tell. But anyone that egregiously dressed has serious insecurity issues.”

            “I am dressed flawlessly, my dear.” Furuta tilted his head and tried not to giggle at the ticklish faux mustache on his lip. He leaned in closer to her. “Are you just looking to pick on someone?”

            “Don’t you wish.” She drained her glass.

            He flicked a strand of her shoulder-length hair. “You’ve dyed your hair the color of old, impotent men.”

            She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from choking. “Well, get this: I went gray in my teens.” Her eyes widened. “I may be younger than you and you’d never know.”

            “Aw, is someone insecure that they’re still at the bottom of the workforce?” Furuta finished his wine and relished its burn. Alcohol was only second to the burn of briny blood.

            “I’m not, actually.” Now her grin spread to her eyes. “I’m your new secretary.”

            Furuta choked. “You’re kidding.”

            “Technically, I was to be Matsuri Washuu’s new secretary. I was hired before the clown raid, you see, but everything’s been chaos since.” She needed to start on the right foot, but she couldn’t resist testing the bad one first. “Presumably you could still fire me. Now’s your chance, I suppose, though I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t.”

            “Should I?” Furuta leaned back to take in a youthful, square face framing mischievous eyes that perfectly matched her olive swing dress. “If nothing else, you’ll improve the décor.”

            Her gloves grabbed his glass, green over his red.

“If nothing else, oh tipsy one,” she said as she lowered it from his face, “you’ll stop drinking before you dig yourself into a pit of misogyny and harassment.”

“Is that your attempt to ensure I don’t fire you? I’m quaking.”

“Merely my attempt to protect you from yourself. Professionally. It’s in the job description. Although I was supposed to look after Matsuri then.” Technically, she’d been assigned to ‘protect’ him by flirting with him. But Kichimura Washuu didn’t seem to have the same preferences as his cousin, and her original employer was dead. Such circumstances earned the universe her eternal gratitude, even if she could never resurrect her parents’ respect.

“That wouldn’t have been a job for a mere mortal,” he said in mock horror.

“Ah, I think you’ll keep it interesting enough.” She tapped his glasses.

“What if I needed those to see?”

“You don’t,” she said dryly. “It’s cheap plastic.”

“But what if I did?” Furuta leaned forward until his forehead brushed hers.

She smiled politely. “Then I’d be polishing them for you.”

“But you’d still sully them with your greasy fingers.” He winked.

“Of course.” She couldn’t resist.

Furuta smirked. “I believe we’ll fare well together.”

“I’m relieved to hear that,” she said with a laugh that trembled with apparent sincerity.

He preferred the sassy side. “And what is your name, Miss Secretary?”

“Kannon Sato. At your service, sir.” Kannon curtsied.

“Well, Kannon, that’s the first time I’ve been curtsied to.”

Kannon raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that just the sort of ostentatious, ridiculous demonstration people expect from these events?”

Furuta adjusted his mustache. “So you prefer subtle hyperbole. I prefer outright fun.”

“Ridiculous comes in many flavors, Director Washuu.”

“Indeed. I aim to taste all of them.”

“Then eat your mustache,” she said with a wink. “I doubt even a ghoul would want that caterpillar.”

“I’m offended for the caterpillar’s sake.” Furuta moved his index fingers up and down, like inchworms.

“You’d need the green gloves to convince me, caterpillar.” She peeled off her glove and handed it to him.

“I’ll split it,” he said blithely, yanking the glove over his own.

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“Director Washuu.” Koori Ui, that silly, broken donkey, approached and smiled politely. _What on earth are you doing_? “I, uh, see you’ve met Miss Sato.”

“Indeed.” Furuta poked Ui’s nose with his green finger, drawing a smile from Kannon. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“ _I_ didn’t hire her. Associates of your family did.” And Ui did not trust the gaps in Miss Sato’s background.

Kannon cocked an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?”

“Not at all,” Furuta said coolly, handing her back her ill-stretched glove. _What a beautiful card to play_.

“Fantastic.” Kannon nodded and stepped away. “I’ll be, er, going now. Pleasure meeting you, Director, and congratulations. Bureau Director Advisor Ui, pleasure re-meeting you and congratulations on your own promotion.”

“Thanks,” muttered Ui, looking as cheerful as someone who’d signed his own death contract.

“Don’t look so happy.” Furuta threw his arm around Ui. “I don’t like you, Koori Ui, but you’ve encouraged me when I’ve needed it and you’ll be exactly the adviser I need.”

 _That’s what I’m worried about_. Ui didn’t know what to say, so he kept his mouth shut.

 

“Leaving so early?” A sandy-haired investigator draped his lanky frame across the exit.

“If I don’t, I may not leave sober,” Kannon smiled as she hesitated. All she wanted was to shed her stuffy dress and priggish company for the cool, safe darkness of nighttime air.

“I’m sorry; I can’t seem to recall your name.” A scruffy brunette extended his hand.

The sandy-haired investigator burst out laughing. “That’s because she’s new, silly! She’s Director Washuu’s new secretary.”

“Well,” said Kannon, taking the brunette’s fingers with caution, “I seem to have forgotten both your name and face, so perhaps I’m worse than your friend.”

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve seen you before. Terribly sorry.” The man tilted his head. “First Class Hidenori Tateshima.”

“And _I’m_ First Class Kuramoto Itou.” The sandy-haired man waved his hand about. “Of Itou Squad.”

“But not of the flirting squad, apparently,” Kannon said dryly.

“What? Madam!” Itou gasped, his cheeks flushing.

“Never fear; you’re quite adorable, First Class.” She avoided Tateshima’s eyes as she patted Itou on his shoulder. Did he remember?

“Don’t reward his behavior!” gasped Tateshima.

He didn’t remember. He was funny, too, and cute, and innocent. Kannon plastered a smile on her face and patted him, too. “There, happy? Now I’ll be going, gentlemen.”

She pushed past them and out the door, into the fragrant Tokyo air. Humidity settled embraced her like lost family.

“Beware of ghouls,” Itou said with a wink.

“Oh, is that so?” Kannon backed away. “Beware of yourself. You may find you’re far more frightening than a ghoul.”

“Hey!” Tateshima laughed as the new girl melted into nothing but the click of heels under darkness.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I saw someone murdered tonight. And then we returned to drinking and laughing._

No, Mom and Dad wouldn’t like her. She ought to speak to Akemi and Maro. After yanking off her blistering heels, Kannon sank onto her ratted couch.

_His blood still stained the stage while we did. Do you think that’s odd? That people die every second while we carry out the banal basics of life?_

She rested her chin on her hand.

Akemi would probably ask, “Have you been drinking?”

 _I swear I’m sober. I’m just not used to seeing someone die. If I’m honest, I’m more scared how … unaffected I was. I mean, I hated it, but it was more a function of my brain than a feeling._ Kannon furrowed her brow. _Does that make me a psychopath?_

“No. You’re feeling now. Maybe you went numb as a coping mechanism,” Maro would suggest. He would then bustle towards the kitchen for a soda.

_Well, I do have enough of those._

“Here. Just in case.” Maro would hand her Coke in a glass bottle, because Kannon had once been rich enough to hate cans.

_Say, you don’t have rum to add, do you?_

“Kannon!”

 _I’m kidding, I’m kidding._ Kannon waved her hand about. Maro relaxed and his smile returned. They could almost joke again.

 _I saw a former customer tonight_ –

At that, no power of imagination could transmute her siblings’ disgust.

Kannon wrapped her arms around herself as tears pressed against her eyelids. _You’re all ashamed of me, aren’t you?_

 

_Pretend it doesn't matter. Doesn’t it make you laugh?_

Furuta chuckled as he lay across his bed, still clad in his inaugural suit. Minus the shoes because, of course, dirt.

His father would have never imagined this. Furuta spread his arms out in preparation for his future, not that there was much left.

He hadn’t asked to be born. He hadn’t asked to be hated, not at first. A lump rose in his throat as he found himself pulling blankets around his shoulders. He wasn’t cold at all, but blankets added security and how could he sleep without that?

 _Baby_.

 _Maybe, but I still beat you, Dad. Literally_. Furuta forced a smile. He’d found that smiles and giggles were like boosters in whatever sorry video game life was. With earth as it was, who could predict a laugh?

A thrill ran through him. He would dig and dig into CCG until they buried themselves in shame, but he himself could never be ashamed no matter how many were slaughtered.

Because he’d won. People were going to die and he would the eye of this chaotic hurricane. Wasn’t it fabulous?

“And when I die,” he whispered to the bright room – he always slept with the lights on – “I’ll be free.”

Free of hatred. Free of shame. He craved that kind of existence even if it meant no existence, and he intended to free as many as he could. When you thought about it, really thought about it, he was almost an abolitionist.

Tsuneyoshi Washuu’s ashen, bloodied face appeared in his dreamlike state.

“Hey Dad,” he whispered, as he always did. “You’re in awe of me, aren’t you?”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuta shenanigans are the best shenanigans, except always.

**Chapter Two**

**Day One**

 

She found Bureau Director Washuu languishing in his office, shined shoes atop his desk and twilit clouds under his eyes.

Indeed, Tsuneyoshi’s memory had chased him to the office in the wee hours of this morning. Well, that and he was so excited to continue his plot.

“Ah, Miss Sato. Perfect; I’ve been waiting for hours.” He raised his voice to a trill.

“Sir.” She was dressed in a fitted black dress, adorned with the barest makeup and an altogether professional demeanor.   
           Professionals were made to be broken. Furuta waved her closer.

“I – If you’re wondering, the Oggai are in training until 10:30. And there were no reported ghoul attacks last night. Odd, don’t you think?” Kannon furrowed her brow.

“Odd?” Furuta raised an eyebrow. “ _Odd_?”

“Well, CCG made no effort to hide your inauguration. It would have been a perfect opportunity, unless they feared a trap.” Kannon shook her head. “I imagine that’s why Kaneki Ken was considered so dangerous? Surely he’s told others your machinations.”

“No one knows my machinations, dear.” Furuta tossed his hair.

“I’ll learn. It’s my job, right?” Kannon pursed her lips.

“Is it?” Furuta lowered his voice.

“Don’t be a predator.” Kannon slammed a stack of papers onto his desk. “These all need your signature.”

“M – mine?” He gulped. “Surely my secretary can help with a few forgeries?”

“No,” Kannon said calmly, as if she were talking to Akemi back when she was a temperamental child. “But – if you sign just one more permission form, I can transform your signature into a stamp and do both of us a legal favor.”

“Sometimes, legality _can_ be clever.” Furuta clapped his hands. “Where’s the form?”

“Printing.” Kannon smiled at his eagerness. He seemed more like a child than someone who’d ordered Kaneki’s death twelve hours past.

“Stop smiling at me, dear.” Furuta pressed his hands over his heart. “I’d fear you were flirting.”

Kannon frowned. Would she always be perceived as a whore no matter what she did?

Furuta noted her sudden distaste. What rendered flirting such a thing to fear? “Please, er, get me the form.”

“Yes, sir.” Kannon spun around and dashed out of his office.

Were her parents right? Was she just working for street scummers and legalized assassins?

 _I signed up because I wanted to do something meaningful. I gave up my family for something meaningful_. Kannon clenched her jaw and yanked the paper sheet from the printing tray. She carried it as she would a king’s goblet. Because she might not be respected by her parents, but she would respect herself.

 

“Reports in the third, ninth, and eleventh wards. Which do you choose, my pets?” Furuta waved papers before the ten Oggai gathered in his office.

              “Ninth,” said Ichiro. Mayazumi remained silent, too afraid of choosing wrong.

              “Third,” countered Hajime. “We can send lesser investigators to the safer wards. We’re Oggai; we’re made to tackle the hard stuff.”

“Yes, indeed!” crowed Furuta. “Well said, Hajime. The hard stuff is for you guys because you _are_ the hard stuff. Now, get on those bikes and get over there to save us humans.”

“Thank you, sir.” Hajime beamed with pride, so smart and desperate to please he’d never stray, almost like a Yoshitoku Washuu.

Mayazumi, too, followed the laws like a second coming of Amon Koutarou. He’d make a good second-in-command. These Oggai were children transmuted into monsters, but CCG left them too blind to see themselves.

“Motorcycle time,” whispered Ichiro as the Oggai swarmed his office door.

Furuta raised his hand. “Wait! Do you all have your helmets?”

Hajime flushed. “Of course, Director.”

“Then godspeed.” Furuta bit the inside of his cheek. He at least tried to protect his children even as he hastened their destruction, because he wasn’t the sort of father who abandoned his children. Not even disposable ones.

  The Oggai had barely left when he caught Koori Ui’s eyes outside the office. His rigid jaw, wide eyes, and wrinkled nose made Furuta’s next decision easy.

If Inspector Bowl Cut planned on being a problem, he planned on striking first.

 

“Knock, knock.”

“Look who missed me!” Furuta clapped his hands and motioned her forward.

He’d been forced to eat lunch with the remaining – pathetic, mind you – special investigators, and all he wanted was to vomit. But he could wait for this cutie.

Kannon wrinkled her nose.

“Why the face? Your eyes are too pretty to be squinted.”

“Sometimes you need to sacrifice beauty to see something.” Kannon settled in the seat opposite his desk. She found the fuschia leather surprisingly comfortable despite its assault on her eyes. “A doctor told me once.”

“Your beau?”

“My beau is this job.” Kannon cocked her eyebrow. “They say we’re moving a bit fast, but slow is boring.”

“My, my. Such devotion.” Furuta slouched in his chair. He wanted the pink chairs, but he also wanted a fancy chair, and those only came in boring colors. “What are you here for, Miss Sato? Don’t tell me you think I’m cute.”

“You’re as cute as those children you just had in your office, and something tells me about as deadly.” Kannon winked so he’d know she hadn’t intended an insult.

“You’re quite the sycophant.” He winked in return.

“Anyways.” Kannon cursed her flirtatious instincts. “I’m here because there appears to be a discrepancy in the files on your father’s murder.”

“I’m sorry?” Furuta suddenly swiveled back and forth. His stomach squirmed.

“No, I’m sorry if this is hard for you, Director. It’s just that interviews of witnesses near the Washuu home describe a man who sounds remarkably like the Priest. I realize it may not be my place, but –” Kannon broke off. “Do you feel okay?”

“No, I feel _fantastic_.” Furuta smiled back his piling bile.

“Oh, okay. To continue, then, I checked and no one’s interviewed the witnesses since or really focused on finding the Priest. We have a special investigator on former First Class Mado – as we should – but not Donato Porpora…” Kannon trailed off. The director really did look pale.

“I’m aware,” Furuta managed. “I merely mean to sacrifice my own need for vengeance family for others. It’s what makes a good leader.”

“But if revenge also entails stopping a particularly malevolent offender –”

“I didn’t hire you as an investigator; as a matter of fact, I don’t recall hiring you at all. Go – go do your job and leave me to better things,” he sputtered.

Kannon blinked. “I apologize.”

“It’s fine,” he spit. “Please go.”

She stood, but slowly. “Are you sure you’re –”

Furuta gagged and leaned over the trashcan besides his desk. Acid scalded his throat, but the memories of nauseating food kept rolling over him with waves of nausea.

“Director!”

Fingers lifted back his hair as his stomach violently emptied itself.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just let it out. That’s it.”

Furuta panted. Her hands were stroking his hair. She’d knelt beside him and her proximity tingled his spine.

“I don’t need help,” he croaked.

“That sounds like a desperate denial.” Kannon watched him. “You know, if you’re just nervous about your life changing, that’s understandable. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

Furuta lifted his haggard eyes to hers. _You don’t know shit about life changes._

“I’ve been through more than you think,” she replied, as if she’d read his thoughts.

Kannon wore a slight smile, but it was a sad smile, the kind Arima had always worn. Uta’s kind. Not someone fresh and young, like Roma or Furuta himself.

 _You can’t be older than me_ , he thought with a sneer.

“Do you feel better?”

“I’m fine.” Furuta shrugged away from her. He struggled to his feet. “See.”

“Such standing. Impressive for you’re a six-month-old or a paraplegic.” Kannon placed her hands on her hips. “You sure you’re gonna be okay, Director?”

“Certain as life itself.” His grin displayed far too many teeth to be taken seriously.

“Well, I find green tea works wonders to settle my stomach.” Kannon backed away.

“I prefer coffee.”

“You’ll throw right up again.”

“Are you my mommy?”

She swung open his door with a reprimanding frown. “I do recall being hired to ‘take care’ of the Director. So while I’ll never replicate such a monumental role, I’d consider being a decent person ‘taking care’ of you enough.”

“So you have a sense of morality.” Furuta settled back down in his chair. He leant over his desk and rested his chin on his intertwined fingers. “Now, that’s more dangerous than a ghoul.”

Kannon spun back around to face him. “Should I be informed of something?”

“You know I speak the truth.”

“I know my job just became far dirtier than keeping vomit out of your raven locks.”

“Oh, but do you know that?” Furuta tossed his hair. “Maybe I’m just teasing you.”

How many times had she done that exact move for a client? Kannon’s concern grew. “Don’t play me.”

“Life’s a game.” Furuta shivered with mock-delight, prompting a scowl from his new secretary.

“I’ll see you later, then, sir.”

“One last thing.”

“Yes, sir?”

Furuta’s voice took on a tone of childish resentment. “Could you brew me some green tea?”

 

“The director asked for me?” Juuzou Suzuya scowled before Kannon’s desk.

“Yes. I’m assuming you’re Special Investigator Suzuya?” She knew he was small and pretty, but she hadn’t expected to see someone who openly despised the director. Kannon tried not to appear taken aback.

“Right now I wish I wasn’t.” Suzuya’s eyes fell on the half-drunk tea on her desk. “Ooh.”

“Do you want some?”

“Is there sugar in it? I don’t really like tea without lots of sugar. Hanbee says I like tea with my sugar.”

“I actually don’t have sugar, but I can buy some for you.”

Suzuya’s eyes resembled saucers. “Yes, please.”

“Little Arima!” Furuta sang as he opened at his office door. “I see you’ve met Kannon already. Come in, come in!”

Suzuya shot Kannon a brief pout before sludging his way into the Director’s office.

In the corner, she noticed First Class Itou Kuramoto watching. “Is there a reason he doesn't like the Director?”

Itou muffled a laugh. “Surely you’ve experienced Fur – Kichimura Washuu’s – personality?”

Kannon frowned. “Neither of them are particularly professional, but I’d expect that to unite them more than anything else.”

 _Professionalism is overrated_ , she’d once declared, and she wished she didn’t believe still it.

“Sure, but Washuu’s execution of our former comrade without a trial hasn’t sat well with his former friends. You understand, surely?” Itou approached her desk.

“I do,” she said, with a warmness that convinced Itou she might just be trustworthy.

He sidled up close, with his eyes closed and his friendliest smile. “Being secretary’s really special, you know. Not only do you have to put up with that one –” he nodded towards the office door “–but you probably have access to any files you want. You could learn more about CCG than its founder.”

Kannon cleared her throat. “Which file do you want?”

Itou looked crushed. “I was that obvious?”

“You fight ghouls for a living, and yet you’re talking about how special sitting behind a desk is. Yeah, you were obvious.” Kannon leaned back. “So what do you want?”

“It concerns Kaneki Ken. You know – his former Squad’s taken his defection and swift death quite hard. Human emotions, you see.” Itou watched her face carefully, but she didn’t appear to question the Quinx Squad’s humanity. So much the safer. “So – I want to show them his final actions.”

“You’re going to have to define ‘final.’” Now Kannon did seem concerned.

“I want footage of the Cochlea Raid. They’re 100% loyal to CCG, of course, but I hope that witnessing actual footage of his betrayal will help motivate them further.”

“You really don’t have to pander to my sense of loyalty. We’re dedicated to safeguarding humanity’s freedom to exist, not dictating what humans are and aren’t allowed to feel, right?” Kannon swallowed nervously. _That_ wasn’t food for a fruitful organization. “Yeah, I’ll get you your tape. Can you write down your email address, sir?”

Itou scribbled his address down on the rainbow Post-Its she’d scattered across her desk. He wanted to ask her to encrypt the files, but she was already suspicious. Well, all the better if she was suspicious of Furuta.

“I’m free,” Suzuya announced as he exited the office.

“Great! Let’s be on our way.” Itou nodded at Kannon before hurrying away with his friend.

“What was Itou saying to you?”

Kannon closed her browser before Furuta had reached her desk. No sense in risking his ire over nothing. She was a good employee. “Oh, how to improve morale after Kaneki Ken’s sudden demise.”

“He was asking you how to improve morale?” Furuta raised his eyebrows.

“No,” Kannon said with a laugh. “Just telling me about it. I mean, I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you, either?”

Killing the fake Kaneki had indeed been hard – because he hadn’t captured the real one. It’d been tragically inconvenient. But hey, would CCG really object if it was another ghoul? “No, I suppose it wasn’t.”

Kannon frowned. His eyes remained mirthful. “Don’t just say that because it’s expected of you.”

“What can I say?” Furuta giggled. “He wasn't a friend. He betrayed CCG. He saw the problems of CCG and used that as an excuse to found an even more problematic organization.”

“See, now you’re just saying that to distract again,” Kannon complained. “I don’t think you liked him or hated him. I just don’t think you cared.”

Furuta held up his hands. “All right, you’ve caught me. It wasn’t Kaneki Ken.”

“Huh?”

“You try being young and the last of your family. CCG needed a win beyond the clown raid, so I gave them one. It’ll pay off with motivated investigators. If I ruin my own integrity for their sake, isn’t that worth it? Isn’t that good leadership?” Furuta stomped back to his desk.

Kannon followed, cursing herself as she did. _Stop, stop, stop, just stop and be a good employee._ But she had to – she had to ask. That was part of being good, wasn’t it?

“Why are you still here?” whined Furuta.

“Because you’re still whining at me? There’s got to be a way around martyring your own integrity, right?”

“Nope.” Furuta shimmied into the pink chair. “Nope, been there, done that.”

Now she was hanging in CCG’s laboratory, yielding him 101 Dalmatians as kids. To get his fairy tale, he had to become a villain. And he was fine with it.

“Well, I’ve been where you are and done that, too. I didn’t find it nearly as magical as you seem to expect.” Kannon crouched next to him, her eyes earnest.

“I don’t need preaching, secretary.” He smirked down at her.

“Of course not. I just think that beginning with a falsehood is a worrying sign, and if you’d like to fire me for saying so – well, I hope you wouldn't because I _do_ need this job.” She straightened up.

“Are you going to tattle on me?”

“No,” she said _. Child-in-chief_. “That’s your job, not mine.”

“Ooh, now you really sound like my teachers.” They’d often yelled at him for watching Rize and scolded Rize for putting grasshoppers in his hair.

 _Maybe you ought to have listened to them_. Kannon just smiled.

“I don’t like that smile.”

“I don't like yours. It’s mischievous and borders on malevolent,” Kannon retorted.

“ _Now_ who’s the child?” Furuta stuck out his tongue.

            “I mean, still you, sir, but, uh –” Kannon gulped. “Okay, I guess adding ‘with all due respect’ is pointless here?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Furuta nodded. “Now you owe me.”

Kannon paled. _No, no, no_. She thought she’d dodged sexual favors when Matsuri died.

“Make me more tea!” crowed Furuta, clapping his hands.

Kannon stared at him. Laughter and tears bubbled up inside her.

“Should I add please?”

“Uh, no. You don’t have to. I’ll do that.” Kannon turned to leave.

“Oh.” Furuta suddenly understood her expression. He felt nauseated. Fucking again. “You thought –”

“I confused you with someone else,” Kannon corrected.

“Did you? I mean, I am a Washuu.” Furuta’s voice dripped with sarcasm. He only wanted Rize, and now he had her, yet he couldn’t sleep with her. Because he wanted her to want him, and she didn’t, so he’d use her for the Oggai.

“I’m sorry,” Kannon said. She sounded sincere.

“You don’t have to be,” Furuta muttered, waving her out. But instead of waiting for his tea, he found himself scurrying out like a rat that smelled cheese.

He took the elevator all the way down into the basement. A turn to the left led him to their janitorial ‘closet’, which opened to reveal a long ramp. And at the end was the lab, his lab, Rize’s lab.

            He entered the lonely room to find her upside down in her tank, the way he’s instructed her to be hung. Because he hated that she wasn’t his and didn’t want to be. He hated her for it.

            _Don’t you understand your betrayal now, you slut_?

            Calling her names didn’t make him feel better. Neither did taunting her. Really, all that would make him feel better were her kisses and her love.

            Furuta punched the glass. _That was it_.

            He didn’t deserve love, only hate. So he’d publicize Kanou and see what his pretty secretary thought of _that_.

            He’s get her and Ui with one stone. Perfect. Purrfect. Like a cat.

            Furuta giggled all the way back to his office chair, where he found a steaming cup of tea waiting.

 

**Yeah, so…I feel I should explain I won’t be sugarcoating Furuta’s misogynist ideas or his abandonment issues, nor am I writing a good-girl-saves-dark-brooder story. Instead, let’s see what happens when two fuck-ups fall in love. J**


	3. Poetry

**Chapter Three**

**Poetry**

            “I can’t believe this,” fumed Ui Koori. He trembled with rage.

            “Are you okay?” That blasted secretary watched him with concern.

He didn’t need concern. He needed someone else to acknowledge how messed up this was.

Because he didn’t have the courage to oppose Furuta.

He had to. Ui forced a smile. “Did you notice who he’s collaborating with?”

“Kanou Akahiro. Yes, I know.” Indeed, she’d met him at her parents’ Christmas parties for the hospital years ago, when she was a teenager. Her mouth had been dry all morning with the fear that he would recognize her, but then again, he hadn’t seen her with silver hair.

Ui nearly wept with relief. She saw it, too. She knew how terrible he was. “He turns children into monsters, and we’re accepting this!”

“Quinx aren’t monsters,” Kannon objected. Her brief interactions with Saiko Yonebayashi had been nothing but pleasant.

Monsters could be pleasant, like alcohol. But Saiko wasn’t. She doubted any were. Not even Kaneki Ken.

“It’s still unethical,” he insisted. “ _Child_ soldiers.”

Kannon looked sad. “That shouldn’t happen.”

What was wrong with her? She ought to be screaming against it.

_“Just a taste,” he’d said._

No one else ought to experience the inhumanity of being reduced to food. She had to be here.

Still, surely there was a better way than child soldiers.

“There are some things worth losing for, and refusing child soldiers is one of them,” Ui recited.

“That so, my dear?” Furuta planted his hands on his hips. “Come in, Bureau Adviser Ui.”

Ui gulped. He willed his anger to erupt inside him. Furuta had barely closed the door when he released his righteousness. “Kanou?! What on earth are you doing? He worked for Aogiri, or have you forgotten?!”

“He was forced to. I imagine refusing hungry ghouls wasn’t much of an option.” Furuta settled in his chair, unconcerned.

“But children?” Ui exploded. “You’re using a man of questionable ethics to combine children with our enemies. It’s unethical, just like the Quinx are unethical –”

“My, my, my.” Furuta scoffed. “Quite the ethicist, aren’t we? Well, I wonder how pompous you’ll feel when I tell you what Kanou can do for _you_.”

He was not pompous. He was right. Ui’s cheeks burned.

“Let me show you, dear Ui.” Furuta spun out of his chair and danced over to the storage box he’d asked Kannon to retrieve earlier that day. “Lookee here!”

His hands shoved a sealed tank towards Ui, whose mouth opened in a silent scream.

A severed head floated within, laced with the queer smile she forever wore in life.

“Hairu. You – you took her body.” Ui’s legs trembled.

He saw her before him, holding out melon buns. He felt her pinch his cheeks into a smile, heard her infectious laughs.

“I didn’t. Kanou did. But he’s agreed to return them – alive.”

Ui said nothing.

“We have her body, too.” Furuta wiggled his eyebrows, and Ui’s face burned. “What if we can bring all of her back?”

Ui’s mouth was now hanging open, and something inside him was screaming _ethics! Remember ethics_!

But he was all alone. Arima wasn’t all powerful, Hirako was a traitor, and Sasaki had let him down. And Hairu was gone.

With Hairu back, he wouldn’t be all alone anymore.

“How ’bout them ethics?” Furuta’s face leered before his.

Tears pricked Ui’s eyes. He had already hesitated. What more could he lose?

“Give me two weeks.” Furuta patted his inferior’s shoulders. This was how sympathy operated, right? “We’ll get Tokyo cleaned up – you’ll see changes, I promise you, and then we can talk about ethics. Go rest now, because tomorrow I promise, our great work shall begin.”

Furuta almost looked kind, and though Ui couldn’t feel belief, he felt too tired to disagree.

 _I’m small and alone_. His eyes lingered on Hairu. _If I joined you in death, would we find more peace than resurrecting you?_

 _You’re talking suicide, you unethical coward_. Maybe Furuta’s methods were wrong, but his intentions were noble. Maybe. He could decide later, when he rested and cried in his office alone.

He could feel the secretary watching him as he fled the director’s office with shiny, briny eyes.

“What did you do?” she asked.

“Reminded him what he really wants.”

“That sounds manipulative.” Kannon frowned. “Don’t you have a better way to lead?”

“What our dear friend wants is his dead friends back. I merely reminded him that the quickest means to ensure no one suffers their fate is the Oggai. We’re on the same side.” Furuta laughed. “Shouldn’t leaders remind you to draw strength from your heart’s desire?”

“Hmm.” Kannon had to wonder what her heart’s desire was.

“What do you desire, my lady?” Furuta sidled up to her desk.

Her eyes clouded over. “Forgiveness.”

Furuta coughed. He hadn’t expected something so meta. “You know what mine is?”

“Attention?”

 _Four times more of that love or hate_. The words pressed against his tongue, begging for freedom; Furuta winked instead. “Laughter, of course. It’s fun!”

 

“You look so glum.” Kannon watched Urie Kuki stalk out of Furuta’s office.

“Hmm? Oh, you.” Urie shrugged.

His eyes narrowed. Last night Suzuya and Itou claimed to have seen proof that the Kaneki killed was not Kaneki. The only person he could imagine having access to those kinds of files would be Furuta, which was senseless, or potentially his secretary. “Is Furuta fun to work for?”

“Depends how you define fun. He’s entertaining for sure.” Kannon was willing to bet Furuta was listening at his door, and from the sour expression on Urie’s face, he knew it too.

Urie hesitated.

“What?” Kannon was already tired of CCG’s surreptitious agents.

            “Saiko was babbling about dying her hair silver like yours last night. If my squad suddenly looks like grandmas, I’m blaming you.” Urie dangled his phone before her, where he’d written _coffee at noon? (professional)._

         “Don’t underrate mischief.” Kannon nodded as Urie left..

            Furuta’s door finally cracked open.

            “You’re either creepy or paranoid.”

            “I was merely defending your honor,” Furuta said with a gasp. “You don’t look like a grandma!”

“I have no honor, but that’s curiously kind for you.” Kannon waited.

“You look like a great-grandma!” Furuta chortled, unable to contain himself.

She snorted. “My appearance doesn’t insult me.”

“Technically, it’d be hard for your appearance to do anything but just be its shiny self.” Furuta nodded.

“Are you flirting with your secretary? I didn’t mistake you for a cliché, sir.” Kannon feigned horror. She stood. “If you’ll excuse me, Director, I have plans for lunch.”

“Have fun.” Furuta waved her by, but not before she noticed disappointment flash through his eyes.

 _Fuck_. She quickened her pace towards the gleaming elevator. _Focus on Investigator Urie’s problems, no your cute boss._

 _Cute._ Kannon cringed. _I really just thought that, didn’t_ _I?_

 

Urie had asked her to lunch, hadn’t he? Dammit. Furuta wondered what would happen if he asked her to lunch. Would she think him improper? Well, he _was_ improper, but would she consider him a person noble enough for her time?

He, a joke born on February 29th. Furuta pulled out the poem he’d written last leap year, commemorating how much he sucked.

He didn’t need to worry about this girl. Everyone died and rotted off anyways.

 

“I’ll get straight to the point.” Urie folded his hands around a steaming cup of coffee. “Do you interact much with Mutuski Tooru?”

“No? Isn’t he one of your fellow Quinxes? I’d imagine you’d interact with him more than I.” Kannon slipped into her seat.

“Yes, well.” Urie shrugged. “If anything seems off about him, would you let me know?”

“Clearly something’s off, or you wouldn’t be asking me this.” Kannon scowled. “Is there a reason he can’t perform his job well?”

“No, of course not.” Urie’s jaw twitched. “Don’t take this to the director. He has enough on his plate. Come to me first.”

“None of you trust Director Washuu much, do you?”

“Do you?” Urie cocked his eyebrow.

“I trust him to be a capricious liar. But underneath it all, he’s quite simple.” Kannon thought for a moment. “So it seems.”

“What’s underneath it all?”

“He’s desperate for attention. What drives that is anyone’s guess.” Kannon winced as coffee scalded her taste buds. On what authority did she, a worthless, addicted ex-hooker, judge him? “Goddammit, I did not sign up to be a therapist for maladjusted adults.”

Urie’s face burned. “I’m not –”

Kannon fought to keep her voice low. “I signed up for one person who’s now dead, and still technically I’m assigned to one person. And now you’re all coming to me with your problems, but, believe me, First Class Urie, I am the _worst_ advisor you could have.”

“Higamaru’s mentioned some of it.”

The remainder of Kannon’s rant caught in her throat. “Touma Higemaru?”

He remembered her? _Time to abort this mission. Vaporize_.

            At least she’d fucked his brother, not him. Still, the scandal had endured for longer than she’d wanted. They’d been stupid teenagers, for heaven’s sake.

            “I figured you’d know what it’s like to want things kept secret,” Urie said flatly. He didn't judge her, and he hoped she didn’t interpret this as blackmail. He just needed her to agree. “What drives Mutsuki is safety, but he seems off lately, and I want someone else who’s not constantly distracted by killing to keep an eye on him.”

            “Deal,” Kannon said hollowly.

            “Thanks.” Urie stood. “See you later.”

            “Good riddance,” she muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.

 

            “Tooru Mutsuki.” Kannon leafed through all the files she had found. She ought to look at home, lest Furuta take note, but she had time now and couldn’t resist a peek.

            Nothing really seemed abnormal – parents killed by ghouls, assessments on his Rc count over the months –

            Kannon swallowed. The latest count had to be a typo. No way a Quinx would be allowed to turn into basically a full ghoul.

            _Maybe something’s wrong and that’s why Urie’s worried_.

            And then Kannon saw the name Karao Saeki and the name Torso. She remembered the case, and she’d even briefly –

            She flipped to a picture of Saeki’s face, and Kannon slammed the files down on her desk.

            A scream bubbled up inside her, but she couldn’t free it now. She could only grip her jaw and try not to tear herself apart.

            Was Furuta here? Kannon shoved Mutsuki’s files under her desk and stood. She was shaking – no, she was fine, she could be calm.

            _Time to distract me, Fruitcake_.

 

_She’d laughed while he’d pulled down her pants, because he seemed the type of charming client to pay well, and then his kakugan had emerged. She jerked, but his arms had pinned her down, and his teeth were on her scarred palm._

_She screamed, and he’d told her she was good for nothing._

_“In a way, you’re helping me. Scum like you feed me while the virtuous walk free of fear. It’s your human duty, isn’t it?” His arm stroked her. “A noble sacrifice.”_

_For a minute, she’d believed him. But her tears kept welling up, and then she’d seen the bottle on her nightstand and wondered if maybe she was worth more than someone’s meal._

_And she’d thought fuck, maybe I do have the right to survive when everyone thinks I should die._

_She’d grabbed the bottle. Left her pants because dignity was overrated. She’d only had three drinks and one client since. And she’d been fucking scared the entire time._

 

Furuta wasn’t here. Kannon tried not to laugh. She bent over and heaved in deep, steady breaths, when a strange letter caught her eye.

            _To you_ , it read.

            Odd, and mildly suspicious. She should make sure it was fine, right? That wasn’t a violation? Anything to avoid thinking of –

            Kannon slid open the wrinkled paper to see a poem.

            _I’m six years old_

_How stupid._

_What’s so joyous about birthdays, I wonder._

_Never in my life have I felt grateful for being born._

            Kannon gulped. Her hysteria had misled her. It was a simple poem, if a sad one. She needed to put it down –

            But the idea of not being grateful for life confused her.

            _But for you, how are you still celebrating your life despite how hopelessly stupid and ugly you are?_

_I am genuinely impressed._

_Doesn’t it make you want to die?_

            Tears pricked Kannon’s eyes. Maybe he was writing to ghouls, but she’d been hopelessly stupid, and she still wanted to live. Craving life wasn’t impressive at all.

            _If you die, you can be cured, you know (this is true)._

_I was born during Leap Year._

_And since February 29 th only happens once every four years, I’m around six years old. Meaning, I can only live a quarter of a person’s life. _

Kannon scowled. _Does he even realize he’s empathizing with ghouls?_ The doomed ones, unable to live full lives, cured only by death? Strangely, it gave her hope for him.

_So if you were planning on giving me something._

_In this year, I want four times more of that love or hate._

_I don’t need anything else._

He really was a child in need of attention, wasn’t he? Kannon felt the strange urge to hug her boss.

_Besides, what you people get is usually food or something consumable or trash, right? (Just kidding.)_

_Even if I celebrate it, I can’t help it._

_I’m just a human being who doesn’t think of anything about the day they were born._

What an ironic s.o.b., Kannon thought with a roll of her eyes.

_PS: (Laugh, it’s fun!)_

She gulped. This was exactly what he’d said earlier today, wasn’t it?

Was he still so depressed and desperate?

Who was she kidding – of course he was. Sufficiently distracted, Kannon didn’t notice as the door to his office shut softly.

“Can’t stay away?” purred Furuta’s smooth voice.

“What sort of poem is this?” Kannon glanced up.

“You read that?!”

“It appeared to be a suspicious letter addressed to you!” Her face flushed. She was lying, and he knew it.

“You were curious about discovering my secrets.” Furuta pouted.

“Don’t give me that childish excuse, and I’ll square with you and admit that was part of my reasoning.” Kannon laid the paper down gently, as if it mattered to her.

“I – I guess I don’t really know what’s happened in your life, and you don’t know mine, but I am sorry you’ve never felt love or hate.” Her parents used to love her, and now they were too tired.

“I’ve felt both,” he hissed. His face pinched.

 _I think you’ve felt only enough self-love to hate those who abandoned you._ Kannon regarded him. “Apathy hurts worse, doesn’t it?”

Rize never cared about him. Just like fucking father.

His shoulders hunched over, and from the agony in his puckered mouth and scrunched brow, Kannon caught a glimpse into the real Bureau Director Kichimura Washuu, who wasn’t a Washuu at all, but someone crying for someone to care about him one way or another.

Clients sometimes playacted grandiose egos and innocent lambs, but sometimes they stripped their act to reveal how depraved or lonely or fanciful they really were. She grew to recognize these moments, these briefest peeks into human hearts. Most of them weren’t Torso.

“Hey.” Kannon reached out and touched his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” he shrieked, jerking away. “Get the fuck out!”

For a moment, he looked violent. Kannon paused.

But she’d been through worse. She could certainly walk out and brush him off, apologize and do her duty, but she hadn’t come to CCG for duty. She’d come here for righteousness.

“Okay, sir, you need to sit down.” Kannon yanked out the pink chair and shoved it towards him. “It’s your favorite chair, isn’t it?”

Furuta was choking on tears that weren’t there. “Huh?”

“Sit down.” Her voice was firm. “’Angry watchdog secretary duty’ begins _now_.”

“What?” He had to giggle as he slid into his seat. “How did you know this chair was my favorite? Paying close attention?”

“I didn’t. It was the closest seat I could shove your way.” Kannon shrugged. “But now that I think of it – I should have known.”

A trace of a smile lingered in her voice. Kannon squatted on the carpet, solemnly staring up at him. “Only you know what you’ve been through. Take it, own it, and spit it back at those who hurt you if you want. You’ve got a bureau to lead and humanity to protect. Don’t let people who created chasms in your childhood kill you now. You’re more than that.”

“You think so?”

“I think everyone’s more than anyone knows, not that I have much a choice but to believe that.” Because otherwise she was just a ruined societal dreg, and Urie Kuki knew it. “I’m a selfish, foolish sinner. But I take my duty to you seriously.”

“I definitely beat you in the sin department,” he drolled.

“I’ll remember that challenge.” Kannon stood and cupped his cheeks in hers. Perhaps she was trespassing, but she’d found human touch had unrivaled power. “February 29th or not, your life is not a joke. You deserve to own your life. It’s _yours_ , after all. Don’t stop fighting your personal demons, just like your Tsuneyoshi never stopped fighting ghouls.”

Furuta’s eyes hardened. She’d been doing so well, he’d almost believed her. But she’d been fed the same lies as everyone. Like everyone in this world, she didn’t have a chance to escape the lies.

Unless he were to tell her, but why would he do that?


	4. Torsos

**Chapter Four**

**Torsos**

 

“Let’s forget our lies.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kannon snapped her head up to see Furuta holding out his hand. In the few weeks since she’d read his poem, he’d barely acknowledged her.

“Fresh start? I accept your friend request? Can I buy you coffee?” His hand stretched ever towards her.

“Let’s see. Yes, I don’t have Facebook, and I prefer tea.” Kannon gingerly took his hand. “I was wrong to read your poem.”

“Yes, you were, but I’m not the pinnacle of morality, so it doesn’t matter.” He waved a hand.

“Of course it does.” Her brows drew together.

“Nonsense!” he sang.

“See, Director, this is why you worry me.”

“I’m crazy, but at least I know it,” he protested.

Kannon chuckled. “There’s something to that, I’ll give you.”

Furuta grinned. “Hold on.”

And there he was, puttering around in the office kitchen.

 _If I’m good and sweet, I’ll get my reward._ His idea of reward was, at this point, to forget how exposed he was to her. To be safe. He could be anyone so long as he was safe.

Kannon watched him with suspicion, and he felt ice in his belly. _I’m not weak – I’m not pathetic – I’m in charge –_

“You’re over-compensating for something.” Kannon swore. “I said I was sorry, all right? Why are you being nice when _I_ hurt _you_?”

“I’m not being nice. Do I look nice!” Furuta bared his teeth.

“No. Now you look stupid.”

“Wanna look burned?” Furuta held out the steaming kettle, and she lurched back. “Thought so.”

“You really need better instinct control.”

He choked.

“Takes one to know one.” Kannon shrugged. “I can’t judge you.”

“You can, but I’d prefer you not.” He poured the tea and winced at the sharp pricks of steam against his skin. Sometimes, when he misbehaved by saying things he shouldn’t, Miss Fukihara would make him drink really, really hot tea and sit alone in the garden.

These days he drank really, really hot tea because the scalding soothed him. At least his tongue healed quickly now.

Kannon picked up her cup. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_.” He gulped back the pain.

Kannon, meanwhile, spat his tea out. “Good gods, this is how you drink your tea? Are you a ghoul? Don’t you have taste buds?”

“You don’t like it?”

Her lips puckered. “It’s like drinking tree bark.”

Furuta huffed. “And here I was – the boss – being all nice to you.”

She leaned in close, and he felt a wild sensation for her.“ Has anyone ever taught you to make a proper cup of tea?”

“Uh – no.” Furuta blinked, his heart rate calming down.

“Then pay attention. If you have another five minutes?”

“I always have five minutes for you, my dear.”

“Oh, do you, now?” Kannon laughed in velvet peals that nearly erased his melancholy.

She shoved a kettle in his hands. Her hands brushed his. “Do you know how to boil water?”

“Did I not do just that, my dear?”

“Do it again.” Kannon smirked. There were flutters in her chest every time he used _my dear_ , and she loathed herself for it. “You’re going to learn via experience; I’ll just direct you.”

“When did you become a British citizen?” he asked in a Cockney accent. “Pop pop cheerio, you know?”

“Doesn’t all high society prize themselves on tea?” Kannon rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you wouldn’t know.”

“Well, I’m a bastard.”

“Oh, in more than one way?”

Furuta giggled and shoved her lightly. “Don’t insult your boss.”

“Don’t lay a hand on your employees, silly.”

“You insulted me first!” Furuta pouted, like a most alarmingly disarming child.

“Boo hoo.” Kannon pointed towards the now shrieking kettle. “It lives. Get the tea.”

Furuta bounded over to the shelves. “Uh, which kind?”

“Whichever sounds good.”

 _Jasmine_. He liked that. “I’m giving a speech to Tokyo tomorrow! You should come.”

“Am I your parent? Don’t answer that. And, Christ, don’t put so much tea in.” Kannon grabbed his hands. “Here, I’ll guide.”

Her shoulders brushed against his chest. Furuta’s breath caught. He’d missed her banter.

“And of course I’ll be there.” She smiled back at him.

“You better, employee,” he squeaked, trying to calm his racing heart.

 

Kichimura Washuu threw out his hands. “Citizens of Tokyo! Take a look at this scene!”

Giggling masses of teenage girls pressed closer. “Kichi-san!”

“He’s so handsome!”

“He’s beautiful!”

They _wanted_ him. His beauty and power outshone the stage on which he stood. The stage that wasn’t wood or stone, but bodies. Squishy yet stiff, dried rusty flecks splashed across their torn suits and dresses.

People sucked. Didn’t they see this? Did he?

 _I can say anything, and they’ll believe me_. “The world has become a peaceful place!”

The men roared, the women howled, and the teenagers squealed. Oh, so he had teenage boy fans, too. _I must be quite sexy_.

 _Are you all fucking crazy_? There were torsos on flaming spikes and legs swinging in the breeze.

Furuta fought back a laugh. Humanity deserved whatever he gave it. “The ghouls are beasts that only make mistakes!”

“Amen!” yowled a man.

Furuta clenched his fist as his emotions built into a frenzy. “Unlike my predecessors, I won’t let ghouls roam freely! We’ll destroy all the ghouls and aim for a more peaceful world!”

“Yeaaaaaah!” cried his fans.

No one saw the irony. He was alone in his joke.

 

Ui didn’t give a damn about Director Furuta’s speech. He stood atop dismembered limbs, behind an imbecile, and he was all alone.

Faces flickered before him. Arima. Hairu. Hirako. Sasaki. _Why did you leave me with him_?

Well, it wasn’t Hairu’s fault she’d died, nor Arima’s. But Hirako and Sasaki? _Why did you go_?

 _What would you think of me now_? Sure, he was unethical and disrespectable now, but not then, not when everyone left; why had he always been alone?

He watched Megumi pierce a decapitated body and wave it through the air. _I wish I were on those spikes._

 

Too many people. Too many detached torsos.

Kannon fought to remain calm as Furuta spoke. He sounded as if he were playacting. Was she the only one to notice? Was she the only one standing here in a show of falsehood?

No, judging from Ui’s dead eyes behind Furuta, he knew. Perhaps he just thought playacting necessary.

 _What do I do_? Kannon watched schoolgirls, Akemi’s age, cheer him on. Her stomach lurched. Her sister better not be here.

Her parents, they couldn’t be right. CCG was good.

But this – led by a liar – _this cannot be good_. Kannon doubled over. _Furuta, Washuu, whoever you are – you don’t know and you can’t lead_.

What if her only chance was to stop this leader? To convince him that mas slaughter and the erasure of childhood was ruinous? What counted as performing her job well?

Kannon backed away, fighting back a scream. If he asked, she had to tell him, and she best be in a clear mind.

A schoolgirl caught her attention, but one who shied behind the crowd. She stood, clad in a blue skirt and a white blouse, outside a coffee shop, enraptured by something beyond this macabre street.

Kannon’s breath caught. As if in a trace, she made her way towards the girl. How did – how could – she start –

“What are you doing here?” she blurted instead.

Akemi leant back against the façade. Her arms were folded, her face blank. “Watching. Isn’t that what everyone’s doing?”

Kannon’s face fell. After a beat, she asked in a small voice, “When did you start acting like Maro?”

“Not like you’d know.” Her little sister tried to force her jaw tight, but a smile broke through, because this was Akemi and not Maro. “Since never, Kannon.”

“I’m relieved.” Kannon swallowed her fears. “I want to see you, you know.”

“I do. So does Maro, though he’ll fume against it.” Akemi glanced around the crowd. “I’m pretty sure that’s why he’s here. To spy on you.”

“Really?” Kannon’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. You’re our big sister even if Mom and Dad deny it.” Akemi waved her closer. “I love you.”

“Why?”

“What kind of human approaches her long-lost sister and questions her love?” Akemi shook her head. “Kannon, that’s hurtful.”

“I’m sorry. You know I love you.” Kannon reached out her arms, and Akemi fell in.

She felt her sister’s breath on her neck. “Did you know Maro’s started going gray?”

“Has he?” Kannon grinned uneasily. She released Akemi. “Well, that makes me feel better. Misery loves company.”

“ _That’s_ why Mom and Dad kicked you out.” Akemi smirked.

“Obviously,” Kannon joked, because what else could she say? “Though you’re still going strong.”

Akemi brushed back her black hair. “Hopefully. You can rock silver hair, but I think my face is all wrong.”

Indeed, Akemi’s face was too sweet, too innocent.

“Why are you here?” Kannon asked.

Akemi’s cheeks turned pink. “I, uh…there’s this kid I helped a few weeks ago. He seems a little sick in the head, but he’s nice. And…cute.”

“So you met him for a date?”

“I told Maro I was off meeting friends. He just left, see?” Akemi waved at a green-haired boy in a striped sweatshirt, dutifully following a laughing young woman Kannon could only assume to be his sister. Though ther light-brown hair and laughing features didn’t match his stringy hair and traumatized expression.

His face was odd, too – his eyelids nonexistent, a vacancy in his irises. Kannon squirmed.

Still, he smiled back at Akemi, so he couldn’t be all bad.

“He was crying over losing his brother. I can relate, you know.”

Kannon’s shoulders slumped. “You mean your sister?”

“Yeah, I do.” Akemi ran her fingers through her bangs. “It was wrong of them to kick you out a second time.”

“They didn’t really. They just offered to reverse their decision to disown me if I didn’t work for CCG.”

“You’re trying to do right. I don’t understand what’s wrong about that!” Akemi’s eyes glowed.

_An organization that exists to kill is a disgrace. And you will be one if you join them._

“Yeah,” Kannon said instead, as Akemi’s face paled.

“Kannon.”

She turned around to see Maro, his hair indeed greying on the sides, still the same height as her. “Happy Belated Birthday. Last week, right? You’re an official adult.”

“Thanks.” Maro turned pink.

Did he think she wanted him to join her in legal debauchery? Kannon cringed.

“Uh…”

“Maro’s happy to see you,” Akemi translated. “Right, Maro?”

“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. His eyes focused on a fascinating crack in the sidewalk.

Kannon watched him sadly.

“Oh!” shrieked Akemi.

She ducked as a bloody head crashed beside her. “Aieeee!” Blood flecked her shoes, someone else’s blood, someone else’s life.

Akemi pressed a hand over her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. _Why me? Why them?_

“I’ll clean it.” Kannon squatted down, unable to look into its unseeing eyes.

_An organization that exists to kill._

“You don’t have anything.”

_Exists to kill._

“I’ll – I’ll use my fingers,” she stammered.

“We’re so sorry, Miss Sato!” Hajime Hazuki raced up. “Mayazumi lost his grip.”

“That was you!” insisted Mayazumi.

“I don’t make stupid errors,” said Hajime stiffly. His eyes widened at the pretty schoolgirl cowering next to Kannon. “H-hi.”

“Hi,” said Akemi, forcing a smile.

“I’m really sorry,” said Hajime, producing a tissue. “I’ll clean it for you.”

“No, I will.” Kannon snatched the tissue from his hands. _Kids shouldn’t be throwing heads._

“You’re one of the Oggai,” Maro said coolly.

“I’m Squad Leader,” Hajime said, squaring his shoulders. The schoolgirl wasn’t that much older, right? And she was so pretty and she was smiling at him.

“I’m second in command,” added Mayazumi.

“You must be pretty special, then, to be so trusted at your age.” Akemi leaned forward.

At fifteen, Kannon would have said such things to entice. Akemi, though, genuinely viewed the world with wide-eyed sincerity.

“We have a mission. We gave up our humanity for it.” Hajime wondered how she could react.

“I think you’re very brave.” Akemi tilted her head. “What’s your name?”

“Hajime Hazuki.” She liked him!

“I’m Sato Akemi. This is my brother Maro and sister Kannon. You know her?”

“Yes, she basically organizes CCG for the Director.” Hajime smiled at Kannon, who blinked in surprise. She hadn’t thought anyone noticed her work other than those who needed help.

“We should be friends,” Akemi declared, as she always did, and Hajime nodded eagerly.

Some things really remained the same. Kannon blinked back brine.

Maro rubbed her shoulder, for just one moment.

Could she do it, Kannon wondered, as the crowds dispersed and her siblings faded away from view. Could she celebrate Maro’s eighteenth birthday, could she give Akemi boy advice, could she laugh and dance with her family again?

Smoke rose towards the sky. Yes, if she gave up torsos on spikes and heads splattering on white shoes.

Was she so vain she couldn’t?

Were her parents, the ones who’d abandoned her last effort, the ones she abandoned, right? Had she escaped torsos only to make more?

“We should go. It was good to see you.” Maro nodded uncomfortably, and Akemi waved towards both her and Hajime, and Kannon felt hopelessness wash upon her again.

Mutsuki Tooru’s white bob strode past, and Kannon’s heart leapt. She ought to make sure he was okay. Encourage him, because unlike her, he might not be hopeless.

 

She caught up to him standing just beyond the pile of bodies, guarded by his towering shadow, Aura Shinsanpei.

“First Class Mutsuki Tooru, right? And Aura Shinsanpei?”

“Yes,” said Mutsuki nervously.

“Sato Kannon, right?” Aura said eagerly.

“Um, yes.” Kannon feared Higemaru’s gossip had reached them, but no, Aura was just pleased to know a name.

“How are you calm? All those – slaughtered people – some of them just kids.” Kannon ran a hand through her sleek hair. “I found it immensely disquieting.”

“They’re our enemies,” Mutsuki said vacantly.

Kannon eyed him.

“Ghouls just take from us,” he added.

 _From you_. Kannon had to wonder if he meant Torso or Kaneki Ken. She opened her mouth to pry further.

“I think it’s great,” said Aura.

“No one asked you, Sasquatch,” she shot back.

Aura colored.

“What’s the matter here?” Furuta sauntered forward.

“Nothing,” Mutsuki said quickly. The fear in his eyes, the supplication to authority – Furuta recognized him all too well.

“I’m surprised there’s no bloodstains.” Kannon cleared her throat as she looked him up and down. “But then I imagine you take care to maintain your look.”

“Pardon me?” Furuta shivered.

“Forget it,” she snapped, whirling about and stomping away.

Furuta glowered at Mutsuki and Aura. Neither moved. “Fine, I guess I’ll do it!”

“We did something wrong,” Aura said nervously, watching the director storm after his secretary.

“Nah,” said Mutsuki. _We’ll get Senpai back and everything will be right again._

“Kannon, wait!”

She stopped halfway down the alley. “It’s Miss Sato.”

“I’ll let you call me Kichimura,” he teased, approaching slowly. “What are you so upset over?”

Kannon wiped her eyes. “You were amazing, you know. Magnetic. I almost lost our surroundings in a surge of power.”

“Isn’t power excellent, though?” Not than he or anyone had power. That was the joke of life. He reached for her. _Don’t hate me_.

_Four times more of that love or hate, but he wanted love._

“I was almost one of them, Kichimura!” She slapped his hand away. Her eyes burned.

“A ghoul?” He chortled.

“No – a torso,” she hissed.

“Torso?” he frowned.

“Yes. One of those decaying lumps of flesh you have children waving around before cheering crowds.”

“Name one child who’s ever been innocent, all right?” Furuta simmered. He sure as hell never had been, and he was grateful to know the real world.

“Doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be,” Kannon whispered.

Again, those eyes read him, and he hated it. Furuta’s lips puckered.

“Oh, stop it! Saeki, the ghoul, right? The one obsessed with scars?” Kannon waved her glossy palm before him before spinning around to punch the wall.

Furuta remembered all that’d changed with Mutsuki since his time with Saeki. The idea of Kannon suffering under that butcher’s body sent a jolt of fury through him.

Saeki was the scourge he was grateful he’d never become, because Saeki was everything he could have become, because heaven knew children always mirrored their parents, but instead he’d dedicated himself to revenge. He’d channel his mirroring for widespread vengeance instead, and he’d felt almost proud.

But stop, this was about Kannon. She really hadn’t deserved that.

“Hell, why do you think I came here?” she gasped. Her breath came in short spurts.

His mind spun. “I’m disappointed.”

“Pardon?” He couldn’t know everything she’d done from her victimization. Kannon ground her teeth.

“You didn’t seem the type thirsty for vengeance.” He winked, despite his churning stomach. “You’re not like me.”

“What – no, I don’t want to kill all ghouls to even my score against Torso. I just – someday, Kichimura, you may find yourself about to die and you may realize you’ve burned your own life to ashes, and you’ll do anything to stay alive even though you have nothing but cinders to live with.” Kannon met his eyes. “I hope you never experience that.”

Her hands clasped his. “But if you do, remember that at least you’ve got nothing less to lose.”

Furuta swallowed back his frenzied fear. Prophecies weren’t real.

Her warm hands on his, those were real.

“If you’re expecting CCG to ease your noble conscience, you’re wrong,” he said instead. “We’re killers. We kill another sentient species in a Darwinian mêlée for survival. There’s nothing more meaningless.”

Why was he speaking thus? To crush her back to ash and set her free?

“Do you like that?”

“Yes,” he said.

“If you ever don’t, there’s a position that gives you the power to change things.” Kannon drew forward. “You’re already there.”

“Your lips look so soft.”

Kannon jerked back. “Excuse the fuck you?!”

Furuta squeaked. Ami had had a similar response, but then she’d fallen into his arms.

And, truth to be had, Kannon wanted to. But first, more needed to be said. “I think you’re just trying to distract both of us because you know you’re wrong. Maybe you think I’m pathetic for letting a serial killer drive my life. Maybe I am. But you – you let your father direct yours. You’ve taken everything he’s done and amplified it to ridiculous, and you’re not even enjoying it.”

Furuta began to sweat. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, who the fuck told you that you didn’t matter?” Kannon jabbed her finger against his chest. “You matter. Act like it. Embody that.” Just as she strove to embody redemption.


	5. Two Broken Hearts

**Chapter Five**

**Two Broken Hearts**

 

“Who cares about the Director. We’ll see Mutsuki tomorrow,” Saiko said, skipping in front of her fellow Quinx. CCG’s pristine white silhouette beckoned them forward. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She didn’t like this place and she never had, but especially not now. _Who cares. You see Mutsuki and Aura tomorrow._

“Finally.” Higemaru rolled his eyes. “He and Aura act like we have the plague.”

 _Do I_? _Am I the problem_? Urie swallowed. _Mutsuki probably won’t even go._

He’d asked the secretary to tell him if she knew Mutsuki was attending, but so far he’d heard nothing. _There’s no way I’ll ever have a chance to talk to him again._

He couldn’t think about this.

A teenage boy with graying black hair stood across the street, watching them stride across the CCG lot.

Urie narrowed his eyes at the kid. _Why are you watching us_?

“Huh?” Higemaru turned his head, and the kid immediately looked away. “What you looking at, Urie?”

“Uh, the dog.” Urie pointed to a poodle prancing besides the boy.

“I want it,” cried Saiko.

“It _is_ cute,” allowed Hsaio.

“We’re going to be late for Furuta,” said Urie, trudging forward.

“You mean Kichimura Washuu,” sang Higemaru. “Don’t change the subject!”

 

 _Don’t hate me_ , Kannon wanted to blurt out as soon as the doors were shoved aside and the Quinx spilled in. She’d been dreading this meeting all morning. _Weren’t you ever a fifteen-year-old idiot, too?_

“You look nice,” Higemaru said awkwardly. Despite the years and rumors, Sato Kannon was prettier than he recalled.

He hoped he came across as kind. He didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. Honestly, he couldn’t care less what she and Michi had done. If anything, they’d given his parents plenty of funny moments explaining reproduction to their ten-year-old son.

“You look well, too,” she said stiffly.

“Do you still like puppies? I’m trying to convince Urie to buy us one.” Higemaru’s face brightened.

“Aw, you mean you don’t count?” Hsaio smiled, and Kannon’s heart slowed.

He was normal. He didn’t care. And neither did the rest of them.

“Saiko could name it after one of her manga characters! You know she’d love it – you would, wouldn’t you?” Higemaru spun around to Saiko, whose head was already bobbing up and down.

“Maybe,” Hsaio conceded.

“I love puppies.” They gave her the kind of love she liked to pretend she didn’t need.

Neither Saiko nor Hsaio looked at her with disgust. Kannon smiled hesitantly.

“Well! Are we all set?” Furuta waltzed out of his office.

“Can we spar with the Oggai?” Higamaru asked eagerly.

“I think we’d have a lot to teach them, and Mutsuki would certainly approve,” added Saiko.

Urie cringed. _He’d_ wanted to ask _Mutsuki_ that, not Furuta! In fact, this entire fucking meeting had been Furuta gloating about promoting Mutsuki to head of the Oggai. He probably wanted to guage Urie’s jealousy on his former teammate’s promotion. Because there was no way Furuta knew his feelings.

“No,” Furuta said pleasantly.

Kannon frowned.

“No?” Saiko’s mouth dropped.

“You could hurt them,” he said. He couldn’t risk the kids getting hurt in mundane rehearsals. If they died, they were gonna go in glory. He owed it to them, the glory he’d never had.

Urie glowered.

He didn’t realize how obvious his feelings for Mutsuki were, did he? Furuta chucked. He had a second Ui on his hands, albeit a far less annoying one.

 _Sorry, but your lover is already bonkers_.

And really, who better to teach the Oggai but crazy Mutsuki? If they were crazy, they wouldn’t know pain or death. Insanity was mercy.

“Why are you laughing?” Kannon frowned.

“Never mind.” Furuta cleared his throat. “Time for our meeting!”

If he kept this brief, Mutsuki wouldn’t arrive until twenty minutes after they left. He savored the irony.

 

“So you’ve been assigned the Oggai.” Kannon smiled nervously as First-Class Mutsuki left Furuta’s office. There was so much to say, and no way to say it.

“He has,” Aura said, scowling at the clearly uncomfortable secretary. _Just because he was born a girl doesn’t mean you get to be an ass._

Mutsuki did not like how she looked at him. As if she knew something he didn’t. Had she discovered that he’d visited Sasaki? Was she merely curious why Hajime and Mayazumi were competing for her sister’s heart? Did she know he was a grotesque ghoul who killed cats and people?

“Will you be at the wedding tomorrow?” Kannon asked. Pleasant enough.

“Yes,” Mutsuki said. “I like Kuriowa.”

 _Ah_. Time to text Urie.

“Why would I celebrate when there’s work to be done?” Aura scowled.

“Aw, all work and no play has rendered San-chan a very bitter boy,” she shot back.

“Excuse me?” Aura’s eyes exploded with lightning.

“I’ve seen your aunt’s notes on you.” Kannon rolled her eyes. “You’re San-chan to her and now me. Apologies for the offense.”

“You’re not sorry,” he grumbled.

“I’m only sorry if I offended you.”

“I should think that’s obvious.”

“You’re kinda glum all around, so it’s hard to tell. You should hang out more with your other Quinx.” Kannon raised her eyebrows. “Higemaru wants a puppy.”

At the mention of a puppy, even Aura looked mollified. “How are they doing?”

“Good.” Kannon turned her gaze to the pale-haired youth about her own height. “Yonebayashi was scheming to have you convince Urie a puppy is beneficial.”

 _If Sasaki were here, he’d want a puppy, too_. Mutsuki’s eyes welled up.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said quickly. “Aura, we better be going.”

As Mutsuki shoved open the door, in spilled a gaggle of the strangest humans Kannon had ever seen. A flamboyant man in scarlet lipstick, a goth covered in tattoos, a curvaceous orange-haired lady in a dress Kannon would have killed for, and a young woman with her hair brunette hair pinned up in childlike barrettes. A woman whom Kannon recognized.

“You,” Kannon said.

“Excuse me?” The woman turned around with a frown.

“I saw you at the rally. You were accompanying that teenage boy. My sister’s friend.” Kannon frowned. “Now that I think of it, she never mentioned his name.”

“Rio?” The orange-haired woman burst out laughing. “Roma, are you saying _Rio_ has a girlfriend?”

Kannon’s eyes narrowed. “Is there something the matter with him?”

“Ooh, someone’s protective,” said the tattooed man. He flashed her a smile. “That’s fantastic hair, by the way.”

“Oh – thank you,” Kannon said, taken aback.

“I like her fashion,” said the man caked in makeup – at least, Kannon, thought, he seemed male. “I’m Nico, by the way.”

He held out his hand, and Kannon took her chance to yank him forward. “Nice to met you, Nico. Now, wanna tell me what’s so funny about this Rio, because you’re damn right I’m protective?”

“You’re messing up her outfit.” The orange woman pouted.

 _Her_. Kannon felt a twinge of guilt for thinking her male. “Well?”

“Rio’s not all there,” giggled the brunette.

“Neither are you,” Nico said as Kannon released her.

“Is he dangerous?” Kannon dared to ask. Not that she had any right to judge Akemi.

“Like a rabid puppy,” said the tattooed man.

Kannon’s eyes were cool. “And that makes you…what? Coyotes?”

“Kannon!” Furuta rushed into his office. “Well, I see you’ve met my clownish friends.”

“Hasn’t clown become a dirty word nowadays?”

“Can’t give words that power,” said Nico with a dramatic pose.

“Go ahead into my office, all.” Furuta waved them on. Nico would salivate over its beauty, Uta would study the artwork, and Itori would luxuriate in the power. As for Roma, she’d be impressed. She had to be.

They’d praise him. They had to.

With one last glance at Furuta and his secretary, Itori couldn’t resist elbowing Uta.

Furuta turned to Kannon, his teeth ground together in a smile.

“You look unhappy.” Kannon spoke softly as the door to his office closed.

“Nonsense!”

“I thought we already established I won’t tolerate _your_ nonsense.”

“But it’s charming. You love my charm,” he whined.

“Oh God, you look like a homeless puppy.” Kannon reached out, as if to take his hands, but propriety held her back. “They seem like interesting people. I hope they are really your friends.”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” He spoke more sharply than he intended.

“You don’t seem comfortable. If they’re really your friends, shouldn’t you be yourself?”

“And here I thought all adults know that’s Disney bullshit.” Furuta grinned.

Kannon, however, looked sad. “That’s why I lost all my companions. I changed and I wasn’t the self they wanted.”

Furuta didn’t appreciate her sudden vulnerability. Again!

“Sometimes, Director, Disney bullshit is everything we need.” Kannon pointed towards his door. “Have fun. I mean that.”

“I always do!” Furuta forced a laugh.

Fun.

Nothing was fun, and that was the funny part: he was playing them as they played him, too.

 

Takeomi Kuriowa, famous for tearing apart ghouls with his bare hands, swept his bride towards him and gently kissed her mouth.

Yoriko practically sparkled with joy. The couple beamed at the crowd, a symbol of hope and bonds stronger than the shitty lives they lived.

Well, they thought their lives glorious, but he knew better.

Furuta still rather liked the golden sunlight filtering through the church, the cheers of the crowd, and the happiness the two radiated. For a moment, he almost let himself believe that this was the real Takeomi, that the killing was an act. But he knew better – Takeomi was a hypocrite like the rest of them.

His secretary sat to his right, Ui to his left, the Quinx and Suzuya squad before them. Furuta was mildly disappointed the Oggai had been deemed to young to attend – their chaos would be welcome.

Kannon, though, wore a wistful expression that commanded attention even more than her perfectly fitting black dress.

He felt as if she saw something he didn’t. Instead of bitterness, all he wanted was to be alone with her in here, between the stained portraits and before the altar of a bleeding, broken son.

She saw him staring and returned the smile he felt.

 

 _There are dead people here_. Ui had to wonder if no one noticed but himself.

He turned his gaze back to the scarlet carpet. _If I’m supposed to believe in resurrection, why does everything feel so hopeless?_

Saiko, of all people, elbowed him as Yoriko and Takeomi strode past them. Hell, she actually looked concerned.

 _Leave me alone_. That was all he was good for, right?  
            He wanted to confront Furuta, to demand his payment here and now. Hairu back, so he could whisk her into this church and proclaim his love for her and once more feel holy.

Ui summoned his courage as Okahira, the man who’d fallen in the same operation, a blasphemous man of no consequence who’d been brought back before her, exited the church. He’d confront Okahira today. He’d know how sound his hopes were.

And then he’d be happy.

 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Mutsuki said, discomforted by Urie’s sudden presence. He’d been enjoying this lonely bench, shaded by bushes and trees and away from the booming music.

“I heard Furuta has you quite busy. Organizing Matsuri’s operational files with that secretary.”

 _I didn’t think I’d ever get to talk to you again at this rate_ , Urie thought. “Kannon Sato.”

“She looks at me weird.”

Urie cringed. That was on him, wasn’t it? He better talk to her about that. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, why do I fuck everything up_? “Takeomi looked happy.”

 _I’m not even mad about that_. A year ago, that would have thrilled Mutsuki. _Look what’s happened since_.

“Yoriko looked pretty, too, didn’t she?” Mutsuki gazed somewhere Urie couldn’t see. Would Haise ever treat him so gently? His voice lowered. “Why haven’t any of us gotten such happiness?”

“Saiko would do this,” Urie declared.

Mutsuki chuckled. “She’d make a great mom.”

She’d marry a nice man and they would treat their kids right.

Urie swallowed his fear. “You can come home once in a while, you know.”

Mutsuki barked out a laugh. “Urie…I went to the coffee shop Sensei used to frequent.”

Urie waited.

“He was there.” Mutsuki sprang to his feet. That ever-present choking feeling tightened around his neck. “I have to stop him.”

“He’s alive?” Urie had always known that. Why didn’t he trust Mutsuki to know? “He still stands with ghouls.”

What a flimsy excuse.

“I don’t want to kill him. I just wanna go back. To that house, back with everyone else.” _When we were happy._

Beyond the shrubbery, Yoriko threw her bouquet. _I wanna be happy like her._

“I heard Furuta tapped you for the Oggai. Straight to the top,” Urie said, trying not to sound uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Mutsuki sounded miserable.

Urie hardened his voice so Mutsuki would know how serious he was. “If you’re caught helping Sasaki –”

“I don’t fucking care!” screamed Mutsuki, horrified at Urie’s anger. “I love him! Let whatever happens happen!”

And then he was striding away, and there was nothing Urie could do to bring him back.

 _The secretary_. Could she help? She was fucking up so far.

 

“Special Class Ui.”

Okahira called him Special Class. Not Bureau Chief Advisor. Ui swallowed. Was it so obvious he wanted to return to Special Class?

“Talking to me won’t allay your fears.”

Ui growled. “Talking to you is proof that my hopes are valid.” His voice cracked. “You died in the Rose Operation. Is this Kanou?”

_Tell me I’m doing the right thing. Tell me the Director won’t abandon me._

“Why are you approaching me?” asked Okahira. His voice trudged with weariness. “Is it for Arima? Or…First-class Ihei? She was a light in this dark world, wasn’t she?” He stood. “Hope is important. But the dead cannot return.”

 _You’re here! You’re here! Just tell me my hopes are valid!_ Ui screamed internally.

Everyone knew churches weren’t that magical. But maybe science could be. _I will hold fast._

“I have to go take my medication.” Okahira trudged away, dead eyes on a dead face. Dead eyes that missed the silver-and-black haired boy crouching behind the gurgling fountain.

 

“Would you like some wine?” Furuta asked.

“I’m fine sober,” Kannon said quickly. “But thank you.”

“Too afraid of losing control?” he teased.

“Something like that,” she said, avoiding his eyes. She could feel Higemaru watching her, wondering if she would drink.

Actually, Higemaru was wondering where Urie and Mutsuki had gone, and Saiko was teasing him for his crush. He barely thought of Kannon, but she felt her self-hatred ever reflected outwards.

And Furuta noticed her discomfort. Maybe she was missing a boyfriend? Envious of Yoriiko’s marriage? He’d hoped wine would relax her, bring out her fun side.

But now that he thought about it, she hadn’t drunk at his inauguration, either.

She always emphasized sobriety, didn’t she?

 _Oh_.

Now he really wanted to see her drunk.

“Don’t you like the cake?” Juuzou Suzuya swung into view, sticking a forkful of frosted rose in his mouth.

He didn’t like how close Kannon was to the Director, but he didn’t want to leave her alone to his annoying company.

“I do, but I suspect you’d like it more.” Kannon shoved her slice towards him.

His eyes became saucers. “For me?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I have the largest rose.”

Suzuya wore the same expression Furuta wore when she did something kind for him. She glanced to her left, but no, Furuta didn’t see it.

“You deserve the rose,” said Hanbee, sidling up to his leader with stars in his nervous eyes.

Even Furuta looked amused. So he saw that, at least.

“Go eat your cake and dance.” Kannon winked at Hanbee. “I’m sure your squad member is tall enough to swing you around like you’re flying.”

“Will you?” Suzuya gasped up at Hanbee, who nodded with a red face.

In the background, Mikage gave her a subtle thumbs-up.

“By the way, you and Higemaru seem to know each other,” Furuta said as the little Arima and his future boyfriend wandered off.

“Oh, that.” Kannon winced. “That’s from a wedding, too. A very long time ago.”

“A _very_ long time?” Furuta leaned close to her, baring his teeth in his charmed snake of a smile. “Perhaps it’s your skin that lies, not your hair.”

Kannon’s mouth dropped. “You’re such an ass.”

“I am, but I have a face, too!” he sang.

“Shut up.” She pushed him back with a giggle. “His brother and I made fools of ourselves once we snuck off with all the sake and champagne we could manage.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“We thought we would make our own dances without the adults judging us.”

“That sounds wondrously foolhardy.” Furuta almost looked envious.

“It was, until…” Kannon swallowed. Tell the truth so it couldn’t be used on her, right? “Things happened and my parents hated me ever since.”

“Your parents hate you?” Furuta, for once in his life, looked wounded. “Good gracious, ever since what?”

Maybe she could understand him after all.

“Ever since they caught me and Michi in the bushes sans the proper clothing.” Kannon stood abruptly, her face impassive.

Furuta tried not to laugh. “Bushes?”

“We were both kids.” She shrugged.

“Wait, were there thorns?” He doubled over.

“They were rosebushes; it seemed poetic.” Kannon smirked, forcing herself calm as panic bubbled inside. Why, oh why, had she told him? Why did she want him to hate her?

_Hatred feels safer than love._

“I was quite the scandalous teenager.” No, that was definitely the wrong thing to say. She needed to escape him, right now.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have matured fun to enjoy.” She threaded her way into the crowd.

“Wait!” As he chased after her, Furuta wasn’t quite sure what to make of her revelation. Her matter-of-fact attitude towards her past intrigued him.

He ought to think differently of her – customs and the Washuus certainly would – but all the more reason not to care.

She seemed a girl who’d wanted to savor all of life, for the same reason he rejected all of it: death, fucking death, and a question of meaning no one could ever answer.

“Found you!” he panted. She was sipping water by the bar, her face ironically miserable for a wedding.

He poured himself wine and gulped it down before realizing that drinking alcohol before her was probably not the kindest thing he could have done.

“Uh…dance with me?” He put the empty glass down and held out a hand.

Kannon pursed her lips.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

 _Cherry_. _Fuck_. Why couldn’t he stop doing stupid shit? Furuta had to snicker.

“You’re such a child.” Unable to resist the horror and mirth in his eyes, Kannon grinned. She wasn’t going to be fired. Judgment was unavoidable, but as long as it remained personable, she could handle it.

 _He’s wrong, anyways. I’m worthwhile_. Oh, how she wished.

He touched her lips with a gloved finger. “I’d assure you you’re much more wholesome than Matsuri, but I’m afraid any comparisons to my predecessor – sort-of – are inherently insulting.”

“Aren’t you supposed to respect the dead?!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, secretary!” Furuta stuck out his tongue. He stepped back and held out his arms.

And so Kannon found herself choosing Director Washuu as an American pop song rose through the evening air.

“As your shadow crosses mine, what it take to come alive…,” he warbled in a reedy tenor.

“Okay, Rihanna.” Kannon laughed despite herself.

“We found love in a hopeless place!” he shouted along with the crowd, and Kannon found herself swinging closer to his graceful body.

 

 


	6. Kisses

**Chapter Six**

**Kisses**

 

“Would you need an escort home, Ms. Sato?” Furuta’s arms were wrapped around her as they swayed to the final song of the evening.

_Change me at all costs, starlight, star-crossed, take me so breathless, we could be reckless…_

“No, seeing as I’m nobody. But you’re welcome company.” Kannon’s eyes twinkled. She seemed to have forgotten her dark side among the swirling music, or at least decided he didn’t scorn her for it.

Furuta giggled. “Let’s be going, then.”

They passed Hanbee stuffing cake in Suzuya Juuzou’s mouth and a tipsy Kuramoto taunting a red-faced Misato. Itou plucked a rose from the bouquet Misato clutched to her chest and entwined it in her hair, and Kannon had to smile. Happy people were the best people.

“Please tell me my soldiers aren’t going to all start families tonight,” Furuta said. _Guess I’ve gotta kill them all fast then. Which would be funnier?_

“None of your goddamn business, Director.” Kannon yanked him out of the garden and onto the quiet street.

“That sounded unprofessional,” he retorted.

“So is speculating about your employees’ sex lives!”

“So I suppose you wouldn’t be taking bets on who shows up in each other’s clothing tomorrow?” Furuta tapped his chin. “I’ll say no for Suzuya and Hanbee, yes for Kuramoto and Misato, and yes for Hsaio and Saiko, though since they already live together, pinpointing exactly what went down will be difficult.”

“Why do you care?” Kannon practically shrieked.

“Because I’m their leader!”

Kannon met his eyes with a spark of defiance. “You don’t even want to be.”

Furuta jerked back. “That’s a lie!”

“Oh, is it? Because you’re so happy right now?” Kannon tapped his nose, and he bit back a smile.

“I am happy right now, for your information.” Furuta tossed his head. Her touch still rang in his brain.

“Convince me,” she said dryly.

“I’m lucky enough to be wandering about with a captivating woman.” Furuta draped his arm around her shoulder as they exited the garden, exchanging soft grass for concrete sidewalks.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Kannon swatted him away.

“Me? Never.” Furuta pressed his hands over his heart.

Kannon glared at him.

“Okay, maybe not never, but not now, no.” Furuta snickered. “Is it so hard to believe you’re captivating?”

“Yes, considering you’re my boss.”

“Yes, but it is you, damsel, who holds me captive.” He clutched his heart. “Oh.”

Furuta frowned. “Should I call you ‘damsel?’”

“Only if I can call you knave.” Kannon rolled her eyes.

He gasped. “You’re the knave!”

“Oh, I never said I wasn’t.” She had to wink as she stumbled over – well, nothing at all.

“Swooning already!” Furuta caught her.

“I tripped, _knave_.” Kannon reached down to rub her ankle. God forgive her for these shoes.

“Ah. Now I see why you’re nearly as tall as me today.” Furuta goggled at the onyx pumps as if he were served an exam of differential calculus.

“They’re worth it,” Kannon growled.

“Worth blood?” Furuta wiped a glove on one of many bursting blisters. She flinched. Oops. He hadn’t meant to hurt her. He hadn’t even thought of it.

Miss Ihei was screaming at him, dragging him back by his hair, and he was pleading he really hadn’t meant to hurt her and she didn’t give a damn.

“My, my, this won’t do.”

“It’ll do.” Kannon yanked off the sparkling heels. “It’s fine.”

“I’m honestly not sure if I should give you my shoes or marvel at a girl in a fancy dress walking barefoot.” Furuta tapped his chin.

“Oh my god.” Kannon scoffed and clamored ahead of him. “You act like this has never happened before. You go out any weekend and I guarantee you, there’ll be women – and men – doing this! Pain for high-heeled glory, I tell you.”

“That is indeed glorious.” Humanity was beyond stupid. But she was smiling at him, like she wasn’t irredeemably idiotic, and his heart fluttered.

“Wait, I have a good idea!” Furuta shimmied and bent over to untie his shoes. “We’ll _both_ walk barefoot. Empathy, right?”

“Something like that?” He beamed like a child, excited for adult approval. She patted the top of his head.

Their faces were level. Moonlight reflected in his black eyes, and Kannon felt a surge of awe. She felt as though she saw, for a moment, everything he was meant to be.

She lowered her eyes to avoid seeing his crimson lips.

Furuta nudged her. “Shy? That’s not like you. My feet aren’t that ugly.”

“They’re daintier than mine.” Kannon focused on his eyes. “Like a fairy princess.”

Furuta’s stomach twisted, but oh, she wasn’t making fun of him. Her eyes were merry and, if he dared to hope, a bit enchanted.

“If I’m the fair maiden, who are you? The witch?” Furuta winked. “Just kidding.” _You know you’re actually the incubus, Souta_.

“Why are you frowning?”

“What?” Furuta shook his head so hard his hair flew in his eyes. “I’m not!”

“Talk to me.” Kannon stopped him to wipe back his bangs.

Hopefully she thought his hair had caused his tears. Furuta plastered a grin over his mouth. “If we’re talking fairy tales, I’m more the demon child.”

“Impersonating the prince?” Kannon finished. “Hey, I get it. I’m – I am the witch, or the promiscuous girl who loses everything for her folly. Have you ever read the original ‘Cinderella?’ I’m the stepsister with ‘blood all over.’”

“I hardly think a stupid decision when you were a child should mark you for life.” Furuta nodded. “I’m a demon for the decisions I make as an adult. It’s very – very different.”

“Oh, who said I learned as a child?” Kannon laughed, but she didn’t sound amused.

Furuta was intrigued, but how could he warn her? He forced a giggle. “I’m probably evil.”

“Ha!” Kannon threw back her head. “Is anyone really evil forever? I doubt you were born wanting to massacre ghouls.”

“So you do think that’s evil.” Furuta pouted. She’s faced down the worst ghoul alive, aside from Tsuneyoshi. She was supposed to fall in line like the rest of CCG.

“Does that insult you? Make you question my loyalty?” Kannon’s gasp had a definite sardonic edge. “Am I about to be arrested?”

“Are you a threat?” Furuta grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her a few inches off the ground. “I think not.” _Not that kind of threat_.

Kannon’s cheeks were flushed. “Put me down.”

But she’d felt so right in his arms. Furuta lowered her slowly, and from her enchanted eyes, he guessed she felt the same.

 _Don’t you dare, Kannon_. Her mind raced.

“Yes, I suppose we were born into distinct situations. You a bastard, I a spoiled brat. How do you suppose, then, we turned out the same – young adults teetering on the border between nihilism and euphoria?” Kannon felt herself take his hand, almost unconsciously. But now that she felt the warm of his skin through his gloves, she didn’t want to let go.

“Then let’s make it euphoric.” Furuta could save deaths and dragons for tomorrow. _Let’s make tonight entertaining_. For once, he could try to understand this thing called fun.

He tilted her chin towards him and took her lips in his.

She shouldn’t, but Kannon felt herself spiraling into feelings. The sparkles of excitement, the mystery of this man’s story, the whispers of kindred hearts.

_Would you touch me if you knew? Would you love me if you saw? Can anything good still happen?_

She stiffened under his touch, and then her tongue was entwined with his. She might not know if good could still come to her, but she would act as if it could.

“Let’s take the longer route back,” Kannon murmured, tugging him down a seedy side street, the kind she knew well, the kind with the best food and weirdest people. The kind they’d need to avoid glass shards on the sidewalk, but not prying eyes.

“Wouldn’t want to stain your reputation,” Furuta joked.

“I was talking about yours, Director.” Kannon jabbed her finger at him.

“Please don’t call me that – Kannon.” He breathed her name as if it were sacred, and she pulled his mouth down upon hers.

“I see why you didn’t want anyone to see,” he panted when their lips finally broke apart.

Kannon had not felt this animated in years. She’d fallen into drinking and fucking to satisfying the gnawing howls of the grave, but after years those things hadn’t titillated her at all. They’d become needs.

She didn’t need Kichimura Washuu. But she wanted him, and she could have him, and this was totally different for her.

A raindrop landed on her cheek, and Furuta broke into laughter. “We’re so hot the sky’s pouring to cool us off.”

Kannon snickered. “You’re crazy!”

“Call me – Kichimura,” he said, leading her down a twilit street. He hated his name almost as much as ‘Washuu,’ but at least it was informal. At least she could feel close to him, even if it wasn’t real.

Right now, lies felt distinctly not fun. He scowled.

“Okay, Fruit.”

He choked. “Excuse me, dearie?”

“Surely the kids in school punned on your surname before?”

“I didn’t attend a normal school.” Furuta fell silent.

“I should have guessed. At any rate, I think it’s cute. You’re tart and sweet like fruit, too.” Kannon grinned.

“Did you just call me a tart?” He batted her away playfully before yanking her close for another sloppy kiss.

Thunder rumbled, and the rain suddenly fell in sheets.

Kannon squeaked, but Furuta was giggling, and soon she was too, as they walked barefoot along the slimy concrete.

“Here. Speaking of fruits, this used to be my favorite fruit stand.” Kannon leant her head on his shoulder as she pointed to a small stall brimming with apricots, cherries, and strawberries. “I was quite impoverished before this job. But their strawberries were like a taste of happily every after.”

Furuta laughed. “Can anything be that good?”

Her eyes flashed. “Guess I’ll have to buy you some.”

His stomach pulled. He used to love strawberries. He’d made himself sick on them more than once, and teased Rize for her inability to digest them.

And now he couldn't.

But the mere irony that she wanted to feed him his former favorite food tickled his humor. And so he let her purchase a container.

“Sit down.”

“It’s raining,” he whined.

“We’re both soaked already anyway.” Kannon slid onto stairs beneath an archway. An apartment building with cracked paint and the smell of sewage sat behind them.

“This definitely isn’t your place.” Furuta winked. “So fun!”

“Here.” She shoved a strawberry in his mouth.

He leant forward and swallowed its rubbery, seedy flesh. He wished he were normal, just right now, so he could enjoy strawberries with his girlfriend on steps that weren’t theirs.

“They’re delicious,” he lied, punctuating with the sincerest smile he could summon. He was almost disappointed when she didn’t notice.

“I’m glad,” she said, snuggling closer to him. “Here, have more.”

“I will,” he teased, kissing her instead.

“Knave!” She pulled him closer to her.

Kannon nibbled on his lower lip, and his breath caught. His hands roamed down her back.

But across the street, two people had stopped.

“Fuck,” he whispered. _Well, I’d like to, but forget it._

Kannon stopped. “Do you think they recognize you?”

“Hopefully not, but if they do, let’s give them a show.” He leapt to his feet, spun her around, and planted another kiss on her lips. “How’s that for low class?”

“Open up.” Kannon held up a strawberry, and he obliged.

“Only if you help.” Their lips met as they both bit into the strawberry. Red juice dribbled down her chin.

A thought occurred to him, and he bent over with laughter.

“Excuse you?” Kannon wiped her face.

“You look – look like a ghoul,” he cackled.

“What?!” she shrieked. She snatched a strawberry and smeared it onto his cheeks. “Well, now so do you, so there.”

“CCG’s director is a ghoul! Whatever shall we do?” Furuta clutched his throat.

“You’d probably love the irony,” she shot back, and suddenly he felt known.

No. She couldn’t. She didn’t. She was joking, and the joke was on _her_.

How would she respond if she knew? Would she turn him in, blackmail him, or give him an incredibly boring chance to change himself?

He suspected the latter and felt curiously disappointed.

When he reached out towards her, he didn’t know what he was reaching towards, but then her fingers squeezed his gloves, and she was leading him away from the onlookers despite the onslaught of rain and stopping every couple steps to feed him more strawberries. And kissing the juice off his cheeks.

Despite the berries’ sour taste, he couldn’t hate them, just like he couldn’t hate her despite his contempt.

It was almost a shame that someone like her had to die like everyone else.

In an effort to forget her impending demise, Furuta pushed her against a building and burrowed his lips into her once again.

When they finally stepped back, Kannon wasn’t sure if she was soaked from rain or sweat. They were covered in seeds and sticky red juice, and her back was caked in mud. “Are you paying for this dress?”

“You wouldn’t dare make me.” Furuta pouted. “Are you paying for my suit?”

“Not unless you take it off.” Her eyes widened. _You idiot_. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Furuta doubled over. “Hey, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Very funny,” she said, pushing him up straight.

“Though my apartment is likely closer than yours. Would you like to at least stop to clean up?” Furuta smiled. “You can make us your tea again.”

“If you don’t mind.” Kannon swallowed. _He just wants tea. He’s being nice. For once, sincerely._

A voice rose in her consciousness. _You’re not scared about what he wants. You’re scared about what_ you _want._

She glanced behind her, suddenly convinced they were followed, that someone would warn him about her.

 

Maro watched his sister clinging to that slimy director, her boss, like a bad cliché. His fingers shook too much to take the photographs he needed.

 _Why_? He wanted to scream as he crept up the fire escape across the street. Ah, so they were on the fifth floor, entering an apartment with spring green walls and little else. Pathetic.

He’d thought she was changed.

He wasn’t supposed to be spying on her, anyway. He was merely investigating that creepy posse Rio called both family and masters; today he’d already uncovered allusions to human experiments and a mentally ill Quinx, but he had little on the director and his band of fools.

He’d just craved proof that Kannon was right with the world, so Mother and Father would welcome her back. Maro wanted his merry sister’s advice and hugs and teasing. He wanted her stealing the bathroom from him with impossibly long showers and spilling lipstick on his sneakers.

He heard that Quinx loud and clear. _I just wanna go back_.

Maro trudged down the fire escape instead, one step at a time.

 _One step at a time_ used to be one of her favorite phrases.

 

“Here.” Furuta rummaged through a closet to lift up fluffy towels like they were Kaneki Ken’s head.

            He handed her a towel. “In case you’d like to dry off a bit.”

            “Thanks.” Kannon planted a kiss on his cheek and waltzed towards his tiny bathroom. “I’ll, uh, just be a minute.”

            She turned the faucet up to steaming, scrubbed the filth off her feet and the goose bumps off her arms.

            She knew what she wanted. What was she waiting for? Prudence was always too little, too late.

            _I don’t want to be the same person anymore_. The steam clouded her reflection.

            _But I am._

            Old Kannon may have been horrible, but she wasn’t only horror.

 

            Furuta spat up strawberry purée and gargled with water to remove the taste.

            Dammit, moment like this – moments when he was violently gagging – he wished he had just been like Arima and Hairu and Hsaio, content to ignore their sucky life and just suck up life like another imbecile.

            But no, he was better than them. He saw the truth.

            Tea. _Stop. Stop thinking about them. Forget who you are right now, and pretend you can have a life like Takeomi and Yoriko_. He should get tea after he wiped his feet off.

            Relieved he always kept ‘normal’ food around – because it was fun! to waste like life – Furuta snickered to himself and poured water into the kettle. Warm drinks and playful banter with his witty secretary were exactly what he needed – not the body of his pretty secretary.

            He had had plenty of one-night women, and once that amusing fling with Ami. He didn’t need Kannon.

            Because, like it or not, Kannon was unique to him. She needed to stay that way. He did not want to ruin the closest relationship he’d ever had to friendship.

            He shouldn’t even have kissed her. He didn’t deserve adoration. That was the joke, but right now, it didn’t seem funny.

            _Just smile like an idiot. Start laughing. Enjoy your meaningless tea._

            _But I want her_ , he retorted to his maniacal mind.

            She bordered on knowing him.

            The door slid open behind him, and Furuta turned around with a smirk. “Have you sufficiently washed away the stain of nature?”

            And then he choked. His ears hummed and his heart fluttered.

Kannon stood there, her hair still dripping onto the carpet. Her eyes shone as she clutched the towel tight around her golden skin. Bare. Skin.

            “You don’t say, my dear.” Furuta sashayed closer, but she moved quicker. She balanced her toes on his socks and craned her neck to kiss him.

His lips dove in. He felt as though a piñata burst inside him, full of itchy red heart confetti. Ridiculous, but exciting.

            Kannon listened to his fingers moving down, under, the towel, and then he had flung it to the carpet behind them.

            Furuta looked like a child in a candy store as his hands slid over her, kneading her breasts and cherishing her hips.

            A moan rose in him. “I want to dominate you.”

            “Oh?” Kannon smiled slyly. “What if _I_ dominate _you_?”

            Furuta gasped as she shoved him backwards onto his bed.

She was straddling him, slowly undoing his tie and pulling up his shirt. She’d seized control and he felt as if he were soaring on fire.

He – he admired her. This would be an adventure.

            “Is this okay, Mr. Bureau Chief of the CCG?” She nuzzled his throat. Her tender eyes told him he was precious. She’d declared she would dominate, but everything she did communicated a desire to give rather than take.

            “Yes, please.” A whine came from the back of his melting throat as he struggled to remove his pants. “Kannon –”

            For a moment he wished he had told her his real name, so she could call it with that salted caramel tone of hers, so she could whisper the sound and really, really mean _him_.

            Forget it. He ran his hands through her dripping silver strands and gave himself up. Even if just right now, he was sincerely Souta.


	7. Souta

**Chapter Seven**

**Souta**

 

 **First: a big thank you to all you brilliant reviewers**. **I love hearing your thoughts!**

 

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._

Kannon knelt in in her own tiny apartment , the apartment she owned all by herself, as if to pray, as if she could erase her actions from the night before. She’d panicked and fled at four am while he slept, his sticky skin on hers.

All it took was a wedding and a handsome man.

No! She hadn’t drunk alcohol. That was a step.

Tears filled her eyes. _I slept with him_. _Isn’t that how it always works, me sleeping with someone?_

Her frosty widowed landlord, the officer who arrested her, the fucking head of CCG – twice now.

But this one seemed to care for her. He hadn’t shoved money at her and then fucked her backwards with his hands around her neck.

Kannon slapped herself. She’d done a father and his son. _Why, why, why am I a slut_?

She pressed her shaking hands over her lips and let out a sob _. I’m ruining my life._

 _And I really do like him_.

She would undoubtedly be fired, relegated to a funny story to tell in the years to come.

 _Then at least let’s not be late_.

Kannon staggered to her feet and wiped her eyes. She grabbed her most messy outfit to mock her self-worth. She strode to CCG with her jaw clenched.

 

Furuta awoke in a daze. He’d had the strangest dream – but here he was, still in his – his sleepy brain forgot to insert a joke – birthday suit, with a used condom in his trash and an imprint from her head on his pillow.

He traced the outline of her as if it were unreal.

And perhaps it was, because she wasn’t here. _Am I going crazy_?

No, she’d run off. It figured. No one could stand being around him for long.

Furuta pulled his cheeks into a smile. Look at him, sleeping with his employees. Wasn’t that funny?

He hadn’t thought of her as an employee. He’d just thought her Kannon.

“Come back,” he mumbled as he made his way to his bathroom.

 _Come back_ , he was crying to Rize as she escaped, though aloud all he said was _go_.

 _Come back_ , he was crying when Father visited Arima and Hairu but not him.

 _Why am I always left behind_?

 _Because I’m worthless_.

He chuckled. _So is everyone_.

Well, maybe she’d feel ashamed when she saw him today. He could delight in her discomfort to distract from his own.

 

Koori Ui met him at the door. Just the face he didn’t want to see.

“You’re late,” he said sourly.

“I can’t be late. I’m the boss!” Furuta giggled at his grimacing advisor. Talk about someone who needed to get laid.

“We’re all assembled and waiting for you.” Ui waved him towards his own office.

And she was there, right outside his door, bustling about at her desk, guarded by folders and stacks of papers.

He could see her face flush, but she didn’t even look up at him.

 _Do you hate me that much_?

He leant over her desk as Ui looked away. “We forgot to switch clothing.”

Ui wheezed, and Kannon looked mortified.

“A word, after my meeting?” Without giving her the chance to respond Furuta sauntered off, Ui and humiliation dashing on his heels.

“You didn’t –”

“Of course not,” he said, smiling at Ui. “Proper etiquette is to be followed.”

Ui tried to growl, but it came out more a squeak. He didn’t trust Furuta, which meant he now had to put his faith in Ms. Sato’s propriety, and the amount of information on _why_ exactly she’d been disowned from her wealthy family was pitiful. _CCG is going to hell, and I’m along for the ride_.

 

Maro clicked through his camera. As best he could tell, Rio was connected to Furuta, who was connected to that family of freaks, none of whom were the brother Rio had cried over the night he’d met Akemi.

Oh, and CCG was performing human experiments and the Oggai leader was crazy. And now they had tow worry about zombies. Because life sucked.

Kannon might have to be collateral damage, but he still didn’t know how to save Akemi and stop CCG’s injustice.

His stomach rolled. Kannon as collateral damage – what if he was as cold as Dad?

That tipster had really screwed up his life. He should have never started looking into Rio.

Ironically, Kannon would chastise him for wanting ignorance.

“You were out late last night.” Akemi rolled her eyes as she passed him on her way towards the front door.

Maro swallowed his irritability. _Kannon sucks_. _She’s the same as ever, because no one changes and fuck everything._ “Off to meet Rio?”

“Yes!” Akemi smiled dreamily.

“I don’t like him.”

            “Oh?” Akemi raised an eyebrow, halfway out the door already. “And pray tell, why should I listen to you?”

            Maro tried to hint. “He’s always hanging out at that bar. Helter Skelter.”

            “Wait, you _followed_ Rio?!” Akemi clenched her fists. “He doesn’t need more reasons to fear people, Maro.”

            “He’s sick. He could hurt you,” Maro protested. _If people weren’t shady, then they wouldn't need to be followed._

            “Everyone’s sick with something!” cried Akemi. “I _like_ him. He’d never hurt me. He’s kind and misses his brother. You’re just mad because I’m dating someone and you’re not. Or – hold on – do you think me less because I’m a girl?”

            Maro buried his aching head in his hands. “I honestly don’t know where to start with this balderdash.”

            “Then I’m off.”

            “Do you really not see it?” Maro shrieked.

            “What? Keep your voice down!” The last thing Akemi needed was Mother pressing for more information on her mysterious boyfriend. But she liked the mystery. She didn’t find it threatening.

            “He’s a ghoul,” squeaked Maro. “And believe me when I say that’s the least of your worries.”

            Akemi blinked. The only thing she could manage was, “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

            Maro sputtered as she promptly sauntered into the sunlight, slamming the door in his face.

 

“Tell Sato to come in.” Furuta winked at Ui, who blushed furiously on his way out. Mougan looked at him suspiciously, but remained quiet. Suzuya, dressed disappointingly normal for Suzuya, ignored them all.

“The Director wishes a word.” Ui couldn’t meet her eyes. She was unusually disheveled this morning, which only increased his concern.

“Doesn’t he usually want more than _a_ word?” Kannon rolled her eyes, and Mougan chuckled behind Ui.

“Good luck,” Suzuya said with a laugh.

Ui couldn’t resist cracking her a smile. Perhaps he ought to give her more credit.

“Have a good day, Investigator.” Kannon nodded at him before approaching Furuta’s open door. Her heart pounded.

“Miss Sato.” Furuta swiveled back and forth in his chair.

Her hair was done in childlike pigtails, her body clad in a black T-shirt and jeans. One could mistake her for a haphazard innocent.

            “Sir.” Kannon clenched her fists and stepped over the threshold. She threw the door shut behind her and approached his desk.

            Her eyes were enormous, her face red. “I – I realize I broke all protocol of decency last night and I just wanted to apologize. If – If you don’t wish me to work with you anymore, I can pack my things.”

            Furuta stared into her eyes. A knot formed in his stomach. Until now, he hadn’t really believed it.

She really didn’t care for him.

“No, that’s not it at all. Didn’t you enjoy yourself?”

            Kannon’s mouth dropped. “I – of course. I merely – I – ” She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her. “I’m not merely interested in pleasure. I would only be intimate with someone if I cared for them, and I – I don’t want to be with someone who doesn’t feel the same.”

_It’s true. I’m different than I was._

            “That,” said Furuta with a lethargic tilt of his head to calm his pounding heart, “is hardly an issue. Do I seem the sort to take advantage of my subordinates?”

           Kannon eyed him. “Should I answer that?”

            “Okay, okay, let me rephrase.” Furuta held up his hands. What would she like to hear? “I find you intriguing. You keep me guessing and you’re awfully smart for a decent person.”

            As he rose and walked around his desk, he coughed back the tickle in his throat that questioned whether he was actually lying.

Furuta took her arms in his and beamed down. “You like me, and I like you.”

And he did like her, at least, in a way. He was relieved she didn’t hate him, at any rate.

He left a trail of grateful kisses down her forehead, over her nose, and into her mouth.

Kannon’s eyes twinkled in response as she wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingernails into his shoulders.

Maybe she could own the mistakes she’d made and still love this son. _Kichimura, you make me hope_.

Furuta hoisted her onto his hips and pressed her body against the office wall.

            “I’m guessing you agree,” he murmured into her ear.

           

            _Don’t ask for permission. Just go. Pretend you’re Kannon. Not sneaky like Maro_. Akemi pressed a hand over her heart and shoved open the door to Helter Skelter.

            “Rio! Found you,” she breathed.

            The bar was dim, but every black countertop shimmered and every glass sparkled. This type of dangerous, electric atmosphere was probably a place Kannon would have frequented a year ago, though Akemi had little interest in alcohol.

            Four people sat at the counter, and one tattooed goth-punk mash-up of a man atop it, chewing on a shiny white and pink sphere.

            “Is that an eye?”

            Rio looked up with guilt spread across his face.

            “It’s been a while since I’ve had a human sneak up on me,” the tattooed man drawled. He gathered she was the mysterious rescue Rio’d been babbling about.

            She edged closer. Her bangs muddled her eyes, but he could see her pulse hammering in her throat.

            Rio doubled over, his head in his hands, and wailed.

            Akemi cried out and rushed to his side. She stroked his stringy green hair and whispered _it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re okay_ , in his ear.

            “Want to try one?” asked a peach-haired lady holding two glasses of wine – or whatever the ghoul equivalent was – in her hands.

            “Uh – no thank you.” The girl looked sad as she continued to rub Rio’s shoulders. “I hurt when I think how people die, so I don’t want to eat it.” She started. “Oh! That’s why you’re safe from me, don’t worry. I don’t want you to die, either.”

            “By us living, other people must die.” The tattooed man cocked his eyebrow.

            “It’s tragically beautiful,” added a man in garish makeup. Akemi had the sudden urge to give him a makeover. He looked like a clown.

            “Why don’t you raid a morgue?”

            A childlike brunette woman laughed, and Rio lurched up to grab her arm. “’Kemi.”

            “Don’t worry, Rio, I’m not in the least surprised.” Akemi crossed her arms. She smiled at him, and to Uta’s incredulity, she appeared sincere.

            “I could hurt you, or w-w-worse, your family could c-c-curse you,” Rio stammered, inching back in his chair. He was shaking again, and Itori shot Uta a worried glance.

            “I don’t think either will come to pass.” Akemi winked at him. “I like you, Rio.”

            Tears began to run down his cheeks. “W – why? Go on, be a butterfly.”

            “Only if you’ll be a firefly.” Akemi took his hands and nestled onto his lap. “You saved me from being eaten. I can’t forget that.”

            “You were pretty, pretty, like a kitty.” Rio fell quiet. “Akemi was nice to me.”

            “I’m glad someone was kind to our Rio.” The peach-haired woman waved shoved a glass of wine forward. “Really, try it. By the way, I’m Itori.”

            “Akemi Sato.” She clung to Rio.

            She couldn’t have been older than sixteen, Uta noted. “Uta.”    

            She nodded.

            “You’re a member of the Sato family? Hiroto Sato? The man who owns the hospital?” Uta leant forward.

            “Yes.” Akemi swallowed.

            “Wait!” The made-up Clown fell over laughing. “Your sister works for Kichimura Washuu.”

            Akemi blinked. “Does that worry you?”

            “No, no. I just find it amusing.” Nico winked at Uta. Furuta might fervently deny it, but he had the hots for the eldest Sato beauty.

            “Oh, okay.” Akemi rubbed Rio’s shoulder and examined the mask Uta was sketching. “I like your art.”

            “Do you?” Itori purred.

            “Yes. My parents won’t let me study something so frivolous, but I will anyways when I go to university.” Akemi nodded eagerly. “My sister did what she thought was right, and I’m gonna be like her.”

            In an odd way, she reminded Uta of a porcelain doll Asa. Hmm.

            “Study art?” Uta held out a black mask in the shape of two flowers. “Interpret this.”

            “Pretty,” Rio chattered.

            “Yes!” Akemi chirped back, and they exchanged blissful smiles. “Pretty, and dark, and delicate – but the nose is masculine. Are these supposed to be raven feathers?” She traced the penciled mask. “Are you in love with someone strong but tender, maybe dead?”

            “Dead?” Itori chuckled.

            _Ravens can also symbolize life, little student_ , thought Uta with a smirk.

            “Ravens mean death, right?” Akemi’s eyes widened. “It’s too fragile-looking. I’m weak, but unless you’re making this of concrete I could probably punch it and ruin it. You didn’t make this to be worn. You made this to commemorate someone you care about.”

            Uta was now deeply disquieted. “Huh.”

            “Teach her, reach her, with your art, ‘cause you’re smart,” Rio rhymed. When she squeezed his arm, he finally felt on kilter.

            Uta met Itori’s eyes and smiled. The sister of Furuta’s secretary, youngest child of the Sato family? Sure; what could be more fun?   
            “Certainly.”

            Even Uta was surprised when Akemi leapt up to through her arms around him.

            Nico stroked her chin. The Sato daughters might be just what Rio, Souta, and the world needed.

 

            “Didn’t see you at the wedding.” Kannon watched Shinsanpei Aura closely.

            “I was visiting my aunt. She’s injured, you know.” His eyes flashed. Why was everyone pissed at him?

            Besides, after seeing Hsaio show up in Saiko’s shirt this morning, he was kinda glad he’d missed it. He needed everything in control, and parties were chaos.

            Kannon gave him a sympathetic smile. “You sound like my brother. He’s an introvert, too.”

            “I said nothing about introversion.” He looked inordinately angry.

            “Your face did.” Kannon tilted her head. “You’re so sullen. Are you…okay?”

            “Of course; why wouldn’t I be?” He stared at the ground.

            She recalled Urie’s pained request. “…How’s Mutsuki?”

            “He’s fine!” growled Aura.

            Kannon held up her hands. “Have you considered therapy for your anger issues?”

            Aura’s eyes widened, and for a moment, he looked ready to cry. “Forget it.”

He stomped off, and now guilt was really gnawing at her.

“Wait!” Kannon hauled herself up and chased after him, but he’d already vanished.

Kannon coughed. She was with Furuta, even if it was wrong. She might as well do some good and keep her promise to Urie.

 

            She found Aura and Mutsuki in the training courts, commanding the Oggai to attack each other.

            “Wow.” Kannon gaped at the children, younger than Akemi, writhing through kagunes and destroying dummies like they were nothing.

            Incredible. And awful. Could she – should she say something to Furuta? She had to.

            “Go away,” called Aura, who was trying to huddle behind the much-shorter Mutsuki.

            “I wanted to apologize,” Kannon replied, stepping closer.

            “Ow!” A gangly Oggai with his hair hiding half her face – a mini, female Aura, really – lost her finger to another’s kagune.

            Kannon bit her lip to keep from screaming, but the kid’s shoulders just slumped. She’d failed to bring down Mayazumi, again.

            “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Sakura.” Aura jogged in to examine her injuries. “It’ll heal. You’re learning well.” He tugged on her bangs playfully, and dodged the giggling child’s she shot her kagune just in time.

            Kannon wanted to turn herself inside out. _This seems normal. It’s evil_.

            “How are you?” she asked Mutsuki awkwardly instead. “Did you enjoy the wedding?”

            Mutsuki shrugged. His eyes were watching something beyond their vision.

            “Can you talk? Urie’s worried about you.”

            Mutsuki scowled. So Urie had told her, had he? “Go on, tell the Director. He’s an idiot if he doesn’t know. Yes, I love him.”

            Kannon was thoroughly baffled. “Urie?”

            Mutsuki frowned, as if the idea had never occurred to him. Urie loved his promotion, not him. “Sensei.”

            He glowered at her. _Are_ _you going to tell me he’s not coming back, too_?

            “I’m sure he misses you, too,” Kannon said carefully, trying to process. Mutsuki loved his traitor boss. Had Mutsuki gone to Re to kill Kaneki, or to warn him?

            One look at the defiant glare in Mutsuki’s eyes confirmed that Mutsuki himself didn’t know.

            _What did Torso do to you?_

 _Furuta should know_. Kannon watched the Oggai. Hajime’s kagune sent Mayazumi reeling. Through it all, his face remained deadly serious for a child.

She remembered their bright eyes when they talked to her sister, who must have seemed like a princess.

            She remembered Urie’s request. _Maybe there’s another option_. “Have you tried contacting him?”

“How? He’s with that ghoul bitch.” Mutsuki laughed, and whomever the ghoul bitch was, Kannon recognized yet another member of CCG drowning in projected self-hatred.

“One time I was in a situation where I cared for people but thought they hated me so much they wouldn’t see me.” Kannon shook her head. “So I wrote a letter. People tend to take letters sincerely. Tell him how you feel. You never know. He must regret leaving you Quinx to some extent.”

            “Did it work?” Mutsuki asked hesitantly.

            “The letter worked. I got my meeting.” Kannon nibbled on one of her ponytails.

            _No daughter of mine is working for that murderous agency._

_But she knew exactly how bad they were. She’d been paid to lie with Tsuneyoshi Washuu. And he was dead now._

_So what do you want, Dad? Just to drink fine wine out of crystal glasses while the world burns?_

_I want you to live a proper life!_

_Proper life, for me, is CCG. Because they’re doing what matters. I want to work! I’m not a doll._

_Oh, but you were one type of doll, from my understanding._

_Kannon staggered back, as if she’d been struck. For a moment, she wished she’d died with Torso, just so Dad would feel something for her again. Tears filled her eyes._

_My past is over._

_You’ve gone from disgrace to disgrace. You can leave._

Mutsuki saw her eyes filling up. “Please don’t cry.”

            He hugged her awkwardly, like he had with Urie at the auction. Only she didn’t stab him with a kagune.

            Then he sauntered back towards the Oggai, and Kannon had the creepy feeling that, despite child soldiers and delusions, he was going to be okay.

 

            “Now, first order of business.” Furuta waved his gloved hand around the bedroom.

            “Business?” Kannon raised her eyebrows.

            “Yes.” Furuta scooped her off the floor and carried her to the bed. His breath tickled her ear as he laid her down. “Did you mean it today?” A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “When you claimed you care about me?”

His hands trickled down her arms. Kannon smirked up at him. “I must say, you’ve caught me, Kichimura Washuu. I might – even love you.”

            “So soon?” He chuckled because Furuta honestly didn’t know how to respond. Rize had laughed and run away. Did this make him like her?

            “Hey. Don’t pressure yourself to say you feel the same unless you mean it. I merely…have never been very subtle or wise with feelings. It’s okay, whatever you feel.” Kannon reached up to stroke his cheek, and he gazed back with confusion. “Right now I’m yours. I trust you.”

            “Me?” She was too smart for that.

            “I trust you with me.” Kannon stuck out her tongue as she pulled him atop her.

            Furuta’s breath caught. He began gently, sliding up her shirt and tracing every curve he discovered beneath. He allowed her to slip off his gloves so their fingers could intertwine.

            He didn’t want to stop, but he had to.

            “I’m already on birth control,” Kannon murmured.

            “Perfect.” He kissed the skin over her heart.

There was something curiously comforting about being naked with her. Sure, she was exciting, he thought as he began and her eyes filled with mirth, but he also felt secure. Even as their bodies moved in sync and gradually built to a feverish passion, he found her soothing.

            Furuta collapsed beside her, their cries still lingering in the air, and to his surprise he felt a lump in his throat.

            “Are you okay?” Kannon turned over to face him.

            “I – of course! Ha, ha.” Furuta wiped his eyes. Lord, how embarrassing.

            “Hormones?” she asked slyly.

Furuta squirmed and turned his face away.

“You’re precious.” Her cool fingers wiped away his tears and soothed his flaming cheeks.

            His head spun back to face her. “Will you stay?”

            “Tonight? Yeah, oh, yeah.” Kannon snuggled closer as new tears filled his eyes. “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

            He nodded, angry at those treacherous tears.

“I think your tears are incredible. They’re proof of your heart.” She regarded him seriously. “Which is tender under all those layers of snark and blood, isn’t it? How masterful.”

 _Masterful_ … Furuta gaped at her. He felt open, as if hope were a father waiting patiently for him in a childhood home.

“My real name is Souta, not Kichimura or Nimura. Souta Washuu-Furuta.” He sniffled. “I just felt you should know.”

            Kannon ran her fingers through his glossy black locks. “You want me to call you Souta?”

            “I’d like that,” he heard himself say, and she terrified him because she felt safe.

            She kissed his lips and used her eyelashes to leave butterfly kisses down his cheek. “You have a beautiful name, Souta.”


	8. Kaneki the Cat

Chapter Eight

Kaneki the Cat

 

**I had to indulge in at least one, er, fluffy chapter before the incoming emotional tsunami. Uta insisted ~~blame him~~. **

 

            “Kannon!”

            Akemi’s arms were wrapped around her sister before her presence in CCG’s office had even registered. But no, she was really here, leaning over Kannon’s desk and hyperventilating with excitement in typical Akemi fashion.

            “W – what are you doing here?”

            “You get off soon, right?” Akemi tilted her head. “I had to see you.”

            “How did you get in?”  
            “Hajime helped me!” Akemi pointed to the Oggai watching her through the door.

            _Oh shit_. Kannon fought back a groan and swallowed the fear that Akemi would turn out exactly like she. “Akemi, he likes you.”

            “I like him!” Akemi giggled. “Well, not like that – Rio has my heart – but he’s such a sweet kid, I don’t know what to do.” She pouted. “I need my sister’s advice.”

            Maybe she’d been spending too much time around a true manipulator, but Kannon had to laugh with relief. “You suck at manipulation.”

            “That’s a good thing!” Akemi put her hands on her hips. “I want you and your boyfriend to double-date with me and Rio.”

            “Boyfriend?” Kannon’s mouth dried.

            “There’s a rumor you’re dating Kichimura Washuu. He’s cute but scary, so I need to see him more before I approve him.” Akemi wiggled her eyebrows.

            Kannon laughed nervously. If her mother and father knew, they’d assume she was back to her old ways. “Who told you that?”

            “My art instructor. His name is Uta and he’s really cool.”

            “Uta.” Wasn’t that Furuta’s creepy tattooed friend? Maybe she wasn’t exposed as the office skank yet. Kannon took a deep breath and focused on an easier problem. “Art instructor? Do Mom and Dad know?”

            “Not unless Maro rats me out.” Akemi growled.

            “You should tell them. They’ll appreciate your honestly,” Kannon said. _Don’t keep secrets. Don’t turn out like me._

            “They didn’t appreciate yours.” Akemi frowned. “I, for once, would like not to be judged.”

            Kannon was about to snap back that _of course_ she had no right to judge Akemi. She was a terrible role model.

            But maybe what Akemi needed was someone safe and kind. What Kannon hadn’t received ever since hooking up with Michii Higemaru over a decade ago.

            “You’ll never be judged by me, sis.”

Both sisters smiled in relief.

            Furuta peered out his door. “What a ruckus. Wait, what have we here?”

            Akemi’s voice dried. The Director himself. She’d always fantasized about tormenting Kannon’s hypothetical boyfriend with Maro – once Kannon sobered, of course, because Akemi had never doubted that. But when your sister dated the head of CCG, pranks suddenly seemed foolish. “H-hi.”

            “This is my younger sister,” Kannon said, still in disbelief that Akemi was actually _here_. “Akemi Sato, meet Kichimura Washuu, Bureau Director of the Counter Ghoul Commission.”

            She winked behind her sister’s back and mouthed “Souta.”

Furuta’s heart swelled. He’d never tire of her calling his name.

The younger Sato had layered black hair and a face that resembled Kannon’s, perhaps remixed with an angel.

“I’m here because my art instructor says he’s an old friend of yours and we should double-date. Well, me and my boyfriend. His name is Rio.” Akemi beamed at Furuta, appearing far more confident than she felt.

Furuta’s mouth went dry. Art instructor? Rio? _Uta, I’m gonna fucking remove your face and laugh at the irony_. “Did he now.”

Kannon rolled her eyes at him. “I did warn you about Uta.”

“You know him?” Akemi’s eyes widened.

“They’ve met. He’s an acquaintance of mine.” Furuta shrugged. “Touché, Kannon.”

Still, he could see Uta’s point. Running over Tokyo with two sisters completely in the dark of their true nature might be fun. If Rio could keep his shit together. “Okay, let me grab my coat.”

“Now?” Kannon sputtered. He was okay with this?

“It’s ten minutes early, Miss Secretary. Besides, I’m the Director and I do what I want!” Furuta flounced back into his office, and Akemi nodded at Kannon.

“He’s pretty.”

With his back turned to the women, Furuta winced at those words. _Pretty_ wasn’t what he desired; strong, bold, dashing and ruggedly handsome were. Unfortunately, he’d inherited Tsuneyoshi’s dark fairy looks instead.

But as he walked back out to take his girlfriend’s arm, Kannon looked at him – no, not like a god, she knew him too well – but like … he was someone she treasured, appearance and all. His heart fluttered and he hated himself.

“Let me call Rio.” Akemi waved at the Oggai as they left. “See you later!”

“Bye,” called Mayazumi. Hajime just winked at her.

Kannon scowled at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

“I might need to have a certain talk with the children,” Furuta murmured in Kannon’s ear. The elevator doors closed.

Her eyes scoured him. “I’ll end you.”

“Someone has to,” he whined. “You don’t want it to be Mutsuki, do you? And _Aura_?”

“What are you talking about?” Akemi frowned.

“Nothing,” Kannon said quickly as they exited CCG. “Uh, just what was your plan?”

Normal sister things. This was a normal sister thing.

“Rio will meet us here in five minutes. He was staying later in art school, you see,” Akemi said, hoping the director wouldn’t be too suspicious. That being said, he certainly hadn’t caught on to Uta’s true nature yet.

            The brunette Kannon and Akemi equally despised rounded the corner first, leading Rio.

            “Don’t you ever change shirts? You look like you’re in jail.” Furuta couldn’t resist teasing the kid over another pinstriped shirt.

            Rio made a mewling noise, and Akemi glared at Furuta.

            “I was only joking,” he said as Roma laughed. Kannon looked far more concerned over Rio’s mental state than over what he’d said.

            Rio was someone who’d basically died after facing his worst self, and for that reason he scared Furuta.

Furuta intended to never wind up like him.

 

Maro tried to calm his heartbeat as he deftly unlocked the director’s door. He was almost grateful he’d taken that boring engineering class, because how else would he have had time to watch videos on lock-picking instead of listening to his instructor.

            The apartment was surprisingly small, with unadorned dull blue walls. In the bathroom, though, he saw his sister’s favorite shampoo and nearly screamed at a spider.

            Oh, right, Kannon liked spiders.

            The nightstand by his – their bed – his bed might hold clues. Maro scampered into the bedroom, trying to ignore Kannon’s perfume mixed with what must be the director’s cologne.

            Nothing in there, other than a weird drawing of his sister and the director. It looked like a child had drawn it, but it was probably Furuta.

            He moved on to the closet. How many fucking suits did this dude own?

He hesitated, sorry for his language.

But not for snooping. Because in the corner of the director’s closet, hidden behind a sea of black suits, he found a strange white suit over a black-and-pink checkered shirt.

And inside the suit, on a pole, was a mask not unlike a ghoul’s.

A clown mask.

Maro fell backwards. No, he couldn’t be a ghoul – CCG had Rc scanners, for goodness’ sake.

Likely this was for undercover work.

Marude might know, if Maro could ever contact him again. Maro snapped a few pictures and carefully arranged the suit back how he’d found it.

A notebook tumbled out of the suit’s pocket, and Maro snatched it up. He opened the page.

_V Meetings_

A woman’s ID fell out from an entry annotated _Restaurant_.

 _Yamane Ami_.

She was plump and smiling, and Maro recognized her from missing posters a few years ago, back when he scoured billboards for Kannon’s face because he believed Dad’s prediction that she’d wind up in the back of an alley with her throat slit.

Maro photographed the ID and every filled out page of the notebook. He had to contact Marude – his sister might be with a killer.

 

Of course a silly teenaged girl who didn’t know she was dating a loony ghoul would insist they go to an _animal shelter_.

Not even a pet shop. A _shelter_ , for the mongrels and mutts Furuta loathed because they reminded him of himself.

Kannon, however, seemed to melt. She _loved_ the creatures for her ability to identify with them. He almost envied her as she scampered after the ugliest cat he had ever seen.

He had the sudden urge to kill himself right then and there.

For her part, Kannon knew her boyfriend preferred chaos he could control, and that was precisely why she was determined to find him a pet.

“You don’t like?” Rio gathered he was supposed to pretend he didn’t know Furuta, but he felt very guilty for lying to Akemi.

Roma said guilt wasted time, but he couldn’t stop it. Rio never fit in.

“Animals are messy.” Furuta wrinkled his nose.

“Take it,” hissed Akemi, rushing up and pushing a scrawny kitten into Furuta’s hands.

“Okay, my lady.” Furuta winked, and she blushed, because all girls did when a powerful man winked at them. Good to know Akemi Sato was no different.

Actually, had he ever seen Kannon blush? She hadn’t been shy about kissing or initiating sex.

He focused on the bundle in his hands – and immediately regretted it.

            “It’s so tiny.” Furuta was too frightened to move as it squirmed in its sleep. Its tiny mouth opened, and it stretched in his palm, and he suddenly wanted to cry.

 _No. Fuck emotion_.

“Look, Rio!” Akemi slid the kitty out of Furuta’s hands and offered it to her boyfriend.

Furuta sulked. That kitten was a cute exception to the cretins here.

Rio’s face glowed. He let out a squeak. “Soft.”

“Very,” Akemi agreed.

Oh, God, teenage love. Furuta rolled his eyes when Kannon approached him. “Here you go.”

“The hell is this thing.” Furuta took the overweight behemoth of a tomcat in his arms. It was brown and scarred and grumpy, but it sat in his arms as if it were a prize.

“He’s old and unwanted.” Kannon batted her eyelashes at him. “I think you need it.”

“Hey, that charm works on on Shik – Rio – not me,” Furuta exclaimed.

“You could name it Kaneki,” Kannon wheedled. “Just your style.”

“It’s a him, not an it,” snapped Furuta, clutching the cat tighter.

 _Growlllllll_.

This cat was an asshole. “It’s going to eat us.”                                                      

“It’s a ghoul cat, then. Mr. Bureau Director.” Kannon poked his chest. “You should know how to handle him.”

Furuta guffawed. “Slaughter?”

“Sometimes you make me want to eat you myself,” she threatened.

He fluttered his own eyelashes. “You did this morning.”

Kannon narrowed her eyes.

“Ooh, so scary.”

“As scary as the cat?” She stuck out her tongue.

“At least you’re pretty, my dear,” he purred. He didn’t want an animal that hated him.

“Fine, then I guess I’ll have to take it – him – away.” Kannon reached for the cat. It hissed and burrowed its face into Furuta’s shoulder.

His mouth opened. “Help.”

“Maybe it’s been possessed by one of your fangirls.”

Furuta wrinkled his nose. “Don’t insult him.”

“Don’t insult _them_.” Kannon gave him her best puppy-eyes. “I’m a girl, and your fan. I’m _technically_ a fangirl.” She stepped back. “I’ll just…leave you with your new friend.”

“Wait. Help.”

The cat started purring. Furuta stared down at it. Should he – was he actually supposed to pat it?

After another few minutes, Kannon came back from scouting for an appropriate Quinx puppy to see Furuta still standing in his corner, still cradling the tomcat.

She smiled at him. “You’re an adorable sight right now.”

            Furuta bounced the cat up and down. Her eyes warmed him. He wanted her to like him. “Kaneki the Cat?”

            He stopped stroking its hindquarters for a moment, and the cat glared up at him.

            He burst out laughing. Why not be impulsive? “Let’s adopt him. Both of us.”

            “Where will he stay?” Akemi asked, hurrying closer. Rio tailed her, still holding the kitten.

“We can keep him at my house.” He winked, and Kannon blushed.

The little brush of her fingers on his hips made his day.

“I’m adopting the kitten. For you, Rio.” Akemi knew Mom and Dad would disapprove of how she spent her allowance, but they’d recover as soon as they saw the fur child.

Rio gasped.

“You get to name it, though. I suggest _not_ a dead traitor.” Akemi winked at Kannon.

Furuta exchanged a mock-guilty glance with Kannon. Though whether he felt guilt over the name or faking Kaneki’s death or nothing at all, she couldn’t discern.

Rio stroked the creature as gently as he, a ghoul and a bad person, could, with one finger.

“Brother,” he whispered.

“Brother’s a beautiful name.”

At least Rio had had a good brother. Furuta remembered the desolation of Yoshitoki ignoring him, or the fear of Arima’s quiet disapproval.

“You seem perturbed.” Kannon suspected his family was more traumatic than hers, but she didn’t want to press him. He’d changed his name for a reason.

“I am fine.” Furuta swallowed, and she knew he didn’t want to alert her sister. So she craned her neck to kiss his cheek.

Gratitude washed over him. She was a good woman.

“I have a plot,” Kannon announced, eying the window to the next room, where a puppy waddled about on fluffy, cream-colored legs. “Care to be my partner in crime?”

“You know I love mischief.” She knew exactly how to play him, he realized. And she still felt safe.

“It involves doing something nice for your employees.”

 

“This is way too much fun, man.” Uta texted an image of the Sato sisters, Rio, and Furuta burdened with three grungy animals to Itori.

 _That ass told me he didn’t like her just yesterday_! she responded. _Wait, does he smell like her_?

 _I dunno_.

 _Well find out, stupid_! He could practically hear Itori shrieking at him.

Uta watched Souta smile at the silver-haired woman. There was a vulnerability about him with her, he realized.

What a shame! They had a plan for Souta, and allowing the world to burn according to _his_ grand plan wasn’t it.

 

“Urie will instigate an uprising over this.” Furuta stepped out of their crowded taxi. The Quinx Chateau loomed before them, inviting and terrifying for a pathetic creature like him.

Maybe Kaneki the Cat felt similarly. He smiled at the feline. It whimpered in its cage.

“Is that your plan, Kannon?” He giggled, but she detected a note of desperation.

“I don’t believe in treason,” she responded, grabbing his hand so he knew she was serious.

 _But I’m betraying you_. She didn’t know who Souta really was. Sometimes, he had the wild urge to tell her everything and watch her hate him. She’d turn on him like everyone else.

But if he was perfectly honest, he hoped she wouldn’t. He shivered against that thought. He couldn’t abide that level of honesty for more than two seconds.

“Ready?” Akemi linked her arms with Rio and skipped to the Quinx’s door. Furuta and Kannon lifted a carrier and snuck around back.

 

“Hi.” Higemaru Touma frowned at the two weirdos on their doorstep.

One was a pretty girl, waving at him, and the other was her apparently deranged boyfriend dangling off her arms. There were also two animal carriers, one with a tiny kitten and one with an overstuffed cat.

“Have you seen our puppy?” The girl tilted her head.

“Uh, no. Puppy. Huh. Have you lost it?” The idea of a lost pet nearly moved Higemaru to tears. “How can I help?”

A bark from behind interrupted him.

 

Saiko Yonebayashi was chillin’ at her computer, browsing the latest memes and pretending the picture of her, Mucchan, Urie, and Shirazu in her peripheral vision didn’t exist.

Her window slid open.

Saiko whirled around and fell out of her chair.

Nimura Furuta was there.

This was it. This was how she died. She knew he oughtn’t be trusted!

But then secretary Kannon’s head popped up, as did a wiggling creature.

Saiko squeaked as Kannon dropped the creature onto her carpet. It staggered forward, towards her.

“ _I LOVE IT_!”

 

Higemaru dove into Saiko’s room with no regard for her possessions. “There’s a dog. Dog. Puppy. Saiko, there’s a dog! Aieee, my wildest dreams are real!”

“He’s crying,” Hsaio remarked dryly, appearing with Rio and Akemi.

“You – you – why?” Saiko was baffled at this director.

“A reward for your hard work. And to troll Urie, why else?” Furuta wiggled his eyebrows.

If he was trying to buy her loyalty, Director Drama Queen could suck it. But Saiko was not going to refuse a puppy.

“I decided extra forces were needed in your desire for a puppy,” Kannon admitted.

Kannon, of course. Wait.

Saiko’s eyes flitted from Kannon to Furuta, then back to Kannon. “Are –”

“By the way, this is my sister Akemi, and her boyfriend Rio.” Kannon interrupted before Furuta could feel more uncomfortable.

“What’s this ruckus?” Urie Kuki stomped in, and froze upon finding that, of all people to invade his home, the Bureau Director and Kannon Sato were here. Armed with a puppy that was leaping onto his legs and slobbering over his shiny shoes.

“Of course you did.” Urie hoped his kakugan wasn’t showing.

Furuta shrugged.

Despite himself, Urie softened. Sometimes, even the piece-of-shit Director could be worthwhile. Would Mutsuki visit now? “Guess we have no choice but to keep him. What will we name him?”

“King Bilegyr,” Higemaru announced. “It’s been decided.”

“I prefer Gintoki Sakata. It’s a good name for a dog!” Saiko stomped her foot.

Urie rubbed his forehead. “And this is why I said no.”

“Buzzkill,” Hsaio shot back. She winked at Urie’s surprise. “I can be sassy if I want.”

 _Sass wasn’t allowed in the Garden, though Rize had perfected it anyways_. Furuta watched her carefully.

“Gintoki Bilegyr, though I don’t see why we need to glorify any of Sen Takatsuki’s writing,” grumbled Urie.

For a moment, Furuta felt an odd feeling, as if he not only agreed, but _identified_ with Urie.

_Make it stop._

            “Kannon, do you still read Gintama?” Akemi grinned. How much had her sister changed?

            “Of course. I have taste.” Kannon smirked. “I’d buy new volumes before I bought food sometimes.”

            In that moment, Akemi believed Gintama represented everything good about her sister. It was always there and always would be.

            Saiko’s eyes nearly fell out of her skull. “Wait. We should talk. Did you read the latest?”

            “I did not see that coming,” Kannon admitted.

            “Don’t tell me!” Hsaio clapped her hands over her ears. “I haven’t read it yet!”

            “What the hell is Gintama?” Furuta had not pegged Kannon for an Otaku.

            “The addiction I’ve continued.” Kannon poked him.

Despite his discomfort in this setting, he felt a rush of warmth for this girl who joked about her shortcomings.

“Don’t worry, I’ll lend you my copies.”

           

“Don’t,” Kannon cried out.

“Don’t what?” Furuta jerked awake and threw his arms around her.

His heart slowed at the empty room. She was safe. _A nightmare, that’s all._

“Oh – oh.” Kannon stared up at him. _Mom and Dad were calling her a slut again, and everyone was laughing at her._

“Do you want to talk, sweetie?” He played with a strand of her hair.

“Torso. He was holding me down and …” Kannon shivered. She felt terrible for lying, but she couldn’t quite let him know just how sordid she was.

Furuta’s eyes darkened. The thought of her suffering incited a surprising amount of anger in him. “I hate that he hurt you.”

“Me too,” she said with a rueful grin.

Furuta pulled her closer to him. “You’re safe with me.”

She was, wasn’t she? He was CCG’s director. He could keep her safe. “Pretend there’s just me here.”

“There _is_ , unless you’re not telling me something?” Kannon stuck out her tongue.

He cackled. “Just relax.” His fingers danced up her body, between her thighs.

Kannon gasped. “You’re making that most difficult.”

He leaned his head on her chest. “You’re irresistible. I can’t help myself.”

“I have more faith in you than that, Souta.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, still squirming under his touch.

 _I love you_. The thought popped in his head, casual and natural.

Could he? He loved Rize.

But Kannon wanted him.

“You love me,” he sang instead. “You love me, you love me, you love me.”

Kannon sighed blissfully. She wanted to get lost in feelings and forget her parents. “I do.”

She sucked at the tender skin on his neck, and Furuta quivered. “I love you, too.”

Did he? He’d said it all too easily to Ami as a joke, and to anyone he wanted in his bed. This time, though, he almost wanted it to be true.

Her eyes melted. Did she deserve it – love? “Thank you.”

“By the by,” she murmured, distracting herself, “Kaneki is watching us.”

Furuta turned his head to see Kaneki the Cat’s glinting eyes at the foot of his bed. He cackled and dragged the beast forward for Kannon to pat.

“Guess Kaneki’s worth it after all.”

 

 


	9. She Knows

**Chapter Nine**

**She Knows**

**Content note: discussions of sexual assault.**

 

It was nearly eleven at night when the doorbell to Furuta’s apartment rang. Kaneki the Cat fled under the bed, and an underwear-clad Kannon froze. “Uh, you were expecting company?”

“No one should be here.” Suspicion settled over Furuta, though he wasn't sure why.

He cracked open the door. A fat white envelope sat there, with her name written on it and no one in sight. His heart pounded – no one but the clowns should know about her. “It’s a note for you.”

“Me?” Now Kannon looked frightened. Who knew she stayed here?

“Do you want me to open it?” Furuta stepped back inside. His chest tightened.

If GOAT had targeted her to upset him, he would rip their heart out and eat it. Granted, she should know the risk of being with a bastard like him, but he still needed her for now. She was comforting even after sex, which wasn’t something he usually found.

“If you want.” Kannon knew, she just knew, that someone was about to reveal her entire past. She was a liability to Furuta and to the CCG.

This was why she’d told herself to own the past, so it couldn’t be her enemy. And now it would be again.

Kannon bowed her head and waited. Oh, she should speak, but she couldn’t.

_I’m so sorry._

Furuta put his gloves on, fully intending to order this analyzed for fingerprints. He slit open the package. He probably wouldn’t die if it was a bomb or poison, but that would definitely incite questions.

Pictures fell out of the letter, on which the letters _FYI_ were printed.

 

Kannon was prepared for rage, for disgust, for a torrent of accusations, most of them true.

She was not prepared for Furuta to double over and start hitting the walls. “Shit – fuck – shit – no – die, die, die, die, _die_!”

 _Now isn’t the time to cower_. She fought back her shame to dash over and grab the photos.

But instead of herself in lewd positions, she saw kids.

A small Souta clinging to a purple-haired girl.

A blue-haired, bespectacled teenager with an eerie resemblance to Arima Kishou accompanied a gaggle of children, including Souta and the purple girl and maybe Ching-Li Hsaio. A pink-haired girl clutched the Arima twin’s hand.

The Washuu Family – Tsuneyoshi, Yoshitoki, Matsuri. Over the picture someone had scribbled _You can’t call him father_.

Tsuneyoshi greeting some of the children. Some looked impressed, intimidated, or excited; Souta was desperately waving his hand.

“What are these?” Should she be relieved? How could she?

“Fuck!” he screamed as a response, his eyes scrunched shut.

And here she’d thought his reaction to the birthday poem was bad. Kannon didn’t know what memories these brought, but if this was Sout’a past, she knew how she’d want Souta to react to her past.

Kannon tossed the photographs aside and grabbed Souta’s hands. He mattered more than his secrets.

She guided his face to her shoulder and rubbed his back. To her relief, he didn’t resist. She rocked him back and forth. “Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” he howled.

She reached over to the bed and took a pillow. “Here. Scream into this.”

He stared at her in confusion.

“Sometimes we need to scream. As loud as we can.” She’d helped clients with repressed anger before. At least she hoped she had.

She held him as he screamed into the pillow and tore at it. When Kaneki the Cat crept out from their bed, she snatched him by the scuff and held him out to Souta.

He gulped. He tentatively touched the cat, as if suddenly recognizing the room again. His own bedroom, with his patient paramour and their cat.

“Tea?” Kannon asked quietly.

Furuta shook his head. “Uh, can we just forget this happened? I – uh, I can burn those; they don’t matter. Ha-ha. Lol. Please?”

“I think what hurts you matters to me.” Kannon stood. “So right now, I’m going to get you tea and you’re just gonna sit here patting Kaneki.” She winked. “I command you.”

“Ooh, how sassy.” He smiled with bloodshot eyes. She was going to force his secrets, wasn’t she?

Before she left for their kitchen, Kannon regarded him with a disturbing amount of sympathy. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want.”

Furuta’s eyes widened. She wasn’t – she wasn’t going to demand answers?

 

“I trust you.” Kannon strolled back into the room with two steaming mugs. She sat across from him and held out the tea.

Furuta’s chin quivered, and Kannon reached out to rub his knees.

“You’re safe here. With me. You don’t have to believe me. But I’d like you to.” She paused. “Souta.”

Her voice was soft and warm, just like her hugs.

Furuta hesitated. Someone was hurting him to hurt her. Technically, she deserved to know. But – the garden – Dad –

He choked.

“You were a cute kid, for the record.”

“Was I?” He tried to smile.

“Mmmhmm.” She sipped her tea. “Probably good you didn’t see me growing up. I was all knees and elbows and covered in dust from my latest escapades spying on adults.”

Furuta snickered. He couldn’t picture the curvy, lingerie-attired woman before him as an awkward teenager. Rize had always been beautiful.

He closed his eyes, afraid to see the photographs again.

“What are you most afraid of? You don’t have to answer. But I’m here, I’m not leaving, and I’m sure as hell not letting an anonymous monster scare me away.”

“What do you think?” He couldn’t resist his curiosity.

“I think that…I recognize Arima Kishou. And Ching-Li Hsaio. And that you’re all children of Tsuneyoshi Washuu.”

Furuta bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He rather liked the pain. “We were all raised together. One big happy family.”

“That was the dream, no doubt,” she said dryly. “It was my parent’s dream, too. I was the nightmare.”

Had he even mattered enough to be Tsuneyoshi’s nightmare? No, Tsuneyoshi hadn’t even recognized him when he’d entered his office.

All he’d really wanted was for Tsuneyoshi to understand what he’d done. He’d hoped that killing him would force that understanding. And it still hadn’t.

A tear trickled down his cheek, and he tried to laugh it away. He sounded revolting.

“How many paramours did Tsuneyoshi have?” Kannon lowered her gaze. She remembered Tsuneyoshi spending himself on her for hours before his gleeful revelation that he knew exactly who she was, that he’d chosen her. He’d told her he couldn’t wait to tell her father he’d raised a fantastic whore, and she’d commanded him to _get out, because I belong to no one, you misogynistic prick_. For a minute, he’d looked at her with such coldness, she’d feared he would kidnap or kill her.

She had to know. “Did they even want to be there?”

He shrugged. “Women like dangerous men.”

“I have more faith in women than that. Women just like exercising their compassion, however wisely or unwisely.” Kannon smirked. “I’m an authority on women, you see.”

He remembered Mother, laughing and cutting his hair for Tsuneyoshi’s visit. He remembered how she’d organized Halloween for the children and sewn Hairu a princess costume, Rize a vampire, and he a clown.

He never noticed her fading. How thin she’d become.

All he remembered was her giving him a rubber duck and sending him off to play with it, and when he returned she was gone and people were crying and he didn’t understand why.

But he couldn’t talk about her yet.

Or Rize.

“That’s Hsaio. And Arima. The pink-haired girl is Hairu Ihei.” He chose the easy people first.

“I see.” Kannon had heard of her, in fond memories of her vivacious spirit, in whispers about Ui’s broken heart.

“The other black-haired girl. Her name was Iyo. She was so happy the day they took her away to marry my gay nephew instead of Tsuneyoshi. Can’t say I blame her.” Furuta shrugged.

Kannon’s indignation boiled over. “Just what kind of fuckery did you grow up in?”

Wait – Iyo. Wasn’t she Matsuri Washuu’s dead wife?

Furuta laughed. He couldn’t deal any other way. ““Yes.”

 _I’m sorry_ , he’d wanted to tell Iyo, but instead he’d killed her.

 _I killed her to save her, right?_ He wanted to ask Kannon her opinion, but she was just waking up to who he was.

“They called it the Sunlit Garden. There were a lot of flowers and bright lights, though not sunlight.”

Oddly enough, her fury comforted him, confirmed that he wasn’t crazy.

“ _Daddy Dearest_ wanted to keep our bloodline pure, so he spent his vices producing bastards like myself and Arima and Hairu. Our mothers were there until they died. Most of the garden was people like us. Purebreds like Yoshitoki actually got to live with him, you see.”

His voice turned bitter. “Other women – women of esteemed bloodlines, you imagine – were bred to breed with Daddy. And later, Yoshitoki and Matsuri.”

Though Yoshitoki seemed to have genuinely loved his wife, Furuta had only loathed him more for it. Yoshitoki allowed everyone else to suffer; why should he be redeemed for genuinely caring for the woman who had no choice but to marry him?

“Souta.” Kannon remembered Tsuneyoshi’s guardsmen following her the month after his visit. Ire exploded in her. Had he been trying to get her pregnant? Thought no one would care if a pretty prostitute vanished? Thankfully, her birth control hadn’t failed yet. “You realize that’s incredibly fucked.”

“Oh course.” He spat. “You know, I didn’t even feel anything when I heard he was dead.”

His last feeling regarding Daddy Dearest had been disappointment that Dad hadn’t recognized him, even though he was the spitting image of darling Yoshitoki.

And then he’d stabbed him right through the skull.

“That’s understandable.” Kannon shook her head. “No one deserved what you kids went through. My god.”

Furuta’s eyes glittered.

Arima and Yoshitoki had died without escaping the shadow of their father. Kannon tried not to cry. She swallowed and knew she had to barge ahead. “That’s why you killed him, didn’t you?”

“No! Of course not. When did you become a conspiracy theorist?” Furuta forced himself to meet her eyes with a lopsided grin. _Please believe me_. No one could know – the depths –

“I know you did. And I’m sorry. For you.”

He snorted. “Would you have killed your daddy?”

No, but there were drunk nights she’d thought of killing herself to force his guilt. Kannon paused. “I don’t know.”

 _Stop lying_. Lies were the last thing Souta needed.

“I suppose I wouldn’t, but I would have killed myself. To induce maybe just a _moment_ of him caring for me. Just a _moment_.” Kannon’s shoulders slumped. “I don’t judge you, Souta. I know people will say patricide is more evil than other murders, but you didn’t ask to be his spawn. And he was an evil, repugnant man. I – I can’t condone killing him, and I don’t think you’d respect me if I did, but I will never condemn you.”

Furuta forgot to breathe. She knew. _She knew_ , and she loved him.

Impossible.

“I’m so sorry, Souta. I don’t know if you wanted atonement for his systematic rape or simply vengeance – I’m guessing the latter. Don’t take offense.”

He forced a grin at those pooling olive eyes. “I didn’t enjoy it like I thought I would.”

Then he looked at the ground. He hugged himself because no one else would, but he dared to hope she might. Time to risk it all for laughter when she ran.

“So do you think you wanted vengeance after all?” There was no judgment in her voice.

“No.” Furuta looked like a vulnerable child, and she realized that all he’d ever wanted was love. “I guess not.”

Kannon scooted closer and pulled him into her arms.

Furuta felt tears in his eyes. She wasn’t playing into his joke. And he – he felt relief.

“I can tell you that’s easily one of the most traumatic things I can imagine. It’s a wonder you’re where you are, with this.” She poked his heart. “I don’t know why you killed Iyo if you cared for her, or anyone else, but I guess – I guess I have my answer for the ghouls.”

“The ghouls?”

“You thought the answer to your family was utter extermination. Same as how you deal with ghouls.”

Did she really not know? Furuta gaped at her.

Kannon rubbed his head. “I like you alive, Souta. Someday, you’ll learn to like others alive, too.”

“Unless you learn to like others dead.” He cackled.

“Nah, I’m the only person I’ve ever wanted dead.” She nodded. “I’m serious.”

Furuta shook his head, certain he wanted her alive. _Fuck_.

So he tickled her instead.

 

“Keep fighting, my warriors! The ghoul extermination rate is nearly at 90 percent!” Director Washuu spread his arms wide to embrace the cheers of the crowd.

Akemi clung to Rio, staring down at the bloodstained streets of Tokyo. She knew they were secure, on a roof far above the chaos – hell, Itori was even drinking. But –

 _I won’t go to that egregious display_ , Maro had growled.

 _I have to,_ Akemi had told him. She had to witness what happened to people like Rio.

She had to share in their suffering. She felt so guilty for being human.

But she still wished she hadn’t gone. She couldn’t dissolve the crying old man or the wailing kid from her mind.

“Stop it.” Nico shoved Akemi lightly. “Focus on happy things, like your boyfriend.”

“You’re not at all scared to be here?” Akemi asked.

“Nah.” Itori sipped her blood wine. Akemi had finally tried a sip earlier and, to her relief, hadn’t found it remotely appetizing.

“We’ve even going to be sure to talk to the Director when he’s done.” Roma laughed.

“Why?” Akemi narrowed her eyes, and Uta watched her carefully. Roma was testing her, but at this point, Akemi was more than willing to play along.

“If you want to say something, you might as well say it. Life is short.” Uta gestured to the streets below.

“You’re working with him or he granted you immunity or something.” Akemi glared at the Clowns. “Right?”

Rio whimpered, and she kissed his cheek. “I don’t fault _you_.”

Roma laughed, but the rest just eyed her.

“Why?” Akemi demanded again.

Uta cleared his throat. “Looks like his speech is over. Shall we talk to him?”

“Coward!” Akemi stomped her foot. “Don’t you have any other friends? What about your Raven? Don’t you care about anyone other than yourselves?”

These were the questions she had for Kannon, as well, but Akemi found screaming at these ghouls less frightening than her sister.

“Life’s too short for that.” Itori giggled and nudged Roma.

Uta only smiled. “Rio, feel free to stay here with your girlfriend.”

            The director ran a hand through his hand as he gleefully answered another stupid question from stupid reporters. _Really, you’re all just human ghouls feeding on someone else’s tragedy._

He couldn’t wait for them to die.

“Pardon me.” Furuta fluttered his fingers and turned to the clown posse waiting below the awning of the most ornate building in downtown Tokyo. Of course Nico would insist on surrounding himself with beauty even among a sea of bloodied body parts.

“How’s your secretary?” Uta asked casually as Furuta sauntered up to them.

Furuta stiffened. Was Uta behind that note? Did he actually care about the kid sister? Would Uta hurt a fellow clown?

No, no, he was being paranoid. “She’s fine.”

Itori burst out laughing. “We can smell her on you, Souta!”

Furuta scoffed. He’d showered before this speech, to wash off Kannon’s spicy perfume and kindness. Itori was fishing.

“Is Souta in love? I mean, she is beautiful, I suppose,” Nico mused.

“Love is a joke,” Furuta told him, leaning back against the building like he hadn’t a care in the world. Because he didn’t. “Her body is talented.”

Uta rolled his eyes. “You’re so static.”

Furuta’s eyes widened. “Static?”

He’d never been called boring before. He felt almost hurt.

“Love causes chaos. You ought to try it.” Uta wiggled his eyebrows.

Akemi’s accusation pierced Uta’s mind. _Don’t you care about your Raven?_

 _The Raven would hate me if he knew_ , he should tell her, but there was something simple about people like Akemi and Rio, and even that secretary, that Uta enjoyed. People who embraced another’s flaws.

“Ha!” Furuta laughed. He had loved, he _fucking_ had, and Rize had thrown it in his face.

But he won in the end. He was in charge. She was in a tank, a ripe body harvested for her kagune. She was nothing, and he was everything.

He’d lied that night he comforted Kannon after her nightmare.

The night she’d comforted him over the garden might have proved her love, but the joke was on her. Not him. Never him. Because he didn’t love her.

Furuta felt he could breathe easier. Besides, if the clowns turned on him, all he had to do was order the Oggai to massacre them.

“Director.” Kannon’s voice entered his ears. His mistress approached, covered in a black trench coat and heavy eyes.

Uta noted a nervousness in the director’s eyes that directly contradicted his dismissals.

From her stormy countenance, Furuta surmised she was still disgusted by these displays. He loved that.

Nico exchanged a wink with Itori.

 _He’s hurting_. Kannon pushed aside her horror. She wanted to play along for longer, to hope that Furuta would awaken to his faults and face them with her. She hoped that someday he would face her faults, too, but now was not the time.

 _CCG is awful_. But she’d accepted so much, what was a little more? Kannon had made her decision. She was staying.

She nodded at the Clowns. “Nice to meet you again. Ooh, Uta.”

Kannon clamped her hands on Uta’s shoulders and delivered her most winning smile. “Corrupt my sister and I’ll kill and eat you myself. Human cannibalism. I’ll enjoy it.”

Uta gasped and clapped his hand to his forehead. “Director, do your children only slaughter ghouls or all flesh-consuming monsters?”

The elder sister had the same odd decency as Akemi. It was a shame she smelled a bit like Souta.

Furuta only laughed. “It’s about time someone threatened you, Uta.”

 _No_ , Uta thought, _it’s about that time for you_.

 

“Akemi, wait!”

She spun around, still clinging to her dumbass boyfriend. Soon to be ex, Hajime hoped.

Akemi’s heart pounded, and she stepped slightly in front of Rio. They were escaping back to HySy, where she had a plan to scour every note in Uta’s possession while she cried.

But now her killer friends were facing her prey boyfriend. _Don’t say a word._ “How are you?”

Hajime and Mayazumi had just participated in murder, and she wanted nothing more than to travel through time to save them both.

“I’m going away for a bit.” Hajime scuffed the ground with his sneakers. “So I have to talk to you.”

“Why?” Akemi frowned. “I mean, why are you leaving?”

“To save the world,” he said proudly.

Rio burst into laughter. “Bad liar.”

“I _will_ once I kill more ghouls, you shit-stained arsehole. It’ll be dangerous, but I’m excited, not scared.” Hajime crossed his arms.

“I don’t want you to,” Akemi said immediately.

Hajime frowned. “Why not?”

She was a weak woman. Her opinion shouldn’t matter, but it did to him.

“Because I like you. And I’m scared. F-for you.” Akemi bit her lip. “ _You_ kinda scare me sometimes, the way you play with life. It’s _not_ meaningless, even if someone’s a ghoul.”

“You can’t say that.” Hajime’s eyes rounded. “It’s against the law.”

Akemi tossed her head. “Turn me in, then, why don’t you?”

“No,” croaked Rio.

“I don’t want to!” Ugh, was he actually _agreeing_ with the boyfriend? “I want you to understand. Ghouls are evil.” He remembered Mom screaming _run, run_ , and Dad throwing him out the window.

Dad’s scream, the scream that signaled Mom’s demise, still echoed in his brain.

Akemi shook her head violently. “You’re being used by that awful director!”

“Nice,” Rio corrected. Furuta teased him. They’d bought cats together. He liked Furuta.

“No he isn’t,” seethed Akemi. “Look at what we just saw!”

_90%._

How soon until Rio became one of those? Or Uta? She was gonna find out Uta’s plans, because he couldn’t be as oblivious as he pretended, but they were _beautiful_ people.

“Maybe humans are as complicated as your precious ghouls,” Hajime retorted.

Akemi grinned. “So you admit they are.”

Rio laughed.

Hajime had imagined her hugging him, maybe kissing him, telling him to be careful. Begging him not to go for his safety, not the safety of _ghouls_.

He wasn’t getting his imagination.

Just like he wasn’t getting his future with Mom and Dad.

“I can’t believe you’re a traitor!” he screamed before running away, just like the child Akemi said he was.


	10. Entrapment

**Chapter Ten**

**Entrapment**

 

            “I envision an important assignment for you, Takeomi Kuriowa.” Furuta, safely perched behind his desk, smiled at the newlywed.

            Mutsuki’s barely-concealed jealous rage was something Furuta pitied more than found amusing, but he could certainly use it to _create_ amusement.

            “Of course, sir.” Takeomi leaned forward.

            Furuta cleared his throat. “But first, we have a little matter to address. I assume I have your loyalty to the Ghoul Countermeasures Law?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “Excellent. I’d like to call your attention to Article 119.” He smirked.

            Takeomi’s skin crawled. Did Furuta want him to kill a human? “Why?”

            “Read it.”

            Takeomi cleared his throat. “Uh – any persons harboring or otherwise preventing the arrest of a ghoul may be lawfully punished by death.”

“Don’t you agree?” Furuta blinked innocently.

“ _May_ be. I – I suppose…” Takeomi knew he was entrapped, but if he refused, would he be accused of treason himself?

Furuta slid a piece of paper over.

“What?” Takeomi whispered, staring at it. His breathing raced. “What is this?”

“Surely you remember Kirishima Touka, the dear friend your wife just _had_ to have at your wedding.” Furuta propped his feet up on his desk. “Mutsuki has discovered Kirishima to be a ghoul. Seems strange that such a close friend wouldn't know, right?”

“You – you’re wrong!” Takeomi leapt to his feet. “Why would Yoriko marry marry me, if she hated mankind so much?!”

“To infiltrate for GOAT. Your strong body. Who can say.” Furuta shrugged.

“No! You’re wrong!” Takeomi stormed out of Furuta’s office, his face blazing through the tears in his eyes. If he stayed, he would tell that weasel exactly what he thought of him.

“Are you okay?” The secretary asked in alarm, halting with a folder still in her hand.

“He’s arrested Yoriko!” Takeomi spat before running towards the exit.

“What – wait!” Kannon had heard plenty of rumors on the young Kuriowa’s strength, and the last thing CCG needed right now was an inspector misusing his power. She leapt out of her seat and tried to grab his arm. “Calm down. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”

Yoriko? Sweet, sunflower Yoriko? Souta wasn’t insane.

“He signed her death warrant!” Takeomi bellowed, shaking Kannon off and running towards what Kannon could only presume were interrogation rooms. And probably disaster.

She let him go.

Furuta slowly walked out of his office. His stomach soured when he saw Kannon standing at the door, staring after Takeomi, her face a perfect medley of horror and shock.

Then she saw him, and her fury kindled.

 

“She didn’t care.” Maro stared at the ground.

“It’d be fairly easy to portray himself as a victim with what little we gave,” suggested Itsuki Marude.

Maro choked. “So I – I just drove her closer?”

“Seeds. Planting seeds is a good idea.” That green-haired hooligan of a half-ghoul rolled her eyes.

Maro found siding with Aogiri Tree’s leader distasteful, but she had provided valuable pictures and words. If they achieved a more peaceful world, little compromises would be worth it.

“Maybe someday when she’s done looking at his beautiful face, she’ll look into his past.” Matsuri Washuu shrugged. He had no time for stupid, lovelorn idiots.

“I can’t just let her stay with him.” Maro punched the wall, and Marude recalled exactly why he hated working with youngsters. “At least one of his girlfriends vanished before – he could eat my sister!”

Hideyoshi Nagachika, the masked man who only communicated to Maro through writing, walked over to the teenager. He wrapped his arms around Maro, who broke into tearless sobs.

Hide, as the wordless friend to ghouls and man insisted on being called, began scribbling on his paper pad.

“You have an idea.” Marude was displeased. He envisioned no other option besides barging into that runt Furuta’s office and shooting him in the head, just like Yoshitoki.

He had been right to shoot Yoshitoki. He didn’t want suggestions of restraint or mercy, after he’s shown his friend none.

“Good.” Eto Yoshimura tossed her hair. She couldn’t care less about someone who wanted to use violence to cover his pain. She’d come out alive and Arima hadn’t, and her old path had died with him.

 

            “You went to their wedding.” Kannon drew a deep breath. This felt like a betrayal of humanity, and more so, of their relationship. Couldn’t he recall what happened after the wedding? “You can’t intend to carry out that sentence.”

            “The date is set. If I show mercy for Yoriko, I’ll be yet another a weak leader who plays favorites. If we’re going to exterminate ghouls, we must exterminate all who help them.” Including him. Furuta shrugged.

            “You don’t even want that,” Kannon reminded him.

            He hadn’t expected this wrath. Her face was repulsed. She liked him, right? What happened to accepting him?

            “It doesn’t matter what I want. If you think I’m going to change, you’re delusional, my dear.” In a fit of fear, Furuta mocked her.

            Her eyes darkened. She took an ominous step forward. “No, _you’re_ delusional. You’ve never escaped that Sunlit Garden. You can drink and sex and slaughter your way into adulthood, but you’re still a child throwing a tantrum because his father abandoned him.”

            “Oh, like you’re so innocent,” Furuta snapped.

“No one is. Especially not someone taking advantage of _children_.” Kannon blanched. Why hadn’t she dismissed people before? Why did Yoriko matter more just because Kannon had met her? _I am evil._ “Did you ever think that maybe you’re doing the same thing your father did? Hurting kids for your cause?”

Furuta gasped. He looked like he’d been stabbed.

For a moment, they stared at each other in horror.

Kannon’s lips parted. _I am evil_. “I – I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Get. Out,” he seethed. If she didn’t, he would do something he’d regret. He’d ruin his plans. Or her.

            Kannon fled.

            Ui stood at the door, terror on his face. He’d heard too much.

            “Oh, it’s okay if everyone else loses a lover, so long as you get yours back?” Kannon snapped before running down the hall.

 

Furuta flung himself into his office and locked the door. He kicked the pink chair into the wall.

“It’s not true,” he muttered. “It’s not true.”

At least if it was, he was going to die soon anyways. Furuta tried to summon a laugh, but instead he choked on his tears.

 _I can’t be like him._ He couldn’t even think the word.

He grabbed her tea and hurled the steaming shit straight into his face. He relished the pain. What was his pretty face worth? Why did people care?

Besides, he’d heal. Because of Rize.

Kannon was right. He’d never escaped.

Furuta sank to the floor, too dead to cry.

He really was alone.

 

            Kannon hurled herself into the women’s restroom to release her hacking sobs.

            She hadn’t meant to hurt him. But he was hurting other people as much as he hurt himself.

What was the right thing to do?

_I’m so lost. I’m so evil._

She’d looked the other way while people died until someone familiar was in the executioner’s path.

 _I don’t want to own this_. She’d find it easier to admit prostitution and alcoholism than this – lawful apathy. _It’s not mine._

But it was.

She gradually became aware that someone else was in the restroom, sobbing in sync with her.

Kannon grabbed toiler paper and blew her nose. She needed a distraction.

She exited her stall and knocked on the door besides her. “Are you okay?”

“Go away,” called a child’s voice. An Oggai. What was her name?

“I’m not a threat to you. Sometimes a good cry helps calm people down.” Kannon racked her brain.

            “I c-c-can’t come out,” sobbed the girl.

“You’re Sakura, right? It’s okay to cry in here.” Kannon wiped her eyes.

The door unlatched with a click, and the girl’s tearstained face appeared. “I bled everywhere.”

Kannon started.

Right. Periods were a thing.

“Oh.” She forced a laugh. “You and every other female who’s ever existed.”

“Really?” Sakura tugged on her purple pigtails.

“I bled through my jeans my first day in eighth grade,” Kannon said, wincing at the memory. “I was an outcast after that, but I imagine the Oggai are more mature.”

“We only have boys leading us. Mutsuki-san and Aura-san.” Sakura trembled. “This never happened to me before.”

“I can help with that.” Kannon fished around in her purse. “All women need to carry spares around.”

_But – but –_

Sakura looked frightened. “What if ghouls target me because I’m bleeding?”

“Then you use your hormones to get really angry and beat the shit out of them – I mean, the crap. Beat the crap,” Kannon joked. She crouched down to be eye-level with Sakura. “Hey. Being a woman is nothing to fear. Besides, we get makeup.”

Sakura giggled. “Keiko plans to cover Mayazumi and Hajime in makeup while they’re sleeping.”

“I think that’s a great idea. Do your worst. Make them clowns.” Kannon winked.

Sakura gestured to her pants. “They’re all stained.”

“Lucky you, there’s a trick for that.” Kannon pointed towards the sink. “Cold water. Simple.”

She wondered if Akemi had ever needed a moment like this. Had Mom been too embarrassed to help her?

Kannon scrubbed the girl’s leggings while she tried to recall her last cycle. Shortly after she’d begun sleeping with Souta? When he’d teased her that he’d be a vampire for her?

 _I can’t be_. His self-destruction – not body – had destructed her rhythm.

 

Furuta hauled himself off his floor. Damn that woman for getting under his skin. Rize, Eto, Kannon – why were his enemies always women?

 _Because you don’t want to face that your real enemy is your father_ , her voice answered him.

He clapped his hands over his ears. No, she wasn’t here.

_You killed him because you didn’t want to face him. Coward!_

Kannon wouldn’t call him that. He knew her better.

Furuta forced himself to sit at his desk and logged onto CCG’s tracking system. Hajime Hazuki was deep in the 24th ward.

If he sent Kaneki Ken a letter with Yoriko’s plight, would that lure Kaneki out? Keep Yoriko alive – for Kannon’s silly conscience – while assuring the creepy Centipede they weren’t about to attack his lair?

 _Fine, you win this one_ , he thought to Kannon. And he won too, because not only was the cowardice of CCG exposed, but she would come back to him.

 

Mutsuki counted the Oggai as soon as he re-entered the gymnasium. His cheek was still swollen from Takeomi’s punch, so he was going to focus on these kids, dammit. “I don’t see Sakura.”

“Sakura-chan?” Aura frowned. “Tooru, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Only Sensei wasn’t coming back and his lover’s friend had to die, and still Mutsuki felt the despair he deserved.

Keiko called out. “She went to the bathroom.”

Mutsuki sighed. He would have to go in there, and he hated the women’s restroom. But a missing Oggai mattered more than his fear. They had a mission to prepare for, and none of the Oggai were allowed to die. That bitch would be the only casualty.

He shoved his way in the bathroom to see Furuta’s secretary chatting with his Oggai.

“Mutsuki-san!” Sakura gasped.

“We were worried about you.” Mutsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry! I’ll head straight to the gym!” Sakura bolted.

“Hey.” Kannon stopped Mutsuki from following. “Maybe it’s none of my business, but female kids at that age could use someone to talk to them about female…issues, if you catch my meaning.”

Mutsuki turned cherry red. “Uh.”

“I realize it’s uncomfortable, but I just had to spent twenty minutes convincing that girl she’s not a freak. You can blame me for her tardiness. She needs to know biology isn’t something to be ashamed of.” Kannon paused. _Unless you’re a ghoul_ hung in the air, and she didn’t like it.

Mutsuki bit his lip. “I – I’m not – I can’t.”

He was ashamed of his body. _He_ bled every month and hated himself even more. He couldn’t tell kids to accept themselves when he couldn’t accept himself.

“Maybe they could talk to Saiko,” Mutsuki allowed. She’d be a good mentor. Better than him. Anyone was better than him.

“She’d be good,” Kannon agreed.

Mutsuki shivered, and Kannon reached out to give him a hug, just as he’d done to her. “You look like you need this. Why do women scare you so much?”

“You know why,” he accused. _Because whenever I’m a woman, I’m raped and beaten and mutilated._

“You don’t have to be a woman if you don’t want to. I think of you as a man.” Kannon shrugged. “This might be unwelcome advice, but start owning who you are. Tooru Mutsuki, Quinx and Oggai Leader, a _man_ who survived hell intact.”

She hesitated. “I know it’s hard. I’m still hiding because I was targeted by Torso too and somehow that’s the nicest thing I’ve done.”

Mutsuki stiffened.

Kannon held out her scarred palms, reminders of smashing a vase to piss off Mom before they kicked her out. “I still have nightmares. He’s only one of them for me. Maybe for you, too. But we survived.”

“Did we?” Mutsuki swallowed.

“I think so. Can’t let him win. Plus, we have people waiting to love us.” Kannon remembered Akemi and Maro’s faces, Furuta’s caresses, the Quinxes and Urie’s demands. “I hope that counts as survival.”

She had to tell Furuta, didn’t she? Kannon swallowed as Mutsuki shook his head.

“You don’t know what I’ve done. I can’t. I don’t want to.”

“There are people counting on you. Your Quinx. Your Oggai. I know you love them.” Kannon teared up. “I can only speak for me, but I’ve let too much go on for too long, and all it does it hurt the people I love.”

She stopped at the door. “But hey, as long as we love, we’re not hopeless, right?”

Mutsuki mustered a half-smile. _I hope you’re right_.

 

“That’s dark for you.” Uta watched Akemi paint flames of blood across a mask. The kid had talent, even if the mask was a bit lopsided.

“I’m in a dark mood,” she retorted.

Uta sighed. “The world isn’t as simple as you think.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Akemi flicked paint at him. “My boyfriend was tortured and his brother slaughtered just for being born inhuman. My sister and my friend support the CCG, and my friend’s going to get himself killed exacting vengeance for _his_ family being slaughtered by ghouls. So tell me, what exactly don’t I understand? The world is cruel, and funny, and a myriad other things. But you’ve chosen to focus on laughter while the world burns, so long as it doesn’t permanently hurt you, and _that’s_ what I can’t forgive.”

“You’ve been composing that in your head for a while.”

“Yep.”

Uta scooted closer to her. “If you can’t forgive me, why are you here?”

Akemi’s shoulders slumped. “Because I _want_ to. I _want_ to forgive you. I want you to _do_ something.” She turned around and started drawing on his face. “You’re a ghoul. You’re stronger and older than me, and I think you can accomplish more than I.”

She was drawing ravens on his face. One bird to start the world, one bird to harbinger death.

“Don’t sell yourself short, kiddo.”

Akemi’s mouth dropped. “Don’t call me a kid!”

Uta laughed. “Are you more offended by that than my perceived inaction?”

“No, I’m offended that you’ve resigned yourself to the giggly sidelines while your raven goes out and fights for GOAT. I assume he does? Don’t you miss him? Why aren’t you with him, right now?” Akemi choked. “If my CCG friend succeeds, your raven is going to die with all of them.”

“Such is life.” Yomo was strong, and Uta was not planning on allowing Furuta’s death spiral succeed.

But he was not beholden to Yomo or any person. This girl was wrong.

“You care. I know you do. Troll.” Akemi grabbed a can of green paint and slopped it on his face.

Itori waltzed in, Rio beside her. “How’s the art – oh my.”

Rio burst out laughing. Uta looked like a troll straight out of Middle Earth.

“How much fumes did you both inhale?”

 

Kannon’s phone buzzed with a text from a number she didn’t recognize.

_Meet tomorrow? Downtown?_ _L_ _\- Maro_

She hesitated. The more time she spent with her siblings, the more likely her parents were to find out. And right now – depending on the test in her purse – she couldn’t handle that.

But she could never refuse her siblings.

 _Sure. Noon?_ she replied. She took a deep breath and shoved her way back into the women’s restroom.

Once the test was out, Kannon’s hands began to tremble.

She remembered yelling at Souta, the dismay on his face – she couldn’t fix what she’d said and hadn’t done, and she couldn’t fix what he did, but she desperately wanted a path forward. But in the next minute, she might destroy all that.

She’d been a hooker and high school tramp, and she’d only had a handful of scares. She was responsible in her irresponsibility.

            _There’s no way. Not now_.

            Kannon tried not to scream. He wouldn’t be happy about this. Hell, _she_ wasn’t happy about this.

            A plus sign lit up on the test, and Kannon sank to the dirty floor to release her sobs.

            The stall door flew open, and Kannon fell backwards onto the toilet. _God dammit._

            “What’s wrong?” Saiko Yonebayashi stopped when she saw the test in Kannon’s hand.

She squeaked. “Help.”

            “Please,” Kannon managed, turning her tear-stained eyes towards her coworker. “Please don’t say anything.”

            _My family was right to hate me_.

For a moment, Saiko just stared at her. Kannon was – friendly with –

            “Hold on.” Saiko grabbed a fistful of toilet paper and wiped Kannon’s eyes. “Here, let’s hide that thing.”

            She took the test and buried deep in the trash, wrapped in a wad of paper towels. “Is Furuta the father?”

            Kannon nodded and released another sob. “This is – this is the worst thing that could have happened.”

            “Why?” Saiko had no doubt Fruit would abandon her immediately, but Kannon should have been smart enough to know that.

            “Because look at CCG. We’re _murderers_ , all of us. And we employ _children_ for it.” Kannon wiped her eyes. “We need to focus on getting our shit together, not a kid.”

            “Saiko doesn’t like CCG, either.” Saiko’s eyes were wide. “You see it, too.”

            Kannon’s chin quivered. “And he’s causing this.”

            “Saiko thinks you’re better without him.”

            “I’m not, actually.” Kannon smiled with self-deprecation. “You’d be horrified if you knew.”

            Saiko nibbled on her pigtail. “Then I’ll talk to Urie. See if he can stand for something. We can save Yoriko, at least.”

            “That’d be a good start.” Kannon sniffled. “I’ll see what I can say to Fruit.”

            “Maybe a baby will open his eyes. Magic happens,” suggested Saiko.

            _Not here_ , Kannon thought.


	11. Judgment Day

**Chapter Eleven**

**Judgment Day**

**_So I’m updating a day early because I figure we could all use a distraction from the skilled evisceration that was Ch. 143. <3 _ **

 

            Furuta usually visited Rize in the afternoon. Sometimes he’d mock her. Sometimes he’d sit quietly and tell her about his day and ask about hers.

Today he just wanted to go home and scream. Kannon hadn’t returned to the office.

            Maybe she was home. His heart raced as he turned the doorknob. He had a snide remark about laziness all prepared. Then he would tell her that he’d, er, sent a motion to their enemy to save Yoriko. She would like that.

            But his apartment was empty.

            He clutched his head. He should text to ask if she was okay. But he wouldn’t give her that power.

            Everyone abandoned him eventually. He _had_ been planning on abandoning her to his death, hadn’t he?

            Furuta sat on the bed, moaning to break the silence.

            The cat crawled onto his lab, and Furuta shoved it off, because he didn’t want to be reminded of her

            Kaneki the Cat meowed in protest and swatted him.

            “I deserve it, I know!” Furuta screamed.

            She thought him disgusting, didn’t she? He was, after all.

He had to die. To be cured.

A key turned in the lock, and Furuta caught his breath. He wiped his eyes, because he definitely hadn’t been crying.

“Why hello there,” he called.

Kannon’s eyes were red themselves. Furuta realized she saw straight though his jubilant charade. For a moment, they both stared at each other, in terror of what came next.

Her mouth opened, and Furuta chilled inside.

            “I shouldn’t have said that to you. I wish I could take it back.” Kannon’s voice was wobbly. “I’m sorry.”

            He kicked his legs back and forth. His shoulders hunched over. He didn’t speak for several minutes as he absorbed her regret.

 _Dammit, why did she need to make things complicated? Why couldn’t she just hate him?_ Now he almost wanted to forgive her, but he didn’t know how.

Furuta licked his lips. He could see Kannon’s anxiety increasing.

“I may have sent a message to GOAT. If Yoriko is truly so important to Kirishima, Kaneki might be stupid enough to try something, and then we can focus on him instead of her.”

            Kannon started. So he _wasn’t_ dedicated to Yoriko’s execution after all. Of course he wasn’t. “Thank you.”

            “I didn’t do it for her. I did it for you,” Furuta added petulantly.

            “I asked for you as much as Yoriko. You’re capable of a hella lot of good, you know, if you gave yourself a chance.” Kannon smiled sadly. Should she tell him?

            Suppose he thought she’d only returned because she was pregnant?

            Suppose this triggered more fears that he would be like Tsuneyoshi?

            “May I hug you, Souta?” Kannon asked instead.

            Furuta’s eyes widened. He nodded.

            She wrapped her arms around him. To his surprise, he felt her weeping into his hair.

She was sorry. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him. He couldn’t fathom this.

He felt vulnerable and weak, but somehow Kannon felt safe. Was this – real love, of a kind different from Rize?

 _How do I forgive_? He shivered away the thought and pulled her down onto the bed. _Like this._

            He rolled to hover over her body, treasuring every kiss. “ _Please_ don’t ever make me worry again.”

            Kannon wasn’t sure how to proceed. They were incubating a child inside her. How could she tell him, and ruin his night?

            “Is something wrong?” He sounded nervous. His fingers stopped unbuttoning her blouse.

            She just wanted one more night of blissful ignorance. “I’m just emotional.”

            “Silly woman,” he teased, recovering his charm. “Hormones?”

            Kannon laughed at his reference. “Probably.” She helped him peel away her blouse.

Furuta sighed as he squeezed her breasts. She winced. Fuck, she really was pregnant.

“Sorry, I’ll be gentle tonight,” he whispered.

They’d had a fight and she still didn’t hate him. She thought he was worth love.

Kannon just smiled up at him, radiant and vulnerable and strong.

If she had been Rize, would he have helped her escape the garden? He felt a sinking sensation that declared the answer _yes_.

“I hope I can be half the person you are.” Furuta was surprised at his own words, at his own desire to stay alive with her, to keep making love with her.

 

Saiko grabbed Higemaru’s hand to steel her nerves. She’d only confided the barest details to him – just enough to let him know they weren’t alone in their feelings – but she knew he had been hoping for someone to say what she would say. “Urie!”

“Hmm?” The blockhead kept reading the newspaper. Gintoki Bilegyr perched on his lap.

Saiko narrowed her eyes. He didn't deserve that dog. “Yoriko is Takeomi’s wife, and she makes good bread, and – and she’s my friend. There must be something – ”

“No.” Urie cut her off. “The Bureau Chief must be obeyed.”

 _I’m doing this for him too_! Saiko wanted to scream. Well, for his girlfriend and their kid. And because she didn’t want to be reminded of Furuta killing Yoriko everytme she looked at their fluffy Gintoki.

“Fine,” she seethed. “Guess I’ll talk to Mucchy.” _‘Cause we all know you won’t, scaredy-cat_.

“Why? I’m not changing my mind.” Urie’s voice remained flat. Surely Saiko hadn’t guessed his feelings for … Mucchy. He rather liked the name.

Kannon’s desperate sobs rose in Saiko’s mind. They were going to kill the old generation and raise a bunch of orphans. That was Urie’s stupid plan? Mutsuki’s? Furuta’s?

“Grrr! _You blockhead_!”

“Wait!” cried Higemaru, but Saiko had already kneed Urie straight in the back. He scrambled to grab Gintoki, who tumbled off Urie.

            “You guys are all acting weird! Am I the only one who sees?” cried Saiko. Well, she and Kannon Sato. “Fine. I guess I’ll leave. I’ll become a NEET. No, a terrorist!”

            “Yonebayashi! Are you aware of what you’re saying?” Urie still couldn’t look at her. How was Saiko taking action and he wasn’t? What had changed her mind?

            She was going to get herself killed, and he couldn’t bear that.

The prick. Saiko spat at Hsaio, who had placed herself between her and Urie. _Traitor_. “The CCG is a slaughterhouse! Saiko doesn’t want to be part of this shit no more!”

As Saiko raced out their door, Higemaru glared at Hsaio. _You know better_.

Hsaio winced. She really had only intended to keep the fight from escalating. Truth was, Saiko wasn’t wrong. But how could she go against her family?

“Urie,” Higa began.

“I’ll talk to her.” Urie strode out after Saiko. She was at the playground, wasn’t she? She used to go with Mucchy.

Saiko sat on a swing sniffling, too tired to kick her legs.

“Hey.”

“I know nothing can be done, but – Urie, there are going to be kids raised without parents because of how we’re acting.” Saiko hated feeling childish. She hated crying. She hated Furuta, even though his kid would most likely be among the parentless victims.

“I know. I know CCG is a slaughterhouse.” Urie approached her, his mind flitting to the Oggai, to Mutsuki. His heart ached. The old Mutsuki wouldn’t have wanted this. “If we don’t want to be criminals, we have to speak out. You’re right.”

“And if no one listens?” Saiko knew she had suggested a baby might calm Furuta, but suppose the opposite happened?

“Then we’ll just become terrorists, okay?” Urie sat on the swing besides her.

 

Eto was stuck at Marude’s hideout lest her popular face give them away, but still, every glance towards their group sent Maro’s spine tingling. This coffee shop was far too crowded for his liking.

“She’ll be here at noon.” Maro checked his phone every few minutes, convinced she would refuse to show.

“Calm yourself, kid,” Marude said.

“You calm yourself,” Matsuri muttered. He had a feeling he knew who had killed his father, and he did not want to be Itsuki Marude’s redemption project.

Maro wanted to cry. He was relying on fractured fools to save his sister. Who was he to think they could succeed? After all, he’d been trying to redeem Kannon since he was six and she fourteen, and nothing yet had worked.

Maro glanced out the window again. “She’s coming.”

“Great.” Marude straightened.

Kannon breezed into the coffee shop. Maro recognized her fearful look from the days Mom and Dad called her a high school slut and he tried to stick around her as much as possible so they wouldn’t call her dirty names.

_Kannon, what did you do now?_

_Maro, why aren’t you alone?_

“Wha – what is this about?” Kannon swallowed.

She was a beautiful woman, with lithe curves, shoulder-length silver hair, and expressive olive eyes.

“Your lover,” Marude said as gently as he could.

Kannon stiffened. She recognized him. And was that Matsuri Washuu behind him? _What the fuck are you involved with, Maro_? “It seems the dead live.”

“Yes,” Marude said awkwardly.

“Just listen,” pled Maro. The fourth man at their table, wearing a not-at-all-suspicious mask, put a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“To what? You realize how suspicious this looks?” Kannon ground her teeth. Her fists clenched. She _wouldn’t_ betray Souta. He didn’t even know she was pregnant yet.

“I know you aren’t happy with the direction of CCG. It’s not you.” Maro glared at her.

Kannon softened. “And?”

“And we appreciate your efforts to minimize damage to CCG, but –”

Matsuri cut in. “Surely you realize there’s a cancer leading CCG!”

Marude glowered at him.

Kannon’s expression remained cool. “If you ask me, the cancer was your grandfather and his harem. The cancer was your father who forced you to marry, then hired me to force your interest in women. The cancer is anyone who forces another living being to hide.”

She edged closer to glare down at Matsuri with laser eyes.

Matsuri licked his lips. “I – I never touched any of the bred ghouls. Except Iyo.”

“Yes, but that had more to do with your sexuality than morals, am I right?” Kannon made a fist.

“I notice you mention living beings and not humans,” said Marude, interrupting before their witness and Matsuri exchanged blows.

“Living beings like Rio, right?” Maro wiped his sweating brow. “Like Hide and Matsuri here? Like Souta Washuu-Furuta?”

Kannon didn’t move. _Souta is a living being…living beings and not humans._

King Bilegyr was true after all.

How had she not seen?

Her heart forgot to beat. Kannon doubled over.

“Can’t you see what I’m saying?” Maro asked.

“I didn’t need to see. I knew, though I never realized it,” she said quietly. Her eyes focused on something beyond the room.

 _I won’t be pregnant for long, will I?_ To her surprise, she found the idea horrifying _. Great, she couldn’t even want an abortion even when it would help her._

Somewhere inside her, she wanted their child. Kannon clenched her jaw.

“We need to stop this madman,” spat Matsuri.

“Yourself?” Kannon fired back. “Yeah, I know how you harassed Urie Kuki!”

“The _other_ madman,” Marude said. “Your lover.”

“You dated him because you knew, right?” Maro stepped forward. _Just say yes, even if it’s not true._ “You were investigating him, right?”

Kannon’s eyes filled with tears. “No.”

Though she could have. She should have.

“You’re a girl blind with love,” Marude said kindly. Hopefully Maro would understand. They needed her.

“Oh, fuck off!” Kannon jabbed her finger inches from his eyes, and he flinched. “I may not be a ghoul investigator, but I’ve faced shit you can’t imagine. Don’t ‘poor innocent beguiled girl’ me. My eyes are wide open.”

“Then they know you’re going to help us,” Matsuri said.

Kannon raised her eyebrows. If he thought she hated ghouls enough to destroy her love for Souta or their child, he thought wrong.

“That’s _not_ how you get Kannon to agree,” Maro said. He turned to her. “We need you to stop the slaughter. It’s on you. Please. All we want is justice and righteousness, just like you. Those are the values _you_ gave me, not Mom and Dad, that day you redeemed yourself and walked away from their fortune to work for CCG.”

Kannon stared at him. “What?”

“You worked for CCG because you thought it was right. Let’s make it right. Prove Mom and Dad wrong,” Maro begged.

“If you do,” Marude said slowly, “I can promise you Nimura Furuta’s chances of survival increase.”

“Huh? Pardon?” Kannon’s heart pounded.

“If he fights us, he’ll lose,” Marude explained calmly. “But you trap him for us, and he – he’ll live longer, I can guarantee you that.”

“Do you realize what you’re asking?” Kannon nearly choked. Did Souta deserve execution? Maybe. He’d done evil. But she wanted him alive.

“You’re the best chance he has.”

Kannon bit the inside of her cheek, because like hell was she going to cry before these men.

“Do it for him and everyone you love,” said Maro. “Like Akemi. You know Furuta’s sick and involved in the Clowns; how long do you think it is before Rio’s deemed disposable?”

 _Oh_!

“And if I do,” Kannon said icily, “Will Rio the ghoul be spared? Will he receive the help he needs, _with neither he nor my sister arrested_?”

“You think your brother’d let me hurt your sister?” Marude snorted.

            For a moment, she considered. Keep Souta alive for longer, keep Akemi safe and give Rio the ghoul clemency.

            Was it worth abandoning him to loneliness again?

            And then she thought of the test, the child inside her, the child she probably couldn’t keep alive.

            “This is – I can’t –” Kannon gulped back fear. _Don’t do it_.

            “You’re doing what is right,” Marude said as kindly as he could.

            “Am I.” Kannon spun around to face him. “Sir, I’m pregnant.”

            Marude choked.

            She stepped closer. “If what you’re saying is true, my child will not be human. Tell me, Inspector Marude, what will you do to them? Pass judgment and execute them before they are even born? Kill their father?”

            Marude’s mind spun. He remembered the bullet striking Yoshitoki in the head, the relief and agony when his friend didn’t die. And yelling _you traitor, you traitor_ , as Yoshitoki refused to kill him.

Maro clutched Hide’s shoulder in shock. _Kannon, Kannon, can’t you ever do right?_

            “No, you can’t be.” _I’m not going to be a teenage uncle to another Eto._

“You know I can, don’t you, Maro?” Kannon glared at him. “Whose idea was it to send those pictures?”

“Eto Yoshimura, the half-ghoul former leader of Aogiri Tree.” Marude’s eyes flickered. “I’m sure she could help you.”

Kannon paled. He had her, and he knew it.

“We can help your kid.” Unlike the rest, Matsuri Washuu felt relief flood his veins. With her carrying a Washuu child, he wouldn’t have to marry a woman to continue the line after all. “We can keep his father alive, so long as he’s in jail.”

            “Like I said. We’re the best chance he has.” Marude said gruffly.

 

Kannon hadn’t really been morally conflicted when she’d thrown a vase at her father and stormed out despite her mother’s pleas, or when she’d sold herself to pay for her alcohol. In fact, she hadn’t really felt anything at all.

            But now she did.

            And yet she stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. As she approached his office, she pressed the nearly invisible button in her collar and prayed that if there were a God, that God would forgive her.

            She opened the door without knocking, but that was hardly unusual.

            He looked up from his desk with a quick smirk. Her, the woman he’d forgiven, the woman he finally knew he loved. “What have we here?”

            Kannon closed the door behind her without another word, or she would flee before she could act. “I had to talk to you.”

            Furuta frowned, rising to glide over to her. She drank in his grace, the golden pauldrons on his black trench coat, the way his hair cascaded over his shoulders. “Is something wrong?”

            She forced a laugh as he nuzzled the back of her neck. “You’re incorrigible.”

            “I try, my silverlight.” He sat on his desk and pulled her besides him. His eyes sparkled like treasure, and she found herself fighting to stay in this moment.

 _Tick-tock_ , she could hear Marude whisper in her head.

            “I wanted to make you aware,” she murmured, resting her chin on his chest. Her fingers traced the smooth skin of his chin. “There’s some slander in headquarters. They’re saying you’re a ghoul.”

Furuta’s kisses stopped. “What of it?”

“Mr. Washuu-Furuta, would you tell me if you were?” Kannon lowered her gaze. This was it. His downfall and his best chance.

Still, she almost hoped her formality would warn him. Surely he didn’t trust her.

“Why would you suspect me?” His voice rose playfully.

No, she’d succeeded in gaining his trust. Kannon wanted to melt into the floor.

She wouldn’t show it, though. For him. His chance. Their baby’s chance. “You rarely eat and seem ill when you do. You hate ghouls with a passion that only rivals how much I _know_ you’ve hated yourself. Things don’t add up, Souta.”

Souta grinned at her, and despite herself, Kannon felt her lips turn up. She wanted to share one more smile with him.

“Yes, they do,” he insisted, nibbling her ear. He sounded nervous, but ghoulness was no secret compared to the Garden. “They do because I’m a failed half-ghoul with an artificial kagukan on top of that.”

Kannon’s eyes widened, but indeed one of Souta’s corneas was now black, his iris red. He smiled at her, as if this were the most natural thing in the world.

 _Failed half ghoul…artificial kagukan_ …there were so many layers to the nonsensical truth he’d just uttered. Layers she’d never learn. She hoped he could tell she found his kakugan beautiful.

“Should I worry about you turning me in?” He cackled. He felt as if he were floating, releasing the weight of each secret into her accepting waters.

She laughed, albeit shakily. _Get it together_ , _Kannon_.

They were coming. He had to know. “I would never hurt you.”

Though she had force-fed him strawberries. Kannon felt a twinge of guilt –silly strawberries on top of betrayal.

Her fingers clenched his. She savored these precious seconds on his lap. “ _I love you_.”

Souta frowned and opened his mouth, but the door to his office had already flown off its hinges.

Kannon’s lips parted just inches from his. _No, please_. She hadn’t even had the chance to kiss him one last time.

“Get away from her!”

“Souta –”

For a moment, an earthquake rocked his face; he lost his smile. They both knew she would never reveal his name on accident. Because she loved him – right?

“Get away!” The Oggai rushed in, sending Kannon stumbling back into Koori Ui, whose hands clamped around her shoulders.

Hairu was done, and so was he. Ui knew it wasn’t much, but he could only think to hold Miss Sato through her heartbreak, because he’d wanted that when he’d seen Hairu’s decapitated corpse.

Kannon clamped her jaw shut. She stood stiff as glass. For him, she would break her own heart.

“What are you doing here? This isn’t a restroom,” Furuta scoffed.

“This place isn’t even fit to be a restroom.” Marude aimed a gun at his face, and Kannon fought the urge to throw herself in front of him.

“Don’t fight,” Kannon breathed.

A blaze of rinkaku threw Souta over his desk. He crashed onto the floor.

Images blossomed in his mind _._

_“You’re too skinny,” Kanou leered at him with the voice of Tsuneyoshi. A sex doll laughed with Kannon’s eyes._

_I’m always – no one could ever – alone – love_ –

But before Furuta could unfurl his kagune, his Oggai – his Oggai – had sliced off his legs.

The pain was nothing to Furuta. But now he was too weak to activate his kagune – how –

He frantically dragged himself towards the window, but Sakura leapt at him, and his arms tumbled to the ground.

Panic bubbled within him. He was alone – he had lost –

No. He recalled the legions he had sent after Hajime, to the 24th ward. Nothing was lost.

Kichimura Washuu forced his limbless torso to sit. Dragon would still work. This could be interesting – very much so – just another hiccup.

But as a gag was forced into his mouth, Nimura Furuta’s red iris landed on her impassive face.

Pain exploded down his nerves, fire far worse than amputation. Forget being bound and gagged and helpless – why? Why?

 _I gave you everything_ , he wanted to scream. And he’d liked it. She’d shown him a fun he hadn’t anticipated.

She’d never loved him. She’d played him for a fool.

Ami’s face drifted before him, shrieking vile curses at his treason, and for once he understood her.

Kannon’s steely eyes devoured his last resolve. Souta choked on his gag and his trust. He should never have loved her.

If it was the last thing he did, he would wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

 

**Ending note: though this is only by coincidence, Fruit being torso’d feels timely right now... *skitters away to wail about chapter 143 again***


	12. All About Women, About Men

**Chapter Twelve**

**All About Women, About Men**

_TW for homophobia._

 

Kannon watched Dr. Kanou, the Dr. Kanou whom she knew from childhood, bend over Furuta. He kicked him in the abdomen, laughing. “Women are a bit of a bad habit for you, aren’t they, dear?”

“Knock it off,” Ui told him. Kannon blinked in surprise; of all people, Ui was the last person she imagined would defend her.

“Get him out of here. Kanou, I want a full medical report.” Marude snapped his fingers.

Furuta’s torso was hoisted between Matsuri and Hideyoshi’s shoulders and carried out. He glared back at his nephew, because focusing on him was better than Kannon. _Homo_.

“Absolutely, sir.” Kanou followed his new pet, but his eyes grazed Kannon with a dark smile.

He recognized her, she realized with a shiver. What would he do with his knowledge? If he outlined all her misdeeds to Furuta, all chance of reconciliation would be ruined. And though she knew she was a fool to think they had hope, she couldn’t stop her hope without losing her sanity.

And what would the mad scientist do if he knew she was pregnant?

Marude filed out after the Oggai, who were chattering excitedly over having taken down a secret ghoul, like kids who discovered a secret passage or some other fun.

Kannon and Ui were the only ones remaining in Furuta’s bloodstained office.

“Are you all right?” Ui asked stiffly.

“No.” Kannon pointed at the blood-soaked floors. “Children, Ui.”

“I see.” Ui’s kept his eyes on the floor. Shio, Rikai, and Yusa were children too, entrusted with quinques. He’d long accepted that children could use quinques in their bodies too. He had to accept it. Because he needed Hairu back.

Ui swallowed. If Kanou had known about Furuta, he’d be arrested too, and Hairu would be forever dead.

If Furuta was a ghoul, surely his plan for the 24th ward was a trap.

But if they succeeded – if _he_ succeeded – perhaps he could persuade Marude to keep Kanou’s research alive.

Kannon gazed around the room. The pink chair seared her eyes. She wanted to cry – surely now was the time – but she felt dried of tears.

Then her eyes fell on Furuta’s beloved rubber duck, the one she’d often awoken to find on her chest, discovered in her shoe, watched peeping at her in the shower.

Kannon pressed her hand to her mouth, crossed the room to his desk, reached out for the duck.

“Yours?” Ui asked.

She placed it in her pocket with a shrug. He wouldn’t dare question her memento, would he?

_I want to give this to our baby_. Kannon was fighting for an impossible future, but how could she give up now?

 

“You did _what_ to Kannon?” Back in the Sato mansion’s hallway, Akemi’s slap sent Maro reeling.

            “It’s going to be okay. He’s been arrested, GOAT will be wiped out by the Oggai, and things will be back to normal.”

            _Hajime_. _Him killing people was not normal_. Akemi clenched her fists. “Normal was boring. _You’re hurting her_.”

            “ _He_ would have hurt her eventually – he could have killed both her _and_ Rio.” Maro clasped his hands. “I did you both a favor!”

            “You’re insane!” Akemi yelled.

“What’s this fuss?” Dad entered the hall, and Akemi laughed.

“What kind of family do we live in, where we just cut each other off when things don’t work? If we were a body, we’d be dead.”

“Akemi!” Dad’s face was pained.

“I mean it.”

_Kannon’s pregnant._ Maro wanted to shake Akemi, but he couldn’t say that with Dad and Mom here. Because that would lower the already impossible chance of reconciliation.

Unless he’d already ruined everything, Maro realized with a holt.

“What is happening?” Mom shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. But, by the way, if I die, this is your fault.” Akemi snarled at Maro before running out.

 

“You’re sure you didn’t know?” Iwao Kuriowa asked from across the table.

Kannon shook her head. She couldn’t even muster enough snark to remark on his eyebrows. The interrogation room was stark and grey. It suited her mood.

“No as in you’re unsure? Or no as in you didn’t know?” Kuriowa frowned.

“I _didn’t_ know. I should have, but I didn’t.” Kannon’s heart pounded. They’d taken a blood sample from her. It was only a matter of time before they noticed Rc cells amassing in her blood. She doubted Maro and Marude could help her in that case.

“Would you have turned him in if you knew?”

“I just did,” Kannon said coldly.

“Special Class?” Marude strode in. “Blood sample came back. She’s clean. May I have a minute alone with her?”

“Maybe you’ll get further than me,” Kuriowa said gruffly. So many questions swirled in his mind. _Why did you leave, Marude? What happened to Yoshitoki?_

“Go visit your son.” Marude smiled. Takeomi and Yoriko’s paperwork for release was in the pipeline – at least it should be. Ui Koori had vanished, to ‘gather his thoughts,’ and Matsuri wasn’t pleased to be in charge of paperwork.

Marude took a seat across from her. “Your Rc count isn’t that high yet.”

He fished around in his pocket before handing her three small bars. “R-laden. If you want that kid, you’ll need to eat them.”

Yoshitoki had never eaten a human. He’d just eaten Rc cells. Marude wished he’d asked. He wished he hadn’t just…reacted to his betrayal.

“Thank you.” Kannon swallowed.

“And you won’t be able to keep working here, lest the revamped scanners catch you.”

“I figured as much.”

Marude scrutinized her crestfallen face. “He would have killed you eventually.”

“I don’t believe you.” Kannon didn’t assume she was special. But she had seen the genuine love in Souta’s eyes, whether he’d ever recognized it or not.

Marude held out a photograph. “This is a woman named Ami.”

She was portly and dressed in a lovely pink sundress, Kannon thought. And Souta was hanging onto her arm.

“Four years ago, she became engaged to a mysterious man named Souta. Her friends were able to save us this picture.”

“I see.” Kannon waited. So Souta had had relationships before. Was she supposed to be surprised?

“She vanished later.”

Kannon paled.

“We were able to trace her DNA to the bones buried outside the Ghoul Restaurant. Rumors say a fiancé once brought his overweight girlfriend to dine there, if you catch my drift.” Marude shoved the photo closer to Kannon.

Kannon was trembling. “What?”

He’d tricked a woman into being fed to ghouls?

Marude crossed his arms. “Suppose she’d had low self-esteem, suppose she’d loved him – and her worst fear was that this was a joke, that someone so handsome couldn’t love her.”

_And it came true_.

Kannon had tears in her eyes. No, he couldn’t have been so cruel. Not Souta.

Marude slid another photograph over. A woman hanging upside down, her entire body displayed in a grotesque tank.

The purple-haired girl from the Garden.

Kannon forgot to breathe.

“Dr. Kanou said this female’s kagune was used to create the Oggai. Turns out our Director had a crush on her. He visited her nearly every day. Recently, too.” Marude said, not without pity.

“Why are you telling me this?” Kannon’s voice rose. No, no, no.

_Remember his eyes. Remember your child._

But she looked into the purple-haired ghoul’s unconscious eyes, into Ami’s eyes. They mattered, too.

Kannon had thought her past eviler than his. She’d been wrong. At least she’d only hurt herself.

“Because I wanted you to know. And, admittedly, if you have any information you’ve withheld, we’d appreciate it.” Marude hated tears. Christ, did he actually feel bad watching her heart break?

Tears streamed down Kannon’s face. “The Garden.”

“Yes, the Sunlit Garden. It’s a special training center that seems to yield Washuu ghouls.” Marude waited.

“It’s not a training center. I mean, it is, but there’s more. It’s where Tsuneyoshi and his family would breed with specially raised ghouls they imprisoned. Souta was raised there.”

“And Ching-Li Hsaio, too, and Arima Kishou, I suppose?” Marude’s face was ashen. _Yoshitoki, were you involved in sex slavery_? Was it really all a lie, every time he smiled at him, called him _friend_? Who was Matsuri’s mother?

“Ihei Hairu and the Zero Squad kids, too. You can’t blame them for joining GOAT, please,” Kannon said.

“I have no intention of harming the Zero Squad children, or Ching-Li Hsaio, contingent on their future cooperation.” Marude cleared his throat. “And idea where this garden is?”

“No.” Kannon fought back tears. “You’ll find photos of it, though, in our – in Furuta’s apartment. Maybe they can help.”

Why was she speaking calmly? She wanted to scream at the sight of the purple-haired girl, the one whom Souta favored over her, the one whom Souta had tortured, the one he’d been best friends with as a child, the one whose name hurt him too much to speak.

Marude sighed. “I’ll have Matsuri take you first there and then to our hideout. Eto will be waiting for you, if you still wish to speak with her.”

Kannon nodded, but panic bubbled within her. Leave him here? Leave so much unanswered? Leave him with Ami and the purple girl hanging between them?

The women’s faces swam before her eyes. “Sir, let me speak with him first. I’m begging you.”

 

“Uta!” Akemi raced into HySy screaming. “Uta, where are you? Please! Uta!”

“Akemi?” Uta peered around the corner, where he’d just finished coating her second mask. Blank and pallid face, two black holes for eyes, and pale pink circles on its cheeks. It was creepy in its simplicity, something Uta prided himself on teaching her.

Akemi threw her arms around his neck, sobbing. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, her eyes puffy and swollen. “They arrested Kichimura Washuu. They might know about you. You have to leave!”

            _Oh, is that all_.

“Calm down.” Uta hoisted her into a chair. “Why did they arrest the Bureau Chief?”

            “You know why! Because he’s a ghoul, just like you.” Akemi punched Uta straight in his sun tattoo.

            Uta half-smiled. “How long have you known?”

            “Since the demonstration.”

            “You’re smart.”

            “I don’t care about being smart. I want to be strong. They – they cornered my sister and made her turn him in, and my _brother_ was the one who organized it all.” Akemi wailed. “Why?!”

            Uta’s smile vanished. “Let me tell you a story, Akemi Sato. Everyone wants to be strong. Because everyone wants control. Now, let me ask you: how many strong people do you know?”

            She wiped her eyes. “Not you.”

            He winked. “I’m glad you know that.”

            “Your raven is strong, isn’t he? Rio is strong. Kannon is strong. They’re all – all hopeless and messed up, but they keep on improving.”

            “I see that in you, too.” Uta sighed. “Kaneki Ken wanted to be strong. Do you want to turn out like him?”

            Akemi shrugged. “Fighting for a better world sounds pretty appealing.”

            To be fair, Uta had prodded Kaneki along his path. Still.

            “But are you going to escape?” Akemi’s eyes were wide. “Take Rio and me with you.”

Uta waited.

Akemi hung her head. “You know I don’t want to escape. You already know I can’t leave Hajime.”

“Your Oggai is a vicious one. Sources tell me he’s in the 24th ward.” Uta smiled.

“He deserves better.”

“Don’t we all?”

“Your Raven does.” Akemi clenched her fists. “You – you want me to see Hajime.”

“I’m not making any suggestions that are new to you.” Uta winked. “And I don’t run.”

“You don’t run away or towards anything. Get Itori to whisk Rio out of here.” Akemi threw her new mask at Uta. “You’re coming with me to the 24th ward so – so CCG doesn’t kill your raven and so the other ghouls don’t eat me.”

Uta was no fool. “That’s a suicide mission for me.”

“But you’ll send me on one? Please. You survived the clown raids, _No-face_. Yeah, you think I made that blank mask without inspiration? It’s yours.”

Now Uta really was amused.

Akemi glowered at him. “It’s not suicidal if we have each other! Human and ghouls _can_ have friends on both sides.” She grabbed his phone. “Now call Itori, you lonely, gothic scum!”

 

            “You look like a caterpillar.” Dr. Kanou kicked Furuta’s naked, slowly regenerating torso. “Wiggle, wiggle, it won’t do you any good.”

Furuta blinked and took in his surroundings. He lay on a cot in a tiny cell. He was chained so tightly he couldn’t feel his limbs. Another chain hung around his neck, like he was a collared dog.

            “Like what you see?” Furuta forced himself to wink. He would have expected no different from Kanou or V.

            Someone rapped on the door.

            “You have a visitor. My, wonder who that could be?” Kanou winked, and Furuta gagged in anticipation.

            He hated the pity that erupted in her eyes at the sight of his limbs. Kannon hunched her shoulders, her arms wrapped around her stomach as if he made her nauseated.

            “Do you want to know why?” Kannon’s voice cracked. As livid as she was, she wished she had something to cover him with.

            _Take off your shirt. Don’t break any hope he has._

            Furuta laughed. “Because you’re a woman and that’s what women do.”

            Kannon’s eyes iced over _. Fuck hope._

Ami and Rize appeared again in her mind. Of course he hadn’t loved them.

She was no different. He didn’t love her.

“I’ll tell you, but first…you should know. It wasn’t your ghoul nature.” Kannon’s voice shook. Ire overtook her, like a kakuja. “It wasn’t even that CCG was better without you.”  
            “If you think you’ll be better without me, you’re a fool.”

“I won’t. But she will.” Kannon thrust the image of Rize before him. “Your ex-lover, I presume?”

Jealousy was not in Kannon’s nature. Furuta shivered.

“How could you treat her like this?” she whispered.

Oh, was that the problem? Of course it was. Furuta rolled his eyes. “Why do you care?”

Her voice shook. “What was her name?”

“Rize.” Would they kill Rize now? Furuta felt confident her life would remain in the hands of CCG’s wicked experiments.

Kannon ground her teeth. She was losing control. “You think that because you don’t rape a female, you can humiliate and imprison her all you want? And it wasn’t just her, was it? You hurt a lot of women. Like the woman you’re alleged to have given to ghouls for a feast.”

            Furuta gaped at her. _Bullshit._

“What was _her_ name?” Kannon swallowed.

“Ami.”

“That’s it? No last name?” She stared at the ground. “You cared that little?”

Furuta spread his lips into a sneer. “I manipulated her into gaining weight just for some marbled meat at the restaurant.”

“You’re sick.” _And you’re trying to make me hate you_. And right now, Kannon wanted to hate him.

The disgust on her face barely registered in his mind, just like the blankness on Tsuneyoshi’s face before he’d opened daddy dearest’s guts.

“Ah, but so are you.”

“We weren’t talking about me.” She couldn’t handle any more – he’d hurt and humiliated innocent women for _fun_. He wasn’t whatever fantasy she loved. She had to stop loving –

Kannon sauntered forward and shoved him down onto his cot.

His breath caught instinctually, and he flushed as she smirked.

“You’re an animal,” she whispered, leaning over him. Her eyes glowed with victory. “So here’s some things about me _you_ don’t know. I’m twenty-six –your senior. I’m bisexual. I’m a recovering alcoholic who burned her relationship with her attentive parents to dust. And when I was really desperate – I was a prostitute. _And while I was, your father was once my customer_.”

Furuta’s face looked like cracked porcelain. He couldn’t breathe. Tendrils of agony shot down his growing arms and legs.

Tsuneyoshi? _Tsuneyoshi_?

Kannon backed away, doubled over with giggles. “He told me I was the best whore he had. Isn’t it horrifying? I’m everything you hate, and the best part is _you actually cared for me_.”

“I never did, you – you – you simpering succubus!” Furuta lunged forward, but the chain around his neck caught.

            “Oh, but I know better. Too bad Ami and Rize didn’t. Bastard.” Just beyond his reach, Kannon spat in his face as she did her best to mask her tears with a smile.

The door opened, and Kanou’s hand guided her out.

_Hold on – you can – wait –_

“Fuck you!” Furuta’s scream broke before the door had even shut.

“Yes, you and your father both did,” she snarled as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

Furuta kept screaming. She – Father – she’d known –

_I’m all alone! Why am I always alone?! I don’t want to be alone!_

He clawed at his face and screamed until he’d boiled all his blood out, exploded every sob and extinguished all the light from his eyes.

Or maybe that was Kanou’s needle slipping into his spine.

 

Marude’s apartment was cramped and dim, but Kannon barely noticed. She’d given everyone monosyllabic replies since her few minutes with Furuta.

She couldn’t get his broken face out of her mind. If she could go back in time and kill herself instead of hurl her past towards him, she would.

But she was here, still requesting hope like the stupid girl she was. Surely Aogiri’s leader could help her, right? Right?

There really was no help now. Why was she even trying?

“Coffee?” The small figure of Sen Takatsuki bounced into her vision as soon as she entered.

“No, thank you.” Kannon avoided the woman’s eyes.

“So you _are_ the pregnant one.” Eto sipped her coffee and eyed Souta’s morose girlfriend. “Give us some privacy, Matsuri, dear.”

She patted Matsuri on the shoulder and slipped Kannon inside her bedroom.

            “He’ll still be listening. For now.” Eto rolled her eyes and motioned for Kannon to sit on her bed. She winked.

“What’s Souta like in bed? Is he as kinky as Arima and I? Well, it was mostly me, since _I_ had the kagune. He was as vanilla as his hair.”

Outside, Matsuri yelled and banged on the door.

“We did both.” Kannon said, catching on. “He was particularly fond of handcuffs.”

“Probably symbolic of his life as a Washuu, am I right, Matsuri, dear?” called Eto. She tiptoed to the door. No breathing. Matsuri was gone.

“You love him,” Eto sang, prancing back to her bed.

“I turned him in.” Kannon dropped her head. “And somehow that was the nicest thing I did to him today.”

“You’re not planning on giving up, surely?” Eto sneered.

Outside the door, Matsuri had crept back.

“You don’t understand,” Kannon allowed. If someone wouldn’t judge her, surely it would be Aogiri’s leader. “I found out about Rize today, and how he – he fed a woman to the restaurant. He dated her just to humiliate her. For what? So I stormed his cell to tell him I slept with his father…Tsuneyoshi Washuu…once. A long time ago.”

Matsuri willed God above to shoot him as he scampered away again.

Eto choked on her laughter. She could just imagine that little rascal’s heartbreak. Daddy bested him again.

“I can’t believe I said that to him.” Kannon wiped her eyes. “I’m a monster.”

“Anyone can be a monster when they’re angry enough.”

“Really? I told him – all my secrets – just to ruin him, and it worked. He was screaming – and crying – and I _wanted_ that.”

“Do you want to know how many people I’ve physically tortured?” Eto tossed her hair, recalling sewing Kanae and Shikorae’s eyes shut, recalling the time she’d requested Kaneki to kill the One-Eyed King. In another life, she might have been friends with this fucked-up woman. “The real question is whether you want him alive or not.”

“Of course I do,” Kannon hissed.

“Well then, that settles it.” Eto slipped a note into Kannon’s hand.

_24 th Ward _

_Tunnel 14_

_Blow Kaneki a kiss from me <3 _

_  
_


	13. Someone

Chapter Thirteen

Someone

 

**_Content warning for torture._ **

           

Furuta awoke to his door opening again.

Panic exploded in his heart.

Goumasa Tokage was grinning down at him.

How? Oh, right, he’d introduced Kanou to Tokage himself to explore the limits of human pain.

Still bleary-eyed and half-drugged, Furuta scrambled back as far as his chains would allow. He pressed his back into the steel wall.

Tokage opened a bag full of glittering knives.

Furuta’s breath came in spurts. He wouldn’t scream. He wouldn’t.

“You’re a beautiful canvas.” Tokage murmured, tightening Furuta’s restraints.

“You won’t break me,” Furuta rasped.

“You’re already broken, _Washuu_.”

There it was. The name could still send him into a tailspin, and now Kannon wasn’t here to comfort him. She’d caused this.

Maybe this was her vengeance for Ami.

Tokage began by grinding his soft fingers into rubble. Furuta tried to focus, but all he saw was Kannon gleefully revealing her past. He failed to muffle his sob.

“You know you deserve this,” Tokage reminded him. He stroked his hair, the way Kannon used to. “How does it feel to be on the receiving end?”

Furuta squeezed his eyes shut.

He felt metal poke his eye, and then his eyelid was snipped off. Just like that. “I _asked_ , how does it feel?”

Furuta whimpered but clamped his lips shut.

The scissors approached his other eye.

 _Your heart is tender, isn’t it? How marvelous_. Kannon was a liar.

“It hurts!”

“Good.” Tokage cut it off anyhow.

Furuta wailed. He felt powerless, like Rize must feel. A joke, like Ami. Alone, like Rio. No wonder Rio, Mutsuki, and Yamori had changed after this.

For hours, Tokage chipped away at him, and Furuta answered every question with honesty and growing self-hatred.

“Would Daddy rescue you?” Tokage sliced his kakugan eye in half.

“No.”

“Does Daddy love you?” Tokage carved _trash_ into his forehead.

“No.”

“Does Rize love you?” Tokage removed his lips, exposing his teeth.

“No.”

“Does Kannon love you?” The knife entered his second, streaming eye.

“N-no.”

“Are you a monster, Washuu?”

“Stop, stop! Please! Daddy!” Now blind, Furuta thrashed about.

“I said, are you a monster?”

Furuta squealed. He wanted to say anything but the truth. “Yes.”

“Is the world better without you?”

“Yes, yes, I know it is.” He screamed. Even when Tokage removed his tongue, he had to keep screaming.

“The silent screams are more satisfying, don’t you think?” Tokage patted his bloodied cheek.

Was Kaneki a dragon yet? Was there any chance he would break into CCG to kill him?

_Please, I can’t take any more. Someone save me._

 

Kannon glanced behind her. The 24th ward, especially the blocks surrounding tunnel 14, seemed notably desolate.

And she was about to walk into a hideout of hungry ghouls. No one would hear her scream, and maybe she deserved it.

Kannon gulped and descended before she could think more. She was a woman, with heels for her swords and makeup for her war paint. She could do this.

The smell of blood hit her before anything else. Kannon tried not to gag as she forced herself forward. As long as she could get to the King, to Kaneki Ken, she and her baby had a chance. Furuta had a chance. She had to believe that.

Up ahead, the concrete floor was coated with congealing blood. She cried out.

 

Maro threw his phone across the room.   
“Control yourself!” Mom snapped.

“Akemi ran off to her ghoul friends,” Maro snarled. “How can I calm down?”

            “Why on earth didn’t you tell us?” Dad exclaimed.

            “How could I? When have you ever responded well?” screamed Maro. He frantically pounded out a text message to Akemi.

            _Arima was a ghoul._

_The Washuus all are._

_Please don’t throw your life away. I’ll die if you need me to._

“I’m going to go to CCG. I’ll keep you posted.” Maro wanted to be with them when they arrested Rio, but still couldn’t bring himself to confess that both his sisters were dating ghouls.

“What did we do wrong?” Dad whispered.

“Less than me,” Maro replied, tears trickling down his cheeks.

Because if the price to save Kannon was Akemi, he sure as hell wasn’t willing to pay it. The door closed behind them as he heard Mom say, “Call the hospital.”

At CCG, Marude greeted him with three scratches across his pointed nose. “Do you like cats?”

“Pardon?”

“Eto says your sister doesn’t want to see you,” Marude said grimly. “But while she stays with our green owl, she asks you to take care of her cat.” Marude shook his head. From rebellions and treason to family pets. “Follow me.”

 _Is this all I’m good for_? Maro swallowed hard outside an office labeled _Quinx_.

Marude knocked, and Saiko Yonebayashi flung open the door. She, Urie Kuki, and two more Quinx sat with Hide, who was furiously scribbling on a pad of paper. A fat brown cat sat on Hide’s lap.

“Hide?”

“Look at the name.” A pink-haired boy lifted the creature to hand it to Maro.

 _Kaneki_ , the collar read. Maro choked on more tears. Kannon _would_.

“Of course Furuta thought of that name,” said a pretty black-haired woman.

“No, I bet that was Kannon,” Maro admitted.

Saiko snorted. “Maybe that’s why they got along.”

Maro’s face crumpled.

“Calm down,” Urie said.

Maro flushed. He didn’t want to seem like a child before these warriors.

Hide held up a sign. _These folks know a thing or two about complex families._

Maro drew a shuddery breath. “Shouldn’t there be two more of you?”

“That,” Marude said from behind, “is another problem. Half of CCG has vanished.”

           

Akemi had to stop to vomit again.

 _Go_ , Uta had urged her as he dropped besides his Raven’s struggling figure. And now she was out of breath and spirit from the bodies that lay strewn about, and Maro wouldn’t stop texting, and she was so weak she couldn’t stop _gagging_.

But in between retches she heard Hajime’s laugh from up ahead, and with a gasp, she forced herself to run on.

“Hajime!” Akemi burst around the corner.

A pretty boy who almost resembled an ice cream cone was pinned under Hajime’s rinkaku, a purple-haired pencil girl was diving towards him, and Hajime was using his remaining tentacles to _saw_ at his throat.

She screamed.

“Akemi?” Hajime stumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh.” Her eyes raked over Koori Ui, that traitor-who-probably-wasn’t-actually-a-traitor Take Hirako, Zero Squad, and their open blades. “Hi.”

“She looks like a princess,” the magnificent pencil girl whispered to the ice cream boy, who blushed. The third kid, a midnight cupcake kind of boy, was too afraid of attracting her attention to move.

Hirako pinched him with his finger.

“Why are you here? It’s dangerous.” Hajime refused to believe she would join league with ghouls. The world wasn’t that cruel.

“I’m here b-b-because I’m your friend, you sour blue raspberry of a hybrid.” Akemi stepped forward, nearly between Zero Squad and Hajime, and Hirako had the sudden suspicion this new girl wasn’t as dumb as she seemed.

            “And as your friend I want to tell you you’re being set up.”

            “Set up?” Hajime’s eyes immediately skittered to Ui.

“You all are. You’re on the same side,” she pled, reaching out a tentative hand to Hajime.

He jerked away. “No, we’re not!”

“I’m talking about Arima’s side!” shrieked Akemi. “Arima’s side. The anti-V side, forget ghouls and humans.”

“What are you talking about?” demanded Ui.

She slowly turned to face him, hands up. Maybe Maro _could_ come in handy, if she chose to trust him. “Arima was a ghoul.”

Ui lifted his quinque.

“Wait, Ui!” cried Shio, still pinned beneath the rinkaku. At least his head was intact, and Akemi intended to keep it that way.

“She’s right,” Hirako said gruffly.

“No – no – you can’t be.” Ui clutched his head. His world spun.

“Why are you lying?” demanded Hajime. He spat at her.

“I’m not lying!” Akemi launched herself into Hajime’s arms, allowing Shio to wriggle out of his tentacles. “If you wanna die for a lie, let me hug you at least.”

No one had hugged him since Mom and Dad.

 _This is all you wanted, isn’t it_? He had the princess in his arms. Hajime hesitated.

Akemi flicked her fingers towards Zero Squad, and Hirako began backing away. Ui watched but said nothing.

Before Hajime could notice, she kissed him.

 

Sniffles rang ahead, and Kannon called out, “Hello?”

In the dim lighting, she saw a small woman crouched besides a man in a bloodstained suit. His face looked devoid of life.

Kannon became aware of bodies strewn about the cavern. Her voice rose. “What is this place? What happened?”

“Who are you?” Two more men in suits stopped to flare their kagunes towards her.

 _They’re ghouls_. Kannon wrapped her arms around herself and backed up. “I’m – well, if you’re ghouls of GOAT, I’m a human on your side.”

“Couldn’t you have come a bit earlier?” asked the small woman, pushing back her magenta pigtails.

“Are you alone?” added one of the men.

“No and yes. Though I – I wish I had been earlier.”

Someone threw her back. Kannon’s head cracked against the wall. “Wait, please!”

Miza Kusakari frowned at the silver-haired woman. She didn’t struggle, so she must have intended this. And something about her smelled off. Human, but not quite. “Who are you?”

“Someone who needs your king’s help.” She shook slightly. _Miza of the Three Blades._

“With what?”

            “Talking directly to him might be best.” At Miza’s skeptical face, she added hastily, “It concerns the Bureau Director. I know him better than most.”

            Miza sniffed her, and a strange look clouded her eyes.

            “Can you do that?” Kannon asked, crossing her arms.

“You won’t be able hide that kind of trouble among ghouls,” Miza said quietly.

She swallowed.

“It was quite brave of you to walk in here.” Miza raised her eyebrows. A pregnant woman determined enough to risk ghouls was no threat. “What is your name?”

“Desperate, not brave.” She grasped her hand. “I’m Kannon Sato, and you‘re Miza of the Three Blades.”

“Indeed I am.”

Kannon stepped closer to the pale man. “Naki of the White Suits?”

What had happened? CCG was preoccupied, right?

The woman nodded.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Kannon had heard of his terrors, of his violence and worship of bloodshed.

But before her she saw a beaten man with a trace of a smile, even in death. Before her she saw what she wanted for Souta, if he had to die.

“I wish I’d known him.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “What happened?”

“Don’t you work for CCG?” Miza cocked an eyebrow.

“I – I used to. Not anymore.” Kannon stared at the dead man. “Who did this?”

“Children,” Miza replied coldly.

“The Oggai? That – that’s impossible; the bureau was overthrown today. I was there – no, I promise, I’m not on their side. The Washuus aren’t in power anymore,” Kannon said sharply _. Marude – Maro – what did you do?_

_Or was this Furuta’s plan? Was the dead man Souta’s fault?_

Miza exchanged a glance with the remaining white suits. “Let’s get to Kaneki.”

 

            “Where’d they go?” Hajime threw Akemi back. He looked like he wanted to cry. “You – you distracted me!”

            “Yes! Only to help you.” Akemi dissolved into more tears. “Ui, tell him. Tell him what Furuta is.”

            “You let them escape, traitor,” Hajime hissed. He could be angry at Ui instead of Akemi.

            Ui’s face was grey. “Furuta is a ghoul, too.”

            “Hah?” Hajime laughed. Furuta had given him a motorbike and a new family. Furuta wasn’t a ghoul.

            “All the Washuus are,” Akemi pressed. “This was probably meant to be a trap for you.”

            “Were you going to slaughter me for Zero Squad, then?” Hajime laughed at Ui, laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

            “No.” How could he – how could he admit he’d betrayed humanity and children for Hairu?

            “Liar!” Hajime slapped Ui with his rinkaku – and tore his arm straight off.

            Akemi screamed. Ui’s face twisted, and he crumpled to his knees, but he made no sound.

            “Don’t follow me! I’ll kill you too!” Hajime shrieked at Akemi’s terrified face. She thought him the monster, didn’t she?

He fled down the tunnels, to where Furuta had promised to meet him.

            “Go.” Hirako re-entered out around the corner. The ice-cream boy started crying at the increasingly pallid Ui. “We’ve got you, Koori.”

            Akemi hesitated, but her instincts told her to flee after her murderous friend.

 

“Mutsuki!” Kannon stopped before her fallen friend, buried in knives, his skin mottled from electricity. Aura lay besides him, his neck at a sickening angle. If Mutsuki was here, there could be no doubt – the Oggai had done this.

_Urie, I failed you._

“Wait!” She shook Miza off and grabbed Mutsuki. He had a pulse! “Wait, Urie loves you! You can’t die yet! Wake up! Wake _up_!”

           Aura grabbed her wrist.

            “Bastard!” Miza raised her kagune.

            “Stop!” Kannon pled, positioning herself over Aura. “Aura, why? Why would you do this – don’t you care about the kids?”

            “Plannnn…Aunt…Kiyoko…” mumbled Aura.

            _Kiyoko_? Kannon’s mouth fell open _. That’s what this was about?_

            “Your aunt’s a strong woman who doesn’t need your vengeance,” Kannon snapped. Miza felt a moment of kindred with her.

            Mutsuki moaned, and Kannon sighed with relief. “Mutsuki, remember we promised to live with our worst moments as armor? Remember how Saiko calls you Mucchy? Remember how Urie loves you and thinks you’re beautiful?”

            “Haven’t you heard about Furuta yet? The bureau’s overthrown. Furuta is a ghoul.” Kannon shook him. “You’re fighting for a lie!”

Aura croaked.

            “Please.” Kannon turned to Miza. “Don’t kill them. Just capture them, please.”

            “Huh?” Aura had thought her leading a rescue party. But why would a secretary be in the field? Who was she working for?

            What was this shit about Furuta?

            Miza didn’t want to spare anyone who hadn’t spared Naki. But what had she said – _Urie loves you and thinks you’re beautiful_. If humans could find beauty, maybe they didn’t need to die. “Restrain them and carry them with us. They’ll be our hostages.”

           

“Healing well, aren’t we, Souta?” Kanou threw cold water on Furuta.

Spluttering and shivering, Furuta realized he could see again. He ran a tongue along his regrown lips.

Kanou dangled a medical chart before the curled-up brat. “Use those eyes.”

_Sato, Kannon._

_Rc Level: 653._

Furuta frowned.

“Something else.” Kanou pointed to another highlighted level.

_HGH: 11894 mIU/mL._

Furuta’s normally pale skin turned ghostly.

“That’s right. Your girlfriend is growing a baby ghoul.” The doctor laughed.

Furuta’s world spun. _How – we were careful – then why –_

“Oh, don’t assume it’s yours. Women like that never know for sure.”

Furuta doubled over, gasping for air. _No, she – she’s pregnant_ – _my baby –_

“You betrayed her by giving her a ghoul baby, right? Or, at least, you make a convenient scapegoat for her to blame. No wonder she turned you in, for her own amnesty.” Kanou held him up by his hair. “This is all your fault. You deserve this.”

He released Furuta and walked towards the cell door. “By the way, that’s the only water you get today.”

 _Our baby_. That had to be it. She couldn’t – his species had doomed him from the start. She was no different than any human.

Furuta’s face crumbled as he pressed his lips against the grimy liquid soaking through his bloodstained mattress.

 

            “Well, well, look who decided to show up.” Uta looked up from where he was delaying his friend under the guise of tending Yomo’s wounds.

            He leant forward and sniffed Miss Sato. “Well, that explains more.”

Kannon narrowed her eyes.

“How do you know her, Uta?” Miza demanded.

“I know her sister better.” Uta waved his hand. “For the record, Akemi ran down that tunnel. Looking for her murder-focused friends.”

Kannon trembled. At this point she felt numb. She’d turned Souta in to save Akemi, and Akemi had run straight into slaughter. Still, she forced herself to speak. “If she’s hurt, I swear to God and heaven and hell I’ll eat you.”

“You’re definitely related.” Uta rolled his eyes.

“Calm down,” Miza said to the woman, who looked ready to fall apart.

Yomo watched the pregnant woman’s eyes flash. She reminded him of Touka.

“Let’s – I have to go. I have to save her.” Kannon backed away.

“You can’t save everyone.” Uta cocked his eyebrow.

            “Just watch me, sucker. Even if I can’t, at least I tried.” Kannon thrust out her middle fingers before she turned to run.

            “Don’t,” Yomo rasped, catching her by her wrist.

            “What else can I do?” Kannon shouted. “Tell me!”

            “Do you think the CCG officials would listen to you?” Uta asked.

            “Mmm?” Kannon yanked herself away from Yomo.

            “Calm down,” Miza said, blocking her path. “If these investigators don’t know who the Director is…do you think you could reason with these…children?”

_Reason, reason. Don’t rush, like you did to confront Souta._

            “I – I don’t know.” Kannon swallowed. Sakura, maybe. The rest were in Akemi’s hands. Because Akemi had to live. “I can try – and I will - _if_ you will reason with Kaneki Ken and spare their lives. They’re just brainwashed kids.”

            _I’m supposed to bargain for Furuta, not them_. Kannon fought back tears, because although she wanted to save all her bets for him, she couldn’t abandon these children again. Perhaps losing Furuta was her punishment for her inaction.

            _No, it can’t be_.

            “Then let’s go.” Uta hoisted Yomo up. This was more entertaining than he’d bargained for. He had been right to follow Akemi.

            Yomo brushed Kannon’s hand. “We don’t kill kids here.”

            Kannon met his eyes with surprise. Here was a ghoul, kinder than humans.

She wanted to throw her arms around this large man she didn’t know, and perhaps she would later.

            A struggle rang out up ahead.

            Miza swore loudly at the bloody sight.

            Ui Koori was half-conscious. Sweat beaded his forehead. His arm lay severed in a pool of blood.

            “Ui!” Kannon cried, freezing. All her dreams dashed against the wall. “You – you knew, and you still came here?”

            The Oggai wouldn’t listen if Ui hadn’t. This was hopeless.

            “Shh, you’ll be okay.” Hirako Take had wrapped a tourniquet around his shoulder. “Yomo! Thank god!”

            “Use your kagune,” A black-haired boy tugged at Yomo’s sleeves.

“Do you think the electricity might cauterize his wounds?” Hirako pled. “Renji, I can’t let him die.”

“Here.” Uta grabbed the arm and held it up to Yomo. “You need flesh before you use your wings.”

Ui squealed.

“Go on,” Uta ordered Miza and Kannon. “We’ll start a triage here. Keep the investigators away from Naki and the others.”

When had he become this soft? He wondered, as Yomo, with a wince, bit into the investigator’s wrist.

 

Ui felt certain he would die. Faces faded in and out. Shio was hovering above him, sobbing – and then he saw Hairu, smiling. Her hand reached for his cheek.

_I love you._

_Want to get some melon bread?_

_Ui, we all love you._

_Don’t leave us._

_I’m not leaving_ , he thought furiously. _You all left_ me.

He was dimly aware of an enormous ghoul in a black goat kneeling beside him, of Hirako and a tattooed freak holding the ghoul.

Of the ghoul’s ukaku emerging, sliding over his shoulder.

And then he felt as if every nerve in his body sang. He saw more colors than the entire universe contains. He saw Hairu, and for a moment she was in his arms, and her lips were pressed against his.

_I’m always here, Ui._

“Is he alive?” Uta poked the young man’s pulse. “Yup.”

“Renji, thank you.” Hirako gasped. “He was my squad member and a friend.”

“Uncle Yomo, we love you.” Rikai tackled him in a hug, and to Yomo’s surprise, he soon had three kids cuddling him.


	14. Dragon Slayer

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Dragon Slayer**

 

            “You bastard!” Hajime tore through the Oggai Squad to stop before Kaneki Ken.

            “Hajime?” Hanbee paused.

           Wow. Hanbee looked stellar in his Arata armor. For a moment, Hajime forgot to speak.

            Suzuya stood besides Hanbee, Jason in his hands. An army of CCG waited behind him. The floor was bloodstained, but Hajime could only see Kaneki there.

“Which one do I kill?!” Hajime screamed suddenly at the Oggai.

“Hajime?” Kaneki exchanged a glance with Suzuya, who appeared equally puzzled.

“Should I kill them both? Will we have peace then?” Hajime doubled over, racked with sobs. “What’s right?”

“I, personally, am a fan of no killing,” suggested Akemi’s voice.

“ _Why did you follow me_?!” Hajime gagged. “I didn’t kill you; wasn’t that enough?”

“No.” Akemi waved at Mayazumi before hurrying forward to stand between Hajime and Kaneki.

“Who are you, ghoul?” Suzuya asked.

“I’m a human, and my sister works for you. Kannon Sato.” Akemi swallowed. “I upset this kid because I stopped him from fighting Zero Squad.”

“I would have won!” Hajime bellowed.

“Yeah, and sawn off Mr. Ice Cream’s head. I didn’t like that. I don’t really like you killing people.” Akemi’s tears fell. “I just want you all to be happy.”

“When did you miss the battle we’re currently interrupting?” Hajime asked sarcastically.

Cold laughter swept through the tunnel. “Battle? And whom are you fighting for, Hajime? _Suzuya_? Sakura? Ichiro? Mayazumi?”

Akemi gasped. “ _Kannon_?!”

Miza Kusakari shoved forward with Kannon Sato beside her.

Kannon eyed the child before her. “Hajime, let me tell you why you’re fighting. You don’t even want revenge for your parents. You just don’t want to disappoint the people who took care of you after they died. You’re fighting for CCG because they’re your surrogate parents, and you’d do anything for them, even if they exploit you.”

Hajime snarled and lunged for her, but Suzuya held him by his shoulders.

“Miss Sato, what are you doing here?” Suzuya asked nervously.

Kannon’s hands grew clammy. The king himself stood before her, silent, watching. The one who could save everything she’d done.

“I’m not as selfless as my sister.” Kannon laughed bitterly. “I actually came to ask for Kaneki’s help.”

Suzuya’s mouth fell open. “Why – why would you – aren’t you and –”

            “Yes,” Kannon cut in. “And that’s why I’m here. The Bureau Director is a ghoul. All the Washuus are. The rumors started by Sen Takatsuki – they’re all true.”

            Suzuya paled.

            “This is bullshit,” grumbled Hajime.

            “How many people would it take to believe me?” Akemi shot back.

 _Just one true kiss_ , he thought, and hated himself for his sentiment.

            “Director Washuu has been arrested. Itsuki Marude has taken over momentarily, with both Matsuri Washuu and someone named Nagachika advising him.” Kannon tried to stop her trembling hands. She watched Kaneki’s face carefully – Nagachika had mentioned knowing him previously. “I don’t know what the Director had planned for this fight – but I can’t imagine it working out well for any of you.”

            Kaneki looked ill. “You’re wrong. I killed Nagachika. I know it – I feel it.”

            After all, he couldn’t remember.

            “Maimed, maybe.” Kannon shrugged. “He wears a mask. But he’s alive.”

            _No_. Kaneki clapped his hands over his ears. Suzuya swallowed – he remembered performing that same motion when he was informed of Shinohara’s vegetative state.

            The king’s face was now sheer panic. He had to survive for Touka _and_ Hide now. He had to find the truth.

            Suzuya lowered his eyes. He didn’t want to kill Haise.

            “So the bureau is now cooperating with ghouls?” Hanbee asked.

            “Yes, drama-mask.” Kannon gulped. “There are forces at play that surpass species.”

            Kaneki hung his head. _Only when a great villain emerges will we finally transcend the barrier of species!_

What had Furuta planned?

 _Would I have fallen for it_?

“I believe her,” said a soft voice. Sakura stepped forward, brushing back the hair she’d styled exactly like Furuta’s. She felt embarrassed for it now.

“No, you don’t!” Hajime shrieked.

“She’s telling the truth,” said Ichiro.

Keiko nodded. “We have proof.”

“You can’t! Don’t you all remember – how our parents died? It’s his fault! It’s their fault! What does it matter; we can kill the director later!”

“I cut off the director’s hands already,” snapped Sakura. “He was our mission right before you.” She stared at the ground. “Special Class Ui said it was our duty to continue exterminating ghouls, no matter what the Director was.”

“Ui _knew_?” Nakarai Keijin stormed forward. “He never said anything! He could have led us all into a trap!”

“I took Ui’s arm,” Hajime said cheerfully.

Kaneki blanched.

All of the adults looked horrified. Hajime clenched his teeth. “Why is it okay for you to kill, but not me? What’s wrong with me?!”

“Miss Sato,” Suzuya asked quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Is it true the bureau is in debt?”

Kannon couldn’t fathom why he would ask that. “Um – no? With all the attention Sou – the Director’s actions have gotten, we’re pulling in more money than we’ve ever had.”

Kaneki eyed her. So this mysterious woman knew Furuta’s true name?

Suzuya’s lips quivered. “So we won’t stop paying medical expenses?”

Kannon’s mouth dried. “Is that what…you were told?”

Suzuya nodded.

“It’s _not_ true.” Kannon was grateful to be far from Souta now. How dare he prey upon Suzuya’s love for Shinohara?

Suzuya turned to Kaneki. “Haise, why did you leave?”

“Because I wasn’t Haise.” Kaneki swallowed.

_Don’t call me that. He glared at the Yasuhisas._

_Rei, Kurona shot back._

_You’re annoying me!_

Suzuya dropped Jason. “Hanbee, everyone – stand down.”

“No!” Hajime shrieked. He lunged for Kaneki.

Kannon tackled Akemi, Suzuya grabbed Jason, and Hanbee hurled himself directly in Hajime’s path.

Hajime and Hanbee both screamed as blood began oozing out of a hole in Hanbee’s chest.

“Hanbee!” Kaneki scrambled to his side, as Suzuya hurled Hajime into the wall.

The kid looked up at him, dazed and angry.

_“Who is this creature?”_

_Mr. Shinohara stared down at the blood-soaked kid crouched on a dead man. He reached out a hand, and Suzuya snapped his jaws at him._

_“Just a kid,” whispered Shinohara._

“I used to be you,” Suzuya said with difficulty.

_“You’re gonna be okay, boy.”_

“You’re going to be okay, Hajime.” Suzuya hugged the Oggai.

“I’ve got him. You tend to your man.” Miza of the Three Blades sat besides Hajime.

Akemi shoved her sister. “Please let me go.”

Kannon released her grip reluctantly.

Akemi hurried towards the wall to hold Hajime’s hand. “You’re not gonna believe me now, and you might hate me for telling you this, but I forgive you. I love you, Hajime, even if it’s not the way you want.”

Hajime hissed, but her expression didn’t change. Her grip only tightened.

Suzuya saw Kaneki hovering over Hanbee as Mizurou, Mikage and Keijin crouched nearby. “How bad is it?”

Keijin looked terrified, and Kaneki near tears. Suzuya rushed forward. “Hanbee, you can’t die on me! Please, I can’t lose anyone else!”

“I won’t…” Hanbee managed. “I still haven’t told you I love you properly.”

Suzuya nearly fell. “Hanbee!”

“Get him to our electric Yomo,” Miza called.

“Right.” Kannon nodded. “We can cauterize it using Rc cells, but you’ll have to trust us.”

            “I trust you,” Suzuya said. He raised his voice. “All other officers, stand down until we finish discerning the real threat.”

            Kannon grimaced but motioned his squad to follow her.

 

            _The baby is mine. It has to be_. The next morning, Furuta lay curled in a fetal position. He couldn’t protect himself from the sheer terror he felt.

            _I’d be a terrible father._

Kannon might be a worse mother. He laughed darkly. At least interspecies pregnancies weren’t compatible. She’d probably suffer a miscarriage, and then he wouldn’t feel bad about killing her.

Even if she still was pregnant, suppose the kid inherited his brief lifespan? The brat was better off dead with its mother.

But the whisper of the family he’d almost had was eating him alive.

He just wanted to pretend they could wake up together, he and Kannon, and they’d have a perfect son, and she’d love him.

 _Fuck_. When had he become a child again?

 _She slept with Tsuneyoshi_.

            Furuta moaned. At least the timing was wrong for the kid to be his father’s.

            “So this is the justice you sought.”

            Furuta lifted his eyes. The Quinx Squad – or, half of them – stood in his door. “Hehe.”

            Urie tossed a blanket towards him to cover between his legs. Furuta hated him even more for his kindness.

            “I don’t get it.” Saiko Yonebayashi’s lips trembled. Did he even know his lover was having a baby? Why had Tokage’s torture yielded no information on Mutsuki’s location? “Why were you so brutal to ghouls when you were one?”

            “I dunno, but I do know there’s no fun in a straight answer.” CCG would be the same shithole without him. Why didn’t they see that? They didn’t even care that he was covered in blood.

Furuta would have his control yet. He pointed his regenerated finger towards Hsaio. “Why don’t you explain instead, hmm?”

            Hsaio turned gray.

            “You haven’t told them yet?” he howled. “How the mighty Ching-Li Hsaio is really just a slave condemned to a short life? An experiment born of lust? Someone who blindly follows her daddy as he rapes her mother over and over?”

            He laughed as hard as he could to mask his tears.

            Was he any better? Kannon’s voice echoed in his ears. _You think that just because you don’t rape a female, you can humiliate and imprison her anyway you want?_

            “Hsaio?” Saiko frowned.

            “Hsaio, what is he talking about?” Higemaru demanded.

            “Why are you all believing a professional liar?” Urie retorted. They needed to determine Suzuya and Mutsuki’s location, not fall for this piece of shit’s traps.

            “Precisely!” Furuta pointed at Urie. He wanted to scream _save me_! but after everything he’d done, after everything Urie’d stood by, he expected only death.

            And he desired death, too. After he confronted Kannon.

            “Shut up!” Hsaio snapped at him. “You don’t – you don’t know –”

            “Of course I know. Why was I considered the bad one, for freeing Rize? She was going to be raped by our disgusting old man. I don't – I don’t regret it – you’re all the ones who were okay watching her and Iyo go to hell.” Furuta shook.

“But because you and Arima and Hairu and those Zero Squad brats killed efficiently and nicely, you were considered the good guys despite everything you perpetuated. Really, I did us all a favor when I killed him! I’m glad I did! I liked it!” Furuta’s voice rose.

“Where is Rize now?” Hsaio gripped the door. _I knew you killed him_.

“I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Yes, you do. You were always following her around, and don’t you dare think I haven’t recognized her kagune in your monster children,” she spat.

“Hsaio, what are you talking about?” whispered Saiko.

“You might ask Kanou that.” Furuta chuckled. If they freed Rize and she returned to kill him in vengeance, would Kannon regret siding with Rize?

            Probably not. _She doesn’t love you._

            Furuta laughed as tears leaked out of his eyes.

            “You’re pathetic,” Hsaio snarled.

            “At least I’ve accepted that.” _Dragon, come soon and kill us all_.

            _It’s been too long. Dragon failed. You lost._

            He just wanted to die.

            _There’s a baby._ Furuta knew he couldn’t be alive to disappoint his child.

           

            “Get back here!” Urie grabbed a fleeing Hsaio and hurled her against the prison wall.

            “Who are you?” Saiko cried.

            “I don’t understand.” Higemaru frowned. “What was the Sunlit Garden? Hsaio?”

            “It doesn’t matter. Nothing – nothing matters,” Hsaio said.

            Saiko had never seen her cry. “Hsaio, we helped a framed-out Urie, remember? If you’re…a ghoul too, it’s really okay.”

            “No, it isn’t!” Urie scowled.

            “Don’t be a hypocrite.” Higemaru looked disappointed in Urie.

            Urie’s stomach turned. “I am a hypocrite. I always have been.”

            “We love you anyways,” Saiko said. “Hsaio, we won’t be mad at you. Urie might, but he’s always mad.”

            _Mad at the world. No, myself. Because I couldn’t save Dad or Shirazu._

            Urie drew a shaky breath. “If you want to talk, we’ll listen.”

            “We won’t hate you,” Higemaru added, glancing down the hallway. Matsuri and Maro approached.

           

“You there.” Hide had encouraged Maro to face this demon with kindness, to maybe inquire after the missing investigators, but all Maro’s eloquence had dried up at the sight of this tortured ghoul.

Furuta had expected Tokage again, but instead he saw a teenage boy with black hair streaked with gray. He carried a bucket full of water, and towels.

“Who are you, brat?” Furuta’s stomach flipped. Kids didn’t usually have gray hair.

“Someone who doesn’t trust Dr. Kanou and or anyone at CCG.”

“Why would you tell me that?”

“I mean, you don’t technically work for CCG anymore.” The kid dipped a towel in the water and began sopping up the blood on Furuta’s forehead.

“Wait.” Furuta grabbed his wrist. “I want to drink the water.”

“It’s hot and probably unsanitary.”

“I’m a thirsty ghoul. I don’t care.”

“I’m Maro Sato.” The boy let Furuta plunge his face into the water, downing gulp after gulp despite the blood that slowly leaked in from his bruised face. Of course, blood wouldn’t matter to a ghoul.

“You hurt my sister.” All he could think was to defend himself for putting Furuta in this position.

Furuta scoffed. “Which one of us is in a cell?”

“I forced her to turn you in,” said the boy, nervously dabbing at Furuta’s cuts.

“Didn’t like that I was fucking her?” Furuta forced a giggle.

Forced? Define forced? Had Maro Sato forced his sister to call Furuta an animal? To sleep with Tsuneyoshi?

Maro turned green. “I didn’t _like_ what you did to your ex-girlfriends. Rize and Ami, right? I broke into your apartment and found the clown mask. I found out what you were, and I had to save her, you understand.”

“I don’t.” Furuta was, however, almost impressed. He would have thought he’d notice a break-in. And it was quite cute – Maro calling Rize his ex.

But in the end she was still better than Kannon. She’d just forgotten him, rather than turned on him. Bile rose in his throat.

“You got her pregnant.” Maro made a fist. “I planned to hit you, but … looks like someone beat me to it.” He cringed at his own pun.

“Are you sure it’s mine? I think we both know your sister has a fondness for dicks. Although not always dicks, if I heard her correctly.” Furuta’s eyes gleamed. _Is it? Is it really? Is there – even a chance –_

He hadn’t realized how desperately he needed to believe the child was his.

“Stop it!” Maro shook him. “Don’t you ever talk about her like that again. _Ever_. That was years ago. Of course it’s yours.”

“You’re not gonna hit me?” Furuta looked almost disappointed.

 _Of course it’s mine_. He knew it.

“No?”

_Stop being moral, you Sato cunt._

“Then why did you say you wanted to? To be the big boy of the family?” Furuta grinned. “Yoshitoki was that in my family. He’s dead now. I actually didn’t kill him, not that anyone cares.”

“I want to protect my sisters. Not because they’re girls, but because I love them. I’d protect you too, if you weren’t such a bastard.” Maro quivered. “You’re my niece or nephew’s dad, after all.”

“Ah, of course.” _I don’t deserve anything but torture_. _I don’t matter in myself_.

“Marude wants to restore the glory of CCG.” Maro sighed. “I don’t care about glory or CCG. My parents said you were all murderers. I don’t know what I think, to be honest. But I don’t think retreating to the past is our answer.”

Panic bubbled in Furuta. “So are you gonna forgive me? That would be hilarious, especially since I won’t forgive your sister. I’ll kill her. I’ll kill my – I’ll kill my child. You were right.”

 _What if she was blackmailed for our baby_?

He pushed the thought out of his head. He needed to focus on hating her. He had to hate her, right? Why the fuck didn’t he? Did he still fucking think she would fucking love him and they’d have a perfect fucking family? Hadn’t he learned anything?

Maro’s face remained cool. “I don’t think I was.”

“I preyed on her. I used her for those voluptuous curves and adventurous dominatrix skills. My favorite part was when I pinned her down and –”

“God, you’re so obviously trying to upset me.” Maro rolled his eyes. “Good-bye, baby-having-a-baby. By the way, I’m watching your cat.”

“That’s a lame insult.”

A very grumpy Matsuri waited outside. He yielded one satisfactory nod.

Maro closed the door, and Furuta whispered, “Don’t go.”

 

“Leading those kids into a possible trap – that’s unforgiveable.” Hirako crossed his arms. “But I forgive you nonetheless.”

Ui squinted. He was lying on a makeshift bed. The damp air smelled like stale blood, and the concrete ceiling was dripping where his arm should have been. “Where am I?”

“Safe.”

“Our hospital, of sorts,” called the tattooed ghoul.

“It isn’t yours,” snapped Hajime. They’d let him out of his straightjacket, but now he was guarded by the leader of the Three Blades herself. A woman. And her blades were ready.

Though she was currently trying to comfort the healing white suit leader, who’d recently regained consciousness enough to babble about some “big bro.”

 _Really_ , Hajime thought, _we would have done us all a favor killing him._

“Details, details,” said the tattooed ghoul with a languid wave of his hand.

“Is he awake?” Aura staggered out of bed to dive at Ui. “You could have gotten the Oggai killed!”

“Down, kid.” The raven pinned him against the floor. “I’d prefer no more bloodbaths in our infirmary.”

“Or what, you’ll snap my neck again?” Aura struggled in vain.

Ui felt a lump in his throat. He was ruined, ruined. CCG couldn’t take him back, not with his arm, not with his cruelty.

“No, but I will,” said Uta cheerfully. “You might know me as No-face.”

“Did you have to say that?” demanded Yomo.

“No, but I wanted to.”

“You hurt Suzuya,” accused Hanbee, his voice thin.

In the unfolding chaos, Mutsuki shrunk against the wall as Uta smirked at him.

Aura glanced at the shaking Mutsuki. Horror blossomed within him. “Where’s your dumb king? I need to talk with him. No one here leave that – that _thing_ alone with Tooru!”

“And what a thing I am,” drawled Uta.

“He’s busy dealing with the investigators. You can talk to him next,” said Yomo gruffly.

            Tokage crossed the room. “I heard you’re going to be a daddy. Maybe I’ll give this treatment to your child, too.”

            Furuta knew better than to keep quiet. And he was tired of supplying obligatory remarks. Why not say what Tokage wasn’t expecting? “Go ahead.”

            “Aw, you’re going to be as good as dad as Tsuneyoshi, right?” Tokage grinned.

            Furuta soured. That wasn’t what he meant. He’d – he’d rip out Tokage’s throat.

            “What if I told you Kannon sent me here?”

            “I’d say you were lying.” He knew her better than that.

 _But Tsuneyoshi._ Furuta shivered. Maybe he hadn’t known her at all.

Why couldn’t he just hate her?

            Tokage knelt beside him. “I’m sure I can convince you otherwise. By the by, your investigators have returned with quite an interesting tale.”

 

“Why did you need my help?” Kaneki asked softly, once it was just him, Touka, and Kannon remaining. Hinami was looking after the Aogiri children. Suzuya Squad, the Oggai, and Akemi Sato – whom he rather liked for her passionate sincerity – were on their way back to CCG with a message.

A message he should have sent himself, but that would mean seeing if Hide was really Hide.

This woman, though – he wasn’t sure what he thought. She’d been smart enough to help outline a plan. But he still didn’t know why she was here.

“You won’t like the answer,” Kannon replied, with a little laugh.

“Try me.”

“It concerns a captive ‘half-ghoul with an artificial kakugan,’ as he described himself.” Kannon sighed. “And if I’m going to be a decent person, the kakugan donor, as well.”

“Furuta,” Kaneki said flatly.

“And his ex-lover. Rize.” Kannon clasped her hands before her. “I – I am going to rescue both of them before they’re killed. I’m asking for your help.”

“Why would we help Furuta?” Touka scowled.

“Rize wasn’t his ex. He saved her from the sex slavery of the Garden,” said Kaneki with a frown.

Kannon’s lips parted. “What?”

He saved her? Then why would he treat her like he had? The person she fell in love with – was it possible – he was real?

“He then dropped steel beams on her and imprisoned her again.” Kaneki shrugged.

Kannon felt crushed, as if Kaneki’s words had dropped steel beams on her. Of course. _Souta, why can’t you be simple?_

“Please,” said Kannon, her voice ragged. “I need you to rescue them.”

“Why do you care so much about Furuta?” Touka demanded. “He’s done nothing but deserve his fate.”

Kaneki winced. He felt certain there was only one answer.

“I turned him in. I feel responsible if he dies.” She laughed humorlessly. Kannon scuffed her feet on the stained floor. “I’m like a corroded version of Akemi; I too don’t want anyone to die, but I’m significant worse at acting to stop death.”

“Why?” Touka’s suspicion grew.

“I’m not a good person, Miss Kirishima. I know people think ghouls are evil, and I suspect many ghouls think the same, but the truth is humans can be the real monsters, and I’m one of them.” Kannon cringed. “I just…look, I never thought you were monsters. But I still joined CCG because I wanted to feel important. I still sat back while children killed children. And I betrayed the Director to save my sister and – and someone else – and I just, for once, would like not to watch someone die because of my actions.”

“Besides, before I turned him in…we were very close. He’s not all bad.” Her hand drifted to her abdomen, which was just the slightest bit cushier than before.

            Touka stepped forward, eyes wide. “You’re pregnant.”

            Kaneki’s mouth fell open.

            Kannon blinked back tears as she nodded.

Kaneki.exe had ceased working. Kaneki gurgled.

            Furuta? Kids without Rize? Kaneki felt his world tilt again. “Huh?”

“You know, like me.” Touka rolled her eyes.

Kannon coughed. Her hopes rose. “You? You two?”

 _I can’t be having a child at the same time as Furuta._ Kaneki sputtered. This poor woman.

“Yes.” Touka poked her own abdomen. “You understand, then, why I hate your boyfriend.”

Kannon nodded. Her voice cracked. “I hate that he did this, too.”

Touka was surprised that she believed her. Whatever Furuta was, this woman was not a monster.

“He doesn’t love you,” Kaneki said. His voice was gentle for someone talking to his nemesis’ lover.

            “I’m not asking to be loved. I’m asking you to save the man _I_ love, my child’s father,” Kannon said icily. “Don’t punish my child for his crafty father and stupid mother. Besides, if you think about it, I just saved your ass back there and –”

            Her face crumpled. “ _Please._ Just, _please_. I’ll do anything.”

            Kaneki hesitated. But then he thought of Hide, and the CCG investigators returning with the little sister and Yusa as a ‘captive,’ and the confrontation with V they could no longer avoid. “I will.”

            Kannon gasped. She was about to thank him when someone screamed outside the room.

            “What, what, _what_ the ever-loving fuck happened?” The Gourmet pirouetted into the room, followed by the Serpent, a mustached musclehead, and a dozen other imposing ghouls.

 

**The best way to slay a dragon is to befriend it and never have to slay the dragon. I think. I haven’t actually tried it.**


	15. Together

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Together**

**Precious little Fruit this chapter; alas! However, I hope plenty of angst and character interactions make up for it?**

 

“Hey.”

Kannon glanced up. She’d slipped in the room where the bodies of both CCG and ghouls lay. She stood, her head bowed, asking God, any god, to bestow mercy on them. Her namesake probably didn’t exist, but maybe something, somewhere, could channel her for a _moment_.

Touka Kirishima entered. “Many more people would have died if you hadn’t come here.”

“I didn’t come for them. Or anyon except – except Souta. I’m afraid I would have stayed home if I had known.” Kannon’s shoulders shook. Had Eto suspected? Probably _. She played me, and I’m glad._

“I doubt it.” Touka reached out to close an investigator’s eyes. At least…they had food now. She probably wouldn’t tell Kannon that yet, or about what she’d need to eat to save her pregnancy.

Kannon started. “That one. His name was Ishihara.”

Touka nodded. Her eyes misted over.

“Do you pity him?” Kannon hadn’t expected this.

Touka hesitated. “That Investigator Suzuya, the reaper.”

Kannon was confused. “What about him?”

“His mentor was Yukinori Shinohara.” Even now, she ached to say his name.

“I know.” Kannon waited nervously. Strange as this ghoul was, however, she had no fear for herself or her baby.

“He killed the manager – the peace-loving owl – who changed my life. I’d be dead if Mr. Yoshimura hadn’t been there when he was. He encouraged me to go to school, to work in Anteiku. I saw once bloody ghouls happy and peaceful. And then he was dead, killed by a man who left children of his own and that – that Investigator Suzuya.” Touka’s voice caught. “And so I couldn’t hate Investigator Shinohara.”

She wiped her eyes. “I left flowers by his bedside, even. All to let him know I understood his decisions even if he took nearly everything from me. Sometimes I liked to think he saw me. And I suppose that somewhere, I was hoping his mentee wouldn’t hate me if he discovered I was a ghoul. And then he did. Now it feels like everything was for nothing, you know? It was stupid of me to think a little gift could change something. I’m his enemy.”

Kannon reached out her hand to pat Touka’s shoulder. The ghoul seemed startled, but she smiled through her tears.

“I think that's the problem, right? We’re always looking for enemies to fight. Aogiri. The Owl. Your manager. Furuta. And we keep asking ourselves who is the enemy and the answer is ‘ _I am_ ,’” Kannon suggested. Her secrecy. Souta’s nihilism. Suzuya’s choice to fight. Shinohara, who taught children to kill to save children. “Me. You. Suzuya. Shinohara. Kaneki, too.”

“Kaneki’s always understood that. He lets it paralyze him, but at least he knows it.” Touka shook her head.

“Then I think Kaneki deserves to be a king.” Kannon stared at the decapitated investigators, the limbless ghouls. “Weird as that sounds.”

Touka smirked. She crossed her arms. “Why do you love your Souta?”

Kannon laughed a little. “Why do you love Kaneki?”

“He’s kind. He cares about me, and I care about him. I trust him. I think he makes me a better person.” Touka shrugged. “It’s hard to pick one reason.”

“Souta did care about me.” Kannon swallowed. She really couldn’t say much else for her relationship, could she? They’d let each other paralyze the other.

_But he trusted me. And I loved him. I can’t give up._

“But you turned him in for your sister?”

Kannon pointed to her stomach. “I thought it was the only way to save this kid.”

“I understand, I think,” Touka said.

Kannon shot her a grateful look. “I just wanted to save them. I wanted to save everyone.”

“So does Kaneki.” Touka frowned. “Look how that almost ended.”

“At least we keep learning, so long as we’re alive, right?” Kannon’s voice caught. “The real truth is my brother trapped me for CCG. They offered me Akemi’s pardon and our child, with a chance of life for Souta, and I took it. If Maro hadn’t…I wouldn’t even have come here. I would have sat back as you all died. I _was_ sitting back as the extermination rate skyrocketed.”

“Would you come now, knowing what you know?”

Kannon stared at Ishihara. She had barely known him, but wife would never hear his laugh again. “Yes.”

“Then I think you’re learning, and I think there’s hope.” Touka poked Kannon’s stomach. “Who knows, maybe our kids will be friends.”

Kannon had to chuckle.

“Is your brother younger?” Touka rolled her eyes. “I know all about those. You get used to forgiving their best instincts mixed with the worst actions after a while.”

A ghost of a smile rose on Kannon’s face. “My family’s never been fond of forgiveness.”

“You can create a new family. Even with your ass of a boyfriend. I still hate him. I have to.” Touka grimaced. “But I respect that you don't.”

“Why do we have to hate anyone? I’m weary of it.” Kannon accepted a hug from the pretty Queen. “I don’t think Souta will forgive me. I’ll just settle for having him alive. I’ve done too much. ”

“I used to punch Kaneki around when we were younger.” Touka shook her head. “We weren’t married then or anything. But he upset me and I took my rage out on him.” She smiled. “We forgave each other.”

“I said some terrible things. I told him I slept with his father during my tenure as an alcoholic prostitute two years ago.” Kannon glanced at Touka. “That’s true.”

“Uh, I’ve killed people. Sometimes just because I was young and mad.” Without batting an eye, Touka led her out of the death room. “Given Souta just tried to kill children with children, I think there’s hope for forgiveness.”

Shouts echoed from the infirmary.

 

“But Mutsuki and Aura – they’re okay?” Urie trembled in their conference room.

“Yes.” Suzuya sighed.

Urie’s shoulders slumped in relief. _Mucchan_. Higemaru beamed at him.

“We have to go there!” Saiko cried. She stood behind a red-eyed Hsaio, massaging the other girl’s shoulders as she corroborated all of Marude’s evidence.

“You can’t yet,” said Suzuya. “They don’t trust us.”

 _I can and I fucking will._ Urie glowered at Suzuya.

Marude sighed. “But how – how do we make public that everything we did for decades was a lie?”

“We could start by fighting V,” said Matsuri. He offered Hsaio a small smile. Wasn’t that how comfort worked?

“Arima would have wanted us to stop fighting,” Yusa said sadly. “It’s all he wanted.”

“I wish that were possible,” said Marude, surprised at his own sincerity. He remembered Yoshitoki’s apprehension before every major battle, and afterwards, how Yoshitoki looked through the profiles of every officer killed in combat, with the door locked so no one would see him weep. _It’s all Yoshitoki wanted, too, isn’t it?_

He pounded his fist into the table. “We’ll make it happen. Somehow.”

Yusa remembered Hirako’s words to him _. I wish I could give you back your childhood, but I can’t. So all I can do is ask you to stay and fight for the children after you._ “Yes, we will.”

Marude sighed. “Arrange for our sketchy friend to come in.”

“Who?” Mougan’s mouth dropped at the doors swept open. “You!”

Eto Yoshimura pranced in. “Hey there.”

“Where is Kannon?” Maro yelled.

“What the hell?” cried a wheelchair-bound Kiyoko. “Maru!”

“You hurt Mr. Shinohara.” Suzuya glared at her.

“She’s done all that and more, but she also long conspired with Arima against V,” grumbled Matsuri, aggressively sipping his latte.

“Indeed, we planned this long before any of you.” Eto giggled. “But while GOAT deals with the fallout from that Fruity brat, we need to assemble our key players.” _Thanks for helping, Kannon_. _Fuck your brother_.

“And that means, whoever’s good with history should join the Oggai looking through CCG’s and Furuta’s files.”

Maro nearly stood, but Matsuri pulled him back. “You know your sister’s with them, and she explicitly asked not to see you.”

Higemaru leapt to his feet. “I can!”

“Good.” Marude’s eyes softened. “And for now – Yusa, you join them as well.”

Yusa’s eyes clouded. Marude, too, wanted him out of battle. He should feel relieved, but he didn’t.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Furuta glared at the masked visitor.

The nameless, faceless man held out an image.

_A sonogram._

Furuta cried out. Had they done one along with Kannon’s blood work? “M – m – mine?”

His mask bobbed back and forth.

Furuta grabbed for it, but the man wouldn’t let him have it. Probably for the best, because if Tokage found it, he’d lose his eyes for a third time.

The bloodied man began to cry, and hated himself for it.

Hideyoshi Nagachika knew the sonogram wasn’t Kannon’s – he’d found it on the Internet. But Maro had reported apparent torture alongside hateful remarks, and Hide didn’t want Furuta to lose all hope. Lies were okay in times like this.

The man held up a slip of paper _. The Oggai live. Suzuya has struck a truce with Kaneki. The worst has not happened yet._

 

Rio squealed as soon as a dusty Akemi staggered into Helter Skelter, clutching a folder.

He’d suffered a full day without her ,and he hated it. He swung her around in a suffocating embrace.

            She wouldn’t have traded it for anything. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

            “Kemi,” he murmured, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

            Akemi kissed his cheek. Rio gasped with joy.

            “Glad to see you in one piece, sweetheart,” Roma said, hopping onto the counter.

Just like a child. Akemi narrowed her eyes.

            “Where’s Uta?” Itori asked.

            “Staying with Renji Yomo.” Akemi couldn’t resist a wink, and Itori winked back.

            “I also have something to ask you,” Akemi added, pulling Rio closer to her.

            “Yes?”

            Akemi’s smile faded. “How old are you?”

            “Does it matter?” Roma giggled.

Akemi threw the folder to the ground, releasing a flock of papers. “I swiped your files from the CCG. Actually, the Oggai kids did it for me. But still. Roma, you’re 51 years old.” Akemi whirled around to Itori. “You’re always calling Roma your kid sister. What are you, 100? And what’s Uta, 150? Who the hell even are you two?”

Rio frowned amidst Roma and Itori’s laughter. “Akemi swore.”

 

            Mutsuki hyperventilated, Aura swore, Uta laughed, and most everyone else stared in confusion.

“I’m not the one who tried to rape a kagune,” Uta tossed out. “So, really, I’m not sure why you’re so frightened.”

            Mutsuki clapped his hands over his eyes. _You’re not here, you’re not here, not here._

            “You took advantage of his mental health! And you tried to sell him at the auction, too,” Aura accused.

            “You mean _her_?”

            “You know better!” Aura swung his fist at Uta, who would have dodged had Kaneki’s kagune not shot into the infirmary and held him fast.

            Aura goggled at the One-Eyed King.

            “Hit him!” Hajime cheered.

            “Can you shut up?” Ui shot back.

            “ _Can_ or _will_?”

            “You knew about all this.” Kaneki stood, flanked by Tsukiyama Shuu and some bespectacled brat. A goateed ghoul hurried closer to minister to Hanbee’s wounds.

Glasses-kun kicked Uta back into the wall.

Hajime whistled, almost admiring this Four-Eyes. Ui groaned.

Kaneki advanced on Uta. “Clown. Did you know they would murder Irimi and Koma? Did you care at all that Yomo might be among the dead? Have you been manipulating _all of this_?”  
            Yomo’s expression ate at Uta. He wasn't surprised, just…disappointed.

Uta squirmed. _Fuck, was this feeling his conscience?_

            “And now I find that you hurt Mutsuki.” Kaneki seethed.

            Mutsuki’s eyes widened. Sensei cared? Sensei _cared_?

            “Did my human protégé tell you?” Frankly, Uta would have been disappointed if Akemi hadn’t.

            “She spilled everything she knew while somehow believing you had good intentions.” Kaneki shook. Akemi was naïve, just like him. “But I don’t. Would killing you end this?”

            “Are you channeling your inner me? Do it!” Hajime cried. “Mmmmph!”

Miza had clapped her hands over his mouth.

            “You’re working with the director. He’s one of your clowns, isn’t he?” Kaneki growled. “We’re going to save that sorry creature, by the way.”

“I imagine a pregnant woman’s pleas are hard to ignore.” Uta smiled. He could kill them all if he wanted to.

“Pregnant?” Ui shrieked.

Kaneki looked sad. “But I wonder if _you’re_ even worth saving.”

            “The answer is no.” Tsukiyama’s kakugans glowed. Yomo jerked, to Uta’s amusement. A fight between the Gourmet and the Raven would certainly be worth watching.

            “Then arrest me,” Uta drawled.

            “Why did you come, Uta?” Yomo asked quietly.

            “To see the fun. And, if I’m being honest, which I never am, to keep you from dying in Souta’s plan. Kaneki, you were supposed to devour the Oggai, releasing a massive kagune of unstoppable power. Power enough to raise the dead, as Souta hoped. Or power enough to destroy the world.” Uta’s eyes clouded over. “Depending, of course, solely on your imagination. Tell me, GOAT, do you trust your king to breed only life?”

            “Yes!” Banjou declared.

            Tsukiyama and Nishiki exchanged glances.

            “That’s a no,” Uta said.

            “I don’t trust Kaneki to lead, monsieur,” Tsukiyama admitted. “I have no reason to. I do, however, know that I trust him more than _you_.”

            Kaneki swallowed. He didn’t really blame Tsukiyama. “I – I –”

            “If you had listened to me, this brat’s plan would have fallen immediately!” Tsukiyama pointed towards Hajime. “And we wouldn’t have so many dead.”

            “We have to stick together,” Kaneki said nervously.

            “We can only do that if you’re actually willing to fight for us! We’d fight for you. Make a fucking choice!” Tsukiyama gasped at his own language. “Sacre bleu! Oh dear, look at me, all riled up!”

            He pointed towards Uta. “So, Kaneki my sweet, that thing. What do we do?”

            Kaneki hesitated. _Choose_ , Yamori screamed in his ear.

            “You _can_ choose, Kaneki.” Tsukiyama nodded.

            I _can_ choose. He was capable, and Tsukiyama knew it. Kaneki nodded. He just had to think.

            Ui was not sure how he felt about these events. Of course the ghouls would kill each other. He’d expect no less. They’d killed Hairu, and she was forever dead now.

            Fuck everything.

            He decided to sit back and watch.

            Aura, however, could always be counted upon.

            “What if we kill Kaneki too?” Aura pointed at Kaneki. “You took my aunt’s legs.”

            “My name is Aura Shinsanpei. You hurt my aunt. Prepare to die,” Uta intoned.

            “Can you not?” Yomo seethed.

            “How do you know my name?” Aura froze.

            “Uta knows a lot, doesn’t he?” A small woman snapped a picture of Aura’s shock. “Hi, I’m Chie Hori.”

            “Kaneki didn’t hurt Kiyoko,” Hirako spat, his face red. He settled down on Hajime’s bed and hung his head.

The brat grinned at him.

           “Hirako, stop,” said Kaneki.

            “ _I_ hurt Kiyoko.”

            Hajime looked almost pleased. Aura, however, was a stuttering mess.

            “Wha – what? No! You can’t have. He’s a ghoul. He did it.”

            “Did your aunt tell you about the two Zero Squad children she sliced in half?” Hirako asked. His voice chilled, and for a moment Aura remembered that Hirako Take was a dedicated Zero Squad officer with exceptional skill.

            Aura turned gray.

            “She would have killed Yusa then, too, if I hadn’t swung. I don’t regret it.” Hirako rubbed his forehead. “I don’t take pleasure in it, but to save the kids, I had to maim her. So I did.”

            Hajime chortled. So this man was as fucked as he! He wanted to hug him. He wanted Hirako to be his next dad. “Can you adopt me?”

            Kaneki stared at the ground.

            “Is there something else _you_ should confess, Kaneki?” Touka Kirishima pushed her way in the room, followed by Kannon Sato.

            “Touka?”

            “Like…who killed Arima.” Touka swallowed and reached for Kannon’s hand.

            “Of course, they’re friends now.” Hajime snickered. Although he didn’t mind Kannon. She was Akemi’s sister, after all.

            Tsukiyama sighed. “Kaneki, I agree it’s time.”

            Kaneki shook his head. It was – never – time – because that was Arima’s dying wish.

            _Even if it fractures us? Even if it gets us killed?_

            “Arima only wanted your word to bond ghouls together,” Yomo said quietly. Hirako gave him an encouraging nod. “The second it stops bonding us, you dishonor his memory.”

            Uta felt a swell of pride for his friend, washing over his shame.

            “Ken,” Touka said. She remembered him whispering his secrets to her as they lay skin-to-skin.

            She called him _Ken._ Kaneki’s eyes filled. “Kishou Arima killed Arima.”

            “Bullshit!” cried Aura.

            Ui cried out.

            “Why?” Hanbee asked instead.

Aura stomped his foot. Of course, Hanbee Abara would be the voice of caution. Damn his tall friend.

            “He was dying,” Hirako said.

            “No! He was only thirty-three.” Ui’s mind raced. Arima’s exhaustion, his inability to see…the sadness as Rushima approached. He’d thought Arima was worried about his Squad. What if he’d only been worried about himself?

            “Ui, I swear that’s the truth.” Hirako looked into his eyes.

            “Why didn’t he tell me?” Ui’s shoulders shook.

            Kannon reached a hand towards Ui. “Because he had a good reason not to.”

            “I don’t understand.”

            “You will.” Kannon settled beside him. She reached into her pocket and handed a paper towards his one hand. “Here’s a copy of my blood work. As you read it, I’d ask you to remember that Arima and Furuta came from _the same garden_.”

            Ui’s mouth dried as he looked it over. “No. Furuta is a half-ghoul. That’s why – your Rc count – ”

            “Huh?” Aura frowned.

            “No, really?” Hajime burst into laughter. Hirako poked him, and he loved the fatherly touch.

            “It’d be that high no matter the surgery Furuta had, because Kishou Arima was a Washuu, too. Soon Suzuya will have proof.” Kannon yanked the paper out of Ui’s shaking fingers.

            The room fell silent.

            “Sensei,” cried Mutsuki suddenly. “You mean – if Arima wanted this – you didn’t leave us on purpose?”

            “I mean, he still abandoned you,” Aura snapped.

            “But you don’t – hate us?” Mutsuki was trembling.

            “He’s never hated you,” Touka said, surprising herself by approaching Mutsuki. “Really. When you first walked in Re, I was excited to meet you. A bit alarmed, but mostly excited to meet Tooru Mutsuki, the timid one who overcame his fears.”

            Mutsuki’s eyes filled with tears. “That’s not me.”

            Aura gulped.

            “Oh, it’s you. There’s just also the Tooru Mutsuki who slaughtered own parents and humped a kagune shaped like his beloved Sensei, right?” Uta tilted his head. “You really are fascinating, young man.”

            “No.” Mutsuki began to sob. “I didn’t – you don’t know what they did to me. You don’t know!”

            “You tricked him,” Aura accused. “He dissociated! He didn’t know what he was doing!”

            Kaneki froze. Mutsuki? Rape? Wasn’t Mutsuki the one victimized by Torso? Hadn’t Urie rescued him?

            He saw the self-loathing in his friend’s eyes, the desperation to avoid what he had done.

            Mutsuki had never been rescued. Like Kaneki had never been rescued from Yamori, right?

            “Yomo, Tsukiyama, can I trust you to escort Uta to a cell?” Kaneki crossed the room to kneel before Mutsuki.

Uta laughed as Yomo and Tsukiyama grabbed him.

“Please don’t fight,” Yomo whispered.

“I don’t really fight. I run, always have,” Uta replied cryptically.

Kaneki put his hands on Mutsuki’s shoulders. “Mucchan – you’re more than the worst thing you’ve done. I care about you, and I failed you. I’m sorry.”

            “I just wanted to be a family.” Mutsuki sniffled. “You were like our father, only you were kind, and then you were gone.”

            Terror struck Kaneki’s face. Was he destined to abandon his kid with Touka now, too? No, no, no.

            “Mutsuki, I can’t change the past, though I wish I could. I wish I could resurrect the dead and remove all your scars. I – I wish I could do that for all of us.” Kaneki looked around the room.

Half-hauled over the threshold, Uta raised his eyebrows.

“You can’t do it alone,” Tsukiyama said.

“And, fortunately, you don’t have to,” Hanbee added.

Kaneki held a hand out to Mutsuki. “All of us. Let’s survive our tormentors together.”

Mutsuki looked to Kannon, who’d told him something similar not long ago. He hadn’t believed her then. But Sensei? He believed Sensei.

 

Mankind’s most powerful predator shriveled away in a tank. The air was cold to aid preservation, and smelled of salt and iron. A few drops of fresh blood lay smattered across the shined floor. Bodies littered the tables, their mouths arranged into smiles because he liked them that way.

He was, of course, Dr. Akahiro Kanou.

“Almost all set, you.” Kanou patted the head of the pretty pink-haired princess. Next to her, an orange-haired young man began to twitch. His assistant bustled to and fro, her hands full of used needles.

Kaiko entered, cloaked in the black guard of V agents. “Kanou.”

“Eh?” Kanou turned around, expecting to hear rumors of Furuta collapsing under torture. But then, that was why he’d sent that numbskull Tokage in. He delighted in interrogations that accomplished nothing useful.

“Someone is going through your files at the hospital.”

Kanou stiffened. “Who precisely?”

Kaiko handed him two files. _Sato_.

Kanou chuckled. “Seems like the Sato parents aren’t happy with their children’s decisions.”


	16. Mercy

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Mercy**

**Very little Kannon this chapter, but an avalanche of Furuta!**

**In less happy news, TW for sexual assault, also.**

If you stay still, you’ll lose everyone.

_The king is dying by the sights alone._

_He screams against his own mind. Debris from their collapsed homes weighs him down. Ghouls crumple as these new kagune-like weapons run through their hearts. Mothers wail as husbands lose limbs protecting their children. Children’s heads roll, splattering the dirt with blood. And that – that leader is keeping some of the prettiest girls – he’s keeping Sumi – for one very obvious reason._

_The Washuu moves through the bloody, sunless streets, laughing to himself, laughing at the One-Eyed King’s pain._

_“You’ll never win,” rasps the king, trying in vain to remove the boulder that lays across his torso, pinning him to the blood-soaked cavern._

_“I already have.” Yoshio bends down and plants a kiss on the king’s bloodied forehead._

_Humiliation tears at the king. His subjects will be slaughtered because he can’t even fend off a kiss._

_All he wanted was to live happily in this underground paradise with Sumi and their child. Where ghouls could live free. And now that’s all destroyed._

_Sumi stares at him, trying to comfort him with her eyes. He can’t help but stare back, absorbing some of her strength. And Yoshio notices._

            _“Ack,” cries the king, his fear now stronger than the pain._

_“Goodbye, worthless one,” says Yoshio with a small smile._

_“He’s not worthless,” declares Sumi. She may ve held back by those specially bred Rc buckets, called men of the Counter-Ghoul Commission, men of V, but she can use her voice to fight, and so she will._

_“Oh, really?”_

_The king shakes his head in terror._

_But Sumi, ever proud, glares Yoshio down. And that’s when Yoshio notices her belly and falls back into a laugh._

_“Well, well, well.”_

_The V agents tighten their grip on her arms. Sumi grinds her teeth. The king can see her pulse hammering in her pale throat. She has to know this won’t end well, but knowing Sumi, she doesn’t regret speaking out._

_“Tell me, whose child are you carrying?” Yoshio runs his hands along her abdomen._

_Sumi tries not to flinch at his touch. Her voice is sharper than their weapons. “My husband’s.”_

_“I see.” Yoshio winks at the king, whose heart plummets._

_He pinches and squeezes her swollen breasts. Sumi refuses to look away, to Yoshio’s evident displeasure._

_“Don’t touch her!” the king cries._

_“Not much there, even in your current condition.” Yoshio sneers at her. She tightens her jaw. “I don’t think I’ll be satisfied with her.”_

_The king shrieks. “Wait –”_

_In a split second, Yoshio releases his own kagune and stabs Sumi three times in the stomach._

_She opens her mouth to scream, but she can only manage a croak. She’s too weakened, too horrified, to speak. She sinks to her knees, eyes streaming, and resumes her hold on the king’s gaze._

_“No.” The king – why can’t he escape this blasted boulder? Why is he so weak?_

_Sumi’s eyes are desperate to avoid reality. She already knows how this ends._

_Why can’t he save her?_

_With a smile, Yoshio takes the king’s wife and slices across her throat. She gags but doesn’t lift her hands from her stomach, from their dead baby, not even as a waterfall of blood soaks her dress._

_The king screams._

_Sumi finally collapses after nearly a minute, surviving longer than she should because her eyes are on him as her life fades, and somehow that seems to give her life._

_“Maybe,” Yoshio suggests, “I showed her mercy then. That child never would have been born.”_

_The king wails. He has no more hopes. No more imagination. He has nothing._

_All those nights with Sumi, all those bites on each other’s shoulders, the smile she wore when he told her he couldn’t live with her, couldn’t endanger her, and she’d responded that neither could she live without him. All those nights where he kissed her stomach, where she discussed names with him and assured him that she’d eat enough meat to keep her body from absorbing their baby – all her hopes for a girl – now – are meaningless._

_And like a rallying cry, he remembers he has himself._

_“I’m not enough,” he whispers aloud. Yoshio turns around with a frown._

            _He has to be enough._

            _The king sinks his teeth into the ankle of the nearest investigator. The man falls, and the king’s kagune devours him._

_I will save you all! The king screams, but his mouth is too full of flesh. I’ll feed you all! I’ll give you life – I promise!_

_If the price for life is death, he’ll gladly pay it._

 

Uta awakened with Sumi’s name on his lips and salt on his cheeks.

            He sat up and surveyed the tiny cell guarded by an austere Yomo.

            He was back here, back in the ward he swore off once he realized that despite everyone he raised from the dead, his wife was mangled beyond compare. That he had crushed her. That Yoshio had escaped.

            That he had failed the person who mattered most.

            And then –

            “Who is Sumi?” Yomo’s expression didn’t change.

            Yomo, the reason Uta wore Sumi’s quote around his neck. To remind him, just in case he ever wished to settle down with Yomo, what the consequences were. Despite Itori’s suggestion, despite knowing at least he and Yomo couldn’t conceive a child, he would never risk Yomo like he had Sumi.

            “No one.”

            “Like you? No-Face.” Yomo entered the cell, seemingly unconcerned with his safety. Uta hated how his heart warmed then. “I just don’t understand why.”

            “Is that emotion, Renji?” Uta cocked an eyebrow.

            “Yes!” Yomo clenched his fist. “What is wrong with you? One moment you’re saving my life and helping that child, and the next you’re inciting chaos.”

            “The child reminds me of someone I used to know.” Akemi possessed the same sparkly spirit as Sumi, and they even looked alike, so how could he forsake her?

            Yomo waited.

            “You know I sent Rize back to Kanou, right?” Uta leaned back, casually. Because if something else could lead to resurrection besides him, he wanted to try it. Not that Yomo will understand.

            Yomo scuffed his feet against the floor. Concrete covers the dirt Uta used to know so well. “Of course I knew.”

            “And you didn’t confront me?”

            “Perhaps I should have.” Yomo looked at him. “Why?”

            “To bring about a new One-Eyed King. Kaneki’s a fun tragedy in motion, and you know it. He needed something … to push him along, and I aimed to aid the one who wanted to give it.”

            “But you didn’t care about _her_. Or him!”

            “Not anymore.”

            Yomo’s eyes narrowed. He wanted to shove Uta against the wall, to demand an answer, but as usual, he left instead.

            Uta smiled sadly. Good.

            The cell door didn’t even close before Yomo stormed back in and threw him against the wall. “I’m tired of your non-replies.”

 

“Suzuya!” Saiko, flanked by Urie and Hsaio, rushed up to a pacing Suzuya and a laughing Eto. “CCG is under attack!”

“Again,” Urie added.

Suzuya turned away from the horrible lady – the lady who had taken Shinohara and now plied him with candy – to scamper towards the windows.

“So helpful, Quinx leader. And shall I add, full ghoul?” Eto narrowed her eyes. _I wonder what that little runt did now._

“Full ghoul?” Marude barged out of his office.

“Welcome to the club.” Matsuri inched closer. To be honest, he was quite disappointed that Marude seemed more concerned at Urie’s ghoul nature than an attack. Some prejudices never changed.

“Urie’s not your white knight,” Saiko said, edging between the two men. Hsaio nodded.

 _I was just trying to defend him._ Matsuri crossed his arms.

“I don’t see anything,” Suzuya said, looking down on the streets below. People bustled to and fro, carrying coffee and briefcases and holding hands.

“It’s internal.” Saiko shoved a security guard out of the way. She clicked on the monitor.

Their basement jail was with humanoid, kagune wielding creatures – some of who seemed very familiar to Suzuya.

“The fuck?!” exclaimed Fura. They looked like ghouls, and ghouls they had to be – but there was something irregular about their gait, something jerky about each movement.

“It looks like those zombie movies Saiko makes me watch,” Hsaio said bluntly. At this point, she figured they were past doubting the impossible.

Matsuri clutched Urie’s shoulder. “Hide just sent Maro there.”

One of the creatures aimed his koukaku at the security camera. Before the screen dissolved into static, Suzuya began screaming at the face of Mr. Yukinori Shinohara.

 

            Furuta scowled at the brat who’d awakened him, even if it was to offer him proper prison clothing. He’s been – happy – in his dreams, clutching his child, with Kannon by his side. She’d been kissing his cheek when he’d awoken.

            And now he was back to reality.

            “Here.” Maro offered him more water.

            “So tell me about this Kaneki deal.” Furuta sucked down water.

            “How did you hear about that?” Maro demanded. “Never mind. Of course you did.”

            “Ha-ha.” Furuta wanted to know why this brat kept coming here. “Do you feel guilty?”

            “Yes. I don’t really regret it, but I do feel bad you’re being tortured.” Maro tapped his fingers together.

            “Then change it,” he sneered. “You’ll have to abandon your principles to change anything, and we all know you won’t.”

            “Can you not be an asshole?” Maro pled _. This is my penance_. Since Akemi and Kannon hated him now, he had to make himself suffer.

            A piercing shriek cut through Maro and Furuta’s eardrums.

            Maro leapt to his feet and stepped outside the cell.

            At first he thought they looked like CCG officers, because they wore Furuta’s black coat style. He saw one kagukan glowing in their eyes, and tentacles and wings flying behind them. New Quinx?

            _No_. Maro squinted. Some had two kakugans. And they were staggering forward. Something about their sluggish motions, the distance in their eyes, reminded Maro of the officer he’d observed with Koori Ui at the wedding.

            “What the – ”

            A kagune whipped forward – the officer down the hall – his head had been attached a second ago. Now it rolled on the floor, splattering crimson over the walls.

            Maro shot back inside and slammed the cell door shut.

            “Dare I ask?” Furuta said, bored.

            Maro was doubled over on the floor. “The officer who needed Kanou’s medicine – who is he?”

            “That’s awfully vague, kid.” Furuta couldn’t believe this just yet.

            Maro tried to calm his racing heart. “He works with the Oggai. Black hair. Quiet.”

            “Again, not helpful.” Furuta shrugged.

            “Is he dead?” Maro screamed.

            “Oh, why didn’t you start with that? Okahira?” Furuta shrugged again, his eyes merry. “No?”

            Maro growled. “Was he ever dead?”

            “If I say yes, will you free me? Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Furuta was now intrigued.

            “We’re about to die from zombies!”

            Ice settled in Furuta’s veins. So Kanou had been successful, and he hadn’t.

            The dead were still back, but not – not in the way Dragon could have saved them.

            _I just wanted the past made right._

            “The younger generation really is over-dramatic,” Furuta quipped, deciding on mockery. Finally he could die.

            He should feel relieved. He shouldn’t want to stay alive.

            But he’d been dreaming of Kannon kissing him.

            “Take a look,” Maro hissed.

            “I’m chained?”

            “Oh, fuck off.” Maro hesitated. Freeing Furuta was dangerous, but he might also be their only chance. Getting himself and Furuta killed wouldn’t make Kannon sympathize with him.

“Here.” He produced the keys Matsuri had bribed from security for him to conduct this little visit.

            The second he felt his bloodied shackles give way, Furuta wrapped his arms around Maro’s throat.

 

“It’s impolite to ask a lady her age.” Roma grinned.

Akemi drew Rio closer to her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Brother push a wine glass towards the edge of Itori’s bar. Tap, tap, tap. “It’s impolite to lie to your friends, too.”

“You call us friends? How sweet.” Roma frowned.

“Tell,” Rio commanded. If Akemi wanted something, she should have it, have it, have it. “For Akemi.”

“I’m old enough to remember shortly after the original One-Eyed King ended his reign,” Itori said.

Brother sent the glass shattering to the floor.

Itori rolled her eyes, but she knew better than to insult Rio’s kitten. “Does that answer your question enough?”

“How do you look so young?” Akemi shrieked instead.

“Come see the power of Rc Revitalizing Cream,” Itori joked.

“But ghouls age, right? What’s different about you?” demanded Akemi.

“Our proximity to the One-Eyed King. Not Kaneki’s bastardized version. The original.” For once, Itori looked thoughtful.

“Who is he?” Akemi wasn’t sure she believed this.

“Her dear daddy who raised her from the dead.” Roma giggled. “How’s that sound?”

 

Furuta wrapped his arm tight around the pipsqueak’s neck. “Where is your sister?”

            “She ran off,” Maro squealed.

            “Did she now.” Furuta’s stomach churned. She left him. She really didn’t care. Maybe she even ran off to have an abortion. Ha, ha, ha.

            “She’s pissed because I forced her to turn you in.” Maro grabbled at his throat. God dammit, ghouls were strong. “I – please don’t kill me, that will only hurt her.”

            “That’s precisely what I want,” Furuta hissed.

            “You don’t know what you want,” Maro retorted instantly.

            _Oh!_

_He might as well have spoken in Kannon’s voice._

            Furuta suddenly released him. He backed away, giggling uncontrollably. “All of you – Satos – you’re all alike.” He doubled over. “Guess that means all the Washuus are alike, too. Kannon was right. I’m like Tsuneyoshi. HA!”

            “Can you smile a little less crazily?” Maro asked nervously. “We’re about to die here.”

            “I can use my kagune if I eat you,” Furuta said in sing-song. “Save your nephew’s father.”

            “I guess – I mean – what if you just – take a bite of me.” Maro’s sweat shone under the lights.

Repulsive and salty. Just how he felt. Furuta wrinkled his nose.

Kannon would be furious.

Fuck, he really _didn’t_ know what he wanted.

“Wait! If you need more, we can just – get through those zombies. We can get to the dead guard and you eat him.”

“They’re not zombies. They’re ghouls or half-ghouls or some kind of ghoul person, coming back to life,” Furuta said. “Kanou said it might take a while.”

“Why are you always missing the point?!”

“Because it’s fun.” Furuta tilted his head. “Anyhow, what if we escape? Where do I go then? You worked so hard to earn me this cell, I doubt you’ll want to let your prize slip away.”

            “My prize is V, not you,” Maro said. “You were only for Kannon’s sake.” He lowered his head. “And to prove myself to Marude.”

            Furuta saw a flicker of himself in Maro, and it terrified him. “Help me, then, you little imbecile.”

            “Huh?”

            “We’re going to remove the source of Kanou’s experimentation.” And then he could leave, leave forever, and Kannon might not hate him.

            “Source?”

            “Guess,” said Furuta. “Is there one kagune you see more than the others?”

            “Rize? She’s here? At CCG?!” Maro’s mouth dropped.

            “CCG isn’t the hero you think, or are you truly as dull as you appear?”

A growl interrupted their spat. Maro gasped as a ghoul Furuta recognized from the Tsukiyama operation pierced their cell door with her koukaku.

The cell door banged open, and Maro jumped in front of Furuta, to Souta’s shock.

            Just then, a quinque pierced her stomach.

“Run, you fools.” A blonde tossed a vial of Rc-cells towards Furuta and knocked back another corpse. “Don’t fuck this up.”

“Who are you?” Maro demanded.

“A friend of your sister’s. I’ll fend them off. You escaped during the chaos. Go for it.” Itou Kuramoto waved his hand. “Go rescue your ex, Furuta. FYI, I’m doing this because I like your girlfriend, not you.”

            “Don’t pity me!” snapped Furuta.

            Itou sent another ghoul into the wall. _There’s too many_. “Well, I do.”

            He squeaked. “Don’t.”

            “I forgive you, too,” Maro said.

            “ _I don’t want forgiveness_!” Furuta screamed, dropping the Rc vial.

            “I know, but you need it,” said Maro, catching it and shoving it into Furuta’s hand.

            “Stop wasting time, you idiots, and go.” Kuramoto barely dodged a blow from an ukaku-wielding Hairu Ihei. “But I have to say, Furuta, this is some bullshit!”

            _If I can’t kill them, how am I going to make it?_

 

            “We have a problem.” Hirako rushed into Kaneki’s council room, waving a message from Yusa and one Higemaru Touma. “The Oggai are locked in the records vault, but CCG is swarming with corpses.”

            “ _Corpses_?” Nishiki guffawed.

            “He sent photos,” Shio argued.

            Tsukiyama yanked the phone from Hirako’s hands. A magenta-haired – woman – her eyes blank –

            With a wail, Tsukiyama threw himself onto the concrete. “Kanae! I should have – we should have found her body! This is all my fault!”

            Nishiki adjusted his glasses. “These are really corpses?”

            “Tsukiyama, knock it off.” Chie Hori stepped closer and stomped her foot. “You’ve been constantly complaining how guilty you feel for not rescuing her. If she is alive, now’s your chance!”

            “She looks dead!” Tsukiyama screamed back.

            Kaneki was shaking. Hide – what if Hide was a corpse, too – he was a terrible king –

            “Wait. Are we seriously all buying this?” scoffed Nishiki.

            “You should.”

            They turned to the doorway, where Ui Koori leant to the side, unused to balancing without his arm.

            He’s known when Hirako ran out of their conversation something was deeply wrong. “Why do you think I stayed with Furuta? For Hairu and Arima. I just…he told me Kanou would bring them both back.”

            “That’s a fucking joke, right?” Kannon looked ready to implode. _Souta, don’t tell me you did this to right the wrongs of the past._

            “Go,” Touka said to Take. “You have to. We can’t let CCG be overrun.”

            “I’m coming,” said Ui.

            “Look at you!” Hirako shoved him, but caught his friend when he fell. “You’re in no shape. Mutsuki and Aura know CCG as well as you. We can release them.”

Touka smiled sideways at Kannon. “You think you can get Souta to tell the truth?”

Kannon looked petrified.

“Can you?”

“I don’t know anymore.” Kannon’s voice cracked. How selfish was she, because she wasn’t prepared to face Souta so soon? “But I’m probably the best chance we have.”

“I’ll take it.” Touka cleared her throat. “We can handle this. Kaneki, you man the tunnels and Chie, man Shuu.”

            “Wait – I know you can, but the both of you – you’re – ” Kaneki trembled. He was so ashamed – he sucked – he needed to choose –

            “Yes, we’re pregnant,” Touka said breezily. “Saving a baby daddy is a perfect job for Kannon and I. We’ll take HIna, Nishiki, Squad Zero and your Quinx along. Reunite Yusa with Rikai and Shio and investigate some zombies. It’s too risky for you to leave, Ken. The weaker ghouls need you as strength.”

            _I’m tired of being a symbol_! Kaneki wanted to scream, but in reality, wasn’t that all he ever wanted to be? “Don’t die.”

            “That would be the plan.” Touka kissed him before everyone before backing away.

 

            “Where are we?” Maro demanded breathlessly, after Furuta had led him through a labyrinth of tunnels and a maze of chemical labs.

            “The bowels of CCG. Full of shit, too,” Furuta said with mock-cheer, unlocking the last door.

            A frozen room with a dozen tables covered with white sheets, all splattered with varying amounts of blood, assaulted Maro’s vision.

            “This is where the dead were, isn’t it?”

            “Some of them.” Furuta pointed to a tank in the center. A female hung up by her spread knees in a display that turned Maro’s stomach. He’d seen the pictures of course, but in person he felt physically nauseated. Why would CCG keep her like this? Did they know she was here, or was Furuta lying? Why hadn’t they helped her?

“Maro Sato, meet Rize Kamishiro.” As Maro crept closer, Furuta took his fist and plunged it into the tank. He clutched the Rc cells Itou had offered in his other hand.

            “What?!”

            Clear fluid that smelled like a hospital spilled over Maro. He spat. “Is this toxic?”

            “She’s alive, isn’t she?” Furuta ignored the blood oozing from his skin as he yanked out one of her bonds, then the second.

            The woman collapsed, half outside the tank, half inside.

In person, she was so beautiful Maro found himself unable to breath. She was so beautiful he nearly believed in fairy stories again. He yanked off his shirt and shoved it over her head, closing his eyes to avoid seeing her most intimate parts.

            Furuta scowled at his gentlemanliness. “Rize’s not fond of chivalry.”

            “It’s not chivalry; it’s being a decent human. Person. Whatever,” Maro snapped, helping her out of the tank. He sat her down, upright on the floor. “Hi Rize. Your blood’s pooling back from your head. That’ll make you dizzy for a short while.”

            “I hate you,” Furuta muttered under his breath.

            Rize moaned.

            “What can we do?” Maro sounded desperate.

            “Hold her up. Beware she doesn’t eat you. They used to call her the binge eater for a reason.” Furuta tried to summon a smirk, but he failed. Maro noticed his trembling lips.

            “Do you regret it?”

            “No.” Furuta smiled tightly. “Open her mouth.”

            “Why?” Still, Maro obeyed.

Furuta emptied the Rc cell vial into her mouth. Her eyes began to clear.

The door shut behind them.

            “If it isn’t Souta and his minion. Even with your pregnant whore, you can’t stay away from Rize, can you?” A cold laugh slithered towards them.

            Maro jerked his head up to see a pallid man cloaked in black. “Who is he?”

            Furuta didn’t even breathe. He should have kept the Rc cells for himself after all. “Run.”

            “Oh, don’t spoil the fun, Souta.” The man danced closer. “Welcome to V.”

            “V!” Maro bared his teeth as he tightened his grip on Rize. “You suck!”

            “Don’t come any closer.” Furuta tried to extend his toothy kagune, the one he’d named Laughter, but he couldn’t draw it.

            “After all that torture, you know you can’t beat me.” Kairo tilted his head. “None of you can.”

Furuta’s mouth was dry. Of course, neither he nor the skinny brat would be able to carry Rize.

           “I can’t beat you,” admitted Furuta, pasting a sneer on his face. “But I always win.”

“You totally won with your birth,” Kairo agreed. His eyes sparked with disgust.

Sure, he was going to die. He knew that. But _she_ wasn’t. And she needed more Rc cells. Furuta yanked his own shirt to the side. “Rize: eat.”

            She goggled at him, barely comprehending in her ravenous state.

            “I said eat me!” screamed Furuta.

            “But then you’d die,” she mumbled, and Maro nearly cried at how sweet she was.

            “Here.” Maro whipped out his pocketknife and sawed away at Furuta’s shoulder. _Kannon’s going to kill me._ He tried to focus on how Furuta had hurt Kannon,

            “This is amusing.” Kairo stood watching. “What do you get when a tortured half-ghoul, a science experiment, and a human walk into a lab?”

Maro shoved the meat into Rize’s mouth, and Furuta sent him a grateful smile.

            Rize stood, shakily.

            “Give her more,” Furuta ordered.

            “You’ve got to be joking.” Kairo’s eyes darkened into kakugans.

            Rize lunged for Souta, ripping flesh from his arm. He grinned, sinking to his knees. He enjoyed every second of her devouring his shoulder, moving to his forearm and his hand. His entire fingers came off. This was much more pleasurable than Tokage.

            Tears burned his eyes. This was his end. This was what he wanted.

            This was what he deserved. And if he died here, he’d never be able to kill Kannon, and that was curiously comforting.

            Kairo sat back and laughed, to Maro’s growing disquiet.

            Rize looked up as Furuta crumbled to the floor, half a skeleton. Maro flinched on instinct, but he held out his hand. He had to save the Bureau Chief for Kannon’s sake. “Rize, we need to go.”

            As Maro reached for Furuta, the man shook his head. “Run.”

            “I – ”

            “Prepare.” Kairo held out his arms to release an enormous ukaku.

            Furuta met Maro’s eyes, and for a moment, Maro thought this was Furuta’s sorry attempt at selflessness.

            “Your kid,” Maro cried as Kairo flew at them. “Selfish!”

            “V!” Rize grabbed Maro and, in the span of two seconds, knocked Kairo into the glass tank. He gagged out glass shards, as she ran with Maro.

            It was too late for Furuta.

            “Wait! We came this way! Follow me!” Maro tugged this ghoul, this amazing ghoul, in the opposite direction.

           

“Well, you lost, Souta.” Kairo reattached his ear and crept closer to the healing half-ghoul.

Furuta struggled in a sea of blood and serum. The man’s cold, dead fingers fondled his wounds. Why couldn’t Rize have killed him? “Pah.”

“Now, it’s time to make sure your strength doesn’t ruin this plan.” Kairo snapped his fingers.

Furuta hated himself for staying alive.

“How does Ginsama Tokage sound again? This time, we have no reason to keep you alive.”

“Good,” Furuta managed.

“Oh? Is that so?” Kairo plucked one of Furuta’s hairs. To Furuta’s horror, it was white. “Don’t misinterpret me. Even if it means keeping you alive for the few years you have left, we’ll give you the punishment you deserve.”

“I don’t think even hell could do that,” Furuta whispered.

Kairo pounded his foot into Furuta’s jaw as he clicked a radio. “Tell that minion Tokage to meet us by the cells.”

“You know.” Kairo crouched besides Furuta, who had given up moving. Behind him, another V agent appeared, escorted by Kanou’s assistant. “You’re going straight to our special cells. Not CCG’s. Kanou’s experiments have probably cut their way out of prison by now. They’ll think you’re devoured in the chaos.”

“But death? Too good for you.” Kairo laughed as the V agent hauled Furuta up. His knees buckled.

“Look how weak you are. And yet, you won’t die.” Kairo sneered. “You wanted to redeem yourself by rescuing Rize? Mark my words, she’s been rendered insane by your treatment. You ruined the one you loved, not once, but twice now.”

Furuta stared at him blankly. It was true, everything.

“Have you heard of veal? Ever eaten it, in your failed-ghoul days? A baby cow. The humans delight in its tender meat.” Kairo smiled.

 _I’m still a failed ghoul_. He’d become a full ghoul to fulfill his garden dreams. He’d even half-hoped Rize would reconsider marrying him, before Raven had run off with her.

Kairo winked. “Eventually, mark my words, when we find your precious Kannon, we’ll force-feed your own human veal to you. You speak of hell? Oh, I think we can surpass hell.”

**Note: The 'Uta is the OEK' theory originates with the tumblr user midnight-in-town. It's a fascinating idea. :)**


	17. Forgiveness

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Forgiveness**

 

“Miss me?” Tokage hurled Furuta into a blood-soaked cell.

Ah, yes. Furuta sprawled across the floor. There was no bed, and chains decorated the walls. He’d sent a curious CCG officer here not two weeks ago. He nearly laughed at the irony as he forced himself to stand.

He couldn’t remember the officer’s name.

Tokage kneed Furuta between his thighs, and in shock Furuta collapsed to his knees. He doubled over, retching up nothing onto the floor.

“Not so strong, are you?” Tokage laughed.

Furuta refused to moan as Tokage locked a chain around his neck, like a dog.

“You think saving that whore will win your other girlfriend back?”

He had, in fact, hoped it. Choking on tears of humiliation, Furuta realized how silly he was. He was still a five-ear-old pummeling his mother because the world wasn’t fair.

And he hated that Tokage had called Rize a whore, but hadn’t he said the same thing, over and over and over?

_I did this._

Wasn’t the bloodshed worthwhile, to bring super peace?

Furuta’s face crumpled. He’d forsake peace for another day with Kannon. Furuta’s breathing came quicker and quicker, until he saw stars and her face sparkling before him, and fuck it – fuck it all, he felt the stirrings of hope _. I still love her._

“Kairo asked me to tell you something. Miss Sato’s parents? I hope you weren’t expecting to meet them anytime soon.” Tokage chuckled. “We might actually be doing you a favor there.”

Furuta’s heart stilled. He craned his neck to see Tokage’s face. Was he lying? Why was his default assumption always that everyone was lying?

            “You look scared, Souta.”

            Furuta shook. Kannon’s parents haunted her; he’d been drawn to her because of it. And he envied her the chance to reconcile.

            “Don’t,” he growled.

            “I’m sorry? Are you actually begging me?” Tokage’s face swelled.

            Tears pricked his eyes. “Yes. Don’t – don’t hurt her. You have me.”

            Tokage smashed his head back into the wall. “And you’re a fun toy. So you’re going to beg a little more.”

 

Uta looked up at Yomo. His friend’s lips were inches from his. His eyes blazed.

 _Oh, what the hell_.

            Uta sunk his fingers into his eyeballs.

“What are you doing?” Yomo’s voice rose.

Uta casually ripped them out. He held out his eyeballs towards Yomo. Blood trickled down his cheeks in place of tears. “Hungry?”

            “Uta!” Yomo felt sick – an artist oughtn’t maim their eyes. He took the eyes, tenderly, and squeezed Uta’s hands so thaat he couldn’t hurt himself again.

When he looked up, Uta’s eyes had already grown back. Un-tattooed. One black with a glowing red iris; the other, white with a black iris.

            Yomo’s heart stopped. The eyes tumbled to the floor. “Uta?”

            “Hello, Renji.” Uta spoke limply. He didn’t have the heart to call him “hemorrhoid” today.

            Yomo’s rough fingers stroked Uta’s eyebrows. He prodded Uta’s face. A man. A half-human.

And all this time, Uta hadn’t let him see.

“Didn’t know that I’m not a full ghoul, did you?” Uta laughed with despair. _Don’t reject me, don’t reject me, don’t reject me._

_He has to reject me._

Yomo guided him to sit on his bed. “Talk to me, Uta.”

His hands remained on Uta’s face. Uta almost smiled.

He hung his head to avoid Renji’s piercing gaze. “My name is Uta Washuu.”

Yomo nodded slowly. “Okay.”

“I’m the half-brother of Yoshio Washuu, the cretin who founded CCG. I … the rumors of the One-Eyed King aren’t wrong. I used to be him.” He cut all emotion from his voice. He couldn’t let himself feel again.

Yomo said nothing, but he kept his fingers rubbing Uta’s forehead.

“Itori…we’re not old friends.” Uta swallowed, focusing on Sumi’s smiling face, tucked far away in his mind. “She’s my daughter.”

Yomo sucked in his breath. He had always assumed their similar smell came from their similar lifestyles. But he remained quiet. What else could he do?

Uta was finally being honest with him, and he treasured this.

“I met a ghoul who loved me, and I loved her. We decided to create a paradise for ghouls and any humans who wanted to join, right here in these tunnels, over a hundred years ago. It worked for a time, even. I had more peace than your Kaneki, ha. My wife was close to birthing our child when Yoshio found me.” Uta’s voice faltered.

Yomo waited.

“They killed her. But first they killed our child, of course. I…I let my kagune run wild, hoping against hope that I could bring her back. And in the end I brought back most. But my wife – most of her life force went into our child – Itori came back. My wife didn’t.”

            “Kagune…run wild…” Yomo bit his tongue. _Stay calm_. “Just what does that mean?”

            “If you go further into the tunnels, you’ll eventually reach a decimated city. Our city. Parents abandon their ghoul children there to live on kagune alone. Abandoning to protect, kind of like Yoshimura with Eto, right?” Uta shook his head.

            Yomo’s mind spun. “Is that how Noro came back? Eto took him there?”

            Uta snickered. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve abandoned leadership. I tried the 4th ward for a while, but you saw how that turned out. I’m not cut out for anything other than the sidelines.”

            “Oh, now you _really_ sound like my nephew-in-law.” Yomo scowled.

            Uta’s eyes widened. “So they made it official?”

            “She’s pregnant, Uta, and you almost let her die.” Yomo ground his teeth.

            Uta forced himself to laugh. A pregnant ghoul with a half-human partner. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “History really does repeat, doesn’t it?”

            “It doesn’t have to.” Yomo stood again. “Ayato’s investigating the underground. Doubtless he’s found your little miracle. We’re going to find him and ensure that Touka’s child grows up better than any of us.”

            He paused. “Though now I do have to wonder what kind of Father you were to Itori.”

            “A terrible one. The Priest who married her mother and I, he’s the one who did most of her raising.”

            “Itori? She grew up with a priest?” Yomo guffawed, and Uta had to laugh.

            “Donato Porpora.” Uta wipes his eyes. “That explains a lot, doesn’t it?”

            “Actually, yes.” Yomo’s smile faded. It was time to be blunt. To let him know everything he thought. “Uta, I’m hurt you didn’t tell me. I’m angry at how dismissive you now view life. I’ve never asked you to change before now, but I have to. Because I know your secrets now; I see _why_ you are the way you are. Please, today: change. I’ll be by your side. You know I will.”

            “You always have been.” Uta sighed. “I’m the one who wasn’t.”

            “You came to save me, didn’t you?” Yomo offered him his hand. “I forgive you.”

            Uta slipped his palm in Yomo’s. It felt so right, even if he couldn’t seet that part of his heart free.

            “Your wife, what was her name?”                        

            Uta’s eyes widened. Yomo cared to know. “Sumi. She looked a lot like Itori.”

            “A beautiful name.” Yomo made a mental note to suggest it to Touka. “I’m going to fetch Kaneki. You secrets aren’t helping you, nor anyone here.”

 

            “I’m surprised you trust me,” Mutsuki said nervously, sticking close to Kannon as the posse hurried towards CCG.

            “I don’t entirely,” Touka admitted. “But Kaneki does. And I … if there’s a chance we can be friends, I want that.”

            Mutsuki smiled eagerly. But he couldn’t quite ignore the feelings that if Touka, Kannon, Aura found out everything – his parents – they would run again.

            Aura, Touka, Hirako, Shio, Rikai, Nishiki, and Hajime hurried alongside them. There had been a true battle between Hinami and Hajime over who would accompany them, but Kaneki had finally chosen Hajime. Possibly just to remove Hajime from their lair. Hajime tried not to hate himself.

            “Maybe Furuta will be happy to see me, since I’m the only Oggai who didn’t cut him up,” Hajime said wistfully.   

            Shio hugged him. “You tried to cut me up and I still like you.”

            Hajime’s eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

            Kannon smiled. Even as she headed to her doom, perhaps, she could still see hope in these children.

            Hirako checked his phone. “Suzuya says Urie is meeting us outside so the Rc scanners don’t immediately send agents after us.”

            Touka swallowed, remembering years ago, when Kaneki had been dragged through the scanners by Akira’s sharp-sensed father. Her heart had raced out of control, and that was when she’d realized her feelings for Kaneki might not be platonic.

           

            “Where the fuck is Nagachika?” Urie grumbled, hating himself for being assigned to stand outside CCG. “Now is not the time for him to disappear.”

            “He said he’s gathering forces,” Saiko said nervously.

            Hsaio checked her phone. “Higemaru said he and the Oggai haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary yet.”

            “Has anyone heard from Itou?” After Suzuya’s meltdown, Urie had reservations about sending Suzuya Squad to the basement alongside the One-Eyed Owl.

            “No.” Hsaio swallowed.

            “MUCCHAN!” Saiko flew forward as a gaggle of recognizable faces rounded the corner.

            Urie caught his breath. So Touka Kirishima was among them, and – “Serpent?!”

            “Long time no see, Urie Kuki.” The ghoul’s smile faltered. “I’m sorry about your orange friend.”

            _He’s not dead anymore_. But Urie feared speaking aloud. He feared if he did, his hopes would be meaningless.

            “San-chan!” Saiko hugged Aura, whose face melted at the idea that someone else appreciated him.

            She spun around to Touka, wide-eyed. “You’re Yoriko’s friend.”

            “She’s also Sasaki’s wife,” Rikai piped up.

            Urie sputtered. Hsaio clapped a hand over her mouth. And Saiko, well, she stared at Touka in awe for a moment before tackling her in an embrace.

            “I’m so sorry we missed your wedding!”

            “Eh, you won’t miss the baby shower,” Nishiki said with a snort.

            Mutsuki’s mouth fell open. And he hated himself because he was still jealous.

            “Nishiki!” Touka ground her teeth.

            “You too?” Saiko shrieked. She pointed at Kannon. “The both of you!”

            Maman? With a baby? With Yoriko’s friend? This was amazing! Like something from a manga. Saiko squealed.

            “Something like that,” Touka admitted.

            “Are you sure you want to be here, then?” Urie paused. “I can’t guarantee your safety from Marude or the like.”

            “We can.” Hirako nodded towards Nishiki.

            “Where’s Yusa?” Shio demanded.

            “Trapped in the archives with Higemaru and the Oggai.” Saiko nibbled her lip. “They don’t have weapons.”

            Hirako paled. “I have to protect them.”

            “Me too,” Hajime added, puffing out his chest. “Is Akemi there, too?”

            “She left,” Hsaio said, and Kannon sagged with relief.

            “Let’s go, then.” Urie pointed. “There’s a sewer entrance that can get us close to the basement that way. We can avoid the scanners.”

            “The basement where the cells are, right?” Kannon asked.

            Urie opened his mouth, but Saiko interrupted him. “Urie, let’s not ask why she’s here.”

            “Why not?” Urie spouted. “We’re already terrorists at this point, Saiko! Christ, Hsaio’s even a ghoul!”

“What?” Aura yelped.

Urie whirled back to Kannon. “We’ll help you too, but you understand Mr. Washuu is not my priority.”

            Kannon nodded.

            “Besides, you kept your promise.” Urie smiled sadly, looking sideways at Mutsuki.

            “More my sister than me.” Kannon forced herself to be honest. “But…don’t waste it.”

           

            “Oh my god, they’re going to catch us.” Maro was drenched in sweat and completely, utterly, 1000% lost in the sewers below Tokyo. He hated action. He even hated action movies. There was a bloody reason he’d stayed behind the scenes until Kannon’d forced his hand.

            “Don’t be a pussy. Or a dumb man.” Rize scowled. Exhaustion and hunger were starting to overtake her again. If he couldn’t get her out of here, she’d eat him.

            “I’m both!” Maro cried, burying his head in his hands. His nerves were going to humiliate him before this pretty girl who could kick his ass or devour him in 0.1 seconds. “I’m a spoiled brat.”

“You need to be something else for now.” Rize wrapped his jacket tighter around her. She wanted clothing.

            “I don’t hear any zombies.” Maro paused to listen.

            “I hear something else.” Rize sniffed. “Smells like a mixture of human and ghoul.” A bit like Souta.

            She hoped he had died back there.

            But she had loved him, once upon a time.

            Rize hunched over. She had to be the strong one here, but – but – she’d been imprisoned for what felt like years. _I don’t even know who I am_.

            “Gotcha!” Three cloaked guards leapt out of the tunnel.

            Rize unfurled her kagune. _More food_. She could take her growing rage out on them.

            “Hurt me, not her!” cried Maro.

            “Don’t patronize me, kid.” His kindness threw her off-kilter.

            The agents laughed and held up their koukakus.

            One lunged for Maro, and he fell to the floor in his effort to evade.

            “Don’t ever take the low ground!” Rize yelled, leaping in front of him. This idiot was going to get them both killed.

            “Fuck off!” Two ukakus shot forward and decapitated the agents.

            “Maro?!” A pretty silver-haired woman snatched the kid off the ground. He gasped.

            “Rize?” demanded one of the ukakus. Touka Kirishima stared back at her, accompanied by a tall, gangly kid with green hair covering his eyes.

            “Oh my god,” cried a familiar voice. “You’re alive.”

            Rize stared at her in confusion. _Hsaio_? All these people – did they know what happened to her? _What is happening_?

            “Kannon is my sister,” Maro said, clutching the silver-haired woman. “She helped put Furuta away for what he did.”

            Kannon’s eyes stung as she stared at Rize. The woman Souta had all but destroyed. “They didn’t free her?”

            “Research, I guess.” Hirako stepped forward.

            “Rize, remember me?” Shio’s eyes shone, and Rize had to smile at him. He didn’t see her as an object. He had always been a bright spot among the garden kids.

            “Rize? I remember Director Washuu talking about you! I have your kagune! Look!” Hajime eagerly unveiled his kagune. “They put it in us Oggai. There’s 101 of us. Isn’t it fun? It’s almost like we’re your children.”

            “You’re human!” Rize was horrified.

            “No, we’re Quinx and Oggai now,” Hsaio said, releasing her koukaku.

            Rize doubled over. Her head pounded. So they’d made her a breeder anyway, just minus rape.

            She still felt violated.

            And the man who’d helped her escape had imprisoned her again.

            “Hey, it’s okay.” Maro laid a hand, gently, on her shoulder.

            “It’s not!” she screamed. “How can .you say that?”

            “Okay, okay, it’s not okay. But you’re okay. You’re enough, and you’re going to be okay.” Maro’s chin trembled, and he leaned close enough for her to bite him, though he hoped she wouldn’t. “I’ll help you.”

            “Where are you coming from?” demanded Urie Kuki.

            Maro pointed down the tunnel. “V took Furuta.”

            Kannon went numb. Her eyes glazed over.

            Souta. He’d helped free Rize when CCG hadn’t. Was it atonement? No. But it was something, something redemptive to cling to.

            And now V had him as a traitor. He could be dead before she reached him.

            This was all her fault. Fuck!

            Touka pinched her to bring her back to reality. “Maro, Rize, if you go the way we came, it’s a straight line to an exit. Quinx, Hirako, Nishiki – go find the zombies. Kannon and I will scout out this V situation.”

            “I’m helping you,” Mutsuki said quickly.

            “You just got back,” Urie pled.

            “Then come with us, Urie.” Touka snapped her fingers at Saiko. “You lead the zombie squad.”

            “Me?” Saiko’s eyes widened. _Lead_?

            “You can do it,” Hsaio encouraged.

            “Right.” Saiko nodded. “Um, okay. Okay. First things first: Hajime and Shio and Rikai, lead Maro and Rize out.”

            “What?” Hajime bellowed.

            “You’re kids!” she fired.

            “We’re soldiers,” protested Rikai. “I – we have to save Yusa!”

            “Akemi would want you to go, Hajime,” Kannon said. Manipulative of her? Yes. Maybe Souta had rubbed off on her. But she also knew her words were true.

            Hajime’s face fell.

            “You’re cutting our forces in half,” Urie said.

            “Saiko doesn’t want to be part of a slaughterhouse anymore.” Saiko smiled sadly. “Besides, we have the S-rated Serpent and Zero Squad’s second-in-command. So long as Suzuya, Eto, and Itou can hold them off at the front, we’ve got the back.”

            “Hold who?” Rize demanded. Maro mouthed “later,” and she entertained the notion of snacking on him again.

            Urie nodded, hesitant. “Let’s split.”

            Kannon grasped Rize’s hand ever-so-briefly as the woman passed her. “You are strong. Good luck.”

            Rize sniffed Kannon, this oddly familiar woman.

A strange understanding clouded her eyes. Horror spread across Rize’s face.

            Kannon hoped her desperation came across. She hoped the woman knew how sorry she was. She hoped Rize could recover. And she hoped Maro knew she forgave him.

 

            “Irimi taught me some things, but I’m not nearly as skilled as Hinami.” Touka felt the walls, listening for any signs of life. They’d been slinking along the damp tunnels for what felt like hours. Souta could have been killed by now. “To the right.”

            “What promise did Kannon keep?” Mutsuki asked Urie.

            He flushed, but the secretary shot him a pointed look.

            They crept forward. A light flickered overhead, and Kannon jumped.

            Touka peered around the corner and slammed Kannon back.

“Guard,” she whispered so quietly Kannon barely heard her.

Then Touka bent down to sniff Kannon’s stomach. She sniffed the air again and nodded.

Kannon’s heart raced. Souta was near.

“We need a plan – ” Urie said, but Kannon had already spun into the hallway.

“Oh hey there, big guy.” Her voice was saccharine.

The guard frowned. “And just who are you?”

“Someone you’ll never regret knowing.” Kannon unbuttoned her blouse, exposing her bra. “See?”

He raised his radio, but as she expected, hesitated.

Men always hesitated around boobs. She felt dirty, but it was for Souta, she reminded herself.

            “That’s _it_.” Kannon hurled the man back, knocking his radio from his hands. Touka flew forward to catch it. “ _Do not get in the way of a person who needs forgiveness_.”

            He gagged as she slammed her fist into his windpipe. “Okay? Thank you.”

            “Furuta needs forgiveness more than you,” Touka remarked.

            Mutsuki wrapped his arms around the guard’s windpipe. _Just make him sleep._

            What if he went overboard and strangled him? Mutsuki hesitated again, but Urie’s hands covered his, and he was helping him as the guard slipped into unconsciousness.

            “Yes, but I can only account for myself. I’ll give him all the forgiveness I have and ask for myself and it’s a start if nothing else.” Kannon rifled through the guard’s pockets. She held up a bronze key. “Got it.”

            She hesitated, and Touka nodded. “I’ll let you in first.”

“Thank you.” Kannon blinked back her emotions and slid the key into the latch.

“Wait.” Mutsuki buttoned Kannon’s blouse. He was almost in awe at someone who used a man’s leer for a net good. He liked Miss Sato.

“Thanks,” Kannon said sadly. The door closed behind her.

“And then there were three,” said Urie, glancing around. Someone had to be nearby.

 

A slumped figure sat on the floor, a chain still around its neck like the taunt of a noose. His hair was slimed with grease and blood. His complexion was now mottled purple. His kakugan eye was reduced to a puffy slit.

“Souta.”

The sight of her ached even more than the effort of moving his eyes. “Ha.”

            Terror overtook him. She couldn’t be here. This was Uta, or – or – he couldn’t trust her, or himself – fuck his hope – he wasn’t ready to see her!

“I’m sorry,” she blurted. “Christ, it’s trivial and flighty, but I don’t know what else to say. I was angry and I spoke to hurt you. I know the depths of what I did, and I was wrong.”

“Don’t pretend you care.” His smile was acid. She’d betrayed him. She’d been an illusion, a greater joke than life, and she’d left him all alone again. With Tokage.

            “If all you ever see is me turning you in, or me spitting that poison in your ears, I can’t blame you.” Kannon took a deep breath. “But I can live because I’ve done better than that. So have you. You’re not the worst thing you’ve ever done, Souta.”

            “Ha, ha. Don’t call me that.” Furuta grinned. His lopsided teeth were a bloody mess, his gums more purée than solid.

            Kannon clapped her hands over her mouth to release a scream. “They hurt you and I hurt you, and it’s not okay.”

            “L-O-L.” Furuta laid down sideways on the rust-stained floor. _Let me die._

            All he saw was rutting with Tsuneyoshi. Dad had taken everything from him.

            But he also saw her here, for him.

            Kannon marched forward and sank before him. She spat on her fingers and wiped the dried blood from his nose.

            “Now you know all my secrets. Secret me is pretty awful, you know.” She tried to smile. Her hands were rubbing the blood off his face. “And you – as terrible as they are, as much as I want to rephrase how they were said – they’re true.”

            “I slept with your father, yes. I didn’t even know you then, but that doesn’t change it. I’ve slept with more people I can count, because I needed money for booze, and he was one of them. If it makes you feel any better, he wasn’t particularly pleasant.” Kannon choked. “But you’re the only one I loved. And I still love you. Everything you’ve done doesn’t change that.”

Furuta gave no indication he heard her.

He couldn’t – she still loved him? Could he dare believe her?

Kannon cringed. She sucked in air, because they needed it, but breathing hurt. Her voice cracked. “I’m pregnant.”

She felt him stiffen besides her.

She met his eyes as his hand sank to her stomach.

A jolt ran through him. His eyes were wider than his open mouth.

“It’s yours, for the record.” Her face dissolved into tears. “Though I wouldn’t blame you for thinking there was someone else, but I wouldn’t. I left that life, I swear, for what little good my word means.”

            She drew a shaky breath. “They were going to kill you.” Her finger poked her abdomen. Her voice rose higher. “I had a choice: turn you in, and by my betrayal keep this kid alive while saving Rio and Akemi. Yeah, they knew about them too.”

_You chose them over me._

_I’m pregnant, she said._

_I’m worthless._

_She really is pregnant._

_And she’s here._

Furuta’s chin quivered.

“I thought if I turned you in first – at least I could – I could keep you alive until I rescued you. I – of course I hoped you’d forgive me, but you don’t have to and I wouldn’t fault you. I just wanted you and _everyone_ alive.” Kannon wrapped her arms around herself, because she wanted to hold him so bad. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m bad,” he babbled. “I’m a bad, bad boy. I need to die. Please kill me.”

Kannon was aghast. He reminded her of Rio. “Souta, no!”

“Tee-hee.” She’d sent Tokage in. He knew it.

“Well, well, what have we here?”

Kannon spun around to see Goumasa Tokage towering over her.

_No._

_He’d_ done this to Souta. Now Kannon understood the desire to kill for revenge.

Furuta saw horror and genuine surprise cross her face. Maybe she hadn’t – _no, don’t hope._

 _I can’t help it!_ He screamed at himself. _I have to hope!_

Kannon struggled to her feet, planting herself directly between Furuta and this monster. If Touka and the Quinx weren’t here, they must have a plan. Kannon only had to stall.

“What did you do to him?” Her voice was a low growl.

“Nothing he didn’t deserve.”

“If we all got what we deserved, the apocalypse would have happened centuries ago,” snapped Kannon.

“I don’t think you’re in a condition to protest.” Tokage tried to shove her against the wall, but she swerved to remain in front of Furuta.

His knife poked into her stomach, and Kannon lurched backwards to fall atop Furuta. He noticed her midsection was just the slightest bit fuller than before.

She really was pregnant.

Kannon was shaking, but she positioned herself in front of Furuta. “You won’t touch him again. If you think I haven’t read your file, you’re wrong. ”

She felt Furuta’s hand wrap around her stomach, a small shield.

He wasn’t sure why he did. Maybe he wanted their baby to live. Maybe he kinda wanted to hold her again.

“Then you know you probably deserve what I’m going to do as much as him. You’ve done too much. Give up already.” Tokage laughed, and suddenly Kannon’s fear stopped.

Torso was again convincing her the world would be better if she let him rape and kill her, instead of another.

Tsuneyoshi was again telling her she belonged to a man, not to herself.

Kannon shook her head slowly.

“You know, I’ve known many men like you. Torso. Tsuneyoshi. Actually, I fucked both. There’s really nothing you can do to me that hasn’t already been done.” Kannon pasted a smile on her face. “So go ahead, carve me up, kill me and our baby, eat my guts. Rape me if you want. I lived my worst fear a week ago when I betrayed the man I _love_ , and I’m still standing here.”

Tokage cocked an eyebrow, and right on cue, an Rc shard shot through his neck.


	18. Different Paths

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Different Paths**

 

Tokage staggered sideways, and on instinct, Kannon seized her chance to kick him between his legs.

She was curiously dissatisfied at his evident pain. She couldn’t remove whatever he’d done or said to Souta, and it killed her. No pain would ever remove that.

“Get away from them.” Touka’s voice pulsated with fury. Kannon sighed with relief.

So this was the mysterious Miss Kirishima. Furuta felt a moment of awe at the enraged ukaku ghoul stepped further inside the cell – flanked by Urie Kuki and Mutsuki Tooru, of all people.

Wait, didn’t Mutsuki despise Touka? He’s stoked those flames in their individual meetings.

 _Fuck_. Furuta stiffened as Tokage’s beady eyes shone on Mutsuki.

Mutsuki looked pale and sickly, just like he had when he’d first become a Quinx. As if he weren’t a full ghoul. But he was now.

“Well,” Tokage rasped, clutching the oozing wound in his neck. “Should have expected my end to come from you, Tooru.”

Mutsuki cowered behind Urie, who seemed alarmed by his friend’s sudden change in behavior.

“Leave him alone.” Kannon didn’t know what precisely Tokage had on Mutsuki, but she wasn’t letting him manipulate her friend. He was trying to divide them, quite obviously, just like he’d tried to divide Souta from her.

Tokage laughed. “Did he tell you?”

“Tell us what?” Urie asked, at the same time Kannon snapped, “Urie, you idiot! We don’t have time to care.”

Furuta smiled slightly, reminded afresh how insightful Kannon could be. This was why he couldn’t help loving her.

“He was quite the apprentice of mine.” Tokage smiled. “Remember the kitty, Mutsuki? Its howls were lovely, don’t you remember? All that white fluff soaked in crimson.”

“Stop.” Mutsuki clapped a hand over his ears. He missed the kitty.

“Fuck you, perpetuating those unproven rumors,” Urie, stepping closer to Mutsuki.

“Stop talking to him,” Kannon begged.

“They’re facts, boy,” Tokage snapped. “Just like how your precious Mutsuki slaughtered his own parents with an axe.”

“ _Shut up_!” screamed Mutsuki.

“Or what? I mean, they had it coming. Anyone complicit in raping their daughter is as good as a ghoul, anyways, right?”

Furuta inhaled. Just like the Washuus. Just like him. Worthless ghouls.

Mutsuki trembled for a second as Urie’s face cracked. “Mucchan?”

His world spun. This wasn’t happening. None of it.

Mutsuki crumpled to the ground. He’d worked to hard to make sure no one knew abut Torso. That no one remembered his family.

And now the people who mattered knew.

Mutsuki screamed and drove his bikaku towards himself. Urie knew – he knew – and Sensei’s wife knew – and Furuta – everyone might as well know – _I am grotesque_!

“Wait!” Urie grew his koukaku to pin Mutsuki’s bikaku to the floor. “Wait, please!”

“Mutsuki, stop. It’s not your fault,” Touka said.

“I told you that you survived. That we’re gonna stick it to Torso, and your family now, too. It’s not you. It’s not your fault. Through your survival as a good person – and you are – in their face,” Kannon pled. Her hand moved to Souta’s arm, squeezed his biceps.

She’s said that when she discovered the poem. When she first saw him as him. Furuta wished he could retreat to that time.

“You can’t really believe that, nimwit.” Tokage cracked his knuckle.

It might as well have been a gunshot.

Mutsuki froze. Sensei was in Re, telling him once again he couldn’t return. And _pop_ went his knuckles.

Touka’s kakugans burned brighter.

_“Hey, change that hair.” But Kaneki ignored her joke._

_“I have to be strong. I don’t want to lose anyone.” Kaneki cracked his knuckle, and she was surprised that someone as meek as him would adopt such a habit._

Even Furuta paled.

_“Let’s play good-cop, bad-cop,” Reaper-Kaneki told him. He bent his fingers to produce that sound Furuta hated._

“Huh?” Urie felt like he was missing something.

“You,” hissed Mutsuki.

“I?” Tokage cracked another knuckle.

Kannon had heard many a tale of Kaneki Ken’s habit. And the rumors that he’d picked it up after torture at the hands of a sadist.

“You’re the grandfather of Kaneki’s suffering,” Furuta gasped. He laughed. He had to. The coincidence – the horror – Christ Almighty.

“Please don’t start,” Kannon whispered to him, and he had to smirk.

“You did that to Sensei.” Mutsuki stood again, shaking.

Urie’s mouth fell open. Suddenly, he recalled.

_“Save Mutsuki.” Kaneki cracked his knuckles, too ashamed too look Urie in the eyes, too afraid to face his abandonment again._

“You made Yamori into Jason. You took Kaneki!” Touka had never imagined facing the man responsible for this. She had never imagined him a washed-up prison guard.

“I’m sure I did.” Tokage shrugged.

Touka eyed the Quinx. “Don’t you ever come after Kaneki’s kids.”

Touka’s kick sent Tokage flying into a corner. “You’re a sick, sad adult. Mutsuki was a kid, I declare him my friend. I won’t ever let you or your sick nonsense near him again.”

She should kill him.

But then, did he deserve to die?

Kannon’s words came back. _If everyone got what they deserved, the apocalypse would have happened by now._

Kaneki needed vengeance.

Or did he? Did he just need her healthy and happy? Maybe he just needed healing.

She didn’t know. _Yomo, what would you say? Would you judge me?_

“If you leave me here, V will kill me. Choose to kill me now or kill me later, but you’re choosing to kill me all the same,” Tokage teased.

“All this time,” Urie seethed, “all this time I’ve thought ghouls were the enemy, but it turns out humans are the ones who made them into monsters.”

He seized Mutsuki by his shoulders. Tears shown in his eyes. “Tooru, I don’t blame you. I would have killed my family too, I think. And the cat – that’s just trauma. It happens. I know, too.”

“I know I would have killed my family if they’d done that.” Touka smiled at the memory of Arata, who suddenly seemed a good father. Funny how she’d wanted to ask Yomo for advice instead of Arata.

“Me too,” admitted Kannon. “No one ever escapes their parents, do they? Mutsuki, you’re more than this. This is something that happened to you and it fucking hurts and it’s unfair, but you aren’t this. You’re a survivor.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I killed Tsuneyoshi for similar reasons. I don’t regret it,” Furuta declared, but Kannon saw the doubt flickering in his eyes. He just wanted to partake in the conversation. “All that to say, I’m in no position to judge Mutsuki, and I’m 100% in favor of killing this monster.”

Urie nodded, but Touka and Kannon hesitated.

“He’s someone’s else kid,” Kannon said quietly. “And I can’t stop thinking about that.”

 

            “Um. Okay. What do?” On the other side of the door, Saiko could hear a mass of dead people. Now living people. This was like an anime come to life, but less enjoyable.  

She heard the One-Eyed Owl laughing beyond the walls, and hoped Suzuya hadn’t turned on her just yet.

            “We await your orders,” said Serpent. He looked at her with respect, and that honestly frightened Saiko.

            _I’m not a leader._ Saiko licked her lips.

“We believe in you,” said Hirako with an understanding smile.

_What would Maman do?_

“Oh – okay. Only kill if you have to,” Saiko declared. “Try to incapacitate. It’d be better if we could see what the dead are here for. And observe whether they – whether they can come back forever.”

Aura nodded. He saw the desperation in her eyes. She wanted Shirazu back, and given Shinohara and Hairu Ihei’s appearance, that didn’t seem unlikely.

He’d do anything to have Aunt Kiyoko’s legs back, and she wasn’t even dead. He would take Shirazu down alive if it cost him his life.

“Right,” said Hsaio. She used her koukaku to shred open the door.

 

The archive wasa sprawling, dimly lit room not far from the basement prison. The sounds of battle echoed down the hall, ever closer. Higemaru tried to focus on the amount of dust and mold he breathed in. And calming down these brats.

Why was he more comfortable at reading than fighting? He was a lousy Quinx.

“So assuming the Washuus are these ghouls of the Middle-East, they must be kakujas from birth.” Higemaru scanned the books. “Makes sense why they’re so powerful.”

“I can’t believe you’re reading,” Mayazumi exclaimed.

“We’ve got to do something before we’re rescued.”

“Let us out! We can fight,” Sakura begged.

“Nah.” Higemaru read on. He couldn’t. He knew what his parents would say. What even his fuck-up brother Michi would say.

_Children are not weapons. Do something about this Oggai._

So he would.

“Look.” Yusa, head buried in another case file, waved him over. He was the only ally Higemaru had keeping these hundred warriors at bay. “The Original One-Eyed King was a Washuu. Yoshio’s half-brother, it seems. And he took up residence in the 24th Ward. We were just there!”

“Can you contact anyone there?” Higemaru chewed his lip. “This might be important, especially if the Washuu blood is the key to the zombies.”

“The zombies you won’t let us fight,” Ichiro shot back.

Yusa pulled out his phone. “There’s a place we could go just below the ground for service, but I don’t know if anyone’s there. Hirako’s already on his way, right?”

Just then, his phone buzzed, and Yusa jumped. “Shio?”

Shio’s staticy voice filtered through the phone. “Um, hi, Yusa, how are you? We’re kinda outside in the hall.”

“Open the door, loser,” yelled Hajime’s voice.

            “Squad Leader!” cried Mayazumi.  “Ol’ Gloom and Doom, you’re back!”

            Higemaru yanked open the door. “What if you all got killed?!”

            He choked at the sight of a bewildered rinkaku girl wearing nothing but a coat, Maro Sato, Hajime, and the Zero Squad kids.

            Hajime slapped Rize’s rinkaku with his own. “High-five, Mom.”

            “Don’t call me that,” she begged, true fear in her voice.

            Rize? Furuta’s girlfriend? Higemaru’s mouth fell open.

            “We were supposed to lead them away from here, outside of CCG, but I was overruled,” Maro grumbled.

            “Now, we’ll lead you away,” Hajime sang. “But we had to be heroes first. Children second.”

            “That,” protested Higemaru, “is exactly the problem.”

 

            “Itou!” Mizurou shook his friend, who was slumped against a wall, bleeding profusely from a hole in his chest. He kicked back the Tsukiyama’s resurrected butler, who snapped his jaws at fresh flesh.

            “These things won’t die,” cried Keijin. _Fuck-fuck-fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck._

            A kakuja spread forward to encapsulate the ghoul. Mairo? Meiro?

            “Okay, but seriously, this is bad.” Mikage pointed to Suzuya, who was blocking Mr. Shinohara’s every movement without going on the offensive.

            “Should we?” Keijin asked.

            “No,” Eto snapped.

            “Excuse us if we don’t take orders from you,” snapped Fura.

            Eto laughed, because of course Eto would laugh in battle. “I slept with your best friend. Over and over. Kishou and I.”

            “Not the time!” screamed Mougan.

            “Valid, valid,” Eto grumbled.

            Mr. Shinohara was trying to exit the jail, and Suzuya couldn’t let him.

            Panic bubbled up inside him. How could – Furuta had told him Shinohara remained in the hospital, that CCG was funding his medicine –

            What kind of medicine?!

            They made him into a ghoul! Suzuya thought of Mr. Shinohara’s wife, smiling as she told him _You were like a son to him_. He thought of Shinohara insisting he still had to spend more time with his kids.

            And now there was no chance, because he was a ghoul and needed to die, per Suzuya’s commands.

            Suzuya screamed. Hot tears poured from his eyes.

He had just tried to fight Haise. He had to reach that level of calm again.

Try as he might, he couldn’t. He could barely manage to defend himself. He couldn’t strike a blow.

As Mairo was encapsulated by her kakuja, Eto watched the kid. If Dad had been kind to her, could she have killed him?

Little Arima deserved this agony. He was blindly loyal to CCG.

But he was shaking and crying and his nose was running and honestly, he looked like a lost child to her.

Justice, vengeance for those who had nearly killed Dad involved letting the dad become a ghoul and the Little Arima killing him. Delicious irony she’d love to write about.

But she saw the desperation on his Squad’s face, and she couldn’t quite let this be.

Nor could she end it, with the desperation on his face.

 _What do I do_? For the first time in her life, Eto hesitated.

She finally understood Kaneki.

            “Fuck off, zombies!” Saiko Yonebayashi appeared with several Goat stragglers. Her kagune – an impressively shaped fist – blasted Mr. Shinohara straight into the wall.

 

            “You expect me to believe you’re over one hundred years old, just like that?” Akemi cried. “You and Uta don’t even look alike.”

“It’s a bit hard to tell what Uta looks like under his appearance, am I right?” Itori asked dryly.

“Rio, did you know this?”

            He shook his head. “Wow.”

            “Would you believe a man of God?” An older priest stepped into Helter Skelter, followed by Nico.

            Akemi whirled around. “Who is this?”

            “Priest,” Rio said, pulling Akemi closer to him. He did not want Akemi around this bad man.

            “Donato Porpora.” He was mildly disappointed at the alarm that crossed the infamous Akemi’s eyes. No-face hadn’t scared her, so why did he?

            “You hurt children.” Akemi took a step back. “Why are you here?”

            “He too is a clown, darling.” Nico smiled, trying to reassure her.

            “Well, he’s no man or ghoul of God, that’s for sure,” Akemi snapped. Her eyes widened. Why was she so harsh to him? “But he could be! Right? You could all help stop V. Surely you’re powerful enough.”

            “Power isn’t the question,” Donato said, liking her more. She reminded him of an immature Amon.

            “Is it ever?” Nico sighed.

            “Yes!” Akemi sputtered. “Just because power isn’t the point, Nico, doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter!”

            “This,” said Nico, “is why I love you.”

            “What would you have us do? Fight with Uta? Fight for a tragic king?” Itori crossed her arms. “Repeat history?”

            For a moment, a true emotion crossed Itori’s eyes. It may have been sadness for the mother she’d never known. It may have been long-ignored despair. Or possibly both.

            “I’d have you triumph over history.” Akemi seized her chance. She wiped her eyes. “I want you to make sure no more kids grow up like you. I want Donato to finally do something worthy of the God he ignores. I want Roma to find meaning in life because I swear _it’s better this way_. And Nico needs to make the word better so she can marry a man who – who treats her like the queen she is.”

            Nico raised her eyebrows. “If you have an option, I’m waiting.”

            “And Rio?” Roma waited.

            “Rio needs peace.” Akemi looked up at her boyfriend. “I love you.”

            “I heart you, too,” he said, stroking her hair.

            “Ordinarily,” said Donato, “I’d tear off your arm.”

            “No!” Rio screeched.

            “Calm down, kid.” Donato cleared his throat. “But it just so happens that Dr. Kanou has apparently raised the dead.”

            Itori’s eyes widened. People…like her?

“More?” Akemi exploded.  
            “This sounds worth observing, at least,” Nico added, tossing Akemi a small smile.

            She winked back.

            “Oh, fuck it, you know we’ll join the chaos.” Itori hopped over the bar and rummaged around to find her mask. “Ah-ha.”

            “Rio? What will you do?” Roma wanted him to join the chaos. She needed him to. She loved that he loved her.

            But she also saw how happy he was with Akemi, and maybe…maybe she didn’t mind preserving that. Maybe they could be interesting in their innocence.

            “Come home with me,” Akemi said. “We can bring Brother. Mom and Dad can help you.”

            “Family?” Rio looked confused. Hopeful.

            “Yeah.” Itori slapped Rio on his shoulder. “A better one than us.”

            “No!” Rio was scared.

            “You won’t lose them,” Akemi insisted. “But you’ll just find more family with me, I promise.”

            She could make Mom and Dad understand. She knew she could.

            “Well then, let’s not waste time.” Itori forced a smile as Roma gathered the rest of their masks.

            “Stay safe.” Nico smiled.

            “You too,” she said, a tremble in her voice.

            “Always.” Roma rolled her eyes. “You let anything hurt Rio, I will kill you myself, girl.”

            “You know I won’t.”

            Roma nodded. As the clowns filed out the door, Akemi had a brief moment of panic that they might – might actually do more than observe, as she had insisted. And that they might die.

 

            Furuta was skinner than Touka imagined, almost like Kaneki had once been.

            He pressed himself against the wall, squirming to avoid her eyes. Avoiding all their eyes, really. He just wanted to be alone with Kannon. He wanted to sob and scream and let her tell him what she really thought.

            “I can’t find the keys.” Mutsuki has finished the nauseating task of turning Tokage’s pockets inside out.

            “Why would I help?” Tokage shrugged.

            “Oh, come on!” Urie kicked him. For Mutsuki.

It didn’t make him happy, and he wasn’t sure why.

Kannon knew. Because Tokage’s eyes didn’t understand anything. He didn’t care if Urie was angry. No, that wasn’t true – he liked his anger.

Recognition dawned on Urie. Tokage didn’t care enough to understand how badly he’d hurt Mutsuki.

And no violence would fix that.

Urie sighed and pointed towards Furuta. “Mutsuki, your bikaku is the most nimble kagune we have. Can you cut the shithead out of that collar?”

Mutsuki nodded. Furuta half-hoped for his own beheading, but unfortunately, the chain tumbled back with nary a scratch on him.

“You use that well,” Kannon said. She wanted to do something, however small, to boost Mutsuki’s confidence. In the midst of battle-seasoned ghouls and ghoul-humans hybrids, all she possessed was words.

Mutsuki blushed.

            Encouraged – because she had to pocket even the slightest hopes – Kannon turned to Souta. Oh,how she wanted to call him Souta, but she wasn’t sure he wanted her to. Like Jesus probably wouldn’t have wanted his disciples to greet him with a kiss after his ressurection. “Hey. We’re getting out of here.”

Souta snickered. “How can you face me? I’m as bad as him.”

            Kannon trembled before him. No, no, no.

He was still lost. Vacillating between traumatic devastation and wild hope, as she once had.

She wished she could throw herself into his arms like a movie star and sob for forgiveness, but though he’d probably appreciate the drama, she wasn’t sure he could forgive her. Her own parents had never forgiven her for less personal insults.

            Their eyes raked each other, desperately searching for different paths forward.

Kannon swallowed. Best to be honest. “You know, I’d make the same choice again. But I’d sooner kill myself than I betray you a second time.”

            “You can’t die,” he said, staring at her stomach. At least he knew. He knew that she cared about those he’d hurt, even if he didn’t.

            “Okay, I really can’t deal with another Kaneki right now,” Touka said. His symptoms reminded her of after Jason’s kidnapping, and he sickened her. What could she have said to make him stay? What could she tell Kannon?

            She couldn’t. She could only focus on the task ahead. “Someone lock up Mr. Evil, and we’ll take Mr. Less Evil.”

            “Miss Touka, I quite like women like you,” Furuta said with a small smile. Once upon a time, he would have made his voice seductive. Now, he just meant it, nothing more.

            Touka smiled back. Tentative, but genuine.

            Urie wrapped chain after chain around Tokage as Mustuki prepared chains around the door. “Hopefully V has bigger priorities than you. Someone will get you when this all dies down, asshole.”

            Mutsuki hoisted Furuta up, and Kannon let him lean on her.

He needed to tell her. V was heading to her parents. But if he told her before they escaped – she might do something stupid – Furuta hesitated.

Finally she felt his arms around her again – and –

            they’d both finally accepted themselves – but –

now there was a wall of shame between them.


	19. Same as You

 

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Same as You**

 

Ui Koori had a migraine.

 _Five kilometers_ , said the sign. And that was the most believable information he had.

Ui knew they couldn’t really be so far below the surface, because at such a level, they should all be burning alive. But however long these dirt tunnels fell, they were far from Tokyo.

The Raven – Yomo – cranked them further down the elevator shaft. Ui had long forsaken looking for a bottom.

“Does this ever end?” Ui leant against Hinami Fueguchi. A gaggle of Aogiri kids sat behind him.

“Your pain and suffering? Nah.” Tsukiyama shot him a glare he probably deserved.

“Shuu,” Chie chided. A human. Friends with a ghoul.

Kaneki was eerily quiet staring into the distance, with No-Face, with Uta the One-Eyed King, by his side.

What a creep.

Ui pouted more. A pale Hanbee smiled sympathetically; he found the situation as unbelievable as Ui.

Or did he? Ui had to wonder. Suzuya had never really cared much for regulations. Sympathy with ghouls might be more familiar to Suzuya Squad than Squad Zero.

That Suzuya would go far enough to fight Kaneki still stunned Ui, and he wasn’t sure he liked it.

But killing ghouls was the mission of CCG, wasn’t it?

Ui looked at the fresh-faced kids. Arima had once been like them. An innocent kid, and a ghoul.

And now he was expected to believe in a ghoul over a hundred years old, too.

            “Here,” Uta said.

            Yomo stopped the elevator by a crumbling tunnel. Light flickered further in the distance, and Uta looked ill enough for Ui to believe him again.

            “King has to be first.” Tsukiyama shoved Kaneki off the creaking lift. He looked appalled, but Ui begrudgingly admitted that made sense. Goat needed its leader.

            Ui helped the Aogiri children off, alongside Tsukiyama.

            “Cripples next.” Tsukiyama pushed Ui away from HInami. He slipped and for a moment feared he would plummet into the magma of the earth.

Kaneki’s hand caught him. Ui shivered.

“Whosah herra?” A grimy child stuck its head out the tunnel door, and Hanbee lurched back in shock.

Houses lay crumbled, covered in dust and dirt. Water dripped from the ceiling. Streets were cracked and broken. The air smelt of must and desolation.

And through the center of the city, a large, glowing kagune sprawled.

“Well, well, well.” A ghoul Ui recognized as one of Aogiri’s executives stepped out below the archway leading to the city. He crossed his arms.

“Ayato,” Kaneki said.

“Nephew,” Yomo added.

“Fuck,” said Ayato. His eyes widened. “Hina!”

She hesitated, still supporting Ui.

Ui stepped back. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe because the way Yotsume smiled at Ayato was exactly the way he had wanted Hairu to smile at him.

Hinami threw her arms around Ayato. He colored, but smiled in return. “What happened?”

He scanned the group. “Where is Touka?!”

            “Safe,” Kaneki said quickly, at the same time Uta replied, “CCG.”

            Ayato yelled. His voice echoed throughout the cavern.

            “She is okay,” Hinami assured Ayato. Her fingers brushed his dark hair from his eyes. “She’s working with them on another rescue. We have insiders there now.”

            “There’s also zombies, because life makes sense,” Ui added.

            “Aren’t _you_ in CCG?!”

            “It’s a long story,” Tsukiyama interrupted.

            “Kaneki’s king, right? Why shouldn’t he tell it?” Ayato asked stiffly.

            Kaneki hesitated.

            “He’s not the only king.” Uta stepped beyond the archway, into the city.

There were still kids here. People still survived on his kagune alone. All these decades later, and his kagune was still assembling life.

 

            “Wait!” Furuta lost his balance.

            The sewers tilted around him. Kannon held him tight against her, but his tall figure nearly brought her to the grimy floor. Touka’s strength saved them both.

Mutsuki and Urie followed a few paces behind; Mutsuki paradoxically unsettled and serene at Urie’s proximity.

“Your parents,” he whispered to Kannon. His voice was hoarse with fear.

“What about them?” Kannon hesitated and cursed herself for it. They had to escape right here and now, time wasted could kill them or someone else.

“Tokage told me Kanou had sent V after them.” Furuta almost hoped to see ice in her eyes, a shrug, maybe a laugh.

Instead, he saw what he hadn’t let himself feel after he’d killed Tsuneyoshi. Horror, fear, panic – Kannon’s face was ravaged by anguish.

“I’m sorry.” Souta bowed his head. She ought to blame him. He had gotten her into this.

“It’s not your fault,” Kannon rasped, gripping his arms tighter than most of his chains had been. “This is on – ”

 _Me_ , she wanted to say. She’d chosen the risk that came with Souta. But she hadn’t ever intended to kill her parents.

“Kanou and V. That’s it,” she finished.

“Damn right,” Urie groused.

“We’re close to the entrance. We have to keep going.” Touka shot a concerned look towards Kannon’s stomach. This woman had better not be planning another rescue.

Kannon fully comprehended Touka’s thoughts, and she had to admit they were well-founded. And from the look on Furuta’s face, he knew. And as much as he wanted to disapprove, he approved.

Sunlight glittered through the cracked entrance to the sewer ahead.

“Did the kids not go out?!” Touka demanded.

“Did you actually think they would?” Mutsuki asked wearily.

“Yes!” Urie sputtered. He was a fool.

“Don’t get all worried just yet.” The door scraped aside, and Shio’s face smiled down at them. “We just closed it from the outside.”

“You mean you followed orders?” Mutsuki narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not _my_ boss,” said Rikai’s voice as Shio reached down to hoist Touka up.

Kannon handed Souta to them.

“Wow, Furuta, are you okay?” Shio sounded so sincere, Furuta almost hated him.

Kannon emerged from underground next to see Hajime, Maro, and Rize there – alongside Higemaru, Yusa, and most of the Oggai.

 _Maro_. Her heart plummeted. _You were right; I ruined our family._

“We did a slight rescue,” Yusa drawled.

 

            “I like you,” Eto hollered to the voluptuous pigtailed Quinx.

            “It’s not mutual,” snapped a dark-haired Quinx, sticking close to the blue-haired woman.

            Suzuya ignored the Quinx and the traitor Hirako. He clamored close to the ghoul lolling around at the base of the wall.

“Mr. Shinohara, don’t you remember me?” Suzuya begged.

            “We’re you just ready to kill Kaneki?” Eto tossed back.

            “Stop!” Keijin glared at her as Suzuya doubled over. He staggered closer to Mr. Shinohara.

            _He’s a ghoul now. Mr. Shinohara is a ghoul now_.

            Mr. Shinohara became a ghoul, just like Shiro and Kuro.

            Suzuya’s heart pounded. He lifted Jason.

            “Recognize me,” he begged. But the zombie said nothing. Saw nothing besides meat. It lunged at him again, and once more Suzuya found himself unwilling to kill.

            Tears pricked his eyes. His job. Shinohara would want him to do his job.

            But this was so unfair. Everything – Big Madam, CCG’s disgust, Shinohara’s demise, having to hurt Haise – it was so unfair.

            Suzuya felt tears welling in his eyes.

            He hadn’t cried in ages, and now wasn’t the time, but he couldn’t stop.

            Shinohara threw him across the room, and Suzuya embraced the pain.

 

“Maro!” Kannon gasped as she stumbled towards him. Furuta’s hands automatically landed on her hips, keeping her upright.

            Rize glowered behind Maro, who was torn between hope that he did care for Kannon and fury for both his sister and Rize.

            “Dr. Kanou – he has V sent to our house,” Kannon begged.

            “What? Why on earth would he do that?” Maro forced a laugh. “Mom and Dad have nothing to do with V.”

            “They worked at a hospital with Kanou. It’s possible they were digging up information, right?” Kannon tugged on the ends of her hair, a habit she hadn’t used since her drunken days.

“Yes, but unlikely. Why on earth do you think this?” Maro demanded.

“He told me,” Furuta said, casting his eyes towards the ground to avoid Hajime’s glares.

“Maybe he was just trying to upset you,” Rize said angrily, echoing Touka.

“Maybe. I just thought you should know.” Furuta realized, with horror, he no longer possessed his characteristic confidence. _What have I done to me_?

Hajime broke into laughter. “What happened to the real director?”

“He never existed,” Furuta shot back. Kannon winced at the sorrow emerging on Hajime’s face. Like it or not, Furuta was a surrogate parent to many of the Oggai.

“I have an idea.” Kannon squared her shoulders.

“Killing zombies?” Rize asked, still disliking this girl, Souta’s bitch.

“Not for me. I’d be dead in an instant,” Kannon said. “Maro and I will head to our house and see if there’s any truth to the rumors. In the meantime…Yusa, Shio, Rikai. You and Souta take the Oggai.”

“Take them where?” Furuta asked. “They hate me.”

“No we don’t,” Sakura said.

“I do,” called Mayazumi.

Furuta rolled his eyes. “You see?”

“No.” Yusa drew himself up. “This is our chance to live like Arima wanted us. Let’s get the Oggai away from the fighting. We will head towards the only safe yet useful space remaining.”

“No,” Furuta snapped.

“It’ll help the investigation and keep them safe!” Shio stomped his foot. He needed to still feel useful.

“Why should I come?” Furuta cried.

“Because you’re likely to die here,” Kannon cried. “By CCG or…” Her eyes traveled to Rize.

“The Sunlit Garden is … I can’t believe you’d send me there,” he said to Kannon.

“I’m asking you. Please. This is bigger than you or me.”

“Then take me with you to your place!”

“And right into V’s potential crosshairs again? Hell no.” Kannon bit back tears as she stroked his face. “I want…I want you to find your own path. Alongside me, of course, but still your own. I want you to find redemption. Helping kids? Facing your past? _Surviving_? I think you’ll look back on this with peace someday.”

Furuta remembered his teacher’s slapping him. Mother handing him the ducky. Dad never appearing when they sent her smoke to the sky. “You don’t know what I need.”

“No, but I’m trying to point you there. Please, do this. Please.” Kannon recognized she was in no position to beg, but beg she would.

Furuta drew back, his eyes cold. “Yusa, Shio, Rikai: You’re under me. Hajime too, because we all know he’ll accept nothing less.”

            Maro put his hand on Kannon’s arm as she stepped away from Souta.

            “I’m not going to V.” Rize shook her head at Maro. “I appreciate your kindness, but no.”

“You’re gonna fight some zombies?”

“I’m going to run,” she said sadly.

“Have fun fighting the zombies, then, because you will eventually,” Maro said.

Kannon shook her head at him, and Rize’s eyes smoldered.

Furuta paused. His eyes searched her for absolution.

“Leave me alone,” Rize snapped. But when she spun around to leave, she headed back towards CCG.

 

            “You’ve got to be kidding me!” Marude shook his head at Hideyoshi Nagachika. Fucking troublemaker.

            “The goal of CCG is to save humanity, isn’t it?” Amon Koutarou narrowed his eyes.

            A living Amon. Because, of course. Why not? Maybe he too was a zombie.

            And Akira Mado, the traitor. And Seidou Takizawa. And Kurona Yasuhisa. And Grave Robber, who eyed the uinques aimed at her with greed.

            “Yes, but – the lay officers might not see it that way,” Marude sputtered. “Matsuri and Eto are one thing. Ghouls like you – we have no evidence of your cooperation.”

            “Why are you still acting like you have a choice?” Seidou Takizawa rolled his eyes. “You need us.”

            “The line between human and ghoul is and always has been blurred.” A gaggle of men and women in lab coats stepped forward from behind the ghouls.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Marude was out of patience.

            “I’m Kimi Nishino.” A pretty woman waved papers about. “We are associates of Dr. Akihiro Kanou, the mastermind behind this attack.”

            “Shouldn’t we kill you then?” Mougan cried.

            “If you’re dumb enough to believe you can kill your way out of learning, sure, go ahead and die,” Kimi shot back.

            “Wait up!” Higemaru Touma, apparently free from the archives, and Rize Kamishiro – the Rize Marude had just allowed to be imprisoned – raced towards the entrance of CCG, alongside Urie Kuki and Mutsuki Tooru.

            “I’m sorry, Rize,” Matsuri blurted. She ignored him.

            “If it’s cooperation you want, we’re glad to give it,” Higemaru announced, smiling his leaders.

            “See? It’s settled. Move aside, Marude. I’ve always been on humanity’s side, and I always will.” Akira Mado gently pushed the older man towards Matsuri, who held him by the shoulders as a posse of dangerous ghouls entered CCG.

 

            Urie gaped at the frenzy before them. Ghouls fighting ghouls, humans fighting humans. “What the fuck.”

            “Urie!” Mizurou waved desperately from where he was trying to drag Itou’s pale, limp body towards the stairs.

            “Itou!” Mutsuki gasped and raced to help, just as the Tsukiyama’s butler hurling his kagune towards Mutsuki.

            “No!” Urie’s two kakugans erupted, and his koukaku sent the butler sprawling backwards in a splash of crimson.

            “Urie?!” Mutsuki gasped as he lifted Itou’s shoulders. He too had framed out?

            “I’m sorry,” Urie whispered, helping Mizurou clutch Itou’s ankles.

            “Don’t be.” Mutsuki’s own two kakugans emerged.

 

            “Mr. Shinohara!” begged Suzuya.

            “He doesn't understand you!” All Eto wanted was for this brat to kill his mentor so she didn’t have to. But right now all she could manage was to defend the brat while he kept refusing to fight. “God dammit, I’m not a babysitter!”

            Suzuya glared at her. Slowly, he raised Jason straight towards Eto. She’d done this. She was the enemy.

            With another scream, he hurled his quinque straight at a very disappointed Eto.

A crimson rinkaku smacked straight into Jason, stopping his attack. Suzuya’s teeth vibrated.

“Hurts when it’s someone you love, doesn’t it.”

            Suzuya spun around to see Kurona Yasuhisa, Seidou Takizawa, and Hakatori behind him.

            “All right!” Hideyoshi Nagachika clapped his hands from the top of the stairs. Akira Mado and Amon Koutarou – a living, breathing Amon Koutarou, with a kakugan of his own, stood behind him. Akira even high-fived Nagachika.

            “Can something make sense?!” screamed Keijin, knocking Hairu Ihei back into Hirako Take. He desperately struggled to subdue her – for Ui, for Ui.

            “If you think life mades sense until now, you’re pretty stupid,” Takizawa groused.

            Eto burst into laughter. “Good Owl.”

            “He still hates you,” Kurona tossed at Eto.

            “Valid,” she agreed, pushing back the Tsukiyama servant – Karren, it was.

           

Aura whimpered. An orange-haired zombie fired his ukaku at him, and he barely ducked in time. _Aunt Kiyoko, I’m going to disappoint you after all_.

He couldn’t kill Shirazu.

Because he knew how much Shiragin meant to Tooru. And Urie. And Saiko. But – if he didn’t –

He ducked again.

He was in a corner. He was going to die.

“Aura!” Higemaru’s bikaku swept out and tripped Shirazu.

“Higa?!” Aura couldn’t believe it.

“We’re going to pin this zombie down, right?” Higemaru grinned.

“Why are you always so cheerful,” Aura snapped back, rising againa long with his hopes.

Shirazu spun around and stabbed Higemaru in his stomach.

“No!” Aura activated his ukaku, but before he could attack, another bikaku tore Shirazu’s kagune straight off.

He howled in pain.

“Learn to use your bikaku proper, imbecile,” tossed out a small female ghoul.

“Grave Robber?” Higemaru frowned.

“That’s Hakatori to you, Pink Lemonade!” The girl stood between Shirazu and Higemaru to give him time to heal. “Let’s incapacitate your friend.”

 

            “Mom?” Akemi waved as the door swung shut behind her. Rio clenched her hand. His face looked like a frightened puppy.

            “Akemi!” Mother pressed her hand over her heart. “Hibiki, she’s home.”

            Father thundered downstairs. “Thank God.”

“Where were you?” he asked, at the same time Mother inquired, “Who is this?”

“This is Rio. My boyfriend.” Akemi tossed her head. She was mature and responsible, in the important matters. They oughtn’t judge her.

            “Rio.” Mother nodded at the boy. Akemi say her nervous twitch, her tentative smile, all trying ignore his stringy hair and vacant expression. “How did you meet?”

            “Rio who?” Father asked.

            “We, uh, met at a rally.” Akemi smiled up at Rio, who beamed down at her.

            “A rally?” Father sighed. “Those aren’t place for you kids. The director is conspiring with that Akahiro Kanou. He’s bad news.”

            “Bad news as in the zombies currently invading downtown?” Akemi clutched Rio. “I know all about that. More than you.”

            Mother paled.

            “Then you know Kanou isn’t to be trifled with, Akemi.” Father looked seriously worried. “I can’t have you and Maro involved in this.”

            “What of Kannon?”

            “She threw her lot in with those murderers,” Father said, though his voice faltered.

            “What if I told you she tried to change from the inside? That right now, she’s still helping everyone? Why won’t you give her a chance?” Akemi raised her voice.

            Rio squeaked. He did not like fights. Families were love. Families were not anger.

            “We tried!” Father raised his voice, and Mother turned away.

            “Not enough, I think,” Akemi replied.

            “I agree.” The door slid open, and Maro waltzed in.

            “Maro!” Akemi gasped. “What are you doing here?”

            “Rescuing all of you. Look, I’ve been working with ex-CCG agents and ghouls. We know about Kanou and he knows about us. You have to come to - uh – our safe house,” Maro said briskly. He left no room for protest.

            Kannon was waiting outside, guarding the front. No one could guard the back, but they could move quick –

            “You must be joking.” Father blustered.

            “I’m not, Dad.” Maro growled. He felt it prudent not to mention that his warning emanated from Furuta. “We’ve got to go _now_.”

            Mother and Father stood there, although Rio nodded and Akemi stepped towards him.

            “Come on, listen to your children for once,” Maro pled. He marched across the room and grabbed Mother’s hands. “Please.”

            “Ah, ah, ah. It’s a bit late for that.”

Maro froze. That voice – the same voice had confronted Furuta when they escaped.

A ghoul, the gaunt V agent with pallid skin and hollow eyes. The agent who looked more like a zombie than Kanou’s experiments.

The kitchen door banged open, and two mountainous men slipped in. A third came from the front, shoving Rio and Akemi forward.

Rio whimpered, but Akemi scowled. She would not surrender to their fear.

Where was Kannon? If she wasn’t dead, Maro could only hope she had a plan to save – well, at least Akemi and Rio, and maybe him. He wasn’t sure he trusted her feelings regarding their parents, though the thought shamed him.

“If you all want to live, your entire family is going to do what I say,” purred the man as he glided down the stairs.

           


	20. Fingers

 

**Chapter Twenty**

**Fingers**

 

            “Below your estate? Really?” Hajime snorted.

            The Washuu mansion sprawled before them, behind a lush but overgrown garden. Inside the house, the blood had probably been scrubbed from the floorboards, but dust should stain the floors.

            “It wasn’t mine,” Furuta mumbled. He would never have dreamed of living here.

            Well, that wasn’t precisely true. While a child, he dreamed that Tsuneyoshi would realize he really loved Mom, and would whisk them away to live above ground with Yoshitoki and Arima.

            “There’s a secret passage,” Furuta said dully. He gestured for the kids to follow him.

            Now all he dreamt about was Kannon not hating him. Was her loving him. Seeing beyond his evil. He felt as hopeless as he had as a child.

            He didn’t want to feel hurt by her betrayal, especially after her rescue, especially because she was having his child, but he still did. And yet he needed her to love him.

            _I’m the obstacle, aren’t I?_

            “Shouldn’t you be more excited about a secret passage?” Shio asked.

            “I’m not talking about the passage we were brought out of whenever Tsuneyoshi deemed us fit toy soldiers,” Furuta said. “V’s probably stationed guards that way, idiot.”

            “He’s not an idiot.” Hajime defended Shio, who smiled at him.

            Yusa and Rikai exchanged glances. So the rumors of Souta’s treason were true.

            Treason to the garden.

            “Behind the guardhouse.” Furuta brushed past the kids. He’d had a fondness for irony even as a child.

            A fountain cackled before them, on and on as if the occupants hadn’t been murdered months ago. Furuta bent down and jiggled a slab of marble.

“It’s loose!” Sakura gasped.

“Whoa. Why weren’t we friends?” Shio asked.

“Because you were an infant at the time.” Furuta summoned a smirk he no longer felt.

“Here we go.” Furuta heaved aside the slab. A slender, dift tunnel shaft slithered towards the mansionn.

He cleared his throat and spoke brightly. “Make sure not to cause a landslide and suffocate, my dears!”

 

“Hold on, Shinohara sir,” Takizawa rasped. Kurona smiled sideways towards him.

            Seeing a truly good man turned into a zombified ghoul was curiously comforting for Takizawa. He felt less ashamed.

            Suzuya whimpered as Kurona turned her gaze back to him. “Even when you’re facing the enemy, you have to kill ghouls, is that right?”

            Suzuya’s mouth opened and closed. His usual retorts for Miss Kuro weren’t coming.

            “I’ll handle this one.” Eto encapsulated Suzuya in her kagune. She didn’t hate him. She almost pitied him, but open the floodgates of pity and she’d wreck herself, so she kept her mind blank.

            As the kakuja close around him, Suzuya felt – he felt Big Madam, pinning him in her arms, squeezing himw itha ffection as she drove needles into his skin.

Suzuya released a bloodcurdling scream.

            “Suzuya!” Keijin ducked the zombie he was fighting and pushed it into Urie’s path. He hurtled towards Eto. Mikage and Mizurou scrambled forward.

“Let him go!”

            Eto knew a flashback when she saw one. The Black Goat’s Son – her scene where he awakens back inside the Goat’s cell – sprang to her mind as she released the brat from her kagune. He collapsed onto the tiled floor, retching.

            When Suzuya raised his eyes, Shinohara stared back at him. With recognition.

            “Mr. Shinohara?” Suzuya held out a shaking hand.

            Shinohara raised a hand and clumsily brushed his fingers against Suzuya’s.

            His eyes faded again, and he lunged towards Kuro.

“No!” Suzuya screamed. Takizawa blocked Shinohara, and Kuro blew him once more into the wall.

            “He knew me.” Suzuya shook. “He knew me, I know he did.”

            “That’s impossible!” Keijin cried. “It’s not reality!”

            “It is,” Kurona said tightly. “I saw it, too.”

            Suzuya gaped at her.

            “I’m not doing this for you,” she hissed, turning her gaze back to Takizawa. It mattered to her that he saw good in ghouls, too.

            “It seems love can reach through death,” Eto mused. She’d missed out on a lovely novel, hadn’t she?

 

Kannon crouched behind a bush in the backyard. Their koy pond babbled behind her. When she was younger, she’d named each of their fish. They were long dead though.

There were too many V agents in her house. She wasn’t a trained investigator or part ghoul. She was a weak human, with no chance to defeat them.

 _Touka_! Kannon hesitated. She couldn’t put another pregnant woman in danger.

 _What about him_?

The fate of the ghoul-human balance mattered more than her family. So did the fate of the kids with him. Stopping Kanou’s zombies mattered more than a handful of rich snobs.

But that couldn’t mean her family didn’t matter. She needed them. She needed to save them, however selfish it was.

Even if Mom and Dad spat on her for her unwed pregnancy, even if they turned her away again without a scond glance, she still wanted them alive. Because with life, there was a chance.

She pulled out her phone, only to hesitate again.

Was it okay to need him? To pull him away from atonement for the children he’d used? Especially when he probably needed space from her.

The backdoor door flung open, and Dad exited first, his face as cold and familiar as she remembered. His hands were on his head, his shoulders hunched forward in submission.

Souta could get space later, the kids could find their peace later, when she wasn’t about to watch her family’s executions.

Swallowing her pride, she sent Yusa a text. _Tell Souta I need help_.

 

            “Thank you.” Higemaru watched the Grave Robber choke Shirazu into unconsciousness. Someone had better come with Rc suppressants soon.

            “I mean, we’re the same, right?” Hakatori brushed a strand of dark blue hair out of her eyes.

“What are you saying?” Higemaru bent over, panting.

“Doing right by the wrong means. Same as you, defending your kind by slaughtering innocents. Or ghouls, trying to stay alive by murder. That’s what life is, to an extent.” Hakatori shrugged. “Plus, we both have bikakus.”

            Higamaru hesitated, but his face was the color of his hair.

            Aura narrowed his eyes. _In battle? Ghouls were shameless._ And Higemaru was too, apparently.

 

            “So Kanou did all this to advance ghoul research?” barked Marude.

            “Apparently.” Kimi Nishino sighed. “That’s why we all joined him.”

            “Experimenting on humans!”

            “At least _I_ had the goal of reuniting our worlds. What goal did you have? Kill, kill, kill?” Kimi was defiant. “Let me finish, Investigator.”

            Matsuri nodded. He, at least, saw less reason to judge her than himself.

            “Kanou had hoped to use Furuta and the Oggai to summon a giant kagune of pluripotent cells. Stem cells, to heal a thousand illnesses. Cells to restore broken lives. Cells to raise the dead. And he would do this with Kaneki Ken.” Kimi swallowed. “Now, no kagune has appeared, but Kaneki remains in hiding, and Kanou has vanished.”

            “That doesn’t sound like a coincidence.” Touka Kirishima had invited herself into this conversation, and now fought the desire to wish she hadn’t. Marude was not taking kindly to the invasion of ghouls he hadn’t personally improved, even before Kimi revealed Kanou’s grand plan.

“So do you think Kanou is after Kaneki?” Marude crossed his arms. CCG was incapacitated unless these zombies were subdued. Maybe the One-Eyed Queen could be useful after all, if she could contact her husband.

            “Possibly.”

            “Not his mother’s grave?”

            Kimi scoffed. “Inspector. You can try to humanize him if you want, but I’ve never seen him mention his mother until you brought it up. Kanou is a sociopath, one I allied with, but a sociopath nonetheless. And a _human_. If you want a better world, you’ll have to face that at some point.”

            Touka fired off a series of texts towards Kaneki and Shuu, but she had little hope they would see them. So she would do the only goodness within her grasp right now. “Kimi, Nishiki’s in the building.”

            Kimi’s face fell, even as her eyes widened with hope.

            “If you forgave him his killings, he’ll forgive you,” Touka assured her.

            “You’re in love with a ghoul?” Matsuri was suddenly very invested in this scientist.

            Marude scowled. Humans and ghouls. Friends, just like him and Yoshitoki had been. And during his longer days, he’d wished for more.

            Now his fear wasn’t that Yoshitoki’s love was all a lie. Now he feared it was all true.

           

            “Well, this is quite a sight.” Nico smiled at the CCG from behind her mask. Sirens blared, ghouls and officers were helping direct humans away from the building, and flashing lights almost made the lot resemble a disco party.

            “You! Ghouls? Are you here to help?” A scowling police officer approached them.

Morimine Kyouhei was nearing the end of his patience. Ghous. Undead. Ghouls fighting the undead. Because life made sense.

            “More to watch,” sang Roma, adjusting her mask.

            The officer jerked his gaze away from Itori’s revealing dress, clearly discomforted.

            “Feeling too human?” Itori purred.

            Morimine pointed towards CCG. Ugh, he hated saying this shit aloud. “The dead seem to have appeared in their basement. Supposedly.”

            “Excellent.” Donato didn’t move. CCG, the place that had stolen Amon. The place that made Amon hate him.

            The Bible would say his sins had made Amon hate him, but Donato didn’t like to read the Bible anymore.

            Nico, however, glanced skywards. A scuffle to her right caught her attention. Two cloaked ghouls – and one cloaked human, if her sense of smell was accurate – dove forward.

“Look out!” Nico shoved Morimine aside and barely ducked in time to avod decapitation.

“Oh!” Itori fumed. She’d long imbibed Donato’s lessons on forgiveness to avoid avenging the mother she never knew.

_If you don’t know her, what do you care?_

“Who are these people?!” A CCG officer – the one with the fat eyebrows – swung a quinque to block the human agent’s sword.

“They’re called V and they’re mad we’re working together.” Itori burst into laughter. She didn’t care that they’d killed her mother; unlike Eto, Itori wasn’t one for vengeance.

 _And yet, everyone thinks Eto is more moral than me._ Hilarious.

But maybe she could have some fun while attracting this dashing officer. “Donato, maybe Akemi was right and we do need to help after all. Perhaps more chaos cam stem from our alliance.”

 

            In the dark, earthy tunnel, Shio was sweating, and Rikai only looked at the ground. Yusa nibbled his lip, and Furuta looked even deader inside.

            Hajime, meanwhile, glowed with excitement as they reached a dead end. Furuta motioned for one of the Oggai to use their kagune.

            Ichiro pierced the earth with his rinkaku. Stones, twigs, and soil crumbled to the floor of a small tent.

            A woman – a curvaceous human – scrambled upright on her bed.

            Furuta sprang forward to clap his hands over her mouth. “Don’t scream, Hanae. Huh, so they put you here now.”

            “Souta,” she gasped, her voice muffled by his hands.

            “We’ve come to rescue you.” Hajime crossed his arms and smirked.

            “Who are they?” The woman – Hanae – frowned. A baby cried in a crib besides them.

            Furuta released her so she could grab the brat, another soldier condemned to a short life. From the looks of it, it’d been born after Tsuneyoshi’s death. It would never meet its father.

            He wondered if it would blame him.

            Its short life he couldn’t change, but he could change its fate. It didn’t have to be a tool anymore.

            Hanae brushed a kiss on her baby’s forehead, quieting its screams. In less than a year Kannon would have one of those – a tiny human. Furuta paled. What if his child inherited a short life-span too?

            _No, no, no – I can’t do this! I’m not a hero!_ That’s why he was a villain; to die quickly.

            “V is guarding us,” said Hanae softly.

            Furuta blinked. Hanae had always seemed excited to breed with the Washuus. “You don’t want to stay here.”

“Of course not.” Hanae clutched her baby. Shio tiptoed over to wave at it.

Her eyes were haunted, the look of someone whose dreams had been dashed against the wall. “You know what they’ll do to my son.”

            Furuta stared at her, stunned.

            “I’m sorry I was mean when you helped Rize.” Hanae lowered her face.

            “It’s okay.” Furuta wanted to collapse. Someone – someone finally realized he’d been right to save her.

            He wondered what Hanae would say if she heard what he’d done to Rize since.

            “We can take on V.” Mayazumi tossed his hair.

            Hanae was appalled. “I don’t think you can.”

            “We have to try. For all of you,” said Yusa.

            “Hanae Souza, you and your kid won’t be a slave anymore.” Rikai finally summoned her courage to speak. She smiled at her half-sister.

            “Souta?” Hanae managed, her voice thick.

            “Yes?”

            “When you killed the rest of us. Why did you spare the Garden?”

            “I don’t know.” Furuta said. He was lying, and to his surprise, he actually felt guilty for it.

            _Because Mom would have been killed if she was here._

            His hand slipped into his pocket, felt the rubber ducky Kannon had returned to him before she left.

            Her eyes had shone with tears from what she’d wanted to say, but all she could manage was, “It means a lot to you, right?”

            And he’d taken it without a word, shoving it in his pocket so he wouldn’t have to look at it.

            He ought to have said more. For all he knew, Kannon could be facing V herself.

            No. The garden raid would distract them, and they’d leave the Satos alone.

            He was, however, assuming the Satos were low on V’s priorities, a mere tool of vengeance against him.

            Hanae showed Rikai the cackling baby. “His name is Harue.”

            _He snuggled against Kannon, relieved that she finally knew about his family. “What do your parents do?”_

_“They’re businessfolk. My father owns a hospital, and Mom manages the finances.” Kannon rolled over to face him. “She’s fond of funneling research into premature aging.” Kannon tugged on her grey hair. “Probably from this, I think.”_

_“It’s just hair though.” Unlike him. She wasn’t going to die in a few years._

_“It stems from the same mechanism that affects all aging. I can’t tell you more details, because I suck at science.” Kannon shrugged and planted a kiss on Furuta’s lips, aware he seemed troubled but certainly not suspecting his impending death._

Furuta doubled over. No, no, no. Dragon – he’d given Kanou the idea, but the Satos would know the people who could stop Dragon – if Kanou hadn’t given up on Dragon –

            Rescuing the Sunlit Garden was the least dangerous thing he could be doing.

            He choked back a laugh. At least he’d fulfilled his promise to keep the kids safe.

            But not _his_ kid.

            _Fuck_.

            “Souta?” Hanae seemed alarmed.

            “Hajime, Yusa,” Furuta rasped.

            “Huh?”

            “There will be three agents by the main entrance, three more stationed at smaller entrances.”

            “Five by the entrance. They put more in today.” Hanae eyed Furuta.

            “Can you handle them, my Oggai?” Furuta backed towards the tunnel. Was he really going to Kaneki Ken and take on V himself?

            No. He was just checking to make sure his baby was okay. He was trying to be a fucking father.

            He’d left Kannon because of his pain. If she died, he’d never forgive himself.

            “Of course!” Keiko laughed, a bit too loudly.

            “Who’s there?” A kid of no more than four tottered into the tent. Their eyes became saucers. “Oh.”

            “Hey, you!” Shio gave them a high five.

            “’Sup,” said Hajime, adopting his coolest posture.

            “Squad Zero will take the front entrance. Oggai, take the rest. Protect the captives at all costs,” Yusa ordered. Hope rushed through his veins. He felt like his relative, like Kishou Arima. Saving the world.

“Where are you going?” demanded Hajime.

            Yusa’s phone buzzed.

            He met Furuta’s eyes. So Souta already suspected, did he? “Hurry.”

            Furuta nodded and bolted back through the tunnels.

 

            Maro bowed his head and shuffled into their backyard, behind his bewildered parents, his angry sister, and her distraught boyfriend.

His heart pounded as they exited the glass door. He half-expected to see Kannon’s severed head on the grass – but no, there were only lush bushes and cherry blossoms trembling in the breeze. A bird twittered in the branches above.

 _Kannon, where did you go?_ Maro tried to reassure himself that she wouldn’t abandon them.

_Tweet, tweet._

“How annoying.”

            Kairo’s kagune shot an Rc shard towards the bird. It fell, and Rio whined. “No hurt animals!”

            “Oh, but hurt humans, eh?” Kairo poked Rio’s nose.

            He shrunk back against Akemi.

            “They’re kids, sir,” Father said. He wasn’t sure what to make of this boyfriend, but he didn’t want him splattered across their backyard. “Let them go.”

            “Are they?” Kairo chuckled and slid his kagune into Rio’s chest.

            Rio squealed. Both eyes lit up – cornea black, iris red.

            Mother gasped, and Rio cowered, clamping his hands over his eyes. “No!”

            They hated him, hated him!

            One of Kairo’s bulging henchmen, the one with an unkempt mustache, pulled Rio away from the family. Already healing, Rio summoned the strength to reach back. He desperately grabbed for Akemi, to stay connected to family.

“Whoever would have guessed we’d find Shikorae here. Here I was expecting a different ghoul brat.” Kairo shrugged. “Oh well.”

“What do you want?” Father demanded.

“You may not realize it, Sato, but your denial of ghoul research has been most beneficial to our cause.” Kairo smiled. “You’ve outstayed your use now.”

            “Leave Rio alone!” Akemi wailed, diving forward. Maro yanked her back before V’s henchmen could intercept her.

            “Nah.”

            “A ghoul?” Mother gaped at Akemi.

            “It’s not his fault for being born. Give him back!” screamed Akemi.

            “Kemi,” mumbled Rio, turning his lidless eyes upon her. She was crying.

            This fuck-up really did care about Akemi. Father gulped.

            “He’s a monster out of his mind, that’s what he is.” Kairo brandished a knife. Killing ghouls with human weapons was most satisfying.

            “Please don’t hurt him,” begged Mother, as Maro clapped his hands over Akemi’s mouth to silence her screams.

            “You work for Kanou. A doctor. You ought to treat him,” spat Father.

            “You’re a father. Shouldn’t there be three of your spawn?” Kairo laughed.

            “Shut up!” Akemi raged around Maro’s fingers.

            “You know what might work better?” sneered Kairo. He threw Rio back against Mr. Mustache and snatched Akemi by her shoulders.

Maro’s heart exploded. He lurched forward – and one of the henchman’s fists collided with his nose.

Maro was momentarily certain he was blind by the sparks that flew in his vision, but no, it was clearing. Maro ground his teeth.

_Don’t let go, don’t let go._

“No!” screamed Akemi as Mr. Bald drew a knife and before – just a moment before – Maro had had four fingers on his right hand. Now he just had a thumb.

Mother screamed, and Father said nothing – he couldn't.

“Agh!!” Maro cursed his fear and dove forward again, trying to grab her back, because Akemi mattered more than a fingerless hand, but then Mr. Mustache’s boot landed on his back and pinned him down.

“Put it back!” shrieked Akemi. “Reattach his fingers right now – then I’ll do anything you want, I promise!”

“You’re all going to die.” Kairo raised the knife above Akemi.


	21. Prodigals

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Prodigals**

 

Akemi flinched and realized that she _was_ going to die, right now, aged fifteen, in front of her family.

Words stuck in Father’s throat and Mother screeched and Maro flailed.

“Red light!” screamed Rio, throwing himself forward, diving with Akemi towards the ground.

Kairo stuck the knife straight in Rio’s back. Her boyfriend’s eyes scrunched shut, and he desperately clenched his jaw shut so he wouldn’t upset her with his pain.

“Rio!” Akemi howled and wrenched the knife out of his back so he could heal. She scrambled onto her feet to see Kairo laughing. Anger flamed through her veins, demanding relief.

She hesitated.

She could kill him. He deserved it.

 _Anyone can become a killer_ , Uta had told her once.

“No!” Kannon launched herself out of the shrubbery, hurtling a stone that merely bounced off Kairo’s back.

Kannon adopred her fiercest glare for the agent of V. She knew she had doomed herself, but she didn’t care. She had to distract them, buy her family a few more minutes of life. Maybe Souta could save one of them at least.

And she could save Akemi, of all the innocents, from killing someone.

Mr. Bald circled close to her. Kannon wanted to dive for another stone from the koy pond, but he might kill her sooner if she moved.

So she stood there, defeated, as Mr. Bald twisted her arm and pressed her tight against him.

 _I’m sorry, kid. I tried._ She refused to look at her stomach.

“No.” Mr. Mustache easily took the knife and threw Akemi to the ground. He put his foot on her back for good measure. She winced.

“Kannon.” Maro gaped at her.

Kannon tried not to vomit. Maro’s hand – his hand. Just a second ago, he’d been whole. She jerked on instinct, and Mr. Bald tightened his grip. Every nerve in her arms tingled.

“Well, well, well.” Kairo, ever unfazed, slowly pivoted to see the eldest daughter’s struggling form. “If it isn’t the prodigal daughter.”

He waved a dismissive hand towards Akemi. Mr. Mustache removed his foot, and Akemi crawled back towards Rio. “This looks like even more fun.”

Kannon slowed her heart. This was worth it. Akemi was worth it. _But – our baby_.

Rio was crying as he hovered over Akemi. “I’ll protect you, I’ll protect you, they can’t hurt you, not the little sister.”

Mother reached out her hand, and he bit at her. “I’ll protect you!”

Akemi clutched him tighter. Her feral, wonderful boyfriend.

Everyone fixated on Kairo approaching Kannon, whose arms were roughly restrained by Mr. Bald. She avoided her parents’ gaze, too afraid they wouldn’t recognize her.

_I’m doing this for you, for you._

Kairo stroked her cheek, and as she shuddered Kannon had to wonder if she’d slept with him, too. Possibly. She didn’t remember every face, just most of them.

Kairo chuckled, and nodded towards Mr. Mustache.

He punched her straight in the face.

Kannon slumped against Mr. Bald. She saw the brilliant lights of hell. For a moment, she forgot how to stand. Warm blood trickled down her nose. Her right eye was swelling faster than a balloon filled with helium.

Mr. Bald forced her to her knees, and Kannon was too stunned to protest.

 _They missed my stomach._ She could handle torture so long as they attacked her face.

A knee connected with her jaw in a sickening _crunch_. She wasn’t sure whose.

“Stop,” Father finally croaked.

 _Dad_? Kannon lifted her eyes despite her growing dizziness.

“I thought you’d disowned her?” Kairo poked her nose. “Pity she couldn’t disown you in return.”

“They’re my family,” she muttered, or tried to. The words came out more like “Eh meh amlee.”

Kairo bent forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “What was that? Family? And was Souta Washuu-Furuta not your family, too? I imagine if you hadn’t betrayed him you’d have married him. Or was it your whorish past that did you in?”

Kairo grinned as shame flickered across her face.

Mom and Dad would be reminded again. They wouldn’t care that she’d helped them. They’d just see her as the slutty alcoholic.

“No,” said Maro, his voice muffled from the ground. “Didn’t you tell me, Kannon? Don’t be ashamed. It’s your past; it’s part of you now.”

Kannon saw his bloody digits strewn before him and choked back tears. Even now, he was her brother.

Maro turned his face to an unnatural angle to meet her eyes. “I listened. I love you. If Mom and Dad want to know where my inspiration came from, it’s you.”

“Akemi admires you,” said Rio, at the same time Akemi yelled, “Me too!”

            “Don’t hurt my daughter,” said Father, his voice shaking. “Hurt me.”

            “That’s what I wanted to hear.” Kairo laughed and pinched Kannon’s swollen jaw.

“I’m not going to kill your daughter. Well, I probably am, but she’ll be collateral damage. I’m going to do you a favor by taking your ghoul grandchild.”

            Mother gasped, and Father stared for a moment. When the words registered, he tried to shove his way forward, but another knife was drawn and Kannon shook her head violently. Tears streamed down her face.

            _I’m sorry, baby._

            “I love you,” Father whispered. “I’m so proud of you.”

            Kannon cried harder. She wished she wouldn’t. She would like to embrace death stoic and solemn.

            But she was scared and how could anyone remain composed after betraying their child for their father? Her father, who definitely wasn’t proud of her, but cared enough to say what she wanted to hear before she died.

Kairo’s corneas turned black, his iris red. An ukaku kagune slipped out from his shoulder blades.

“Please,” Kannon begged, forsaking all dignity as his kagune traced her stomach. She tried once more to jerk free, but it was futile, futile…

            “Forgive me!” Father pled, and Mother wailed.

            “Ah –”

“No!” Attached to a toothlike kagune, Furuta threw himself between Kannon, Kairo, and a rain of RC shards.

Kannon stared up at him. “Souta.”

“Hey,” he mumbled as his limbs trembled and collapsed onto her. Kairo stirred, and his kagune slapped him down again. Mr. Bald rolled on the grass besides them, clutching his broken leg.

“Hey, you were supposed to save yourself instead,” she murmured, pushing his hair away from his eyes. His blood and tears dripped onto her face.

Furuta flushed. “I know.”

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” Kannon blinked back tears as Mr. Mustache hauled him away.

Despite his shredded back, Furuta clamored for her. Mr. Mustache yelled as his rinkaku impaled his abdomen.

“Don’t cry. I love you. I – I don’t care who you’ve been, you’ve also been the best thing in my life.”

“That’s precisely why I’m crying. It’s beautiful, Souta. Just like you.” As he reached her again, Kannon wrapped her arms tight around him.

            He touched her belly with his fingertips. “The brat’s alive?”

            “Thanks to you.”

            He kissed her stomach, and Kannon had to laugh. “You realize we’re in a precarious situation.”

            “Yes, so?”

 

“Where are all these kids’ parents?” Kaneki asked. His heart constricted in his chest _. I won’t abandon my child. I can’t._

“I’m their father,” Uta said, watching the oldest girl intently. She still resembled Itori. And Sumi, somehow. His heart ached.

Yomo stepped forward to brush his arm against Uta’s.

“What?!” Ayato yelped.

“This is my kagune. It still spawns life on occasion, even after over a hundred years.” Uta spoke matter-of-factly. “I’m the original one-eyed king. Uta Washuu.”

Hanbee shook his head. “I don’t understand at all.”

“Have we ever understood anything in our lives?” Ui challenged.

“Uh, no,” Hanbee admitted.

“What do we do now?” Miza asked.

“We get back to the surface,” Tsukiyama began, then halted. “Kaneki. You lead.”

“You’re better than me,” Kaneki said, biting his lower lip.

“Oh, but one of you is king and one of you isn’t,” said Uta, eyes gleaming.

Kaneki swallowed. Tsukiyama, Banjou, and Hinami smiled at him. Chie snapped a photo, and the kids gaped at technology they’d never seen before. Yomo watched him solemnly. Ayato scowled, just like Ayato.

Ui and Hanbee waited, together with Miza and Naki and all the ghouls who plaed far too much trust in him, because they had no one else to trust.

He just wished someone could tell him what to do. What if he led them all into a slaughterhouse? There were kids here, after all.

“Let’s go to the surface. We won’t do much good down here,” he said, glancing at the kids.

“We’ll protect them,” Yomo assured Kaneki.

“Wes don’t needs protectors,” the loud girl asserted.

“I lika yar hair.” As the kids filed onto the elevator, one of the younger kids, a boy of about four or five, tugged on Ui’s hand.

Ui colored. “Thank you.”

“Where’sa yar other arms?”

“Long story.” Ui colored. The boy had already wrapped himself around Ui’s leg. He couldn’t help but wonder how Hairu would react to this. She’d pick up the kid, probably, and accept that ghouls were their allies. Maybe she’d find the peace she’d never known in life.

He wished he could lift the kid, but he was still weak and missing a limb. He forced a laugh.

“Hey, kid, first we have to get on the elevator.”

 

“Hello everyone! Greetings! Hello! We’re freeing you all,” called Hajime as he strode out of Hanae’s tent.

“Who are you?” asked a little girl dressed in a simple white shift.

“The Oggai!” Another woman grabbed the girl and thrust herself before her.

Hajime started at the terror in her voice.

He remembered Mom and Dad, shoving him back into his room, sacrificing themselves for him…and the terror he’d experienced because of ghouls was now experienced _by_ a toddler ghoul _because of_ him.

Hajime froze.

“The name’s Mayazumi. We’re here to rescue, not hurt you,” Mayazumi said, nodding towards Hajime.

“We’re working with them!” Shio bounded out, his eyes wide and innocent and completely _Shio_.

The woman smiled tentatively. At once Hajime realized they had needed Furuta after all. Someone had to to convince these poor brainwashed idiots.

Poor, brainwashed idiots…He wondered if this was how Akemi viewed him.

“We don’t need rescuing. We’re good here! We don’t kill here!” A little boy ran up and kicked Yusa in the shins.

“Don’t kick him!” Rikai grabbed the boy. “V might be planning to slaughter you all. Director Washuu himself sent us!”

“V is guarding us,” said a teenaged girl timidly. Her developing figure was poorly covered by her shift. She eyed Sakura’s uniform with envy.

Hajime assumed she was one of the bred ghouls, who probably desired to fight like her half-bred siblings but couldn’t because V was disgusting. He swept off his jacket and – with a burst of pride at his six-pack – handed her his jacket.

He was acting like Akemi’s brother. She would like him for this.

The girl’s eyes widened. She hesitated to take it.

“Please, we’re trying to help,” Rikai pled. More and more ghouls and half-ghouls approached, but she saw no agents yet.

“This is pointless!” cried Keiko. “We’re kids! We can’t convince anyone!”

“We have to try,” Sakura shot back.

“I know,” Hajime said softly. “I know we’re scary. We’re killers, trained just like your half-ghouls.”

“Half- _humans_ ,” insisted Hanae.

“Let me finish!” he fumed, and Shio covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Hajime was forever Hajime.

“We’re the same as you. But we don’t hate you anymore. We’re here because we care about you and ourselves. We’re trying to save you.” Hajime clasped his hands. “The girl I love is a human and she’d hate me if I hurt any of you. She wouldn't even let me kill Kaneki Ken. So I can’t kill any of you or I won’t win her heart.”

Most of these fools stared at him blankly. The teenage girl, however, put his jacket on.

“What a childish speech,” said a raspy voice. A cloaked agent strode around another tent.

“Better that than a dying adult,” Yusa said dryly. Hajime felt a rush of jealousy that he hadn’t thought of that line.

“What about a dying child?” Another V agent appeared, wielding a giant koukaku quinque.

One of the women pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

No, no, no – this was all going wrong. Hajime took a deep breath. “Dude, you know we Oggai can kill you.”

“Oh, we know. We’re the ones who agreed to your creation. You’ve been our tools all along. Even now.” Another man came around Hajime’s left, kakugans shimmering.

“Now?” Shio fumed.

“Yup. See, Director Washuu is painfully short-sighted. Vengeance on his daddy, salvation for his whore, salvation for all the whores here. But we’ve never been after the useless ghoul breeders here. They don’t know anything about using their full potential. You all, though – you Oggai – you know everything.” The man – Hajime only now realized they were all male – threw back his head to laugh.

“And here you walked straight into a confined space. Even smaller than the 24th tunnels. I couldn’t imagine anything better.” Dr. Kanou strode forward.

“What are you talking about?” Yusa knew Furuta hadn’t left them on purpose. He trusted Furuta for one thing, and one thing only – Kannon.

“You’re the bait. Dragon will still happen.” Kanou sighed. “So I suggest you all sit down.”

Hanae glanced back at her tent. She inched backwards.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Kanou jerked his fingers, and three more V agents poured out of the tent.

 _We were followed_! Panic exploded in Hajime’s heart. They had to have known Furuta left, then. What exactly where they planning?

“So sit down, get comfortable. None of you are leaving.”

 

“And here,” Ayato said with a grin, “I thought I was the worst parental material among Goat. I didn’t realize more CCG officials had joined us, though.”

Ui scowled at him. “Black Rabbit.”

“That rabbit’s dynamite,” Ayato quoted loosely.

“How the hell did you have time to know that reference?” Ui exclaimed.

“Oh, you think ghouls are so different from you, all we focus on is survival? No movies? No stories? No pleasure?” Uta rolled his eyes. “Come on, Mr. Ethics.”

“What’sa movie?” asked the kid clinging to Ui.

“Nothing you can see,” Ui said quickly. Kaneki caught his eye and nodded.

They exchanged a brief smile. Ui felt his respect for Sasaki growing again.

“What’s your name, kid?” Ui asked.

“They don’t have names,” Ayato said. “It’s a new concept for them. They think of a new name every day.”

“Does Kishou sound nice to you?” Uta asked the boy.

“Can you not?” Yomo muttered. He paused. “Wait. Arima got his title from somewhere.”

“I likes,” said the boy with a giggle.

“Okay, we’ll call you Kishou,” said Hanbee, patting the child’s head.

“Eto figured me out, and I handed the title to her lover, CCG’s spy,” said Uta. “In a nutshell.”

Yomo looked sickened.

“I’m sorry,” Uta added with a sincerity he rarely possessed. “I know what he did to you.”

Yomo nodded. “Apology accepted.”

“Some things,” Tsukiyama said, glancing towards Ui, “can’t be atoned for, but we can move past them.”

Ui nodded.

“Here we are!” Banjou stopped the lift. “We’re back at the tunnels.”

“Let’s all head to CCG,” Kaneki said, woodenly.

“You’re doing great,” Tsukiyama whispered.

Kaneki stepped off the lift, and suddenly his phone rang.

“Apparently this too is a service spot,” Chie said with surprise.

“Yusa?” Kaneki frowned. His face paled.

Tsukiyama grabbed the phone and pressed speaker.

“Hello Kaneki,” said a voice Ui had only heard in passing. The voice that had led him to confront Furuta, the voice that had led him to capitulate his ethics for Hairu.

“You.” Kaneki waited. He refused to even speak the name of Akahiro Kanou.

“I’m in a fantastic little sunny garden, under the Washuu Estate. I’ve got your little Squad Zero friends here, and their Oggai cousins, and about two dozen wenches with children.” Kanou cackled. “If you don’t come here to greet your old doctor, I’ll slaughter every last one of them.”

“I’d like to see you try!” Hajime hollered in the background. “Ow!”

“I mean it,” Kanou growled. “We have more than enough V agents. And then I’ll go after your pretty wife.”

The phone clicked.

Kaneki shook. Touka-chan. _Not Touka. Not Yusa, Rikai, and Shio. And even that brat Hajime. They’re just little kids_.

“What wife?” Ayato whispered, but a jab from Hinami’s fingers silenced him.

 

Furuta leapt to his feet and swung his balled fist towards Mr. Mustache. The incapacitated V agents writhed on the bloodied grass, which now looked like a modern art version of a horror Christmas painting.

Prying herself off the grass, Kannon caught him with her shaking, weak hands.

“Don’t, please. Don't return his violence.”

“You’re always my better half,” he said wryly, lowering his fist.

“And you’re mine.” Kannon winked, and he dared to believe her.

“So tell me.” Furuta crossed his arms with his typical feigned confidence. He surveyed the Sato family. Horror washed over his face at Maro’s mangled hand.

“V doesn’t mess with meaningless people, even though they hate me,” Furuta said as Kannon leant against him. “What do you have on them, parents? I mean, Mr. and Mrs. Sato?”

The two dumb jerks just stared at him.

Akemi pried herself from Rio’s arms to launch herself at Kannon. “Thank you. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why – I was so angry –”

“You’re human – or, really, a person. Now you understand Rio even better.” Kannon looked at her without judgement.

Akemi smiled with relief.

“Maro –” Mother wept as she cradled his hand.

“I still have some fingers. I can still trail him and take pictures,” Maro replied weakly, mustering up a smirk for Furuta. He knew the maiming was worthwhile, because everyone was alive, but he hated it all the same.

“Guess you won’t be dueling me for your sister’s honor anytime soon,” Furuta said. “Not that she isn’t already honorable.”

Maro choked. “She is.”

Kannon shook her head as Dad approached her. She stared at the shiny grass. “Father.”

“I love you, and I’m sorry,” Dad said, his voice trembling.

Furuta nearly gasped. What he wouldn’t have given to hear Tsuneyoshi say those words? Even as he murdered Dad, he might have stopped if his father had said such to him.

He was so happy for Kannon. He almost felt sorry he’d called her dad a dumb jerk.

Kannon began to cry again. “I’m sorry, too.”

“You apologized long ago. I’m the one who refused to forgive.” Father stroked her hair and pulled her close to him, like he had when she was little. “And yet you still risked…your child to save us. You’ve become a good woman.”

Kannon threw her arms around him. Her mother approached and extended a hand to Furuta. “Thank you, sir.”

“You don’t hate me for being a ghoul?” Furuta asked. “Or, well, there’s a long list.”

“We don’t hate you.” Dad pulled away from Kannon to face Furuta. “You love our daughter.”

“That’s great,” said Furuta, clasping his hands together. “Because we’re getting married.”

Maro and Kannon turned to face him.

“Oh! We are, aren’t we?” Furuta spun around and dropped to his knees, then up on one. His hands trembled. “Please say yes.”

Kannon tried not to laugh too hard. “As soon as possible.”


	22. The Right Kind of Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**The Right Kind of Sacrifice**

"Ayato." Kaneki hardened his voice.

"Yes?" Ayato cocked his head.  _Wife_.  _Don't think you're getting off, little bitch._ He would punch this king later, or more appropriately, break his pelvis. Just one bone.

"Go to CCG. Take the kids and Ui and Hanbee along. Tell them I'm headed to the Washuu Estate."

"I'm going, too," declared Hinami.

"You can't just walk into their trap!" railed Tsukiyama.

"He doesn't have a choice," Ui shot back. "Decide differently once you get there, but for now, you have to go."

Kaneki nodded.  _I'm going to die again, aren't I?_

"If you fucking die, and hurt my sister again, I'll drag you back from hell to gut you myself," Ayato hissed.

"Whatsa gut?" asked the oldest girl.

Ayato gulped.

"We'll talk later," Hinami said sweetly.

"We'll go with him," said Uta.

"Me too," declared Tsukiyama. "I'm not letting Kaneki martyr himself again."

"I'll photograph evidence," Chie said, lifting her camera.

"I'll heal if any of those kids get hurt," said Banjou.

"You're not doing this alone, Kaneki. You're not alone." Tsukiyama stared into Kaneki's eyes, hoping that just this once, Kaneki would believe him.

"Also," Yomo said, "You need to be there for your kid."

Ayato growled. Hinami patted his shoulder.

Kaneki remembered Mom leaving him. In his dreams, sometimes he still screamed at her not to stay.

Would his kid feel that emptiness?

 _Why did you leave us? Didn't you love us_? Mutsuki's tears echoed in his head.

Kaneki swallowed. He couldn't abandon his child. Not again. "Okay."

No matter what happened, he would choose to survive.

* * *

"So, again, what is your problem with Kanou?" Furuta pressed his future parents-in-law as Kannon dialed Touka.

The Sato parents exchanged glances.

"Mom? Dad? You owe us," Maro demanded, clutching his bloodied hand.

With a whine, Rio yanked off his shirt to stem the bleeding from Maro's fingers.

Father winced. He ought to have done that.

"Brother," Rio whispered to Maro.

 _Akemi's underaged, doofus_. Maro still smiled. Rio needed a family. He'd threaten him later.

"We hired Dr. Akahiro Kanou for his genius," Father said. "We hoped his research on CCG would enable him to pioneer a stem cell program centered in our hospital. We would have made millions."

"Eventually we not only discovered his experimentation on Ken Kaneki and the Yasuhisa twins and…at least a dozen more that were labeled 'deaths,'" Mom said, her voice thin. "So we fired him, but not before burying his exams and money trail."

"The trail to V?" Akemi asked. "Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Because everyone has integrity until they're pressed, and then we fail like all humans," Father said.

"No excuses," Akemi quoted. She shook her head. "Isn't that what you always taught us?!"

"We made a decision. To sacrifice justice so that we could save more lives at the hospital by keeping it  _functioning_ ," Mom protested. She reached for Maro's hand, weeping as soon as she touched the crimson-stained shirt.

"Were you really angry at Kannon joining CCG, or projecting your indignation on yourselves?" Maro stammered.

"Both. We are hypocrites." Father shrugged.

He'd always been this way, Kannon thought as she hung up. Both of them. Practical. Self-righteous. Yet introspective enough to avoid to defending themselves.

Kinda like her. Kannon nibbled her lip. "I forgive you."

Furuta eyed her.

"It won't make my pain any less, or give us back those years, but I can't waste any more time hurting you. All I can do is learn going forward." Kannon sighed. "Touka says CCG is sending over a Squad. Sounds like they've got the zombies nearly under control."

"Thank god," Maro breathed. "Is Rize okay?"

"She didn't mention, but I'd assume so." Kannon squeezed Furuta'shand as her fiancé hung his head.

He wished he could lessen Rize's pain and give her back the years he'd taken. Instead, all he could do was learn going forward.

Learn, and do differently. Kannon was wise despite her actions. He loved her more and more.

Furuta's phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello, nucleus," said Kanou. "Your grand garden plans have been interrupted."

* * *

"Well, this is better." Eto watched the struggling zombies glare at her. Particularly Kanae. Okay, that zombie had a reason to hate her.

But if she did hate Eto, she must remember something from her first life.

Saiko shoved Ihei Hairu into a jail cell besides Shirazu. "Shiragin, Shiragin, please remember me."

Shirazu stared blankly.

"Hairu, don't you recall me? Big sis?" asked Hsaio, forcing herself to stand besides Saiko.

Hairu hissed.

And then suddenly Eto stoof between the two women. She used her kagune to slice her own palm and reached between the bars. Blood trickled into Shirazu's mouth, blood he eagerly lapped up.

And for a moment, his eyes focused.

"Shiragin, remember me?" Saiko begged.

Urie dropped the zombie he'd been hauling. He and Mutsuki sprinted over to Saiko's side.

"Shirazu, remember us? We miss you. We're taking care of Haru, don't you worry," Mutsuki said.

"I didn't appreciate you before. I do now, I promise," Urie said.

"Thank you," Shirazu whispered, his voice cracked. "Where…am I?"

"You've been revived by a mad scientist. But don't worry, we'll save you. We're a team, always!" Saiko pumped her fist in the air.

Shirazu stumbled backwards before lunging at the bars again. Nothing shone in his eyes.

"What happened?" Mutsuki cried.

"Some of a ghoul's life force can bring him back, for just a moment," said Eto. "It isn't permanent. I only did it permanent once, you see. I don't have enough seeds in me to do it permanently again."

She turned to Hsaio. "Shall I give you a moment with your friend?"

Hsaio hesitated. "I'm not the one she really needs to see. Save your strength for when they return."

"Deal," Eto replied.

* * *

Donato was nearly able to breathe again. The zombies lay bleeding on the ground, most incapacitated or dead once again. Sort of. They jerked on occaision, and he had to wonder what God would think of this.

"We've been ordered to head to the Hibiki Sato's household," Morimine said after his radio barked out something unintelligible. The younger Kuriowa nodded and scrambled towards his squad car.

"Sato?" Itori froze.

Roma's eyes widened. "Rio is there."

His death would be funny.

_His life is funnier._

"We're going with you, hot stuff." Nico sashayed after Morimine.

"You all go. I'll keep these zombies under control." Donato pointed towards Itori. "She's your friend, right?"

"Akemi's a cutie." Itori waved good-bye to Donato. If V had hurt her friend, she might actually care about someone dead. That could be an interesting feeling.

She just wasn't sure she wanted to feel it.

As the squad cars left, Donato closed his eyes in exhaustion. Amon was here. He could feel his son. His son in spirit if not blood.

The CCG entrance poured open. The laughing Owl pranced outside, followed by a hodgepodge of ghouls and investigators who set to work restraining the zombies.

And then Amon's former partner, the blonde vixen, joined them. Donato slipped behind the corner before he could see his son.

* * *

"So they responded to you." Kimi nodded at Eto.

"Yes, but I'm aware I can't save them for good." Eto sighed. She remembered Kasuka Mado stabbing Noro, the feeling that she was stretched in two as she gave every life force she had to him. And he'd returned, but not the same. If she, the strongest ghoul, could only revive Noroi to Noro, what could save these zombies?

"Not anymore, at your age," Kimi agreed. "Unless we get a mountain of seeds. Pluripotent cells. Kanou's original planw as to release those by growing Kaneki Ken's kagune large enough to take the city."

"And how exactly could he accomplish this?" demanded Touka. Her eyes flashed _. Remember we saved you, Kimi?!_

Kimi's sorrowful eyes showed she did indeed recall. She wore the dead eyes of Kaneki protecting everyone he loved, the dead eyes of Yoshimura before his final battle. A person resigned to do what they believed necessary.

"The Oggai. Consuming their cells, and the nucleus inside Nimura Furuta, would release a rush of trillions of stem cells. The medicinal potential could redeem ghouls in society's eyes, so I helped." Kimi brushed back her hair.

"On the backs of children," fumed Marude.

"Isn't that what we all did? CCG, Washuus, Aogiri, Kanou. We've taken our fight to the backs of children over and over and over," Hide said.

Matsuri nodded.

"Heard we had a ghoul scientist in here." The door opened, and Nishiki strolled in, waving his phone bearing a  _Get up here asshat_  text from Touka.

Kimi's hand flew to her mouth.

"Now I see," said Matsuri, "why you were kind to ghouls."

"Because a ghoul was kind to me," Kimi said, waiting as Nishiki approached her.

He threw his arms around her. "I heard Kanou kidnapped you. I searched and searched – even when CCG knew me as Serpent – just to find you."

"Nishiki." Kimi pushed him back. "I…I went to Kanou of my own volition. I thought I could sacrifice my kindness and humanity for a world of human and ghoul equality. To create a world where I could walk with you by my side without fear."

"You'll have that," said Marude impatiently. "But not with dead kids. No more."

"Well said," said Hide.

"There's a problem." Kimi wiped her eyes. "If we don't get those stem cells, all these zombies can survive at most twenty-four hours before dying again."

"No," whimpered Suzuya. His Squad wrapped their arms around him.

"We need to get Ui, then," Hsaio said as the rest of the Quinx shook.

"Did someone say Ui?" A blue-haired ghoul barged into their office, followed by a one-armed Ui Koori, Hanbee Abara, and two-dozen children. "Good, because we need you to listen to us."

* * *

"What do you mean, they're captive? Hajime?" Akemi shivered.

"All of the Oggai. And Squad Zero." Furuta stared at the phone in his hands. He wanted to throw it to the ground and stomp it to broken bits.

"We have to save them." Akemi shivered.

"Akemi, please," Mom pled.

"Shut up, you two," Maro said with a glare. In the distance, sirens echoed closer and closer to their house.

"I – I'm going to go. And at least buy some time." Furuta swallowed.

"I'm coming with you," said Kannon.

"So am I." Akemi hugged Rio.

"You're not. The last thing we need is another captive minor," Kannon retorted, raising her voice over the sirens.

"Please, Akemi," Maro begged. "For my hand."

"You're manipulating me!" Akemi gasped.

"Please," said Rio. "Don't hurt your family."

Tears pooled in Akemi's eyes. "I – okay, but don't either of you die! I need to be a bridesmaid  _sometime_."

 _They're going to arrest me._  Furuta gulped. "Kannon, we have to go."

"We'll be able to stall them," Mom said dryly, gesturing towards the bodies.

He forced a grin at her and tugged Kannon away. They vanished behind the neighbor's house just as a familiar laugh rang out.

"Well, well, well, looks like Souta got his jump on V after all." Itori waved as she and the clowns, accompanied by Takeomi Kuriowa and a sour-faced officer, hurried into the backyard.

"Itori!" Akemi hurtled towards the ghoul, suddenly unable to keep her composure.

"I'm proud of you, baby," Roma said to Rio.

"What happened to your hand?" Nico gasped at Maro.

"I'm in pain," he squeaked with a glare.

"I'd kiss it to make it beter, but only after we've dealt with this scum." Nico nudged a stirring Kairo with her boot.

"Akemi, what kind of company were you keeping?" Dad asked dully as the officer and CCG investigator hauled up Mr. Mustache.

"The best kind," she retorted, still clinging to Itori. "Wait, Itori, where's Donato?"

* * *

Donato knew he wasn't a hero. He knew that most things he'd ever done were wrong.

And yet, for someone so selfish, he couldn't quite bring himself to reveal his presence to Amon. Was it cowardice? Was it kindness? Who could say?

Despite his status as a Priest, he didn't care for God's forgiveness. But he did care for Amon's.

When Jesus died on the cross, had He ever blamed God the Father? Had the Father ever bothered to beg his Son's forgiveness for what he'd allowed?

"We need to get all of them to the basement cells stat before they wake up again. You see any dead, you are to place them with the zombies in case they wake up again. We can't take the risk!" shouted the blonde. Akira Mado, daughter of Amon's former crazy partner.

Akira Mado, the one he'd seen Amon kissing, the one who had his son's heart, who loved him despite her upbringing and his kakuja status.

Donato had assumed Akira was just the type of upright bitch he hated, but for her kindness towards Amon, he could forgive her.

She stormed into Donato's range of vision. Before he could flee, a figure rose between them.

A guttural hiss came from behind Akira, in front of Donato.

Akira spun around, releasing Fueguchi straight into the zombie's face – into Kijima's scarred face.

Her former colleague. Also a monster, now equipped with a koukaku. Akira had long loathed him for the Jail file.

"You look no better dead than alive," she spat. C

A rinkaku impaled Kijima from behind. Akira lurched back to avoid her own impalement.

Kijima growled, spinning around as if the pain barely bothered him, and used his falling moment to send his koukaku straight into the heart of the ghoul – Akira's savior.

"You!" In shock, Akira grabbed the Priest's arm as he hell.

As complex as ghouls were, she knew Donato was something special. He had preyed on children. On Amon.

But if Hinami was right, so had her own father.

"Amon!" Akira hollered, pushing past Kijima's corpse to hold the ghoul.

His eyes – they were already blank.

A shadow fell over her. The old ghoul's eyes refocused for a second. He opened his mouth, but could not speak.

Donato Porpora didn't need to.

The last thing he saw was Amon's faded, fuzzy face. He never heard his forgiveness, but he felt it nonetheless.

"He…saved me," Akira said.

"I saw," Amon said raggedly. "I know."

Akira touched his hand. "It's okay to feel empty."

Amon whispered. "When we were younger, I used to ask him why God sacrificed himself. Shouldn't the evil humans die for God, not the other way around?"

"He proven you right," Akira said.  _As a last gift to you._

Her eyes traveled to Kijima. There was no joy in the death of a man, good or evil. There was just death and whatever their life left behind.

She was glad Donato had given Amon a gift.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Kannon demanded.

Furuta stared at the ghost estate before him. "To bear life."

"What?!" Kannon frowned. Understanding swept over her, cracking her resolve like the winds of a hurricane.

"Those zombies – the people I helped kill in the first place – won't live long themselves." Furuta forced a small smile. "And neither will my relatives. Kaneki – he can and will save everyone…and I'll play my part…"

He could never atone, but he could right a few wrongs this way.

"You just promised to marry me," Kannon tried. Her voice shook. "The Oggai will die, too."

"They're aging prematurely, just like all those of mixed human-Washuu blood." Furuta wiped his eyes so she'd know he was telling the truth. "I only have a few years left, Kannon."

"This is a fucking joke, right? You don't get an easy exit because you're doomed anyways." Kannon crossed her arms. "You wait for Kaneki to show up. Tell him the plan, and plan  _better_."

"There isn't a better plan," Furuta said woodenly.

Kannon pivoted in front of Furuta. She jabbed her index finger straight at his eyes. "There always is. If you don't – I – I'll go in there! I'll distract Kanou while you wait for Kaneki. I'm not letting you die."

"I'm going in. You can't give him what he wants." She shoved Furuta aside. " _Please_."

"No!" Furuta whined, grabbing her arm. "You're carrying our kid, remember? We can't – you can't risk yourself again."

"I'm going." Kannon jerked away. She scrambled towards the household.

"No!" Furuta tackled her, using his kagune to keep her from hitting the pavement.

"Let me go!" She kicked him.

"You're not dying just to save me!" Furuta's arms pinned her to the ground.

"Well, someone has to show you your value!" she yelled, rolling back atop.

Furuta hurled her underneath him. "What about yours? You've never hurt anyone. Don't you dare martyr yourself for me!"

"Did you ever think that your life could have a different ending than an early death? That maybe villains can live instead of dying off because justice in this life is too damn hard? What makes you think it'll be better in the afterlife, huh? And if there's nothing beyond this, don't you deserve the chance to live?" Kannon kicked him back against the pavement. "I want you to live, God fucking  _dammit_!"

"I'm enjoying this." Tsukiyama waved his hand. "Chie, fetch me popcorn."

"Fetch it yourself," Chie said, snapping a photo.

 _Wait, Tsukiyama_? Kannon frowned.

"You need to save our kid! Give them a better life than us! Be a good mom." Tears ran down Furuta's cheeks as he seized her by her shoulders. "You're gonna be a good mom. And – and the brat – let them know I love them, too. Even if I don't know what love is."

He could die before disappointing as a father. But he missed them already, he thought, as he broke away from her.

"You're not going in alone." Kaneki Ken shoved his way forward through a mix of CCG and Goat officials. Even Uta and Eto.

Furuta gaped at Kaneki.

"Yeah, we really do care about you," Touka retorted, wrapping her arm around Kannon.

She was showing more than Kannon. Furuta almost laughed. He and the One-Eyed King were going to have children simultaneously.

"We're both coming back for our children," Kaneki said.


	23. Choose

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Choose**

 

            “So your plan was actually just to walk in there and die fighting?” Kaneki challenged as he and Furuta entered the Washuu Mansoin.

            “What’s it to you?” Furuta jerked away from Kaneki.

            “It’s just that usually your plans don’t suck.”

            “Is that a compliment?” Furuta fluttered his lashes. “My, my, how the winds have changed!”

            Kaneki rolled his eyes. Furuta could practically hear Kannon whispering in his ear. _You only act funny when you’re scared_.

            “At least you thought up a better one. I’m not so good at planning,” Kaneki admitted.

            “Are you actually confessing your faults without assuming you’re worthless? Well now, there might be hope for you after all, my dear.” Furuta grinned.

_Kanou will certainly suspect a trap, but he doesn’t suspect that the original One-Eye is alive. That’s our one play._

            Kaneki didn’t smile in response. Instead, he stared at the ornate paintings crashed to the floor, the mussed carpet, the wall splattered with brown blood.

            “I wasn’t going to pay to clean it up,” Furuta said stiffly.

            “I understand,” Kaneki said.

Furuta’s lips parted in surprise.

“Well, look who it is.” An agent of V stepped out of Tsuneyoshi’s study, hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. “The two hangmen have returned.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, Ryou?” Furuta asked.

“Do you know how long we’ve all been waiting for your humbling?” Ryou cajoled.

“Not as long as I have,” Furuta said, fury in his voice. His shoulders slumped. Now Kaneki could see how alike they were: all along, he’d only wanted to die, just like Kaneki.

            And both of them wanted to live.

            “This way, please.” Ryou gestured into the study. The bloodied desk was scarred from all the swords he’d drive into Tsuneyoshi, but at least the body was gone. No more Tsuneyoshi. Ever. Furuta tried to still his suddenly racing heart.

            Ryou opened the trapdoor beneath Tsuneyoshi’s desk the trapdoor Souta had once left as a teen, freedom in hand and Rize on his heart, and once as an adult, with swords and murder as their replacements.

            Kaneki watched Furuta grow paler as they entered a glossy tunnel lined with kagune walls, not unlike the Yasuhisa’s all those years ago. How would he feel returning to his childhood home?

He quite literally shuddered at the thought.

            Towards the end of the hallway, a large metal door with a keypad loomed. As Kaneki and Furuta waited, they heard one familiar voice.

            “I hate you!”

            “Did he give you as much trouble as me?” Furuta asked. Hajime, that charismatic brat.

            “Considering he single-handedly nearly murdered my entire organization, yes,” Kaneki replied. “Kannon’s sister was the only way to reason with him.”

            Furuta snorted. Akemi. Naturally. So Uta had helped dismantle his Dragon plan. He’d thank him later, after he bitched him out for being his relative. _I wish he could have been my dad._

            Furuta sighed. He ought to forget childish yearnings. He was going to be a father, if he survived. But he didn’t want to leave his childish nature behind, and he knew Kannon would love him more for it.

            Ryou shoved Furuta into the blinding faux sunlight before sending Kaneki tumbling into him. The two former partners sprawled across the cold, sweet-smelling grass.

            “Finally. And here I was beginning to think you didn’t care about the children,” taunted Kanou.

            “Don’t listen to him!” Sakura piped up.

“You did a fine job raising them for slaughter.”

            Furuta’s face fell.

            “Furuta, they already know that,” said Kaneki quietly. “Uta told them when he and Akemi crashed everything. Kanou’s just preying on us.”

            “I mean, true, but we’re still mad,” Mayazumi sang.

            “Not as mad as both of you actually capitulating to this hack doctor,” called Hajime. Shio shook him.

            “Am I a hack? I will save the world – I will reverse death itself,” hissed Kanou.

            “Yeah, that sounds like a hack,” grumbled Yusa.

            “What makes you think we’ll ever agree to eating these kids? You know, someone once tried to make me eat my enemy’s girlfriend. I didn’t then, and I won’t now,” Kaneki said.

            “I almost forgot about that story,” Furuta remarked, drawing a glare from Kaneki.

            “You will,” said Kanou. “Because if you don’t, all the zombies I’ve raised will die. We don’t have enough pluripotent cells, you see, to keep them alive for long. Remember Hairu Ihei? Kanae von Rosewald, the one you stole from your dear friend Tsukiyama? Remember Ginshi _Shirazu_?”

            Kaneki’s expression turned icy. “Don’t toy with me.”

            “They’re all alive, restrained by CCG. Your dragon will unite the species against you and revolutionize science. Isn’t that what you wanted, Souta?”

Furuta cast his eyes on the ground. He recalled singing those same words to Kaneki months ago. “Not anymore.”

Now he just wanted to live with Kannon. Fuck martyrdom. He was too selfish.

“You will go down in history, Kaneki, as the martyr who saved the world,” cajoled Kanou.

Kaneki paled.

            He could – he could have everything he ever wanted. He couldn’t excape tragedy, but he could be a hero through the tragedy. He could give Shirazu back to the Quinx he’d betrayed. Kanae back to Tsukiyama. Hairu to Ui.

            He would have to leave Touka and their kid. The kid they hadn’t even named.

            He wouldn’t have to face Hide.

            “Don’t you fucking dare,” exclaimed Furuta. “Kaneki! Nothing is wrong with wanting to live! Kannon would call it self-centered, not selfish. And besides, isn’t it selfish to your Touka if you leave her now?”

            Kaneki stared at him.

            “I don’t want to die,” Furuta whispered. “Ever. I need to marry my fiancée and hold our baby. And you need that – or something like that – too.”

            “I’m too cute to die!” hollered Hajime.

            “But … I could right my wrongs.” Kaneki buried his head in his hands. “By killing kids. This is horrible. Every decision condemns someone to death.”

            “That’s what life is, isn’t it?” Furuta laughed bleakly. Movement in Hanae’s tent caught his attention. He raised his voice accordingly. Finally, he could put his speech skills to benevolent use. “It’s not wrong to want to live. It’s not wrong for ghouls or humans or hybrids. It’s the _how_ that matters.”

            Kaneki held his breath. He hoped the Oggai and Squad Zero would forgive this dillydallying.

            Furuta tapped his fingers against his thigh. “Finally.”

            “We have a third option, Kanou!” Kaneki called out.

            “I thought I was going to say that,” quipped Furuta in relief.

            “I don’t recall a second.” Kanou snorted.

            “Well, I’m the third,” purred Uta’s voice from behind him. One kick sent the doctor sprawling into the mass of Oggai.

            “Get V!” Hajime barked, diving at the nearest agent in sync with Shio. “Can I be promoted to Zero Squad when this ends?”

            “I mean, we are also part ghoul, so why not?” Shio sent his sword into the man’s shoulder.

            Goat and CCG poured into the Sunlit Garden.

“Shio, get back in the tunnels,” Hirako barked.

“But we want to fight,” Shio protested.

Ui’s hand clamped firmly on his shoulder. He wasn’t much of a fighter with one arm, but he could save Hairu’s cousin. “Come with me.”

Uta advanced on Kanou, changing his appearance to that of an older woman. “I’m the original one-eyed king. My kagune still lives in the underground 24th Ward.”

            “M – mom?” Kanou stammered.

            “I never loved you, did I?” Uta purred.

            “No, you didn’t, but I made something of myself anyways!” Kanou scrambled to his feet.

            Uta melted back into his normal form. “We’ll live, and so will the zombies you destroyed.”

           Kanou shook his head, a sly smile spreading across his lips. “Wait! Wait!”

            Uta cocked an eyebrow. “Waiting.”

“Your kagune in the 24th ward? Those cells haven’t spawned a kid in five years,” spat Kanou. “They’re losing their potency.”

“Is that true?” Kaneki whispered as he and Furuta moved to Uta’s side.

“I wouldn’t know,” said Furuta.

            “What?” Kanou scoffed. “You think I dedicated my life to science not to investigate the sole hope for my hypothesis? Those cells will might expand life for the living, but they’ll never raise the dead again.”

He laughed. “Kaneki, you still have to choose! Correct your wrongs by stopping murderers to whom you owe nothing.”

            “He’s not seriously considering that,” Furuta shot back, even though he recognized Kaneki surely was.

            “No, I’m not,” Kaneki agreed, although his pained face could not have rendered his lie more obvious.

            Kanou rolled his eyes. “Souta, you’re a better liar than that.”

            Furuta hesitated. “Uta, take control of the Kanebrat.”

            He dashed off through the fight, spinning to avoid Ayato and Hinami punching an agent of V through the throat, Akira and Amon hurling an agent of V into Kurona and Seidou’s waiting kagunes, Suzuya shoving Kurona away from the rinkaku of another V member. “Ui! My favorite dolt, get back here!”

            “Me?” A bruised Ui looked up from his attempts to wrestle Hajime into the tunnel.

            “Get over to Kaneki. Where are the Quinx?”

            “Guarding Touka and Kannon.”

            “Hajime, fetch the Quinx and Touka.”

            “Aw man, you never let me have fun!” Still, Hajime ran off with Squad Zero.

            Furuta wished Eto and Rize hadn’t stayed at CCG with the zombies. Someone needed to talk sense into Kaneki, and it couldn’t be a liar like him.

 

            “You know Arima wouldn’t want this for you,” Uta said. “I did not give him his goddamn title for him to pass it off to another martyr.”

            “I’m not gonna kill the kids but – but – Shirazu and Hairu and Kanae – “ Kaneki hesitated. _Neither can I kill Kanou._

“Sassan. Kaneki.” Ui stood there, wavering before them.

            This bloodsoaked chaos, full of silk tents and blindingly green grass and fake sunlight, was where Hairu had grown up.

            He choked up. “I wish Hairu was here so I could tell her I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t safe enough for her to confess. I’m sorry I never told her how I felt.”

            He raised his voice. “I teamed up with Furuta to save her. But this – this isn’t worth it. It never was. You know it, and I know it. We can’t reverse the past.”

            “You don’t know that,” Kaneki said slowly.

            “What if the zombies never recover fully? What if they suffer with memories of death?” Furuta challenged, racing back to Kaneki.

            “Don’t they deserve that chance?” Kaneki shot back.

            “Don’t the kids?!” yelled Ui.

            “Yes, of course.” Kaneki sank to his knees. “I hate choosing. I hate choosing to kill.” _Because no matter what I choose, someone is going to die_.

            _I can’t kill the Oggai. I want to live with Touka and my family._ Kaneki wiped his eyes. “I want to save everyone.”

            “Kaneki Ken!” Touka Kirishima, the Quinx, and – Hideyoshi Nagachika, minus his famous mouth – strode in.

            Kaneki gaped at them. How was Hide here? He really hadn’t noticed his long-lost best friend in the pack of investigators? _Fuck_ him. He was a horrible person.

Kaneki tried to back away, but Furuta tackled him in an embrace that would have been funny aside from the circumstances.

            “Where do you get off thinking you get an easy way out?” Aura fumed.

            “Aura, he’s kinda trying to choose between saving the dead or the living,” Hsaio said. “It _is_ a hard choice.”

            “You’ll make the right one,” Higemaru said, smiling at Kaneki.

He frowned in surprise.

            “Hey,” Hide gurgled.

            “We want you alive,” Touka said.

            Kaneki summoned his voice again. He pointed to Hide’s mouth. “Look – look what I did!”

            “And you’re alive still! You can do better!” shouted Urie.

            “I told you to, remember?” Hide grunted.

_It may not be stylish, Kaneki, but live._

“Still.” Kaneki whimpered. He had to choose them, but he was so selfish – that kids would age prematurely and the dead would die again if he did.

“It’s not your fault,” said Furuta. “It’s CCG’s fault. It’s the Washuus and Kanou’s and _my_ fault you can’t save everyone.”

Hide’s hand clamped on his shoulder. Kaneki gasped. “Don’t give up just yet.”

            “I have an idea,” Uta said coldly.

            “Oh, do share with the class?” scoffed Furuta.

            Uta sank his teeth into Furuta’s shoulder, and then Kaneki’s.

            “Jesus Christ,” Furuta yelled. _He took the nucleus_.

            “Get Kanou,” Uta hissed.

            Furuta was, now, missing half his shoulder, but he and Kaneki dove forward all the same. Dread rose in him. Even with the nucleus, even with Kaneki’s flesh, Uta didn’t have enough seeds to do this again.

            “You’ve got to be kidding,” said Kanou as the two bleeding kings attempted to grab him. He, an untrained old man, easily shook them off.

            “He’s not,” said Kurona, materializing with Seidou and Amon by her side.

            Kanou stopped. “Shit.”

            “I smell Rc cells on him,” said Uta quietly. “He was going to resurrect himself, wasn’t he?”

“Probably,” Kurona said, holding him fast.

Uta sank his teeth into Kanou’s throat. The doctor tried to scream, but he couldn’t. Blood oozed out between Uta’s pale teeth.

            An enormous kagune began to seep out of Uta’s every pore. His hair turned white. His skin sagged.

            Yomo froze mid-engagement with another V agent.

            “We’ve got this,” Hirako assured Yomo, shoving him towards Uta.

            “You don’t have enough!” Furuta screamed, shaking Uta’s shoulder.

            “It’s already enough,” Uta said dreamily, sinking to the floor.

            “Wait!” Yomo scrambled next to his friend, narrowly avoiding being impaled by his kagune. “Uta.”

            “Some cells for all of you.” Uta smiled up at Yomo as he grew paler and paler. There might not be enough to save everyone, but most of them. Including Yomo’s nephew-in-law.

            “Stop overextending yourself!” Kaneki snapped.

            “I can’t live with you,” Uta whispered to Yomo. His kagune began devouring his own body. Limbs dissolved into a mass of jellied cells.

            “You could have,” Yomo said thickly. “You’re my best friend.”

            “I’ve loved you for – ah – a long time.”

            “I know,” Yomo said, pulling Uta’s frail form into his arms. The kagune wrapped around him, but it didn’t consume him.

            Uta closed his eyes. To die in the arms of his second great love, to return to the arms of his first love… “You know…I think this is a comedy. Not a tragedy.”

            His face dissolved.

 

            “They’re potent, all right.” Kimi paused from her checkup of Okahira. “Between these and the 24th ward kagune, we probably have enough to slow the aging of you garden kids for a long, long time.”

            “Really?” Kannon grabbed Furuta’s arm. She shook with relief.

Furuta, however, bowed his head, caught between shame and relief. He felt her hand rubbing his back and cringed from comfort he didn’t deserve.

            “But enough to not save the dead,” Okahira said, his face growing grayer by the minute.

            Kimi shook her head. “Your body consumes Rc cells too fast. We couldn’t keep you alive for long. I’m sorry.”

            “I’ll call your family,” Furuta told him.

            “You’re a bastard,” Okahira growled.

            “I know.” Furuta didn’t deserve this. He did not deserve to live a long happy life when Okahira, whom he’d used as a doll, would die. “And I’m sorry.”

            “That’s all I wanted to hear,” Okahira said, to Furuta’s surprise.

            “Really?”

            “I don’t forgive you. But I appreciate your apology.” Okahira smiled thinly. “After all, I’ve got to die with some dignity.”

            Eto frowned, thinking of the little Arima screaming against her kagune. “If the cells can help for a minute – can we use them to bring the zombies back, even momentarily, to say goodbye?”

 

            “H – Hairu.” Ui rushed up to the cell holding his pink melon princess. “Hairu, do you remember me?”

            She stared blankly at him.

            “Like this.” Eto reached through the bars and yanked up Hairu’s sleeve.

            Hairu hissed, her ukaku rising as Eto jammed the syringe into her biceps.

“It’s a pretty ukaku,” Eto remarked.

            Ui flung open the cell door. His voice caught. “I know.”

            “Wait!” Eto squawked, but Hairu had already fallen against the wall.

            Her eyes focused. “Koori.”

            “Hairu.” He blinked back tears and crouched before her. Five minutes, at most.

            “I know,” he began. “I know about Arima and the Washuus and the garden.”

            Hairu gasped. She jerked away from him.

            “Stop, wait.” Ui grabbed her shoulders. Tears spilled onto his cheeks. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t safe enough for you to tell. I love you. I’ve always loved you, Hairu.”

            Hairu gasped slightly. “Where’s Arima?”

            Ui shook his head. Even now, Arima was first. “He’s away right now.”

            “Okay,” Hairu said sadly. “Why am I here? In a cell?”

            _Three minutes._

 

            “Shirazu, Haru’s getting better,” Saiko said brightly. “We’re using Rc cells to treat her, actually.”

            “Good,” said Shirazu. He squinted at Kaneki in the corner. “Hey, Sassan, what happened to your hair?”

            “I dyed it white,” Kaneki said with a little laugh.

            “I followed suit.” Mutsuki patted his hair.

            “So you did.” Shirazu laughed. He narrowed his eyes at Urie’s hand, posed oh-so-carefully on Mutsuki’s shoulder. “Finally!”

            Urie snickered. “I’m sorry I was such an ass to you, Shirazu.”

            “That’s okay,” Shirazu said brightly, grinning at the three Quinx he didn’t know. “Who are all these?”

            “I’m Higemaru. This is Hsaio and Aura. We’re the second generation Quinx.” Higemaru raised his fist and bopped Shirazu’s.

            “I musta been unconscious for a long time, huh?” Shirazu frowned.

            _Two minutes._

 

“Karren, Karren. I wish I had a rose for you.” Tsukiyama cradled her in his lap. In the cell next door, his father was conversing with Matsumae.

“Master Shuu.” Karren frowned at Chie, who snapped pictures.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tsukiyama brushed back her lavender hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Am I dead?”

“No,” Tsukiyama said, his voice catching.

“I’m dying.”

“Yes.” Tsukiyama’s tears spilled over. “But will you do me the honors of marrying me for your last minute?”

“You’re so extra.” Karren smiled thinly. “Absolutely. I do.”

“I do, two, liebling,” said Tsukiyama, kissing her.

_One minute._

 

“My kids. All of them.” Mr. Shinohara smiled from his cell, where he embraced his daughter and his son before reaching for Suzuya.

“Suzuya’s an amazing leader,” Hanbee said brightly.

“I know. I’m proud of you, son,” Mr. Shinohara said to Suzuya.

Suzuya cried out and clutched Mr. Shinohara’s hand. “I’ve done everything to be just like you.”

“I want you to be just like you,” Shinohara said. His voice became slurred, and his eyes faded. “That’s what I tell all my kids.”

“You’re enough,” Shonhara’s wife assured Suzuya as she pressed her lips to her husband’s forehead.

His kids clutched his other hand, tears streaming down their faces.

“Thank you,” Suzuya whispered. His squad surrounded him, holding him upright as the world finally lost Mr. Shinohara.

 

            As everyone faded in their cells, Touka, Hide, and the rest of Goat waited in CCG’s lobby. Aside from a few awkward conversations, ghouls and investigators were still wary of each other.

“Touka.” Yoriko approached her beautiful queen of a friend.

            “Y – Yoriko,” Touka turned around with a gasp. “You’re here.”

            “Of course I am.” Yoriko cast her eyes on the tiled floor. “I’m sorry you never felt like you could trust me.”

            Touka shook her head. “That’s not it at all. It’s just…I didn’t want to endanger you.” She laughed a little. “Turns out it happened anyway.”

            Yoriko smiled slightly, pointing towards Takeomi behind her. “Well, here we are, two newlyweds.”

            “I saw your wedding!” Touka forced a smile. “You looked beautiful. Kaneki and I were on the hills overlooking the church.”

            “You were?” Yoriko brightened. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.” Touka held out her arms, hesitant.

            Yoiko fell into her friend’s arms.

            “You were right about Ken and I,” Touka added with a little laugh. “When do I get to meet Takeomi?”

            “Soon!” Yoriko smiled. “But there’s one other thing. Kimi talked to me – she said you’re pregnant.”

            Touka paled. “For now, yes.”

            “Well, Kimi thinks transferring some human blood to a pregnant ghoul might help keep your body from rejecting the baby. Did you know we have the same bloodtype?” Yoriko’s eyes were wide. “So I’m happy to be your donor.”

            For a moment, Touka was too stunned to say anything. “Yoriko…are you sure?”

            “You’re my friend.”

            Touka wiped her eyes. Hope flooded her veins. “Thank you, Yoriko.”

           

            “Itori, I’m so sorry. You didn’t deserve to – to lose both your dad figures,” said Akemi. She sniffled. “I never would have suggested you fight if I’d known.”

            Itori shrugged. At least that cute policeman pitied her now. “Life ends in death, always. It’s not your fault, Akemi. Uta was rather fond of you, you know.”

            “We’re going to keep HySy open,” Roma added. “With Asa. Another ghoul Uta tutored. Kinda. You too, if you’re willing.”

            “Me?” Akemi pointed at her chest. “You want me? I’m not nearly as talented as Uta.”

            “Remember, he had over a hundred years of practice. You’ll get there.” Nico winked.

            “Then I’d love to,” Akemi squealed, drawing Rio closer to her side.

            “Akemi.” Hajime dashed up, Mayazumi on his heels. “Hi. I’m a hero.”

            “I know you are,” Akemi said, breaking into a smile. “I’m so proud of you.”

            He puffed out his chest. “I’m going to join Zero Squad!”

            “Doing what?” Rio frowned. No one was killing ghouls again, right?

            “Dunno yet.” Hajime giggled. Akemi was never going to love him, but he had a promotion and a friend, so everything was all right.

            “Well,” said Nico, “You could start by introducing me to that dashing Matsuri Washuu.”

 

            “Hey.” Maro stopped beside Rize, who sat on the periphery of CCG’s lobby, eying the door and ready to seize her first chance to bolt. “How’s it going?”

            “I don’t like being here,” she said, staring straight ahead.

            “You could stay with our family. We’re already sheltering Rio – he’s a ghoul who’s my little sister’s boyfriend. Uh, you probably don’t care about that. Either way, we, uh, have space for you and my little sister would like you.”

            Rize frowned. She didn’t mind this kid. “Do you have books?”

            “Lots of books!” Maro said eagerly. “I raid my parents’ library all the time.”

            “You have a library in your house?” Rize nibbled her lower lip. “Is your…older sister there?”

            “No, she’ll probably keep living with – whatever his name is now – and their cat. You wouldn't have to see him,” Maro assured her. “You’d be free with us.”

            Rize smiled back. “Then, okay, Maro.”

            “Just, please don’t eat us?” He gave her his most timid smile.

            “I’ll have to think about it,” she shot back.

 

“I think the establishment of the Comission for Cooperation with Ghouls is a fantastic idea,” said Matsuri eagerly. Tsukiyama gave him a warm feeling in his stomach, too. They could be great business partners. “Though I’m not sure I’m a good leader.”

“Marude’s got that covered,” Tsukiyama said with a wave of his hand. His eyes were still bloodshot from the loss of his momentary wife, but at least Chie had pictures he could keep forever. “You need new fashion before you do any kind of leading.”

Matsuri’s eyes widened. Shuu Tsukiyama was into fashion, too?          

            “You sure you’re okay, Mr. Yomo?” Hinami asked from a few feet away.

            “I have to do something to honor his memory,” Yomo responded, with a small smile for his favorite butterfly. Future-niece-in-law, Uta had called her.

            “Well, I think a new academy – one that aims at promoting peace – is a fantastic idea,” said Amon. “But, uh, if we want to mix the Aogiri and 24th Ward ghouls and Oggai right away – ”

            “And the Sunlit Garden kids,” Akira reminded him.

            “I don’t think we have space, and we’re asking for a fight.”

            “We’ll make Takizawa the referee,” Kurona said dryly.

            “Hey!”

            Tsukiyama raised his hand. “Now, now. I have a better idea. We’ll build better dorms. Fashionable dorms.”

            “With what money?” Ayato challenged.

            Tsukiyama waved his bejeweled cell phone. “Daddy’s, of course.”

           

            “You allowed CCG to hurt him!” Kannon raised her hand and slapped Marude cleanly across his face. Now that this battle had pacified, she would allow herself anger.

            “I did what was necessary to pacify V. For the greater good. Just like Miss Nishino. Just like…Arima.” Marude had wanted to say Yoshitoki, but he couldn’t. Because up until that last moment, the moment Yoshitoki had thrown himself in front of Marude’s firing gun and told him to run as V closed in, Yoshitoki really hadn’t worked for the greater good.

Marude loved him anyways, and he suspected he’d forever wrestle with that.

            “I know…but – it still hurts.” Kannon sighed. “And I still feel guilty.”

            For the Oggai, for allowing Yoriko’s arrest, for not helping Furuta more. _In any life, there are a million things every moment we should feel sorry for, aren’t there_? How could life be worthwhile?

            But when she looked ito Furuta’s solemn face, she knew it could, eve if she couldn’t explain with words.

“You know,” said Marude, turning to Furuta, “I think Yoshitoki would be proud of you.”

Furuta’s face was blank. “Huh?”

Marude shrugged. “You did what he couldn’t, standing up to Tsuneyoshi and ending his plan.”

“           Really that was Kaneki and Arima.” Furuta sighed. “With some help from Kannon. Without her, you’d have shot me in the head or something.”

“You wouldn’t have died!” Marude’s breath caught. “I miss him. Your brother.”

“You killed Dad, didn’t you?” Matsuri approached them.

“Yes.”

“You loved him, too.” Matsuri wore a half-smile. “I always knew I got my rainbow genes from somewhere.”

Marude’s lips parted. “Yoshitoki – he never –”

“Oh, he was too moral to cheat on Mom,” said Matsuri. “I know. But you were his best friend, and in a perfect world, you would have been more.”

            “Furuta.” Matsuri turned to his wayward companion.

            Furuta raised his eyebrows, waiting for a blow that never came.

            “Guess every family needs a crazy uncle,” Matsuri joked. “I look forward to working with you.”

            Furuta forced himself to grin. “Of course.”

He wasn’t sure he deserved this kindness. He certainly didn’t deserve a second chance, or trust.

“Don’t worry,” Marude said sharply, as if reading his thoughts, “we won’t trust you. Somewhere, I suspect you Washuus will find that relieving.”

Furuta nodded.

“I still trust you,” Kannon murmured as Marude wandered towards the doors. Cameras clicked as the door opened, filling the room with pinpricks of light.

“And I trust you. You’re not – I mean, you _are_ funny, but you’re not a joke to me.” Furuta wove his fingers between hers. He wasn’t used to telling inarticulate truths.

His face was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen him. His cheeks blushed.

Kannon smiled up at him and pressed her hand over his heart. “You’ll never be a joke to me.”


	24. Fruit

**Epilogue**

**Fruit**

****

**_Thank you guys so much for reading, and all your lovely favorites/kudos/reviews. You are the best. <3_ **

 

“I’d be afraid to stick needles into myself every day.” Akemi watched Hajime in wide-eyed fascination. Beside her on the couch, Rio covered his eyes.

“It’s not big deal,” Hajime scoffed, injecting the Rc cells into his arm with a flinch that belied his bravado.

“Yeah, sure,” Akemi rolled her eyes.

Mom hurried into the room with a plate of crackers. “Rio, the ones on the left are Rc-cell crackers Kimi engineered, so you can eat them.”

“T – thank you, Mrs. Sato,” Rio stammered, reaching for the plate.

“Merry Christmas,” she replied with a smile. “Akemi, when are the rest of your friends getting here?”

“Itori said in an hour, but who knows with her,” Akemi admitted, nibbling on an Rc cracker.

“Why are you eating an Rc cracker?” scoffed Mayazumi.

“I was curious what it tastes like!” she shot back.

Mom rolled her eyes before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Dad entered the room. “Do you know where Maro is?”

“I think he’s out helping Rize with last-minute Christmas presents.” _In a hotel_ , Akemi declined to add. Maro was silly enough to think his sisters wouldn’t notice.

“She’s okay with Furuta’s presence?”

“For a bit, yes. Kannon said she and Souta will leave if not,” Akemi confirmed, snuggling close to Rio.

Dad’s eyes softened. He hoped Rize would be okay. He would never admit it, but he loved spending time with his long-lost daughter and her new husband.

“They’re currently at the hospital visiting Touka,” Akemi added.

“Of course. We send them flowers, right?” Mom emerged from the kitchen again.

“Yes indeed!” Akemi grinned.

 

“He’s got the chubbiest cheeks,” Kannon gushed, cradling Kuzen in her arms.

“Doesn’t he?” Touka grinned from her position on the hospital bed. “He was big even though he was a week early.”

She was surrounded by flowers sent from what seemed like every person she had ever met. “He also seems like he can tolerate some human food if we add Rc cells to his formula.”

“That’s fantastic.” Kannon smiled down at the baby before handing him back to Kaneki.

“He was born the day after my birthday,” Kaneki added. “Eto said it was fate.”

“I’m guessing the largest bouquet is from her,” Furuta grumbled.

“Yup,” Touka said. “Apparently she made Marude release all her assets in exchange for drafting a new code of ghoul-human cooperation.”

“He’s going to suffer with her, isn’t he?” Kannon chuckled. “How fitting.”

“How’s fatherhood?” Furuta asked Kaneki, trying to keep his tone light. Kannon’s red, sparkly dress was tight around her midsection. Any day now, he could become a dad, and he was decidedly terrified.

“Scary,” Kaneki murmured, kissing Kuzen’s forehead.

“You’ll do great,” gargled Hide from the corner where he stood.

“If I’m not scared, you shouldn’t be,” Furuta teased.

“You are scared,” Kannon reminded him with a grin. Touka and Hide burst out laughing.

He pouted. “Don’t give away my secrets!”

Kannon cringed as the baby kicked in her midsection. Furuta gasped and immediately pressed his hand against her abdomen. He loved feeling their baby move, and, when they were alone, kissing her stomach while singing to it.

“You feel really tight,” Furuta said with a frown.

“Yeah, I have been all day.” Kannon shrugged. “I’m fine. We should probably head over to Mom and Dad’s party.”

“Fun.” Furuta pasted a grin on his face. The clowns would be there, minus Uta and Donato, and he wasn’t accustomed to their absence.

“Sorry we couldn’t make it,” said Kaneki.

“You had a baby.” Kannon smirked as Furuta wrapped his arms around her to help her stand. “I think that’s acceptable.”

Furuta swallowed. Rize would be there. She hated him, and he didn’t blame her. And soon Kannon would have their baby, and his trial wasn’t scheduled until the spring, and –

He gasped. Clear fluid – water? – soaked Kannon’s dress.

“Oh dear.” Kannon frowned. Her cheeks flushed. “I, uh…”

“I’ll call a nurse. You stay with your wife.” Hide sped out of the room, leaving a numb Kannon, laughing Touka, and frozen Furuta.

Now? Christmas Eve? Really?

“Hey, what’s up, Maman One and Maman Two?” Saiko Yonebayashi strode into the room, her hand entwined with Hsaio’s. She stopped when she saw Kannon’s face, which was about the same color as her scarlet dress. “Oh dear.”

A nurse hurried in with a wheelchair. “Okay, sit down in this.”

“She wasn’t going to sit down on the floor,” Furuta joked. His voice came out as a squeak.

Kannon rolled her eyes as the nurse pushed her away. Souta scampered behind her.

Aura still stared at the floor, but Mutsuki and Urie had their arms around each other, and Higemaru and Tomoe – who had recently been appointed to the Quinx squad due to her skill with a quinque – stood close together.

“Another baby!” Higemaru rubbed his hands together. “Let’s see.”

He grabbed Kuzen from Touka and plopped him in Aura’s hands.

“He’s so small,” Aura whispered, his face white as salt. “Wait, am I holding him right? Help. Help me.”

 

“How long have I been in labor?” Kannon mumbled. Sweat drenched her silver hair, and all her limbs trembled.

 _Fourteen hours, thirty-two minutes_ , Furuta thought, but declined to say. He just handed her another ice cube to munch. He remembered women in the garden screaming for days on end as Tsuneyoshi sent henchmen to watch over them. Sometimes they died, and then the henchman died, too.

But this was a hospital, he assured himself. He leaned over to kiss her forehead. Kannon wouldn’t die. He wouldn’t let her.

“It’s time to push,” said the doctor.

Kannon closed her eyes and squirmed. She tried to think of happier times – times when she wasn’t certain her stomach was going to explode. Well, she was mostly numb, but that just made her more nervous.

“Now,” said Furuta, clenching her hand.

Times like when she and Furuta had gone to a judge for a marriage licence, and he’d used _Souta Washuu-Furuta_ as his name. When he’d drawn her close to him and swept her off her feet for a dramatic kiss, even though the ornery judge had told them he didn’t give a damn if they kissed or not.

She ground her teeth.

Times like Touka and Kaneki coming over to celebrate later that day, complete with the latest copies of _Gintama_.

“Again,” said the doctor, an older woman whose hair still possessed more color than Kannon’s.

The time she’d seen Rize tackle Maro in a kiss despite the pouring rain.

She felt disgustingly human now. Helpless and uncoordinated and fat. Covered in sweat and leaking blood out of her body.

The time Saiko and Akemi had planned a baby shower for both Touka and Kannon. Hsaio and Saiko, Kimi and Tomoe, Kurona, Akira and Hinami, Miza and Rikai and the Oggai girls, Itori and Roma and Nico and even Rize had attended.

And Rize had told Kannon she was happy for her. And Kannon had apologized for not investigating Rize more. And then couldn’t resist asking about Maro. And Rize had actually blushed, to Kannon’s delight, until Touka interrupted with the story of how she’d seduced Kaneki.

 _Of course he’s a virgin; even I knew that!_ Rize had exclaimed.

 _Not anymore._ Touka winked.

“I see the head,” said the doctor as Kannon laughed from memories.

“Oh my,” said Furuta, his face whiter than normal.

“Not elegant, is it?” Kannon groaned. She hated feeling gross.

“You’re beautiful.” Furuta stroked her hair. “I promise.”

“Again,” said the doctor, and Kannon briefly contemplated murdering her.

The first time the baby kicked her, and Furuta had started laughing to mask his tears.

Kannon squeezed her eyes shut. Furuta’s hands clenched her fists, still soft and gentle.

She brought his hands close to her mouth and kissed his fingers. A ripping sensation caught her attention – it didn’t hurt, but she was sure it should. And then something was sliding out of her. “Huh? Wait?”

Wasn’t life supposed to be more dramatic? Kannon laughed.

A baby’s whimper shot through the room. Kannon stilled, and Furuta shook.

“Congratulations,” said the doctor. “You have a Christmas baby girl.”

Furuta squealed louder than their child.

 

“Happy New Year’s Eve, sweetheart.”

Kannon awoke to find her husband sitting on the edge of their bed, kissing their child as he tilted a bottle into her mouth.

“You let me sleep,” she accused him.

“Guilty.” Furuta tossed his head. “You deserved it. You’re the one who grew the little half-ghoul.”

“Silly.” Kannon sat up gingerly. She was still rather sore from birth a week ago. “Wait. What is that on her head?”

“A bow.” Furuta patted the giant red monstrosity he’d pinned on Sumi’s black locks.

“It’s as big as her head.”

“That’s why it’s perfect.” He giggled, and Kannon couldn’t resist laughing herself. “Are you still feeling well enough for Touken to come over?”

“Touken?”

“It’s their ship name, don’t you know? If we were a manga, it’d be the perfect name, and you know it.” Furuta smirked and refocused on feeding Sumi.

“I love you, you ridiculous ‘half-ghoul with an artificial kakuhou,” Kannon teased as she slid out of bed. Souta transferred Sumi to his arm and used his rinkaku to steady his wife.

She shook her head at him, with that knowing smile he adored. She didn’t think him disgusting or evil. Even Marude couldn’t get him sentenced to lifetime community service for CCG and he was sentenced to jail, he knew she wouldn’t leave him.

But oh, he hoped for her and Sumi’s sake he could stay free.

Half an hour later, their doorbell rang.

“That’ll be Touken.” Kannon grinned as she rocked Sumi in her arms.

Furuta scampered towards the door. “Welcome, and Happy New Year, my One-Eyed King and Two-Eyed Queen!”

“What?” Kaneki stumbled backwards as Kaneki the Cat head-butted him into the wall.

“That’s our Kaneki. Kaneki the Cat,” Furuta joked.

Touka’s mouth dropped.

“It was her idea!” Furuta pointed wildly towards Kannon.

“Guilty,” Kannon admitted.

“I’m, uh, honored.” Kaneki bent down to pat the creature, who seemed unusually warm for his namesake.

Sumi wailed, and Furuta gasped. “Bring her to Daddy!”

The baby quieted as soon as Furuta took her, giving her his own fingers to suck on. She had Kannon’s olive eyes, his mole and black hair, though when he’d mentioned that to Kannon, she’s promptly reminded him that her hair had been black until her teens, too.

He loved them both so much it hurt.

“Have you guys managed half a night of sleep yet?” Kaneki asked.

“Sleep? What’s that?” Furuta smiled down at Sumi. “You don’t know sleep, do you, princess?”

Touka shrugged and planted a kiss on Kuzen’s forehead. “If you think about it, Kuzen is more royalty. Being the son of the One-Eyed King and all. He’s a prince.”

“But she’s a princ _ess_!” Furuta cheered, raising Sumi Lion-King style. The baby cackled.

“Don’t arrange their marriage just yet,” Kannon said dryly.

“This is why I never wanted them to meet,” Kaneki remarked, running a hand through his darkening hair.

“ _That’s_ why?” Kannon shot back.

“Really, Kaneki.” Touka adjusted Kuzen in her arms.

           “Well, they both have impressive namesakes to live up to,” Kaneki said.

            “Nah.” Furuta caressed his daughter’s cheek. She was Sumi Furuta, not Sumi Washuu. “They’ll make their names their own.”

            Touka and Kannon went into the kitchen to prepare whatever surprise they had been planning. Furuta had been too sleep-deprived to eavesdrop.

“A sure sign of the apocaplyse,” Kaneki joked. He sighed, clutching Kuzen to his chest. “Do you ever worry they’ll hate us when they find out what we did?”

            “I did much worse than you.” Furuta sighed. He couldn’t bear to think of Sumi rejecting him. _I love her._

            “Shut up with your doom and gloom, Kaneki.” Touka remerged, Rc-coated cake in hand, while Kannon carried a plate of Rc-infused strawberries for Souta.

            Furuta’s eyes widened. That was right. He and Kaneki had wonderful partners who even cared enough to make their favorite foods. They could weather their kids’ eventual discoveries. Eventually.

            Because they were going to live long lives with their families.

            Kannon shoved a strawberry into Furuta’s open mouth. “I’ll always be here for you, Souta.”

            “And I’ll always be here for you, silverlight.”

            Touka scoffed. “Talk about an overdramatic nickname. Where’s mine, Kaneki?”


End file.
